El Regreso de Lily
by Arwen Magic
Summary: [¡Cap 14! - Por fin en tus brazos (Sí, por fin con memoria xD)] Lily acaba de ser asesinada por Voldemort, cuando despierta hace 16 años que murió... ¿Podrá Harry ser feliz ahora?... [¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!]
1. ¡A Harry no, por favor!

El regreso de Lily: Es el sexto año de Harry en Hogwarts, pero él jamás se imagina que una fuerza mayor hará que su madre vuelva a la vida para cumplir su destino / Lily acaba de ser asesinada por Voldemort y despierta en un sitio que le es familiar, se da cuenta que no han pasado solo unos breves minutos desde su muerte.  
  
Hola a todos los locos de fanfics de HARRY POTTER!!!!! Espero que os guste, me encanta fundir y mezclar las historias o personajes del pasado con el presente, en este caso a Lily. Por si acaso, que sepáis que todo es de Rowling (la idea del fic mía.. __)  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1 Porfavor, a Harry no.  
  
  
  
-¡A él no, por favor!  
  
-¡Apártate, estúpida. apártate.!  
  
-A Harry no, porfavor, te lo ruego, ten piedad.  
  
Una risa escalofriante inundó la estancia y un rayo verde iluminó todo cuanto pudo..  
  
En ese momento despertó sobresaltado un muchacho de unos dieciséis años de pelo azabache y ojos verdes: era sin duda Harry Potter (Nda: como todos ya sabemos quien es me salto su descripción ok?) Se acomodó mejor sobre su cojín, poniendo sus manos sobre su cara, aun notaba un sudor frío que le angustiaba.  
  
-No escuchaba su voz desde que me encontré con los dementores.. -susurró en un tono de tristeza-. pero esta vez lo vi todo tan perfecto, a ella.  
  
Los sueños de Harry solían ser muy reales y esta vez había podido observar el asesinato de su madre e incluso se había visto él, un bebé de no más de un año. (Nda: si calculamos que el asesinato fue en Halloween y el nació en.. Sumo tres, quito dos y multiplico. Harry tendría que tener ¡No más de cuatro meses! Mejor dejo el cálculo para los lectores U__U)  
  
Intentó volverse a dormir pero no pudo, recordaba aun la desgarradora risa de Lord Voldemort y las súplicas de su madre, así que cogió sus gafas (lentes) y cogió el álbum mágico de fotos (Nda: si estáis leyendo esto es porque sabéis que es un mago.) Lo dejó abierto por su foto favorita, una en la que salían sus padres y todos sus amigos apretujados sonriendo a la cámara. Su madre sostenía un bulto muy pequeño en sus brazos y su padre la rodeaba con los suyos con mucha dulzura. Acabó por dormirse bajo un destello de rayos ya blanquecinos que asomaban por las rendijas de su cortina mientras en la foto, todos saludaban con la mano y se divertían.  
  
  
  
En un lugar muy alejado se encontraba una casa que años antes había estado derruida y que ahora se encontraba restaurada y rodeada de zanjas, se encontraba en una valle muy hermoso. Nadie pudo oír que un grito desgarrador hizo estremecer hasta a las propias paredes.  
  
En una de las habitaciones se encontraba una mujer esbelta de mediana estatura y cabellos rojizos y lacios desparramados por el suelo, temblaba convulsivamente y musitaba palabras agitando las manos como si tuviera algo delante suyo que quisiera no tocar.  
  
-No, no, déjale, ¡¡¡¡NO!!!!  
  
En ese momento abrió sus ojos, unos ojos verdes que irradiaban miedo. Se sentó todavía temblando y mirando a su alrededor con cara de incertidumbre. Segundos después se levantó y miró dentro de una cuna que tenía cerca: no había nadie dentro de ella. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, luego se giró hacia la puerta y echó a correr escaleras abajo.  
  
-¡James! Por favor contesta ¡James! ¿Dónde estás?  
  
Sin duda se encontraba en su casa, en el Godric Hollow, pero lo notaba todo muy extraño, muy estático. Después de revisar todas las habitaciones intentó abrir la puerta de su casa pero estaba cerrada, las llaves que aun llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón no la abrían, y su varita había desaparecido. Se fue hacia la cocina y se percató de que todo rastro de comida había desaparecido también. Pero encima de la mesa había un ejemplar amarillento, aunque bien conservado, del diario del Profeta.  
  
Leyó la fecha 2/11/1980, luego miró el título del artículo que ocupaba toda la portada:  
  
"JAMES Y LILY POTTER ASESINADOS POR EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO, EL HIJO DE AMBOS, HARRY, LOGRA QUE EL SEÑOR OSCURO DESAPAREZCA"  
  
Lily no pudo hacer más que llevarse una mano a su boca abierta por la impresión mientras observaba una foto enorme de su casa ¡¡¡¡destruida!!!!  
  
-No puede ser -pensó en voz alta.  
  
Acto seguido se acercó al salón y cogió una radio mágica intacta de polvo. Cuando la encendió casi se le cae de las manos al oír:  
  
-.no creo que le guste. Cambiando de tema, hoy, día 10 de agosto se celebra homenaje a las brujas de Machbet que en este año 1996, celebran su.  
  
-¡QUÉ! -exclamó- ¡Cómo pueden haber pasado 16 años!  
  
Se dejó caer en el sofá. Minutos después volvió a coger el diario y lo releyó detenidamente. Mientras lo hojeaba volvió la vista hacia la radio cuando esta dio paso a las noticias:  
  
-.les recordamos que cualquier pista sobre el fugitivo Sirius Black que tengan debe ser enviada por lechuza al ministerio de magia. El- que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado no ha dado señales de muertes desde que intentó atacar Hogwarts estas pasadas pascuas, pero gracias a Albus Dumbledore y el "niño que vivió" el señor Oscuro parece haberse retirado durante una temporada para ganar más adeptos. Pedimos un minuto de silencio para el pobre chiquillo que falleció Colin Creevy...........  
  
Lily pensó que debía de estar soñando pero luego cerró la radio y decidió ir a la chimenea. Encontró polvos flu al lado de estas, por suerte parecían estar en buen estado todavía. Cogió un poquito en sus manos y pensó:  
  
-Lo que necesito son respuestas de alguien de confianza. A casa de Sirius no puedo ir, aunque sé que él no fue el culpable, fue Peter, sé que mi premonición era cierta. así que. iré a casa de Remus, espero que siga igual después de 16 años, o que viva en la misma casa. o por lo menos que no salga corriendo al verme.  
  
Tiró los polvos y dijo en voz alta y clara:  
  
-A CASA DE REMUS LUPIN  
  
Todo empezó a dar vueltas y poco después cayó de bruces encima de una moqueta.  
  
-Odio este medio de transporte -dijo enfurruñada mientras se sacudía la túnica negra que había encontrado en su armario.  
  
-¿Hay alguien ahí? -oyó decir a una voz masculina muy conocida- Remus, ¿ya has vuelto? Me muero de hambre Lunático (Moony). ¿Remus?  
  
Lily no supo porqué, pero agarró una varita que había encima de la mesa, se puso muy pegada en la pared y susurró: "Camúflame" (Nda: me lo he inventado. ^__^U) y rápidamente todo su cuerpo adquirió el mismo color de aquello que la rodeaba dejándola escondida entre las sombras. Lo que pasó a continuación le hizo llenar su corazón de bonitos recuerdos del pasado.  
  
Un hombre alto y de buen cuerpo entraba en la misma habitación donde ella estaba. Tenía el pelo oscuro y bien cortado y unos ojos azul marino muy intensos (Nda: Ya tendríais que saber quien es.) En su cara picarona había una mirada un tanto perdida (coff.Azkaban.coff) y en ese momento llevaba el ceño perdido mientras tenía su mano puesta en la barbilla.  
  
Lily quería ir allí a abrazarle, en su mente hacía poco que le había visto pero su corazón le indicaba que ella no había hablado con su amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Justo cuando iba a deshacer el hechizo, la chimenea volvió a trasportar un nuevo pasajero...  
  
  
  
Que? Os ha gustado???? Espero que sí. Dejadme un review para saber vuestra opinión y lo que os gustaría que ocurriera, porque así creo que sería más divertido leerlo. De todas formas lo que me vale es que lo disfrutéis vosotros ok? Bueno intentaré subir un cap. pronto (aunque la semana que viene son.. LOS EXAMENES FINALEA. Y como sólo me falta este curso y el que viene para la universidad.) Creo que Harry Potter me está obsesionando, me vuelvo loca (bueno ya lo estaba antes ¬__¬) ajajajaj  
  
  
  
Hasta pronto!!!!!!! Y Fantasía sin límites de parte de Arwen_magic16 


	2. Pérdóname

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer pero sino escribo me moriré de las ganas.. Aunque aviso que este cap. no esta tan interesante como os que vendran después porque seria estupido saltarme parte del fic ¿no creeis? Luego contesto reviews aunque tengoque decir que Lalwen de Black es mejorque yo en mates y me ha corregido (gracias) ya que Lily y James murieron cuando Harry tenía 1 año y 4 meses, lo que pasa es que como en todos los libros que he leido dicen que se quedó sin padres cuando apenas tenía un año. no sé creo que da igual, os dejo con el cap.  
  
Capítilo 2: Perdóname.  
  
La chimenea se iluminó y Lily miró estupefacta como Remus salía de ella, su tímido y leal amigo. Miró a los dos, ya eran hombres adultos (los recordaba con 21 años, la apariencia que ella aun conservaba) pues apenas hacia tres o cuatro meses habían celebrado el nacimiento de su querido Harry y en su mente tenía las caras y pucheros que Sirius le hacia al bebé y todos los regalos que le había traído Remus. No sabía como reaccionarían si se presentaba delante de ellos repentinamente. Para los chicos ella estaba muerta. Decidió escuchar la conversación de sus amigos porque al fin y al cabo ella necesitaba información.  
  
-¿Eras tú el que estaba aquí hace un momento, Lunático? -preguntó Sirius aun con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-¿Pero que dices? -le dijo Remus alzando las cejas de sus preciosos (ooohhhh) ojos color miel- ¿Es que no has visto que acabo de llegar?  
  
-Ya. pero es que. oí voces, creo que la voz de una chica.  
  
-¿Ahora me confundes con una de tus chicas? -dijo con voz divertida y dándole un golpe en la cabeza.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves, Lupín? Te reto a un duelo -contestó Sirius enfadándose en broma.  
  
Siguen igual que siempre -pensó Lily contenta  
  
Remus sacó su varita pero Sirius se quedó parado.  
  
-¡Devuélveme mi varita nueva! La dejé encima de la mesa.  
  
-Yo no te he cogido nada -protestó Lupín.  
  
Lily tenía la varita de Sirius escondida entre sus manos. Remus estaba a punto de decir accio varita de Sirius para demostrar su inocencia, cuando una lechuza blanca como la nieve entró en el salón haciendo que los chicos se olvidaran de la varita (cuando no estaban mirando, Lily aprovechó para dejarla encima de la repisa de la chimenea)  
  
-¡Harry me ha escrito! -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa perfecta (ohhh) Empezó a leer la carta y su expresión cambió de felicidad a preocupación. Remus la leía por encima de su hombro. Fue el primero en hablar:  
  
-Veo que Harry confía mucho en ti, para contarte lo que siente respecto a.  
  
-Ya, es porque Dumbledore le dijo que sería mejor que no se guardara nada dentro, que exteriorizara todos los sentimientos del pasado. Le costó demasiado deshacerse de los sentimientos de culpabilidad de la muerte de Diggory y de los demás y ahora sufre esos sueños sobre Voldemort y sobre ella. Oye, ¿tú no habías ido a hablar con Dumbledore? ¿Qué te ha dicho?  
  
-Pues verás, vendrá a cenar esta noche. Dice que Sybill ha tenido una de sus verdaderas predicciones -le contestó Remus.  
  
-¿La Trelawney? -Lunático asintió- Ya van tres verdaderas entonces. ¿De qué va esta vez? Porque Harry me ha dicho que en clase de adivinación le ha predecido la muerte unas doscientas veces.  
  
-No lo sé. No me lo ha querido decir, Albus murmuró unas palabras, algo así como "el pasado es presente" o "no fue pasado, será presente" no lo sé muy bien. Estaba algo raro. ¿Vamos a comprar algo de comer para la cena?  
  
Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se convirtió en un perro grande y negro que meneaba la cola sin cesar. Salieron de la habitación. Lily se deshizo del encantamiento y fue a leer la carta de su hijo. Por dentro se preguntaba cómo sería él ahora. Empezó a leer la carta y no pudo aguantar las lágrimas ya que él muchacho no se había olvidado de ella:  
  
  
  
"Querido Sirius, he tenido un sueño bueno y malo a la vez. Trata sobre la noche en que mis padres murieron. Sale mi madre intentando protegerme y me alegro de poder ver lo hermosa que era, pero no soporto que en mi sueño esté suplicando a esa escoria de Voldemort. Ahora la recuerdo a cada momento, incluso el otro día en la cocina olí una caña de vainilla y la recordé, pero es imposible que yo recuerde su olor, aunque quizá esté en mi subconsciente. Tú la conocías bien, ¿no? Me gustaría que algún día me hablaras de ella porque ahora ya sé bastante sobre mi padre, pero la voz de mamá no se me logra quitar de la cabeza. Me siento mucho mejor contándote esto. Me gustaría poder abrazarla algún día como ella me abraza en mi sueño. Mejor paro ya que me pongo muy sentimental.Tengo unas ganas enormes de irme de casa de los Dursley y de verte pronto .  
  
Besos de tu ahijado y recuerdos a Lunático.  
  
P.D En serio pensé que había perdido la capa invisible, menos mal que la cogiste tú, guárdamela bien.  
  
  
  
Lily sintió como se le encogía el corazón, su pequeño había tenido que crecer solo, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, pero aun no sabía como explicarles a Sirius y Lupín lo que sucedía pues podrían pensar que se trataba de magia oscura. Pensó que lo mejor sería que Dumbledore se enterara primero y que mejor manera de esconderse hasta entonces que con la capa invisible de James (ahora de Harry) Empezó a buscarla y la encontró en la habitación de Sirius, se la puso justo a tiempo porque en ese momento el perro negro entró corriendo y saltando encima de la cama para luego convertirse en hombre. Lily se quedó allí quieta mientras escuchaba los susurros de Sirius dirigidos a una foto donde se encontraban ella y James.  
  
-Ojalá Harry pudiera sentir uno de tus abrazos, Lily. Ojalá. Si yo hubiera llegado a tiempo, podría haberte salvado. podría haber ayudado a James. Espero que me perdonéis  
  
Lily miraba intranquila como Sirius dejaba escapar unas lágrimas silenciosas por su rostro. Sigue sintiéndose culpable pensó Lily, le entraron unas ganas inmensas de acercarse y decirle que no era su culpa, que era su destino y que no había nada que perdonar. Tuvo su oportunidad de acercarse a él cuando se quedó dormido entre sus lágrimas. Se quitó un poco la capa invisible y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Tuvo que levantarse rápidamente porque este abrió los ojos somnoliento y se encontraron unos segundos con los suyos, por suerte volvió a cerrarlos hablando en "sueños":  
  
-Perdóname Lily, yo quise salvarte.. Ella le pasó una mano por su pelo y le susurró.  
  
-No te preocupes.. -luego se puso la capa invisible y salió de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mientras, en Privet Drive...  
  
  
  
Harry no tenía ganas de comer, de igual forma a sus tíos les encantaba que no bajara. Estaba tentado de ir a visitar a Arabella su vecina que resultó que ni era vieja, ni era muggle. El año pasado le confesaron que era una medida de seguridad y que tenían que haberla envejecido y hacerla pasar por muggle, era una mujer muy bonita y para sorpresa de Harry había sido amiga de sus padres en Hogwarts (tenía la misma edad que ellos). Por eso tenía ganas de ir y de preguntarle cosas sobre Lily aunque sabía que a la mujer le dolía enormemente cuando la mencionaban ya que eran como hermanas pero el día en que murió estaban peleadas y se arrepiente de su conducta.  
  
Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que una lechuza de color canela y motitas rojas se acercaba. Sabía que era de Hermione, él mismo se la regaló esas navidades pasadas después de una fuerte pelea en la que casi sale herida por que a Harry le había crecido su poder mágico y no sabía controlarlo. Quitó la carta de la pata del animal y abrió el sobre. La carta estaba escrita en una preciosa caligrafía.  
  
"Querido Harry: Pensarás que soy una pesada, pero es porque me preocupo por ti. ¿Te gustó mi regalo de cumpleaños? Bueno, mis regalos, porque creo que este cumpleaños he estado generosa. Lo de las lentillas es porque el último día escuché que un montón de chicas cuchicheaban sobre lo bonitos que tienes los ojos y quiero ve rla cara que ponen (no soy mala) y supongo que el regalo que más te ha gustado ha sido el doble reloj, porque mira que romper otra vez el que te compró Ron el año pasado. Eres un caso. En fin espero que estés bien, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras ok? Ahora estoy en Salem con mis padres (te adjunto una foto, pero es muggle así que no esperes que te salude.) Me lo paso muy bien aquí, ojalá estuvieras aquí.  
  
Besos de Hermione  
  
Harry cogió la foto y se sobresaltó, Hermione ya había cambiado un poco en quinto haciendo que las mirada masculinas se dieran cuenta de que ya era más mayorcita pero en la foto la notó aun más distinta. Ella ya le había contado en la carta de su cumpleaños que un peluquero mago le había echo no- se-que en la cabeza, consiguiendo que este año su pelo se mantuvieras liso sin necesidad de la poción alisadora mensual. Estaba muy guapa. Harry pensó que Ron se arrepentiría de haberle dicho a Hermione que sería mejor que dejaran su relación por una temporada el último día en el expreso pero cuando viera como estaba ahora la muchacha quizá quisiera volver.  
  
Bajó un rato al jardín después de ver que sus tíos estaban mirando la televisión empotrados el sillón. Se quedó mirando el atardecer estirado en la hierba mientras se daba cuenta que ahora sí que tenía hambre y acordándose sin saber porqué de dos mujeres hermosas a las que quería muchísimo: su madre y su mejor amiga..  
  
  
  
Creo que es todo por hoy, ya he dicho que este capi estaba más aburrido pero de nuevo os digo que tenía que explicar estas cosas y mejor al principio para que os enteréis mejor, los próximos serán mejores. Por cierto no creáis que sólo por poner eso de Hermione ya la voy a juntar con Harry (aun no lo sé) y desde luego que Sirius me da mucha pena, con lo guapo que es (ahora vendrá la avalancha de fans... nooooo)  
  
  
  
Contesto reviews:  
  
Lalwen de Black : Gracias por tus aclaraciones (sois mu mala en mates.), tus fics me gustan mucho, espero que a ti te siga gustando este. Besos.  
  
Jack Dawson: Graciaaaaaaas por felicitarme!!!!!! Muchos abrazos  
  
Ralkm Diggory: Yo también suspiro al pensar en Remus (ajajajja) Tus preguntas se irán deshaciendo poco a poco, sobretodo cuando venga Dumbledore, de todas formas ya habrás notado algo en este cap. Gracias y besos.  
  
Yverne: Necesitaré la suerte que me das en los exámenes, gracias. Ah! Yo también pienso que Sirius está muy bueno (en realidad me gustan todos) Abrazos!!!! (Jo ya parezco un teletubie)  
  
Naiko-li: Quien te dijo que no volvería su marido? Ajajaja En mi cabeza tenía pensado que en la otra punta del país él también regresaría, pero creo que de momento se queda en el cielo, aunque noticias de él habrá. Besos y gracias.  
  
Ginny: Gracias por tu review!!!!!! Y muchos besos.  
  
Selene: Como notarás yo también amo a los merodeadores. *suspiros* Gracias por felicitarme.  
  
Ya está, bueno hoy vienen familiares a mi casa y estoy muy atareada con todo. Dejarme reviews para saber que os gustaría que pasara, aunque me encantan las felicitaciones. Besos a todos. Y magia sin fronteras de Arwen_magic16 


	3. Reunión de la Orden del Fénix

Graaaaaacias a todos por los reviews!!!! Os quiero mucho... ___ ajajajaa. Bueno a seguir la historia. En este cap. os dais cuenta de que Dumbledore tiene muchos recursos y de que está loco. y Harry no sale pero ya tendrá tiempo de salir. Espero que os guste a todos. Y estaréis contentos tres días escribiendo, tres días caps..  
  
Reunión de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
.. Harry se quedó en la hierba pensando en su madre y su mejor amiga hasta que se dio cuenta de que en el cielo vagaban las primeras estrellas de la noche...  
  
Mientras, en una cocina, había un hombre completamente solo, revisando el caldo que hervía en el caldero. Pero lo que ese hombre de ojos color miel no sabía es que alguien más se encontraba con él, una mujer pelirroja envuelta en una capa de invisibilidad, que le observaba acordándose de viejas anécdotas del pasado. De momento ella no se había parado a pensar en James porque hacerlo provocaba que su respiración se agitara repentinamente y que sus ojos y su garganta sintieran punzadas enormes y ardores que dejarían paso a lágrimas de rabia, así que se centró en observar a Remus, su fiel Remus que seguramente también lo había pasado mal, ya que se había quedado totalmente sin apoyos ni amigos y sus transformaciones en licántropo le habrían hecho sentirse aun más solo.  
  
En ese momento entró Sirius bostezando, restregándose los ojos somnoliento y con todo el pelo alborotado (Nda: Que tierno, como un bebé acabado de despertar.. ^__^) Remus miró su reloj y dijo:  
  
-Ya era hora ¿no? Dumbledore está apunto de llegar.  
  
-No sé como quedé dormido. ¿Sabes? He soñado con Lily yo también.  
  
-Debiste acordarte de la carta que te envió Harry. Yo ya no sueño tan a menudo en ese día. al fin y al cabo este Hallowen harán ya. ¿Cuántos? Quince, dieciséis años -dijo Remus mientras removía el caldero.  
  
En ese momento se hizo un silencio sepulcral en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, un silencio que sólo fue roto gracias a un fuerte ruido provinente del salón. Seguramente Dumbledore había llegado.  
  
Sirius se dirigió hacia allí mientras Remus cerraba el fuego y llevaba el caldero volando por arte de magia, seguido de una Lily temerosa por que notaran su presencia.  
  
-Buenas noches chicos, siento deciros que tenemos que irnos -les dijo Dumbledore-, nos esperan.  
  
-Pero Albus, había preparado una cena especial -dijo Remus señalando el caldero.  
  
-En ese caso -Dumbledore sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo desaparecer el caldero- Seguro que los demás miembros de la Orden querrán probarlo, tenemos reunión, ya cenaremos allí.  
  
Sirius y Remus se miraron y luego asintieron, se dirigieron hacia la chimenea pero se dieron cuenta de que el director no se movía.  
  
-¿Le pasa algo profesor? -preguntó Sirius cuidadosamente. Albus solo sonrió y dijo:  
  
-Así que era cierto, estás aquí.  
  
Remus y Sirius miraron hacia donde miraba Dumbledore, pero solo vieron la puerta de la cocina.  
  
-¿Albus? ¿Qué quieres. decir con eso?  
  
-Nada Remus, nada. Ir yendo al refugio secreto vosotros, los demás están allí. Ahora iré yo -les dijo aun mirando hacia un punto en concreto.  
  
Los chicos se fueron con polvos flu un tanto extrañados por la locura de Albus, lo que ellos no sabían, es que Dumbledore no se estaba volviendo loco (Nda: Ya lo está O__O) sino que miraba a cierta persona debajo de cierta capa, ciertos pasos delante suyo.  
  
-Puedes descubrirte pequeña, ¿no recordabas que tengo capacidad de ver bajo las capas de invisibilidad? Y más esta capa, la conozco perfectamente, como si fuera mía.  
  
Lily estaba petrificada, no sabía como reaccionar, poco a poco se fue descubriendo, dejando su capa en el suelo. Tenía tantas ganas de cambiar unas palabras con alguien, necesitaba saber qué era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, y Dumbledore parecía tener las respuestas a esas preguntas que le reconcomían la cabeza. Se acercó lentamente hacia su antiguo profesor que tenía los brazos abiertos y le dio un abrazo. Se sentía como si nunca le hubieran dado ninguno, como si desde su último abrazo hubiera pasado una eternidad. y en realidad así era. Albus esperó a que Lily dejara de sollozar y de relatar lo que le había ocurrido.  
  
-. y ahora estoy aquí, no entendiendo como puedo estar viva si una de las cosas que la magia no puede hacer es revivir a los muertos. por que se supone que lo estoy pero no me siento como un fantasma.  
  
-Tranquila pequeña, ahora me acompañarás hasta la reunión, creo que allí desaparecerán algunas de tus dudas. Pero será mejor que de momento lleves la capa. La única persona que sabe que podrías haber regresado es Moody, y para tu suerte es el único que puede verte, así que no te asustes si te mira de forma rara. Me alegro muchísimo de volver a verte, sigues siendo igual de bonita.  
  
Lily se sonrojó, Albus era como un padre para ella, por lo menos desde que el suyo murió mientras ella cursaba quinto en Hogwarts.  
  
-Gracias profesor. pero ¿no cree que se darán cuenta de que dos personas han viajado por la red de chimeneas? Sabe que hacen mucho ruido.  
  
-Ya haré un hechizo silenciador. no creo que sea seguro que nos aparezcamos alguno de los dos. Yo ire primero, sólo debes decir.. -Albus cogió un puñado de polvos flu y dijo claramente-: Xinef led Nedro.  
  
Lily parpadeo, luego se cubrió con la capa dejando descubiertas sus manos y repitió las mismas palabras. Todo le dio vueltas y apareció tambaleándose a lado de Dumbledore.  
  
-Nunca me cansaré de odiar este transporte -dijo resoplando disgustada.  
  
El profesor le puso bien la capa y le hizo ademán de que lo siguiera. Lily recordaba la gran portalada que se encontraba a pocos pasos, estaba a punto de entrar en la sala secreta donde se reunían los componentes de la Orden del Fénix, y al fin y al cabo ella también había sido uno de ellos, en su mente lo seguía haciendo.  
  
Entró tras Dumbledore, esa sala poseía una tabla redonda rodeada de doce enormes sillas (Nda: Bien podría ser la mesa redonda del Rey Arturo ¿no? En la vieja Camelot.) Cada silla era para uno de los componentes, pero notó ligeros cambios.  
  
Tal y como le había dicho Albus, Moody dio un pequeño respingo mientras la miraba desde su silla y hizo una mueca que pudo ser una sonrisa hacia Dumbledore. Lily se acercó hacia la mesa donde todos le preguntaban el porque de sus tardanzas. Empezó a observar a los demás. Se dio cuenta de que habían cuatro sillas vacías aun con Dumbledore sentado: la suya, la de James y. ¿Por qué no estaban los Longbottom? Sirius y Remus estaban sentados juntos y también vio a su ex-profesora McGonagall y a su mejor amiga, Arabella Figg, aquella mujer que era para ella como una verdadera hermana  
  
¿seguirá enfadada 16 años después? Supongo que no  
  
Moody la miraba de reojo, Mundungus Flecher miraba su ojo mágico con las cejas alzadas y a su lado estaba.. ¿Severus Snape? claro, olvidaba que se había pasado a su bando, muerto de miedo y arrepentido, aunque en sus tiempos en Hogwarts había llegado a tener una estrecha amistad con el Slytherin, Lily no podía perdonar que no hubiera hecho caso de ella cuando le advirtió que Lucius Malfoy pertenecía a los mortífagos y que no era de fiar.  
  
Dumbledore les hizo callar, empezando con lo que sería un discurso largo y lleno de respuestas....  
  
  
  
Preparaos para el próximo capítulo porque estará llenísimo de respuestas. ¿Cómo reaccionarán todos? ¿Quién ha hecho que Lily haya vuelto a la vida? ¿Qué dirá la premonición de Trelawney? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo. No puedo parar de escribir y mi madre está enfadada por que dice que tengo que estudiar.. Pero es que ayer viernes (ya me veis a las doce escribiendo.) en España fue fiesta y.. mañana es Domingo así que lo dedicaré a estudiar las 24h (¿no era eso el nombre de un fic? Me he viciao a todos los fics del mundo.) Os quiero mucho a todos, ahora contesto reviews..  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
-Yverne: Me alegro que mi fic te vicie porque envidiaba los reviews de otros autores en que decían eso y me he emocionado cuando me lo has dicho. Besos enormes para ti!!!  
  
-Nicky: veo que odias un montón a Snape!!! Yo no le odio ni le dejo de odiar simplemente me da pena. ajajaja que idea la del club anti-pelo- grasoso ajajaja En cuanto a lo de Harry. lo que tenga que pasar. pues pasará y tendrá que afrontar lo que venga /¿te he liado?/ Gracias por el review  
  
-.::eRiA::. Ya sé que la historia no es lógica. de momento ajaja pero como yo tampoco soy lógica. de todas formas se ira respondiendo todo en el próximo cap. (esta vez es seguro que se sabrá en el cap. 4) Gracias por felicitarme. Muchos abrazos!!!!  
  
-Hedwig: Yo también buscaba sobre estos temas porque siempre "jugaba" ajajaj sola inventando historias así, por eso decidí plasmarlo en el papel "virtual". Me alegro de que te guste y muchas gracias. -Jack Dawson: Hola!!! No me gusta hacer esperar. pero algún que otro cap tendrás que esperar para que Harry vea a su madre.. (falta poquito ^_^) En cuanto a Sirius ya, pobrecillo por que no se lo merece sniff ;__;) Hasta pronto!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Lupina!!!! : ¿Y ti que te digo? Miles de gracias quizá , sí, por ayudarme y por hacer que disfrutemos con tus divertidos fics. Tus preguntas se irán deshaciendo poco a poco. Besos enormes para ti!!!!!!!  
  
-Alpha: ¡Por fin alguien se da cuenta del sentimiento de Lily hacia James! Me lei tu mensaje después de escribir este cap. pero de todas formas aquí te queda contestado porqué a medias.. En próximos caps se verá porque no muestra el dolor que tiene dentro.. (¿hablé demasiado?) ajajaj ¿Novias para los chicos? Quizás. ya verás..  
  
-Juli3ta: Gracias por tu review y como ves lo continuo pronto. Besos  
  
-Selene: ¡Hola! Pues la verdad es que no me esperaba tantos reviews con solo dos caps no veas lo feliz que estoy. Gracias por el review y yo también espero que estés bien!!!  
  
-Ralkm Diggory: Pero mira que eres mala!!! ^__^ Tranquila amenazadora, bien dije que solo por hablar de Hermione no tenía que ser la pareja de Harry!!!! No quiero que dejes de leer mi fic, de todas formas me centraré mucho más en Lily que en Harry pero Herm será un gran apoyo moral y.. y me callo porque sino cuento demasiado. Tus preguntas sin respuestas las tendrás en el cap. 4 (¡¡El proximo!!) Besos anti H/Hr ajaja  
  
Pues otro cap. que voy a subir, hacer como Ralkm y dejarme cosas que no os gustarían que ocurrieran para que todo el mundo quede un poco contento y las felicitaciones me vuelven loca!!!! Ajajjaj Ya sabéis que en el próximo cap. la mayoría de las dudas desaparecerán. Y si alguien cree que dejo demasiado de lado a Harry que me lo diga, pero creo que el personaje más importante ahora es Lily (y Remus, y Sirius.....) aja por que es ella quien ha revivido. En cuanto a los amores.. Podríais dejarme vuestras parejas preferidas ya que hay gente que a Lily y a James los ven como sagrados en cambio hay gente que no le importaria que estuviera con Remus Sirius o Snape (socorro que me matan sus fans y sus anti-fans!!!!!!) Me voy que me persiguen... Magia sin límites de arwen_magic16 


	4. ¿Todo por la magia antigua?

¡¡¡¡He vuelto!!!!!! Este capítulo me emociona hasta a mi por eso quería ir tan rápido de nuevo escribiendo... ajajajajaj Primero de todo pedirle perdón a Jack Dawson porque al escribir su constestación del review en el cap. 2 se juntó con la de Hedwig, pero espero que se haya dado cuenta de que contesté... Es que no quiero que os penséis que me olvido de vosotros ¿ok? Empecemos pues con el 4º capítulo!!!  
  
Este fic va dedicado a las personas de Venezuela que sé que lo estáis pasando mal y a la gente de Galicia (España) que ha perdido todo su patrimonio natural y su trabajo y dinero por culpa del petrolero.  
  
¿Todo por la magia antigua?  
  
Dumbledore empieza su discurso en la sala de la mesa redonda ante los componentes de La Orden del Fénix:  
  
-Bien, no temáis por que no ha habido más casos de muerte por el momento, lo que trataremos esta noche no tiene que ver con Voldemort... Por el momento. Creo haberos comentado a todos que la profesora Trelawney de Adivinación, ha hecho su tercera verídica premonición. Alastor (Moody) y yo hemos podido verificarla de verdadera e increíble.  
  
Moody alzó su varita Aparecium y delante de cada uno de los ocupantes apareció un pergamino enrollado.  
  
-Estas -prosiguió Dumbledore- son copias que he encargado para que todos podáis comprobar la susodicha profecía. Abrid los pergaminos mientras la leo en voz alta.  
  
La profecía decía así.  
  
"Aquella alma que uso la sabiduría de la magia antigua sacrificándose así por el heredero  
  
Aquella a la que el señor Oscuro deseaba por el extraño poder de sus ojos para poder crear un vil sucesor  
  
Volverá, renacerá para ayudar a su vástago e indicarle el camino. Ayudándose de los ancestros de la magia etérica  
  
Olvidando sus recuerdos como ángel, volviendo a ser mortal  
  
E iniciando así un bucle temporal que puede ser peligroso y que sin duda hará brotar lágrimas haciéndose así más temeroso"  
  
  
  
Todos estaban callados, no entendían muy bien su significado. El primero en hablar fue Sirius.  
  
-Vaya, creo que al final si que le tendrá que subirle el sueldo a Sybill profesor, aunque no entendí muy bien... Mejor dicho no me enteré de nada -dijo rascándose la cabeza el hombre de ojos azul oscuro.  
  
Todos sonrieron por comentario, menos Snape claro que lo miraba aun con odio.  
  
-¿Estáis seguros de que no entendéis nada? -preguntó Albus con inocencia.  
  
  
  
-Yo creo entenderlo pero creo que es una farsa -protestó McGonagall-. Recuerdo perfectamente quien uso magia antigua.. Pero es imposible que ella vuelva. está muerta y la magia jamás resucita.  
  
  
  
-¿Ella? No estará hablando de.. -musitó Snape más pálido de lo habitual.  
  
  
  
-Creo que sí, Snape. -contestó la voz tosca de Moody en un carraspeo.  
  
  
  
-Haber si hablamos claro, porque yo no me entero de nada -dijo Sirius enfurruñado mirando a Lupín.  
  
  
  
Remus releía y releía el texto y negando con la cabeza mientras repetía cosas como "imposible" "no me lo creo"  
  
-Creeteló Remus, por que es cierto, y yo la he visto con mis propios ojos.  
  
  
  
Cuando dijo esto todos dieron un bote y miraron a Dumbledore con ojos como platos, todos menos Moody, que estaba tranquilo y Sirius que les miraba sin entender nada (Nda: No es que sea tonto ni nada de eso, es que es muy.... inocente , que mono)  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya no lo soporto más!!!!!!! ¿De quien demonios se supone que estáis hablando? -chilló Sirius desesperado levantándose y poniendo sus manos en la mesa.  
  
  
  
-Tranquilo Sirius, hablamos de cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes que fue madre y esposa de los últimos herederos de Gryffindor y codiciada por Voldemort. ¿Te suena ahora?  
  
Sirius se quedó paralizado, miró a Remus y este asintió.  
  
  
  
-Pasa que no le llega a ese cerebro tan pequeño que tiene..  
  
  
  
-Tu te callas Snape, si no quieres que te ocurra algo malo -le contestó Sirius defendiéndose del ataque del profesor de Pociones.  
  
  
  
Pasó un minuto en el que nadie habló, Lily estaba que se mordía las uñas de los nervios debajo de la capa. Arabella, que no había dicho nada hacia muecas extrañas mientras el labio le temblaba.  
  
Cuando Dumbledore creyó que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que por lo menos lo asimilaran un poco rompió el silencio:  
  
-Antes de proseguir, ¿hay alguna pregunta?  
  
-¿De.. de verdad que la has visto? -preguntó Remus, Albus asintió- Entonces.. ¿Podemos verla nosotros?  
  
-La veréis más pronto de lo que piensas -dijo Dumbledore.  
  
A Remus se le iluminó la cara y Sirius se mordió el labio inferior (Nda. mmmmm, quien pudiera..) de la emoción.  
  
-Aunque antes debo explicaros una cosa. Todos sabéis que Lily utilizó magia antigua para salvar a Harry de Voldemort y que este lo que más deseaba era matar a los herederos de Gryffindor, por supuesto Harry aun no sabe nada y creo que esta es la señal que he estado esperando para explicárselo. Sabías también que Voldemort buscaba a Lily, la quería para él, aunque lo que quería de ella era un hijo heredero de Slytherin.  
  
-¡Asqueroso degenerado de actos bastardos! -dijo Sirius dando un golpe con el puño a la mesa redonda.  
  
Dumbledore prosiguió.  
  
-No entendíamos bien para que quería un hijo de Lily cuando ella era de padres muggles y eso él lo odiaba. Así que indagamos en el pasado de Lily y descubrimos que fue lo que produjo el cambio de sangre de Lily, ya que ella en realidad es descendiente de Moridiane, la que formó la profecía que.  
  
  
  
En ese momento fue cortado por Remus que se levantó de golpe bruscamente dejando que un mechón le tapara los ojos miel de su joven rostro (Nda: suspirar profundo chicas..)  
  
  
  
-¡¡Moridiane!! He leído esa profecía muchas veces, pero pensé que era ficticia, que la inventaron.  
  
  
  
-Pues es real, Remus, nos podrías decir de que va la historia, más o menos.  
  
  
  
Este asintió a Dumbledore y se sentó. Luego apartó su mechón de pelo y entornando sus ojos empezó a explicar.  
  
  
  
-La historia recae hace unos mil años, más o menos. Sé que es de la era de Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slitheryn. La gente no sabe que no eran rivales sólo por la diferencia de pensamiento sino que había alguien más por en medio, esa era Moridiane, una chica de ojos verdes donde las esmeraldas a su lado, perdían esplendor. Se dice que los dos cayeron prendidos de ella y que Slytherin descubrió que quien consiguiera tener un heredero con ella sería el más fuerte. La profecía dice que cada mil años nace una heredera que posee los ojos esmeraldas de Moridiane para fecundar un heredero.. Lo malo fue que Moridiane se suicidó antes de acabar con Godric o Salazar para no tener que elegir y con su magia antigua decidió dejar sus genes en un lugar seguro para que mil años después renaciera su heredera, lo que hizo fue dejarla en una familia muggle.. Y ya está.. Pero jamás pensé que fuera cierto. Es sorprendente.  
  
  
  
-Mundungus, contesta una pregunta. ¿Cuántos somos en la sala? -todos se sorprendieron de la pregunta y más el aludido que no había hablado en toda la conversación y tenía la boca entreabierta.  
  
  
  
-¿Ocho? -dijo con un hilito de voz Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
-No, ahora os pediré que no os pongáis histéricos -Albus se levantó recorrió la mesa y se paró al lado de una silla, la silla donde todos sabían que 16 años antes había sido ocupada por Lily- Tengo el honor de decirles que tenemos una invitada especial.  
  
  
  
Lily sabía que estaba a punto de quitarle la capa invisible de encima, tenía un nudo en la garganta y cruzaba los dedos para que todo saliera bien. Lo que pasó dos segundos después hizo que todo el mundo (Nda: como siempre Moody y Dumbledore no cuentan, por que ya lo saben...) se quedó sin habla, tenían la boca abierta y unos ojos que casi se salían de sus orbitas. Lily no sabía que hacer, se sonrojó al ver que todas las miradas recaían en ella y solo pudo alcanzar a decir:  
  
  
  
-Hola, eeeeh ¿Cómo estáis?  
  
Nadie dijo nada, a Lily aquellos segundos le parecieron eternos. Sirius (Nda: se nota que me gusta..) se levantó hacia el asombro de todos y caminó despacio hacia Lily. Se arrodilló delante de ella, extendió su dedo índice y lo hundió apretando suavemente su mejilla. Luego sonrió y dijo:  
  
-Eres real -giró la cara a los demás y les dijo- ¿La veis vosotros verdad? -algunos asintieron- Entonces no eres una alucinación, como todas aquellas que tuve desde Azkabán.  
  
  
  
Se levantó y sin previo aviso cogió a Lily de la cintura y la subió más arriba de su cabeza dando vueltas y riendo.  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡Has vuelto, has vuelto!!! Es un sueño, mira Remus es Lily, nuestra pequeña Lily.  
  
  
  
En ese momento Arabella comenzó a sollozar mientras McGonagall la consolaba. Mundungus y Snape sonrieron (este último sin que nadie se diera cuenta) Moody daba golpecitos con sus dedos a la mesa y Remus se levantó para ver más recerca a la que fue su mejor amiga.  
  
Sirius bajó a Lily al suelo y le dio un abrazo en el que casi la ahoga pero que le dio tal calidez que respondió agradecida mientras Dumbledore los miraba con aprehensión. Luego Remus se acercó y dijo muy bajo mientras pasaba una mano por el pelo de su amiga:  
  
-Si esto es un sueño, que nadie me despierte. -y acto seguido le dio un beso en la frente con mucha ternura.  
  
Lily estaba muy feliz, pero un trozo de su corazón estaba vació porque sabía que le falta alguien, alguien que quizás ya no la volvería a abrazar más.  
  
  
  
Bastantes kilómetros al sur un adolescente dormía en su cama con una sonrisa en la cara y con la rara sensación de que la felicidad le embargaba porque algún suceso próximo le haría sentirse bien......  
  
¡¡¡¡Y otro cap. acabado!!!! Espero que os haya gusta, es un poco más larguito porque no sé cuando podré subir otro. joooooo es que esta semana es muy importante y mi madre dice "Más estudiar menos fanfics" Me imagino como sería un examen que hablara sobre Harry Potter y tuvieras que saber cosas sobre los libros. Buaaa! 2000000 galleones a que todos nosotros sacamos un sobresaliente + matrícula de honor ^__^ Bueno contesto reviews, aunque creo que no os doy mucho tiempo para contestar ajajajaja,  
  
REVIEWS: (si me dejo a alguien que me avise!!!! Y le dedico un fic)  
  
-Yverne: ¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por decir que serás una de mis ávidas lectoras, así lo espero.ajajaja A mi también me gustaría que cambiara Malfoy pero que no perdiera ese morbo maligno ajajajajjajaja Muchos besos. ¿recibiste mi e-mail?  
  
-Kary: Tranquila que Lili es fiel. por el momento seguirá así, creo yo que sí, ya veremos lo que hago con Hermione, tranquila que veo que no os va que la junte con Harry pero de todas formas no iba ha hacerlo y ya habrás visto lo de Dumbledore en este cap. ok? Besos y gracias por el review!!!  
  
-Yuna: ¿Y tu quien eres? Ajajajaajajaja Espero que estés estudiando para el examen de religión eh? Yo aquí viciándome con los fanfics ajajaajaja Gracias por las fotos y devuélveme la revista de Manga!!!!!  
  
-Nina: Jaajaajajaja Gracias por tu review Y por hacerme la pelotería AMIGA DEL ALMA (Yuna no te pongas celosa ajajajaj) besos y recuerda que has sido la 1º en leer mi 4º cap.  
  
-Lawlen de Black: Así que eres buena en Mates de verdad, pues te podrías venir a enseñarme porque necesito un 8 para aprobar ;_; No juntaré a los merodeadores de pareja con Lily, James es importante para ella. Y las parejas que me propusiste. mejor sin comentarios.. ajajajaaja Algunas están un tanto locas. (como yo.)  
  
-Sailorangi: Tranquila en los próximos caps. Lily y Sev tienen una conversación pendiente, aunque no creo que los junte algo tierno saldrá para que está al gusto de todos!!! Me alegro de que te gustara.  
  
-Lucia: ¡¡Que bien que te guste!! Espero que te siga gustando igual mi fic después de este cap. Ya sé que tengo que estudiar pero mi obsesión me vuelve looooooka!!!  
  
-Selene: Creo o que no lo escribí bien o que no lo entendiste (luego lo miro.) dije que Moody la podía ver. Supongo que tu entendiste Moony (por lo de Remus) o que lo escribí mal. Pero en ese caso hubiese puesto Lunático que es como yo lo he leído en España, de todas formas el que la puede ver es Ojoloco Moody por su ojo mágico. Gracias por el review!!!  
  
-Karolyna Silver de Felton: Hola Karola!!! Ya verás porque Lily no llora por James más adelante. Ya te dije que pondré a Draky guapo por muy mimadito (acepta que lo es) que sea y estará más cachas y más bueno. y me callo que manchas el teclado ajajaja La descripción de Hermione se verá mejor cuando empiecen Hogwarts.. Y ya tendrás acción para rato jajajajaja pero es mi primer fic y mis primeros caps y quiero ir segura ok? Besos guapa.  
  
No se si he dejado tiempo para leer el cap3 bien porque lo puse esta mañana y por la tarde voy y subo el 4º (horario de España claro -son las. 22:06) ajajaaaj Gracias a todos por los reviews y intentaré pronto subir el 5º, aunque lo dudo por que el lunes hay examen de Religión y NO he estudiado, menos mal que atiendo en clases (a veces.ajajaja) y me sé algo..  
  
Bueno pues voy a subir el cap. y deciros estoy MUY contenta con los reviews y os invito a que dejéis la opinión sobre el futuro del fic porque las parejas hay para todos los gustos y no quiero desagradar a todos.... BESOS y magia sin fronteras de la LOKA de Arwen_Magic16.,  
  
DISCAIMER: No lo digo a menudo pero no son míos los personajes.. Ojalá, yo quiero ser doctora (medimaga ajajaja) pero me dedico a escribir trabajillos y puede que algún día llegue a editar algo consiguiendo la FAMA *__* que la Rowling o el Tolkien tienen (creo que me afecta el vicio por los fics O__o) 


	5. Sólo me faltas tú

¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Y vamos con el 5º cap!!!!! Gracias por los reviews que después contestaré.. Y espero que os guste la continuación del fic. He tardado mucho porque esta ha sido la semana de exámenes finales. Que por cierto si después de Navidad no recupero Mates las suspendo T__T por lo menos me queda el consuelo de que a más de la mitad de la clase le ocurre lo mismo __ pero es que no me interesan la trigonometría ni los nombres complejos con aplicaciones bipolares (socorro!!!!!) Muchos de vosotros acabáis ahora el curso (que suerte ¬__¬) otros como yo sólo tenemos unas dos semanas y poco más (cosa de estar en el hemisferio contiguo.) y supongo que tendréis calorcito. Pues aquí en España HACE FRÍO y yo voy toda tapadita por la calle. Bueno os dejo ya con el cap. que me emociono tanto con la Navidad que me vuelvo pesada y me salgo de la tangente (¿eso no era de trigonometría...?) Espero que os guste...  
  
Este cap. va dedicado por una parte a:  
  
--Mi clon (sí, lo habéis leído bien) va dedicado a mi clon internauta Nury_Weasley que es mi cómplice para llevar a cabo el plan de que los LoKoS MoVeErEmOs El MuNdO. Fue ella la que me pasó unos dibujos manga de Harry Potter con los que casi me desmayo del gusto con Sirius Remus Jame etc tipo animé japonés DIOOOOOOS!!!!! Que buenos que están joder. Le pasé unas de ellas a una amiga que no conoce de nada a Sirius y a Remus y se pone: -Joder que bueno está el de los ojos azul oscuro... -Y resultó ser Sirius, que al final será verdad que tiene magnetismo animal (como el Ron en el cáliz del fuego ajajajaja)  
  
---Y por otra parte lo dedico a: Venezuela (por lo que está pasando), Méjico (por lo que vi en la televisión de que no se están administrando bien los alimentos a los más jóvenes) y a Galicia y a todos los países del norte de España porque el chapopote lo está cubriendo todo de mierda.  
  
Capítilo 5º: Sólo me faltas tú  
  
Lily sonrió a sus dos amigos, aquellos amigos a los que tanto quería, después ellos dos fueron a hablar con Dumbledore y con Ojoloco (Mad-Eye) Moody. Ella fue a saludar a los demás. Se acercó a Arabella, que aun sollozaba en los brazos de McGonagall, la cual al ver a Lily se levantó y le dio un abrazo a la que un día fue una de sus alumnas de Transformaciones con dificultades en la materia. Lily se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que Arabella que estaba inclinada con la cabeza gacha y apoyada en sus manos tapándose los ojos.  
  
-Bella -dijo apartándole las manos dejando así a relucir unos enormes ojos de color azul claro inundados de lágrimas- Si sigues llorando así me lo acabarás contagiando, sabes que soy muy susceptible y más si te veo llorar a ti.  
  
-¿En realidad.. eres tú? -preguntó Arabella secándose las lágrimas.  
  
-Claro que sí so tonta, es que acaso crees que usé la poción multijugos para transformarme en mi misma -dijo Lily en tono escéptico y burlón.  
  
En ese momento Mundungus Flecher que las observaba atentamente dio un respingo y abrió mucho los ojos. Lily lo notó y le contestó en tono tranquilizante.  
  
-Cálmate Mundungus, era solo una broma.  
  
El hombre dio un respiro y McGonagall se fue a su lado a conversar.  
  
-¿Amigas de nuevo? -preguntó Lily a Bella. Esta asintió fervientemente y la abrazó. En ese momento Lily aprovechó para susurrar al oído- ¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y Sirius?  
  
  
  
Bella sabía de lo que hablaba, se refería a los proyectos de boda, al piso que iban a compartir. A todo ese mundo ficticio que se le vino a bajo cuando James y Lily murieron y su querido Sirius fue atrapado y encarcelado en Azcaban. Primero ella pensaba que era un error, todos pensaron que se había vuelto loca por las pérdidas. Tuvo que acudir al Hospital San Mungo y al final la concienciaron de que Sirius era realmente malvado para después ponerse al servicio de Dumbledore para cuidar al pequeño Harry. Tanto le inculcaron la maldad de Sirius que cuando hacía un año este había picado a su puerta en su forma animal casi lanza un hechizo que le hubiese causado muchos problemas sino fuera porque Remus iba con él y se lo explicó todo. Aun le costaba mirarle a la cara a Sirius, no podía creer que aquel hombre fuera el que un hace ya tiempo la abrazaba y al que ahora no podía ni entablar conversación por culpa de ella misma, por su miedo infundado al mirar aquellos ojos azules y oscuros que aun conservaban un velo de tristeza por los años en Azakaban .  
  
Se mantuvo callada, luego miró a los ojos esmeralda de su amiga y en un susurro inaudible para los demás menos para ellas dos le contestó poniendo una sonrisa forzada.  
  
  
  
-Han pasado muchas cosas, hermanita. Ya hablaremos..  
  
Todos los presentes charlaban de lo ocurrido.. No, no todos lo hacían. Lily se percató de que había alguien que la observaba y sabía quien era. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada triste de Snape. Las dos conectaron hasta que él giró la cabeza. Lily se acercó y poniéndose al lado de él puso las manos en las caderas como una madre enfadada y haciendo frunciendo los labios y entornando los ojos objetó:  
  
-¿No me vas a dar la bienvenida Severus?  
  
El hombre alzó las cejas, ella seguía igual que siempre, por su mente pasaron un sinfín de recuerdos. La mueca burlona de Lily le provocó unas ganas inmensas de reír a carcajadas pero hasta él mismo pensaba que había perdido esa capacidad.  
  
  
  
-Claro, es... muy gratificante volver a verte Lillian.  
  
-¿Y te crees que me voy a conformar con eso? -dijo haciéndose la dolida en broma- Anda, levántate ¡Vamos!  
  
Severus parpadeó. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le trataba así, y no sabía si quería levantarse o no pues sabía que Lily lo abrazaría y no recibía abrazos desde más o menos salió de Hogwarts.. Nunca le podía decir que no a esos ojos antes así que ahora no sería una excepción.  
  
Se levantó quedando de espaldas a los demás y la chica rápidamente le echó los brazos al cuello. Snape recibió el abrazo con cariño. Lily era una hermana para él ...... (Nda: Que quede claro que no voy a hacer un Sn/Li lo siento por las fanáticas de la pareja pero cariño tendrá que haber en el fic entre todos porque la mayoría de los personajes lo necesitan ya que lo han pasado muy mal. ;__; Sailorangi este trozo de L/Sn es para ti ^__^)  
  
.. Esa hermana a la que traicionó no escuchándola, mintiéndola... Antes de la muerte de James y Lily él volvió al bando de Dumbledore pero Lily ya no lo trató igual, además siendo la mujer de James era bastante difícil que alguien le hiciera comprender que Snape había cambiado teniendo como mayor influencia a su marido.  
  
Lily miró a los demás mientras abrazaba a Severus y se dio cuenta de que Sirius la observaba metiéndose los dedos en la boca como si quisiera vomitar. Ella sólo le sacó la lengua con ademán de reprobación y se separó de Snape.  
  
  
  
-Creo que necesitabas ese abrazo.. -Snape encogió los hombros y dijo "Puede que sí"- Severus, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, espero que podamos hablar.  
  
  
  
-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? -preguntó el hombre mirando al suelo- Tendrías que estar enfadada por lo que hice..  
  
-¿En serio crees eso? Sino me equivoco no me habías visto desde hace 16 años. Si después de ese tiempo aun sigues siendo de nuestro lado quiere decir que has sido fiel a Dumbledore y eso me vale. De todas formas para mí aun son recientes tus engaños y créeme que me siento dolida pero de alguna forma sé que reconoces tu error.  
  
Severus asintió justo cuando Dumbledore pidió que todos se sentaran en sus respectivas sillas pues tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar aun.  
  
-Sé que todos estáis muy emocionados por el regreso de Lily (Nda. XD el título de mi fic.) pero hay muchas cosas por las que preocuparse. -en ese momento Lily levantó la mano fervientemente para pedir la palabra. El hombre mayor la miró sonriendo y Sirius casi se atraganta de la risa recordando que Lily siempre hacía ese gesto cuando estaba en Hogwarts y quería llamar la atención de alguien.  
  
(Nda Recordar a Hermione en el nº 1 cuando Snape le hace responder a Harry tres preguntas en su primera clase de pociones y la chica del pelo enmarañado empieza a levantar el brazo y mover la mano histérica.)  
  
-¿Sí?, Lily.  
  
-¿Cuándo podré verle?  
  
-¿A quien te refieres?  
  
-¿A quién va a ser, Albus? ¿A los teletubies? (Nda ya sé que Lily no puede saber quienes son XD ajajaaj) Pues a Harry, a mi hijo, que creo que debe de tener 16 años. ¿Va a Hogwarts verdad? ¿A repetido algún curso? ¿No le habrá enseñado Sirius esas técnicas de ligue, no? Porque entonces se descentrará de los estudios ¿A que casa va? ¿Tiene ya novia estable? ¿Quiénes son sus mejores amigos? ¿Se porta bien en clase? Y..  
  
-Tranquila Lily, creo que esas preguntas te las podrán explicar Sirius y Remus más tarde. En cuanto a lo de ver a Harry.. Creo que tendrás que esperar un poco, por lo menos hasta que entre a Hogwarts. -Lily puso cara de resignación.- Creo que mientras te puedes estar en casa de Remus. Lo sé Arabella -dijo Dumbledore de repente. Arabella tenía la boca abierta a punto de rechistar- ya sé que quieres que esté contigo pero Harry frecuenta mucho tu casa desde que se enteró de lo de la Orden del Fénix y prefiero que Lily no esté allí por si acaso.  
  
Albus miró a Lily. Se quedó meditando unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar de nuevo.  
  
-Sigues siendo tan buena en encantamientos como en Hogwarts ¿verdad?  
  
Lily asintió un poco extrañada por la pregunta.  
  
-Necesito que estés en el colegio este año y.. digamos que no quiero que te resulte aburrido... El profesor Flitwick me ha pedido un año sabático, un año sin preocupaciones para poner sus cosas en orden.. así que creo que a lo mejor tu.. podrías ocupar su lugar.  
  
Lily no sabía que contestar. Aunque alguien habló con una voz severa.  
  
-Pero Albus, así la reconocerán de inmediato.  
  
-¿Y que problema ve en eso profesora McGonagall?  
  
-¡Que que problema veo! Pues está claro, si alguien se lo cuenta a un mortífago, Voldemort vendría a buscarla. (Nda: En la Orden del Fénix nadie teme a decir el nombre del Señor Tenebroso.)  
  
-Por eso empezará a dar clases una semana después del comienzo del curso. Necesito hacer unos cambios. Y, además,... creo que Voldemort no es tan estúpido.. Me parece que Harry está empezando a notar a Lily y eso significa que Voldemort también la podría sentir, ya que él y Harry siguen unidos por la maldición fallida del Avada Kedabra... Cuando Harry se entere de que su madre está aquí los alumnos se acabarán dando cuenta de quien es, ya que será su nueva profesora de Encantamientos. Yo la anunciaré a ellos como Lillian..  
  
Albus miró de nuevo a Lilly, ella entendió que Dumbledore quería que acabara la frase por él. Ella sabía como se sentía aun así que contestó lo que realmente quería ser.  
  
-Potter. Sigo siendo Lillian Potter. La mujer de... La mujer de.. -¿porque no podía pronunciar ahora su nombre? Se notaba los ojos vidriosos, notaba que los demás la miraban con un deje de tristeza en sus caras.  
  
  
  
-Lillian Potter, de acuerdo. No habrá ningún problema pequeña. Bueno, ahora os pasaré vuestras próximas misiones. Voldemort sigue latente, escondido aunque no creo que se atreva a atacar Hogwarts de nuevo. No después de que se diera cuenta de que poseemos tantos aliados y que Harry se haya echo tan fuerte.  
  
Murmuró "Aparecium" con la varita elevada y apareció una carta en las manos de los presentes menos en las de Remus, Sirius y Lilly. Dumbledore se levantó mientras los demás leían sus cartas y se acercó a Lupín. Le susurró algo al oído a lo que Remus alzó las cejas. Lilly alcanzó a oír. "No se preocupe profesor, puedo hacer otro, queda invitado a casa a probarlo" Aunque la chica no se enteró de mucho recordó el delicioso caldo que había estado haciendo su amigo en la cocina, aquel que Dumbledore hizo desaparecer en la casa y supuso que tendría algo que ver con ello.  
  
-Bueno, Arabella, Mundungus y Alastor espero que me tengáis informados. Severus, ¿A cual de los dos alumnos propuestos has escogido como sustituto de Pociones para el primer trimestre?  
  
-Mmm, ehhh.. Bueno es que creo que Granger tiene ya bastantes trabajos con las clases de repaso que empezó a dar a los de cursos inferiores así que me he decantado por Malfoy.  
  
-¡Sí claro! Hermione es muchísimo más lista, muchísimo más preparada, muchísimo más apta para el puesto, muchí...  
  
-Capto la esencia Black, pero creo que Malfoy necesita esto después de la terrible pérdida que ha sufrido -le contestó Snape fríamente mientras Sirius aun estaba en posición de contar las cosas en que era mejor Hermione de Draco..  
  
-De acuerdo, yo mismo se lo haré saber a Draco -comentó Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Eres profesor de Pociones? -dijo Lily de repente mirando a Snape. Este asintió con la cabeza- Pero yo recuerdo que deseabas ser profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
Snape no contestó, sólo miró de reojo a Lupín de mala gana. Sirius se echó a reír (Nda. Se nota que es alegre el niño)  
  
  
  
-Remus es el profesor de DCAO, es muchísimo mejor que Snape, muchí..  
  
-¿En serio? Bueno, siempre se te dieron muy bien -le dijo Lily a Remsie (ajaajaj) dejando a Sirius con sus locuras. Lupín se sintió halagado.  
  
-Estuve dando clases hace unos años y el pasado curso volví.  
  
-Y tu Sirius ¿de que eres profesor?  
  
Sirius dejó de cantar lo muchísimo mejor que era Remus que Snape y dijo con voz fúnebre:  
  
-No señorita, yo me limito a ser el perro del profesor Lupín al que todas las alumnas jovencitas acariiiiiiiiiician.  
  
Lily no pudo evitar una carcajada que fue seguida de los demás cuando Sirius se convirtió en perro y empezó a hacerle pucheros corriendo alrededor de Lily para que le acariciara mientras Snape murmuraba "Inútil".  
  
Poco a poco fueron yéndose a través de los polvos flu a sus respectivas casas. Dumbledore le dijo a Lily que ya había mandado un baúl con muchos de sus objetos personales a casa de Remus. Cuando Lily se trasportó volvió a sacudirse la túnica con cara de asco y se quedó parada donde estaba pues dos pares de ojos la observaban desde un sillón largo de cuero negro donde Sirius y Remus la miraban aun con caras extasiadas. Ella se acercó y se sentó entre los dos, pasando los brazos por encima de sus espaldas y acercando las cabezas a la suya para darles un suave beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Los tres se miraron.  
  
-¿Tenéis hambre? -preguntó Remus- Dumbledore mandó sin querer mi caldo a un retrete por los nervios de ver a Lily.  
  
-Yo me muero de hambre, tengo mucha, mucha, mucha hambre. Además es el día más especial del mundo desde hace muchos años. Tienes que hacer algo especial. ¿O podemos pedir comida a MagicPizza (Nda ajaajaja Nueva empresa de comida)  
  
-Creo que mejor preparo yo algo con magia.. ¿Qué quieres Lily?  
  
-Pues verás Remus.. Ahora me gustaría tomarme un chocolate caliente porque estoy muy cansada ¿Sigues haciendo tu recta especial?  
  
-Joooooo, y yo que quería cenar especial. Bueno, pues que sean dos chocolates Remsie, pero mañana desayunaremos a lo grande -dijo Sirius de un tirón sin hacer el menor caso de la cara matadora de Remus por el mote de su amigo.  
  
-¿Pues sabes que te de digo? Que te quedas sin chocolate, ¿Quantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Remsie?  
  
-Vale, no te enfades, perdóname... -Lupín se contentó y se fue hacia la cocina-.. ves Lily, ya se ha calmado Remsie.  
  
-¡Te he oído! Ahora sí que te quedas sin...  
  
Lily se rió abiertamente de la cara de miedo de Sirius , que no quería quedarse sin una taza de cacao.  
  
-Serás comilón, ya te dejaré un poco del mío, aunque no te lo mereces...  
  
Sirius se lanzó hacia Lily y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.  
  
-Para...por favor..en serio, no puedo más..  
  
Remus volvió con una bandeja y tres tazas humeantes que dejó encima de la mesita que había cerca del sofá.  
  
-Remus....ayúdame...socorro..  
  
-Tranquila, sólo tienes que hacer esto -Cogió una pelotita de la repisa de la chimenea y la meneó al aire- ¡Canuto (Padfoot)! ¡Ven aquí perrito! -silbó muy fuerte y Sirius se giró, Remus tiró la pelota y Canuto salió a cogerla.  
  
Sirius cogió la pelota con la boca y se acercó corriendo hacia los dos restantes que estaban juntos sentados saboreando el chocolate. Escupió la pelota y se acercó enfadado hacia los dos que lo miraron como si nada hubiera pasado con las cejas alzadas por el desconcierto.  
  
-¡Eso no vale! Es trampa aprovecharse de mí de esa manera...  
  
-¿Te enfadas conmigo? -preguntó Lily abriendo sus ojos verdes y haciéndose la niña pequeña.  
  
-No me mires así, no lo hagas -dijo Sirius tapándose los ojos con una mano y buscando a tientas la taza de chocolate- Sabes que no puedo aguantarme.  
  
Se sentó al lado de Lily dejándola de nuevo en medio del trío.  
  
-¿Cómo es él? ¿Cómo es mi niño? -dijo ella mirando fijamente a la taza que tenía en sus manos.  
  
-Es muy valiente y muy listo -dijo Sirius pasándose una mano por el pelo- Anda Remus, cuenta como es en el colegio.  
  
-Bueno.. Pues tiene dos mejores amigos: Ron y Hemione, el más gracioso y la más lista del colegio..En mis clases se comporta muy bien y aquellos que le rodean le quieren mucho.  
  
-¿En serio? Tengo santísimas ganas de verlo.. -dijo Lily con un brillo intenso en los ojos.  
  
-Además, al final del año pasado le hicieron capitán de quiddich, es el mejor buscador que he visto en mi vida.  
  
-Sí, y lo puedes confundir con James porque son ... -Remus le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Sirius que se calló de repente dándose cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.  
  
Lily volvía a mirar a su taza ahora vacía y sus ojos, hace menos de dos minutos brillantes, carecían de brillantez y tenía ahora un velo de lágrimas a punto de caer. Levantó la mirada y sonrió muy forzadamente a los dos.  
  
-No os preocupéis, creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir, demasiadas emociones para un solo día, ¿no creéis?  
  
Se apresuró a lanzarles un beso con la mano y se marchó con un "Buenas noches chicos" un poco ahogado. Sirius quiso levantarse para seguirla, pero Remus lo detuvo, pues sabía que Lily necesitaba estar sola.  
  
La chica entró en el cuarto donde Remus le había dicho que estaba su baúl y el que sería su nuevo dormitorio por el momento. Ni siquiera abrió la luz, simplemente se sentó de espaldas a la puerta, dobló las rodillas y se las sostuvo con los brazos alrededor.  
  
-No, no, no.. No puede ser que me sienta tan feliz pero que mi corazón esté tan oprimido.. Sólo me faltas tú.. no puedo hacer esto yo sola si tu no estás a mi lado.  
  
Sabía que sería bueno descargar esa rabia, las lágrimas resbalaban lentamente sobre las mejillas de la mujer. Unos mechones rojos cuales diamantes se le habían pegado a la cara, pero no se preocupó de quitarlos, sólo quería llorar. ¿De qué le servía estar viva sin él a su lado?  
  
-¿En qué cambiarán las cosas si sigo aquí de ahora en adelante? ¿Quién demonios se sentirá mejor con mi presencia de lo que estaba antes?  
  
Entonces una imagen le vino a la mente: Una cunita con un bebé sentado en ella, un sonajero que se movía en una manita pequeña y frágil. Y aquel par de ojazos verdosos mirándola mientras intentaba articular sus primeras palabras que sólo acababan en balbuceos divertidos y chillones.  
  
-Él me necesita. He de ser fuerte por mi tesoro. Seré fuerte por él, James. Sé que tú estás conmigo...  
  
Quizás hubiera seguido llorando, pero entonces algo le hizo levantar la cabeza. Algo la llamó. Se levantó, no sabiendo si sabía lo que hacía realmente. Podía ver a oscuras con sus ojos ahora acostumbrados a la penumbra, un baúl se difuminaba a los pies de una mullida cama. Algo la llamaba a que lo abriera. Se arrodilló junto a él, secándose ahora las lágrimas escurridas hasta la barbilla y haciéndose una cola alta liando su pelo con las manos. Lo abrió y empezó a apartar ropa y accesorios hasta llegar al final de todo. Cogió una cajita tallada a mano de color dorada. Y sonrió levemente dejando que una gota solitaria asomase por su lagrimal derecho. Conocía bien esa cajita, era donde habían dejado sus votos mágicos de amor al saber que Voldemort los perseguía. (Nda: Lo de los votos me lo he inventado es algo así como lo de las bodas muggles..)  
  
Abrió la cajita, y con una mano sacó un hilo dorado y grueso, era un collar, tenía una llave como colgante, una llave con un pequeño rubí incrustado y las letras grabadas de "James ama a Lily". Este era el collar de su amor. ¿Y el suyo? Dentro no estaba, tampoco lo llevaba puesto. Sabía por alguna extraña razón que no estaba allí, así que se puso el collar de James en el cuello, apretando la llave a su pecho. Se cambió poniéndose su camisón de satén blanco veraniego y abrazando una túnica que había pertenecido a James con anterioridad pero que se la dio cuando las prácticas de quiddich le hicieron demasiado musculoso. Se quedó dormida en la cama, tapada con una suave y fina sábana y abrazando la susodicha túnica antigua mientras soñaba como sería su tesoro y si realmente se parecería tanto al padre y a su querido esposo....  
  
Creo que lo dejo aquí, el final ha sido muy melancólico aunque al principio hubo sus notitas de humor, sobretodo por Sirius.... Creo que este cap. es más largo, de todas formas ahora son las 22'25 del día 13 de diciembre (hora española) y mis padres están enfadados conmigo así que no sé si podré entrar en Internet. Espero que os guste, hoy no sé porque tengo ganas de llorar. Pido perdón a Nury por no poderme conectar hoy pero lo siento clon me han castigado.. T__T buaaaaaaaaaa....  
  
  
  
Contesto Reviews (menos mal que me guardé los reviews porque sino ahora no podría entrar a mirarlos para contestar..)  
  
-Juli3ta: Hola!!! Gacias por decir que mi fic es original y divertido!!!!! Espero que te guste este cap. un poc más largito. Ok? Besazos.  
  
-Myr: ajajajaja Yo también amo a Remus y Sirius. Ya sé que si James no está no es lo mismo pero tu trankila que pronto.. NO! ya hablé demasiado ajajajajaja Espero que te asombres más al ver que Snape recibe órdenes de Lily en este cap. (¡Levántate!) ya que fue sorprendente que sonriera en el anterior como tu bien dijiste. Besos.  
  
-Lourdes Ariki: Te envié un email porque no encontrabas el 4 cap. espero que lo encontraras y que sigas leyendo aunque no estoy segura de que esa fuera tu dirección..  
  
-Lucía: Tienes que admitir que sí que estás loka, por que yo lo estoy y todos lo estamos (aajaajjaja, parece terapia de grupo) A mí también me interesa la COMPAÑÍA de Harry Potter. Spero que no suspendas Lengua, yo aun puedo recuperar las mates pero de momento las suspendo ;__; Muchos abrazos!!!!!  
  
-Aiko-Shiteru: Trankila.. Leete lo que le he dicho a Myr dos reviews más arriba y verás lo que pasa con James. ¡No! No lo leas que entonces todo el mundo sabrá demasiado ajajajajaaj Lo de los romances se irá complicando y meteré a una nueva alumna simpática en Hogwarts ¡No! Volví a hablar demasiado. Gracias por los saludos y las bendiciones para los exámenes, espero que te vaya de pelos (¿Se dice así? Ajaja) en Lógica y Mates.. Me han dicho que la lógica la tengo el curso que viene X_x nooooooooo!!!! que horror. Bueno, muchísimos besos para ti.  
  
-Kary: Lo de los ojos de Lily, pues verás tuve un sueño como si Lily echase rayos láser por ellos (lo sé, soy muy rara...) y voy luego (en la vida real XD) y me encuentro en una sección de rumores lo que tú comentaste. Casi me muero del susto ¡Soy adivina! Aajajajajaja que divertido. Espero que la escuela abriera después de lo ocurrido. Muchos besos y cariño para ti y los venezolanos.  
  
-Ralkm Diggory: No me metas una bomba please, trankila que Lily no se lía con nadie... y no te preocupes por poner esas groserías en el review porque si eran ciertas no pasa nada (lo eran). Ajajajaaja Podría aplicarse a Chavez lo que dijo Siri-Boy sobre Voldemort como tu bien dices. No te preocupes con lo del H/Hr y besos y abrazos y pastillas para calmarte (aunque creo que te tomaste muchas medicinas ahí en uno de tus fics, DNN, que por cierto llegué tarde a participar T_T)  
  
-Jack Dawson- Hola!!! Hasta yo tengo ganas de ver como reacciona Harry al ver a Lily (y eso que soy la autora ¬__¬) Mi examen fue bien!!!! Acabo teniendo una media de Notable (menos mal, y eso que creí que me iría mal.) Muchos besos a ti y espero que te guste el cap.  
  
-Yverne: Espero que no tengas más problemas con el ordenador, en los tres años que llevo por este he perdido el disco duro unas 3 veces y otra vez a formatear... Espero que llegara mi email con la contestación. Gracias por tus halagos ^__^ y Muchísimos besazos.  
  
-Nury_Wealey: ¡Clon de mi arma' y mi corassón'! Siento no haberme podio' conectar el viernes T__T Gracias por el review, por todos los dibujos (creeme me hiciste muy feliz..) Mejor Sirius y Remus nos los quedamos pa' nosotras, que Lily disfrute con otros ajajajaajajjaaj. ALGUN DÍA LOS LOKOS MOVEREMOS EL MUNDO (frase tuya que comparto)  
  
-Lalwen de Black: Hola lokilla! Gracias por el review y por desearme suerte en los exámenes. Al final si que me tendrás que enseñar mates porque no veas que mal me van.... Muchos besos y dale recuerdos a tu madre (aunque no la conozca, pero como la pones en el review.. XD)  
  
-Pegeuk: Cuando leí que me pusiste "tu fic es grandioso" me puse a llorar de la emoción... Que ilusión!!! Aajajajajaj que loka que estoy. Muchos besos y gracias.  
  
-Sailorangi: Hello!!! Gracias por agregarme a tu lista T-T (lloro del gusto de saber que me quieres tanto ajajajajajajaj XD) Espero que te gustara el trozo de Lily / Snape, aun tienen esa conversación pendiente como dijo Lily. Me encanta tu fic (el de L/Sn) está quedando bonito. Supongo que ya recibiste mi review. Muchos besos.  
  
MarlenGryffindor: Hola!!!! Cuando me dejen entrar en Internet de nuevo ya me leeré tu cap. nuevo del Girtiempo ok? Espero que Mates te saliera bien. A mi no T__T ..Y cuando pueda tambié te escribo otro mail. Muchísimos besos!!!!!!!!! Espero que te vaya todo bien.  
  
-Karolyna Silver de Felton: Menos mal que me he dado cuenta de tu review.. Que bien me gustan los reviews largos jajajaaja Ya había pensado en Sirius con Arabella así que siento intensificar tus celos, piensa que tu eres ella y ya está ajaajaja, ya veremos que hago con Remus y lo de Harry, tankila que no lo meto con Ginny ni con nadie conocida NO!! He vuelto a hablar demasiado.. (si lees las demás contestaciones de reviews te darás cuenta que en todos me he ido de la lengua y he contado algo.) Todas TRANKILAS POR JAMES que Lily no se olvida de él. Ajajajaja Ya tengo ganas de que subas el cap de Déjate llevar. Besos y mas besos y mas (lo dejo que me parezco a Sirius en este cap... ¬__¬)  
  
SI ME DEJO A ALGUIEN QUE ME AVISE PORQUE LAS LOCAS TENEMOS MUY MALA MEMORIA __ (verdad que sí, Nury?)  
  
Supongo que lo subiré mañana si me puedo conectar. Me voy a dormir que son ya.. Las 23:41 (como veréis escribo el capítulo todo seguido..) y ha llegado mi padre de trabajar que está enfadado conmigo porque me conecté sin permiso a Internet Y__Y.....  
  
Muchos besos a todos en serio que os quiero MUCHO a todos ^____^. Dejad reviews para opinar sobre el futuro del fic y si queréis opináis sobre mi fic y sobre como escribo ajajajajajaaj. También quiero a aquellos que leen y no dejan review porque yo era así antes de empezar a publicar el primero (este y único de momento) donde ahora me doy cuenta de que los reviews son realmente importantes __ para que relamente el autor/a (en este caso yo) se sienta mejor.  
  
Discaimer: Rowling es muy imaginativa y se inventó la saga de Harry Potter y la Warner también tiene los derechos porque tiene mucho dinerillo y los compró. Yo sólo escribo esto porque estoy loka y como el discaimer nadie lo lee para que sigo escribiendo ¬__¬ 


	6. Preparándose para el nuevo curso

Hello!!!!!! Siento el retraso... Lo primero FELICES FIESTAS. ¿Qué tal os han ido las notas? Yo.. Yo.. He suspendido dos.. Es la primera vez que suspendo algo.. ¡¡¡Y encima a menos de dos años de empezar en la facultad de Medicina!!!! T__T Me deprimo.. Tanto que cuando me han dado las notas me he escurrido de la silla (es cierto ¬_¬ pero tampoco es para que os riáis de mí...) Joder, Mates y Fancés (y eso que tengo muy buen acento, pero los exámenes me salieron fatal... ;__;) Pero mi excusa es que estuve en el hospital mucho tiempo y con eso no se puede sacar buenas notas..... Y es una excusa válida.  
  
Bueno, dejémonos de notas que me vuelvo a escurrir por la silla.  
  
Este cap. dedicado a muchísimas personas...  
  
-A Karolyna, ^__^ le devuelvo el regalo ya que ella me dedico el cap. 8 de "Déjate llevar" lo cual fue una enooooooorme sorpresa para mí y cuando lo supe... sí, otra vez, me escurrí de la silla y casi me caigo de contenta, así que todos corriendo a leer su fic... ESPERAD!!!! Primero acabar este cap ¬__¬* que ya os ibais sin leer y sin dejar review (por favor dejar si queréis. ;__;)  
  
-A Lupina por hacer mis sueños realidad gracias al fic "A que te atreves" (*__*)  
  
-Y.. a.. mi clony Nury porque ahora somos... las Clony- Merodeadoras.. XDDDD  
  
-También a Venezuela, Méjico, Provincias del Norte de la costa Española y víctimas indirectas de cualquier acto de terrorismo en el mundo (creedme que hay muchos grupos diferentes)  
  
Y ahora empecemos ya el cap. 6. Me alegro que os gustara el anterior.  
  
  
  
Capítulo 6: Preparándose para el nuevo curso.  
  
  
  
Harry se levantó muy temprano la mañana del día 30 de Agosto, pues volvería a ver a sus mejores amigos para comprar juntos los nuevos libros y demás objetos para el nuevo curso escolar, el que sería el penúltimo para el trío.  
  
Aun faltaba una hora para ir a casa de Arabella y viajar con ella a través de polvos flu por la chimenea de su nueva remodelada casa hasta el callejón Diagón. Gracias Arabella, Harry tenía ropa moderna de su talla y ella misma se encargara de darle una paga semanal que Harry intentaba rechazar sin conseguirlo y decidiendo que con una parte de lo ahorrado le compararía un regalo. Aunque no se lo hubieran dicho directamente, pensaba que Arabella era algo así como su madrina, por que en su valioso álbum de fotos ella salía al lado de Sirius siempre en las fotos de la boda y el bautizo.  
  
Se puso unos pantalones tejanos azul marinos y un jersey fino verde oscuro con una cremallera al lado izquierdo del cuello (Nda ajajajaja, siento esta nota de autora pero me he acordado de un chico que viste así).  
  
Se miró al espejo. Realmente había cambiado desde que entró en Hogwarts, él negaba pensar que las chicas le seguían a todas partes por algo más que ser famoso. "Quizás el quiddich me haya hecho más músculo pero no es para tanto" se dijo a si mismo recordando como un club de fans quiso saltar encima de él para besarle después de un partido de quiddich que ganó con mérito.  
  
Según una conversación que oyó a Hermione, lo bueno que tenía él, era que la dulzura inocente que tenían sus ojos verdes invadía con creces los corazones de las chicas de todo Hogwarts y que su cuerpo ayudaba a ponerle una guinda riquísima al pastel. Harry recordó esas palabras y se sonrojó recordando que Cho Chang (Nda: No me cae muy bien, así que no la pondré con Harry..) había estado también en esa conversación y había asentido a las afirmaciones de Hermione. Aunque Cho no había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de Cedric a Harry ya no le atraía tanto, además había dejado el equipo de Rawenclaw y.. no sabía porqué pero sabía que ella no era la chica adecuada.  
  
Miró el doble reloj que le había regalado Hemione, doble porque cuando se encontraba en un lugar con magia en el aire podía cambiar la pantalla de las horas por una que era idéntica al mapa del merodeador del sitio en que se encontraba señalando las personas que él conocía. De momento Harry no había podido usar ese doble uso, pero Hermione le había contado que le resultó bastante difícil copiar el dispositivo hasta el reloj y tuvo que pedir ayuda a Sirius por los derechos de autor (__) Tenía unas ganas enormes de llegar a Hogwarts o al callejón Diagón, para poder utilizar esa capacidad.  
  
Ya era la hora, así que se encaminó hacia la puerta principal dejando una nota en la nevera que seguramente sus tío irían a visitar esa mañana para atracarse de comida junto a Dudley.  
  
Picó a la puerta de la casa. Harry esperaba que Arabella le abriera pero en vez de eso se encontró mirando frente a frente a una chica de ojos claros y melena rubia y lisa esparcida por los hombros que parecía de su misma edad.  
  
-Hola. mmm, ¿está. Arabella? -dijo Harry no pudiendo ocultar que un extraño nerviosismo le invadía por dentro.  
  
La chica lo miró un poco pasmada, luego tragó saliva y al fin contestó bajando un poco la mirada y sonrojándose (Nda. Harry intimidaba un poco.. Desde que se hizo más alto.)  
  
-Sí, claro.. Tú, debes de ser Harry. Soy tu sobrina.., digo su sobrina,.. ya sabes la sobrina de ella, la de Arabella y...  
  
A estas alturas Harry la miraba con una expresión de desconcierto (Nda Algo así O__o) y la pobre chica se había puesto totalmente roja contrastando sus mejillas con su pelo rubio. Ella respiró hondo. Luego le miró a los ojos y dijo.  
  
-Buff, ¿te habrás dado cuenta de que no soy muy buena presentándome? Lo siento. Me llamo Megan.  
  
La chica le tendió una mano todavía un poco sonrojada, Harry parpadeó, sonrió y apretó su mano suavemente.  
  
-Yo también soy malo en presentaciones y. ya sabes mi nombre, soy Harry Potter.  
  
Megan le hizo pasar al salón mucho más tranquila.  
  
-Mi tía está arreglándose aun. No creo que tarde. ¿Quieres comer algo?  
  
-Pues..la verdad es que no he desayunado, esperaba comer algo en el callejón Diagón.  
  
  
  
-Yo tampoco he desayunado, la verdad es que no voy al callejón Diagón desde muy pequeña, así que no recuerdo si había tiendas de comida.  
  
  
  
-¡Oh! Pues hay una heladería riquísima, Florean Fortescue. ¿Pero vendrás con nosotros?  
  
  
  
-Sí, es que verás.. Iré a Hogwarts este año, me he tenido que cambiar de colegio por fuerzas mayores -le contestó la chica con un deje de tristeza- Empiezo... sexto curso pero aun no entiendo muy bien como funciona Hogwarts mi tía me dijo algo de una selección..  
  
-¿En serio? Serás de mi curso. En cuanto a la selección, no te preocupes..  
  
  
  
Harry se pasó hablando con Megan todo el rato, incluso cuando bajó Arabella y se los tuvo que llevar a rastras hasta la chimenea. Cuando entraron en el Caldero Chorreante la conversación que había empezado con el sombreo seleccionador se había extendido hasta los mejores amigos de Harry, pasando por las cuatro casas del colegio.  
  
  
  
-Ya tengo ganas de conocer a Ron y Hermione, y ojalá me toque ir con vosotros a Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
-Seguro que vendrás con nosotros...  
  
  
  
-Venga chicos, vamos tirando al callejón, seguro que los demás están por allí -les interrumpió Arabella después de hablar con el dueño del bar, Tom.  
  
  
  
Cuando Harry traspasó el umbral de ladrillos notó que algo se movía en su muñeca, la miró extrañado y se dio cuenta de que el reloj había cambiado radicalmente: Ocupaba mucho más trozo y parecía más adherido a su piel. Era sin duda un mapa del callejón.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué es eso, Harry?  
  
  
  
-Un regalo de Hermione, es como un mapa... ¡Mírala, está en Gringotts!  
  
  
  
Y sin previo aviso, Harry cogió del brazo a Bella y a Megan y se las llevó rápidamente hasta allí.  
  
  
  
-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!  
  
  
  
La chica al oír su nombre se giró moviendo su espesa cabellera castaña (ahora lisa) de un lado a otro.  
  
  
  
-¡Harry! -dijo corriendo hacia él y dándole un fraternal abrazo- Tenía tantas ganas de verte. ¿Cómo va todo?  
  
  
  
-Perfecto. Veo que tendré que hacerte de guardaespaldas este curso si no quiero que los chicos te acosen, estás muy guapa.  
  
  
  
-No seas tonto, Harry- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza- Yo si que tendré que apartar a tu club de fans si no quiero que te ahoguen como el año pasado.  
  
  
  
Pero era cierto que este año Hermione tendría más protagonismo con los chicos. Pelo largo y liso, figura estilizada, dientes perfectos, carita de mandona y un gran temperamento harían que más de uno girara la cabeza cuando ella pasara por los pasillos del colegio.  
  
  
  
- ¡Pero si ha venido Arabella!, Hola.. -Hermione fue hasta Bella y le dio un beso en cada mejilla.  
  
  
  
Megan que había estado observando la escena pensó que había llegado la hora de presentarse.  
  
  
  
-Hola. -Hermione la miró sorprendida- Soy Megan, la sobrina de Arabella.  
  
  
  
-¡Anda! No lo sabía, encantada de conocerte.  
  
  
  
-Lo mismo digo -contestó Megan con una sonrisa.  
  
  
  
Arabella les dejó, argumentando que tenía que hacer unos recados y quedando con ellos dentro de hora y media en la taberna.  
  
  
  
-Sabes, Hermy, Megan vendrá a cursar sexto en Hogwarts -dijo Harry mientras se dirigían a Flourish y Blotts a comprar los nuevos libros.  
  
-¡Que bien! Espero que estés con nosotros en Gryffidor.  
  
-Yo también lo espero.  
  
-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Ron? -preguntó Harry mirando el reloj.  
  
-Pues ese niño no vendrá, ¿Y sabes porqué? Por que estará besuqueándose en casa de su nueva novia. -dijo Hermione enfadada mientras hacían cola en la librería.  
  
-Estás celosa... no lo niegues -le contestó Harry mirándola de reojo.  
  
-Pues te equivocas totalmente Harry, Ron quiso dejar la relación por mutuo acuerdo y sinceramente no funcionábamos como pareja. Lo que me fastidia es que se haya tardado tan poco en buscarse otra novia y que encima nos deje colgados de esta manera por ella. ¿Y sabes quien es? Pues la prima de Fleur Delacour, el niño dijo "No puedo tener a la mayor" "Pues me quedo con su prima" Con lo creída que es Emilie.. y eso que está en tercero, porque cuando crezca seguro que es igual que la otra.  
  
-Así que me quedo sin conocer a Ron ¿no? -dijo Megan que hasta ese momento había estado escuchando callada.  
  
-Pues sí, pero no te pierdes nada, suerte que su novia ya no tiene tanta influencia veela sobre él como antes, porque sino estaría intentando hacer cualquier estupidez -le dijo Hermione cogiendo la bolsa de libros que el vendedor le ofrecía después de haberle dado la lista. La chica les explicó su verano en Salem y la de acontecimientos históricos que allí habían pasado mientras que Harry y Megan escuchaban agregando cosas sobre sus propias vacaciones.  
  
Fueron a la tienda de Madam Malkin a comprarle una túnica a Megan, consiguieron los utensilios que les faltaban, se tomaron unos helados y volvieron hacia el Caldero Chorreante donde Arabella les esperaba tomándose un vaso pequeño de Hidromiel con muchas bolsas a su alrededor.  
  
Los padres de Hermione pasaron a buscarla y los tres restantes volvieron a casa don polvos flu.  
  
  
  
-Creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa, quiero empezar a prepararlo todo.  
  
-Muy bien cielo, pórtate bien -le dijo Arabella dándole un beso en la frente- Creo que este curso será muy especial para ti.  
  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó él con curiosidad.  
  
-Eh. por nada, sólo era una forma de hablar.  
  
-Adiós Harry, ha sido un placer conocerte.  
  
-Lo mismo digo Megan, nos vemos pasado maña en el andén ok?  
  
Harry volvió a su casa donde sus tíos pasaron olímpicamente de él y se encontró una lechuza en miniatura revoloteando encima de su cama: Pig  
  
"¡Hola Harry! No sé si Hermione te habrá contado porqué no he venido al Callejón Diagón. Siento enormemente no habértelo contado antes pero estoy muy despistado. Verás. Mi padre me llevó al Ministerio y como me aburría fui a inspeccionar y voy y me encuentro con Emilie Delacour que no veas lo buena que está, ya sabes que más desarrollada para su edad (Nda: Estos chicos de hoy en día..) Pues una cosa llevó a otra y estoy saliendo con ella, aunque pasa algo terrible: La hacen volver a Beuxbatons (T_T cara de Ron) Espero que estés bien. Nos vemos en el andén 9 ¾. Ron"  
  
-Veo que se lo está pasando bien.  
  
Le escribió una contestación rápida y se estiró en la cama pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana.  
  
  
  
  
  
A bastantes kilómetros de allí...  
  
-Pero y si no estoy preparada para dar clases.  
  
Lily estaba sentada en la mesa junto con siete libros de Encantamientos que Remus había comprado, los siete libros para los siete cursos en Hogwarts,  
  
-¡¡Otra vez!! Pero mira que eres pesada Lil -dijo Sirius desde el sofá donde estaba estirado con una pierna flexionada (Nda Quien pudiera estar en ese sofá...)  
  
-¡Claro, como no eres tu el que tiene que dar clases! -dijo la chica encarándose a él. Iba a contestar de nuevo el hombre cuando una voz ahogada se oyó proveniente de los dormitorios.  
  
-¡Queréis callaros de una vez los dos! Intento descansar.  
  
Era Remus. La noche anterior había sufrido su transformación en hombre lobo, dolorosa de todas formas pero inofensiva gracias a la poción de matalobos que Sirius había aprendido a hacer a la perfección. Ahora se encontraba en la cama fatigado y sin ganas de oír las peleas de sus amigos.  
  
-Mira lo que has hecho -dijo Lily abriendo los ojos y susurrando de forma inquisidora a Sirius.  
  
-Eres tú la que empezaste.  
  
-Mentira yo.  
  
-¡Por si no lo recordáis, por mi condición de licántropo tengo muy buen oído! Os he dicho que dejéis de discutir.  
  
Lily le sacó la lengua a Sirius y este le devolvió la mueca. Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que se oyeron unas campanadas lejanas que marcaban las cinco. Sirius se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Ella se levantó, cogió un bote de pastillas y se dirigió a la habitación de su otro amigo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a la cama, sentándose lentamente en el borde de esta.  
  
-Remus -dijo susurrando y tocándole el pelo- despierta.  
  
-Ya estoy despierto... -dijo este con un hilito de voz.  
  
-Tienes que tomarte las pastillas. Anda, incorpórate un poco.  
  
Lily hizo que el hombre se tomara tres pastillas de color morado de golpe y luego le acomodó los cojines. Se quedaron mirando un rato con las manos cogidas.  
  
-Sabes que pienso que eres la persona que menos se merece esto -dijo la chica mientras se inclinaba y le daba un abrazo cariñoso (Nda Tipo los de la Sra. Weasley a Harry)  
  
-Gracias por tu apoyo Lil.  
  
  
  
Y pasaron dos días.  
  
Era uno de septiembre. Lily ya había sido anunciada a los profesores que ahora la miraban con la boca abierta en el gran compartimiento del tren que salía dos horas antes del mismo andén. No se lo podían creer. Claro está que Dumbledore había hablado con todos y cada uno de ellos y les había explicado lo justo y hecho prometer que no le harían preguntas. Ahora se encontraba sentada escuchando los consejos de las profesoras Vector y Sinistra sobre como dar sus primeras clases.  
  
Albus le había dicho que hasta dentro de una semana no podría ni siquiera sentarse en la mesa de profesores pero ella tenía unas ganas enormes de ver a Harry, aunque sólo fuera de lejos, de poder ver a su niño.  
  
  
  
Harry y Megan estaban ya acomodados en el expreso mientras esperaban la llegada de Ron y Hermione. Esta última ya caminaba por el andén arrastrando su pesado baúl. De repente alguien la paró.  
  
-¡Hola Hermione!  
  
-Hola Hannah, ¿cómo estás?  
  
-Bien. Oye, me han dicho que ya no eres prefecta ¿Por qué ese cambio?  
  
-Es que la profesora McGonagall ha preferido que me centre más en los estudios y en las clases de repaso a los demás cursos.  
  
En ese momento se escucharon murmullos provinentes de alrededor y las dos chicas se giraron.  
  
Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar en el andén. Hermione notó que se le aceleraba el corazón sin motivo aparente. ¿Seguro que sin motivo?  
  
Malfoy llevaba una túnica abierta y ceñida marcando sus músculos ganados por el deporte y la pubertad (Nda. Se ve que les sientan bien los 16 años XD) Su pelo, antes engominado, estaba libre de cualquier substancia pegajosa, dejando al natural caer algunos mechones platinados por su frente. Sus ojos seguían siendo tan fríos como de costumbre al igual que su altanería imperturbable, pero Hermione sabía que ese verano Malfoy había cambiado en su interior más de lo que parecía. Ella misma pudo observar como Voldemort obligó a Lucius a matar a su hijo ya que le había traicionado no queriéndose convertir en mortífago, se tuvo que enfrentar a su propio padre, ganándolo sólo por una intervención de su madre que la dejó en permanente coma en el Hospital San Mungo. Se decía que el propio Dumbledore tenía ahora la tutela de Draco y que el chico iba a visitar a su madre cada fin de semana.  
  
Draco se quedo parado mirando a Hermione discerniéndola con unos ojos grises excepcionalmente brillantes. Ella sintió como se le paraba el aliento. Luego el muchacho se fue seguido de Blaise Zabini que le iba comentando el último partido de quiddich de Irlanda.  
  
-Hermione. Juraría que Malfoy se te a quedado mirando...  
  
-Eh.. Vamos Hannah no digas tonterías.  
  
-Y, además, creo que ha estado a punto de sonreír. Se ve muy guapo ahora, el pelo así y vaya cuerpo...  
  
-¡Hannah!  
  
-Vamos Hermione tú piensas lo mismo, tú y el resto de las chicas.  
  
Y en cierta forma era cierto. Hermione se volteó y se dio cuenta de que todas las chicas del andén hablaban de lo bien que se veía Draco. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando dos cabezas pelirrojas atravesaron la barrera.  
  
-Hola, Herm. ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? -le preguntó Ron acercándose- ¡Ah! Hola Hannah.  
  
Hermione le miró fríamente y Hannah le saludó con la mano y se fue corriendo.  
  
-Hola Ginny, ¿Qué tal el verano con el soso de tu hermano Ron? -preguntó Hermione haciendo caso omiso del chico Weasley.  
  
A Ginny le dio un ataque de risa y luego se marchó con sus amigas que la llamaban por la ventana del tren.  
  
-No se a que viene que me insultes pensaba que seguías siendo mi mejor amiga -dijo el muchacho subiendo el baúl.  
  
-Ahora te haces la víctima ¿no? El niño bueno de Ronnie. Y todo por que tu novia no va a estar en Hogwarts este año. Seguro que si lo estuviera ni siquiera me hubieras saludado.  
  
-¡Si que sois lentos! -dijo Harry sacando la cabeza por uno de los compartimientos- Yo y Megan hace años que os esperamos..  
  
-¿Megan? -preguntó Ron extrañado.  
  
-Sí Ron, Megan, la sobrina de Arabella ¿recuerdas? Te la mencioné en la carta de hace dos días.  
  
-¡Ah! Claro. Esa que dijiste que estaba buena.  
  
Fue una fracción de segundo. Megan tenía la cabeza detrás de Harry y había oído las últimas dos frases. Su cara adquirió un color rojo profundo y entró directamente en el compartimiento. Hermione dejó salir una risita tonta y se metió con ella arrastrando todavía el baúl. Harry se acercó a Ron y le agarró del cuello fuertemente zarandeándolo.  
  
-¿Esa era Megan? Buff, creo que escuchó que piensas que está buena -dijo moviendo la cabeza cada vez que Harry lo agitaba.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que demonios te ocurre? ¿Crees que yo voy por todas partes contando lo que me cuentas en tus cartas? Creo que la influencia veela de tu novia te está afectando pero casi prefería el comportamiento que adquirías con Fleur.  
  
Cuando entraron al compartimiento vieron que Hermione había sacado su tomo de "La historia de Hogwarts" tamaño viaje y le enseñaba a Megan cosas que para las dos eran interesantes. Esta última al ver a Harry hundió su cara entre el libro enseñando una frente especialmente ruborizada. El chico también estaba rojo pero se armó de valor y presentó a Ron. Luego empezaron una conversación sobre quiddich y para alegría de Harry, Megan estaba interesada en el puesto de cazadora al igual que Hermione que aprendió a valorar más este deporte después de un viaje en la Saeta de Fuego con Harry de guía a finales del curso pasado.  
  
Megan se sentía contenta de que Harry pensara de ella que "estaba buena" pero no mostró más timidez porque cuando empezaba a hablar con sus tres nuevos amigos un nuevo mundo se abrió ante ella.  
  
  
  
Lily y los demás profesores ya habían llegado al castillo al atardecer dejándose ver el cielo de un color anaranjado brillante ribeteado de color oro. Dumbledore les comentó que Draco Malfoy sería profesor de Pociones durante el primer trimestre pero que aun así había decidido sentarse con sus compañeros y haría un seguimiento de las clases en las horas de repaso que daba Hermione para que esta le pusiera al tanto de los progresos de 6º curso. También comentó a Lily que hasta nueva orden no sería prudente ser muy vista en el castillo y cenaría junto con el perro (Nda. No podía decir Sirius Black delante de otros profesores).  
  
Sirius (en su forma perruna) acompañó a Lily hasta el despacho del profesor de Encantamientos que ahora sería el suyo mientras los otros profesores se iban acomodando. Luego ellos dos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones que casualmente tenían unas vistas preciosas se sentaron a charlar con Sirius ya convertido en persona.  
  
Justo cuando la noche amenazaba con caer encima de Hogwarts Lily advirtió que llegaban los carruajes sin cavallos.  
  
-¡¡¡A ver, a ver, a ver si encuentro a Harry!!! -dijo echándose hacia delante por la ventana de la torre.  
  
-¡Estás loca! -Sirius corrió a cogerla por la cintura mientras ella pataleaba- desde aquí los carruajes son insignificantes motitas de tinta y...  
  
La cara de Sirius adquirió una palidez inaudita.  
  
-¿Y ahora que te ocurre?  
  
-¡Oh, no! Si Harry ve el reloj doble que Hermione y yo construimos corres el riesgo que te descubra. ¡Quédate aquí!  
  
Y sin previo aviso abrió la puerta con una pezuña, ya convertido en animago y salió trotando velozmente. Lily se quedó sin entender nada pero no hizo caso de la advertencia y cogió la capa invisible para ir corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor (o Gran Hall).  
  
Sirius había llegado ya al comedor donde se estaba empezando la selección. Empezó a pasar por entre las mesas bajo las miradas de muchos alumnos y las cejas alzadas de Remus. Muchas de las chicas acariciaban el lomo del perro mientras le lanzaban frases como:  
  
"¡¡¡Que bonito!!!" (Nda No es listo ni nada el "perrito", además, liga hasta en su forma animaga)  
  
Sirius se acercó a Harry que también le tocó el lomo, entonces en un momento de descuido, le arrancó de cuajo el reloj doble y se lo metió dentro de la boca. Harry protestó, pero notó como el perro entornaba los ojos y pensó que sería mejor dejarlo estar. Sirius se fue hasta la puerta y salió tranquilamente en busca de Lily, lo que no sabía es que Lily ya estaba dentro del Gran Comedor, observando en un punto fijo de la mesa Gryffindor mientras por sus mejillas caían unas lágrimas que más que de tristeza eran de pura felicidad.  
  
  
  
Y ya está... ¿A quién estará mirando Lily? Vale, vale no me peguéis por esa pregunta tan estúpida... XDDDD. Quizás sea buena y ponga en el próximo cap. una de las cosas que todos estáis esperando... O quizás lo retrase otro cap. más porque he de explicar algo más. Ok? Este cap. (a mi parecer) no es tan divertido/dramático/bueno como lo han podido ser otros o como lo serán en el futuro pero he creído que ya era hora de conocer como será el curso de Harry. Pasarán muchas cosas en los próximos capítulos. Espero que os haya gustado este y si queréis enviadme cualquier crítica (mejor constructiva) u opinión para que el fic sea mejor.  
  
  
  
CONTESTO REVIEWS: ^__^  
  
-Jack Dawson: Hola de nuevo!!! Pues yo tampoco creo que me sirvan de nada la trigonometría. ¿A caso voy a calcular la tangente de un triángulo cuando vaya por la calle? Buffff. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, gracias por seguir mu fic y por tu review Besazos!!!  
  
-Vanna- Buaaaaa T__T espero que no te importe que ha Ginny no la ponga con Harry, es que tengo otras parejas en mente. Pero me encanta que el fic le guste a todo el mundo y por eso habrá sorpresas entre todos los personajes...... Me alegro de que te guste mi fic como original. No dejes de leerlo ¿vale? Yo también soy fan del "vivieron felices y comieron perdices" aunque mejor el "vivieron felices y comieron bombones de chocolate" (me recuerda a Remsie....) Besotes.  
  
-Yverne: Sé lo que es "fluido" ¬__¬ ajajajajajajaj no soy tonta (la verdad es que sí lo soy XD) ¿En serio crees que mi fic es bueno? Eh ¿En serio? Bieeeeeeeeeen!!!! Si tú lo dices amiga será cierto. Sabes que me alegro mucho que me dejes reviews y que te toy cogiendo cariño. AMAMOS A SIRIUS ¿A que sí? Ajajajajja  
  
-Slithy: ajajajaj Tranquilidad, habrá sorpresas y lo que tú pides quizás (XDDDDD) se te conceda jaajajajaj Gracias por el review. Besazos mágicos a ti también.  
  
-Sailorangi: Hi!!! Que bien que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo. Lo de Sirius y la pelotita sí que es por la situación de animago XD Lo que le ha pasao a Draco ya lo habrás leído en este cap. La conversación pendiente te adelanto que será en el segundo trimestre cuando Snappy vuelva a dar clases (o quizás antes...) Sigue con tu maravilloso fic que me encanta!!!! Y muuuuuuchos besazos para ti.  
  
-Kary: Me alegra que te gustara tanto el anterior cap. Creo que os acostumbré mal porque ahora os disgustaréis con este T__T Gracias por seguir mi fic. Y los ánimos a tu país los doy de todo corazón. Besos!!!!  
  
-Nury_Weasley: weeeeee. ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Cómo tas clony!!!!!???? Gracias por tu review y FELICIDADES (cumple clony19/12/02) XDDD Por eso te vuelvo a dedicar el cap ajajajaaj. ¿Quiénes somos? Las Clony_Marauders!!!!! Viva los xocolatines de Remus ajajajaj!!!! Viva El Dios Sirius!!!! Viva nosotras las lokas del mundo!!!! Espero poder hablar contigo por msm ok? Besazooooooos a mi super clony.  
  
-Lupina: Tu me pedistes muchos perdones y yo te doy............. 150034803246035734574066300 de nada!!!!! Ahora ya sé seguro que no te olvidas de mí ;__; También te dedico en parte este fic por lo que harás en el tuyo que no veas las ganas que tengo de verlo @__@ Espero que te gustara el comercial de Nuey y mío sobre los chocolatines sensuales de Remsie XDDDDDDD Y yo también te mando 1802730246346305754 cariños y abrazos y tazas de chocolate caliente ok?  
  
-Pirra: ajajajaja Gracias por todosssssss los reviews XD Me alegro de que te gustaran los caps anteriores. Y anímate que tu fic Hr/Si es uno de los mejores que he leído y que tiene un montón seguidores que queremos que sigas escribiendo. Muchos besitos.  
  
-Aiko-shiteru: Me encantan los reviews klometricos así que no te rpeocupes XD hora ya sabes quien es la alumna nueva. Y de *coff* James *coff* sí se sabrá algo pero es SECRETO no se lo digas a NADIE aajajajajajajaj. Que suerte que ya has acabado el curso T__T Yo en Enero empiezo el 2º trimestre. Muuuuuuchos besazos. Y lo que vi en la tele de Méjico fue varios reportajes en las noticias de la televisión donde había niños muy mal alimentados y me dolió saber que pasaba eso. Yo tengo primos y tíos que están en Méjico y le quiero mucho pero hace un montón que no les veo ;__; Besos de nuevo.  
  
-Alpha: Lee el review de arriba cuando digo *coff* y ya verás..... XDDDDD Que suerte yo también quiero que seas mi hermana mayor T__T aajajajajajaj para que me enseñes mates. Me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Muuuuchos abrazos y cuídate tú también.  
  
-Yuna: No sé pa' que respondo este review si ni siquiera te has leido los demás caps.. Bueno te perdono porque no has venido a clase por que a lo peor estás enferma y te has perdido el examen de Biología. Espero que vengas mañana porque sin ti no puedo cantar en Francés ni en Inglés y además tenemos la fiesta!!!! Ajajaja Como nunca vas a leer esto da igual ¬__¬  
  
-Rosie-Chan: Lo de las parejas ya se verá más adelante ok? Y puede que en el proximo cap o el de después veas lo que quieres ver ajajajajaj Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos beeeeeeesssssosssss (ya lo sé me ha entrao la locura..)  
  
-Ralkm Diggory: Ojalá sea pitonisa y salgáis de ya-sabes-quien en Navidad para poder disfrutar lo que os merecéis porque sino el inmenso review que te he enviao en ya-sabes-que-fic no servirá de mucho con todos esos regalos navideños XD Tranquila que no meto a nadie con Lily y H/G no es que me apetezca!!!!!! ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que decir para que no me prepares una de tus bombas? ^__^ Besos y abrazos.  
  
-Naiko-li: ¡Hola! Ya decía yo que me faltaba alguien... y mira ahora te has tenido que leer 4 caps de golpe ajajaja lo bueno es que te hayan gustado yo estoy muy contenta de que sigas leyendo ok? Yo también quiero mucho a Jamsie, si has leído otros reviews verás que algo pasará con él XDDDD lo que pasa no lo digo XDDD Ahora ya sabes parte de lo que le ha pasado a Draky Y las demás cuestiones ya se irán aclarando. Besazos.  
  
-Lucía: Tranky si estás loka únete al club porque yo lo estoy muuuuuuucho XD Espero que recibieras el mail que te mandé y gracias por todos esos "bueno" que pusiste ^__^ Espero que al final no te quede ninguna asignatura (no como a mi ¬__¬) Y estate atenta a próximos caps donde saldrá lo quieres ver ok? Muchos besitos.  
  
-Anna: Me encanta que te encante mi fic (uy que trabalenguas XD) ¿En serio crees que a mucha gente le gusta mi fic? *__* GRACIAAAAAS Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia. Abrazos.  
  
Pues bueno, ya está. Espero que os haya gustado este aunque como ya he dicho a mi me gustó más el anterior por las locuras de Sirius. Os quiero mucho a todos por el apoyo que me mostráis con los reviews. Sabéis que estoy dispuesta a nuevos horizontes y nuevas propuestas para poner el fic al gusto de todos. ¡Bieeeeeen! Mañana es el último día del trimestre o del curso según hemisferio y según el día que os leáis el cap. a lo mejor ya estáis de vacaciones XD. Me despido hasta el próximo cap. deseando a los que estudiéis que os hayan salido muy buenas notas.  
  
Discaimer: ajajjajajajaajjaajajjajaajajajajjaajajja Ya tengo un personaje mío: Megan. ¡¡¡Toma!!! Ahora puedo decir que todos los personajes son de Rowling menos... Megan que es mía XDDDDDD Vaya morro la Warner se hace de oro y Rowling también pero ha trabajado bastante para conseguirlo.  
  
Magia sin fronteras de Arwen_Magic16 una de las Clony_Merodeadoras..... 


	7. Necesidad de abrazarte

**¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿Como estáis todos?**

 Antes de nada deciros que en este fic hay amistades muy grandes que no me gustaría que confundierais con amor de pareja. Como por ejemplo Hermione con Harry. Pero hay gente a las que si les gustan, así que me limito a que todo el mundo tenga su momento cumbre en lo referente a relaciones. Pero que se lleven tan bien entre amigos no quiere decir que vayan a acabar como pareja ni mucho menos ok?

  Público y oficial de nuevo… QUE LILY NO SE LÍA CON NINGUNO DE SUS AMIGOS ¿vale? XDDD Es que he tenido amenazas de bomba (quien habrá sido… **¬__¬ _*coff* Ralkm __*coff*) _**

    Espero que estéis pasando unas fiestas estupendas. Yo estoy bastante contenta dentro de lo que cabe. Ojalá que todos vosotros no tengáis problemas serios de algún tipo y mostrando mi apoyo máximo a la gente que lo necesita. 

_FELICES FIESTAS CON MUCHO AMOR DE MI PARTE_

    Por que este capítulo va dedicado a TODAS y CADA UNA de las PERSONAS que están leyendo esto. 

Capítulo 7: Necesidad de abrazarte.

   Lily se quedó paralizada mirando hacia la mesa Gryffindor. Olvidándose por completo de que Dumbledore la podía estar viendo y de la reprimenda que se llevaría por parte de Sirius por escapar de la habitación, siguió allí de pie con la vista fijada en un chico cuyos ojos verdes relucían detrás de unas monturas redondas y su pelo alborotado contrastaba con su blanca piel. La mujer empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas mientras sonreía con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

   Albus tenía las facciones de la fisonomía un poco tensas mientras observaba como se 

transparentaba Lily detrás de la capa invisible a escasos metros de la mesa Gryffindor. Esperó para ver si se marchaba de nuevo, pero aquello era imposible. Rezó para que no se acercara más porque podría ser descubierta y causar conmoción en masa. Pero no fue así: La mujer pelirroja empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacia su hijo como si estuviera en otro mundo fuera de su cuerpo, ida de cualquier deseo que no fuera acercarse a su pequeño y abrazarle fuertemente.

    El director tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto y rápidamente se inclinó hacia Remus que estaba a su izquierda e intentó explicarle exactamente la situación de Lily mientras el joven profesor palidecía por momentos. De repente se levantó de golpe haciendo que algunos alumnos le miraban ceñudos y extrañados y esos alumnos aumentaron cuando el hombre se acercó velozmente por la derecha de la mesa Gryffindor y extendió uno de sus brazos hasta que encontró algo. A esas alturas todo el mundo le observaba con incredulidad ya que parecía que estuviera empujando algo invisible, como si fuera un mimo en una función. 

    Cuando salió del Gran Comedor este se sumió en murmullos.

      -¿Qué le pasa al profesor Lupín? –preguntó Hermione extrañada.

      -No lo sé…… –dijo Ron pasando un dedo por su  plato vacío 

  Dumbledore se levantó y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para que no mal pensaran de Remus ya que todos sabían que era un licántropo y alguien podría aprovechar para injuriar sobre él, aunque aquello que dijo no era de todo falso.

       -Esta ha sido una muestra de la capacidad del profesor Lupín para la interpretación. Este año tendremos en Hogwarts para todos aquellos que lo deseen talleres artísticos que irán desde el arte dramático hasta el solfeo. (Nda Por si alguien no lo sabe, el solfeo es aprender a cantar y me gustaba mucho esta idea así que tuve que meterla de esta forma… pobre Remsie XP) Pero de eso hablaremos más adelante, ahora que ya ha acabado la selección, tengo que deciros que como cada año el bosque prohibido está…

         -¡Lily se puede saber que demonios estabas haciendo! –reprendió Remus enfadado cogiéndola por un brazo "invisible" mientras la llevaba hacia los dormitorios-. ¡Podrías haberlo echado todo a perder!  

  La chica estaba callada totalmente. Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones Sirius no estaba, seguramente alarmado por la desaparición de su amiga habría salido en su busca. 

   Remus descubrió a Lily y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable: Sus ojos verdes estaban inundados de lágrimas transparentes que caían de forma sosegada por su rostro sonrojado sumido entre la felicidad y el resentimiento.

      -Lo… lo siento –dijo débilmente con la mirada fija en el suelo-. Es que lo vi allí… se parece tanto a James…. Y sentí unas ganas increíbles de correr y estrecharlo entre mis brazos… y darle el cariño que se merece.

    Se tapó la cara con las manos sollozando de una forma tan triste que Remus no pudo soportar verla así, incluso después de dieciséis años sabía que Lily seguía siendo la misma y el amor que sentía por su bebé era tan fuerte como demostró al morir por él. 

   Se acercó hasta ella rodeándola con los brazos y apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de la chica que ahora hundía su rostro en el pecho de él (Nda. Recuerdo de nuevo que son sólo amigos, antes de que alguien se le ocurra tirarme una bomba ¬__¬)  

        -Sé lo duro que debe ser para ti, siento haberte gritado. Tranquila, no llores más –puso las manos en sus hombros y le dio un beso en la frente-. Ahora prométeme que te quedarás aquí, voy a buscar a Sirius…... pobrecillo, debe de haberse dado un susto de muerte. 

    La chica asintió y se dejó caer en una butaca donde cerró sus ojos. Remus salió a buscar a su amigo mientras ella caía profundamente dormida entre los restos de lágrimas que aun quedaban en su delicada piel.

     Remus salió a los corredores y no tuvo que esperar mucho para encontrar a Sirius que trotaba convertido en perro nerviosamente.

           -Tranquilo Canuto (Padfoot), ya sé que la estás buscando, no pasa nada, ya está en su habitación. ¡Espera! –gritó cuando el perro gruñía y empezaba a caminar hacia la torre, se giró- Tengo que explicarte algo….

   Después de la charla de Dumbledore, de las explicaciones de que su nueva profesora de Encantamientos aparecería la semana próxima y de que Draco sustituiría a Snape durante el primer trimestre (cosa que hizo hacer muecas de asco a algunos…) en el comedor todos habían empezado a saborear la deliciosa comida. 

   Megan, que había sido seleccionada con los de primer año y había quedado en Gryffindor para su agrado, mantenía una animada conversación con Hermione. Ron engullía sin parar todo aquello que podía y Harry…… 

            -¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¡Harry!

            -¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Ron?

            -¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te preocupa algo? –dijo el pelirrojo dejando por un momento las sabrosas chuletas de carne- Quizás lo del reloj que se ha comido…. 

             -No, no es eso….. es que…. Es algo extraño. He sentido como si alguien….  Como si una presencia….. y mi cicatriz….

             -¿¡No me digas que te duele!? –chilló Ron fuertemente haciendo que algunos le miraran extrañados.

             -¡Quieres callarte! –dijo Harry hundiéndose en la silla- No me duele. 

             -Uff, menos mal ya creí que se trataba de ya-sabes-quién.

             -Pues no. Es como si algo la envolviera.

             -No te entiendo- dijo el pecoso con una ceja alzada y burlonamente prosiguió- ¿Podrías explicarlo mejor? Es que no todos tenemos una cicatriz en la frente que nos provoque dolor o algo que ¿la envuelva, decías?

     Harry lo miró así (¬__¬) y luego habló:

             -Es que es algo… difícil de explicar….. ¡ya lo sé! Cuando tu madre me abraza por algún motivo especial, siento una calidez extraordinaria. Es eso lo que siento rodeando mi cicatriz.  

             -¿Sientes amor de madre rodeando tu cicatriz? Pero mira que eres raro, amigo. De todas formas es mejor eso que no que sientas dolor –argumentó volviendo a mirar con ojos de lobo la comida.

      Harry asintió mientras se pasaba un dedo por la cicatriz y sonreía levemente.

             -Así que ha sido eso –dijo Sirius mientras observaba a Lily dormida en el sillón recostada sobre sus brazos- Entonces la perdono, casi me da un ataque cuando he vuelto y no estaba aquí.

             -¿Y se puede saber porque has entrado en el comedor tú dejándola sola? –preguntó Remus de brazos cruzados.

         Sirius le contó lo del doble reloj de Harry y el riesgo que correrían si no se lo hubiera quitado. 

             -Por suerte Hermione me envió el mapa del merodeador este verano…. Ya le meteremos a Harry alguna excusa por lo menos durante el tiempo en el que Lily no pueda ser vista.

              -De acuerdo Sirius, creo que voy a cenar, sino es que ya se ha acabado el banquete. Cuida de Lily.

          Remus salió en busca de su cena y Sirius se acercó hacia Lily tranquilamente. 

(Nda. Aclaración: donde Lily está dormida es un pequeño salón que hay en una de las torres, desde allí se puede acceder a tres habitaciones, que en este caso pertenecen a Remus, Sirius y Lily) 

          La cogió en brazos intentando no despertarla. En un acto reflejo la chica se colgó de su cuello.

               -Harry…. –susurró ella en sueños.

           Sirius la miró un momento a la cara y observó que una lágrima solitaria se escurría lentamente por la mejilla de la chica. Entró en la habitación y la estiró en la cama después de quitarle la túnica (Nda. Por favor no penséis mal, es como su hermana…. Además lleva más ropa ¬__¬) Sentado en el borde de la cama la tapó con las sábanas. Justo cuando se iba a levantar notó como alguien apretaba su brazo derecho. Lily seguía durmiendo profundamente pero su pequeña mano oprimía a Sirius.

               -James, no me dejes…. No te vayas.

            Su amigo le cogió la mano y aferrándola con las dos suyas la acarició para luego dejarla encima del torso de su amiga.

               -Tranquila, estoy aquí.

           Lily sonrió más calmada y dejó de hablar en sueños. Sirius salió de la habitación deseando que Lily no sufriera más y se dedicó a ordenar su equipaje en la habitación contigua.

     Cuando el banquete acabó todos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas casas y Harry seguía aun recordando aquella sensación extraña mientras subía las escaleras hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

             -¿Qué hora es, Harry?

            -Son las…. ¡Oh! Pues no lo sé, no llevo reloj.

            -¿Y se puede saber porque dejaste que el "perro" se llevara el regalo que YO te hice? –preguntó Hermione mientras Ron daba la contraseña "I Alqua Laurie" a la Dama Gorda.

            -Es que no viste la mirada que me dio….. –susurró Harry a la chica- es de esas que te echa cuando quiere que le hagas caso….

     Megan y Hermione se despidieron de los chicos mientras estos, a su vez, saludaban a Neville que ya estaba en la habitación acomodándose.

             -Creo que este año será difícil ganar la copa de las casas –musitó Ron desvistiéndose.

             -¿Por? –preguntaron los otros dos.

             -Pues imaginaos…. Si ya nos costaba no perder con todos esos puntos que Snape nos quitaba, ahora un trimestre entero con Malfoy será mortal.

             -¿Crees que será tan cruel? ¿Tendrá permiso para castigar? ¿Nos toca mañana? Creo que estoy enfermo.

             -Tranquilo Neville, no te preocupes por nada. No pensamos dejar que se pase de listo. ¿Verdad Harry?

             -Claro que no, que no se piense que sólo por ser profesor ya tiene derecho a hacer que perdamos la copa.

    Dean y Seamus llegaron poco después haciendo que por fin la habitación quedara en silencio cuando los cinco muchachos se fueron a dormir.

    Lily entreabrió los ojos. Se sentía muy contenta. Estiró los brazos levantándose de la mullida cama y se puso una bata de raso blanco. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Sirius leyendo el diario sentado en la mesa con el desayuno.

    El susodicho levantó la mirada, sacudió el Profeta y dijo:

               -Por fin te levantas, dormilona. ¿Se te pegaron las sábanas? 

  Lily se acercó a él y le quitó el diario de las manos.

                 -No, no. Así no se da los buenos días a una dama, señor Black. Creí que haberle enseñado eso en nuestro último año en Hogwarts. 

                 -¡No! Ni lo sueñes, eso fue una apuesta perdida. Ya tuve que sufrir mi humillación durante muchos meses.

FLASHBACK

                 -Y ahora qué, Blackie, ¿Sigues pensando que sólo lo chicos pueden hacer buenas bromas?

     Una muchacha de pelo largo y rojo hasta los codos estaba de brazos cruzados delante de un ¿chico? Buenos, digamos que era un chico. Embadurnado de una sustancia un tanto pegajosa y envuelto de plumas (Nda Ahora me ha recordado del fic de Lupina donde Sirius tiene fobia a los pollos por los anuncios de Caila. XD) Su cara estaba roja y la gente de su alrededor se reía tranquilamente.

                 -Desde luego ha sido muy buena –dijo un chico de pelo negro revuelto cogiendo a la pelirroja por la cintura.          

                 -Gracias James. Bien, ¿qué te toca ahora Sirius?

                 -_Lily__ Evans…. _

_        La sala estalló en carcajadas. La voz de Sirius era muy aguda (Nda Como si se hubiera tragado un montón de gas Helio de algún globo o como si fuera un Pitufo, voz de pito.) _

                 -_Lily__ Evans, eres la más lista, la más bonita, la mejor estudiante y la mejor bro… la mejor bro…_

_                 -Sigue….. –le incitó la chica aguantando las lágrimas de la risa._

                 -_La mejor bromista de Hogwarts. ¡¡¡Y ahora quítame esta voz!!! _

                 -No, no, no –dijo Lily moviendo un dedo al compás de sus palabras- Te quedarás un rato así para que baje tu egocentrismo y….. recuerda que esa frase de antes me la tendrás que repetir junto con un "Muy buenos días" cada mañana hasta que acabe el curso…..

  FIN DEL FLASHBACK__

                  -Fue horrible, sólo estábamos a primer trimestre –dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza. 

                  -Pues yo creo que fue una muy buena broma –dijo una voz.

     Los dos se giraron y se encontraron con Remus observándolos. Lily se levantó y le dio un abrazo.

                 -¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó ella mientras se sentaba e intentaba evitar los manotazos de Sirius hacia el Profeta que ella aun sostenía.

                 -He venido a buscar algunas cosas. Por cierto Sirius, le he dicho a Harry que estás haciendo algunos retoques a su reloj y que también necesitas el mapa para eso, creo que se lo ha creído, lo que más me a costado a sido lo de la capa invisible….. pero le he dicho que la necesitabas para algo importante y a accedido. 

        Al oír el nombre de Harry, Lily se quedó quieta y Sirius le arrebató el diario.

                  -¿Y quién es ahora el mejor?  -dijo él con voz triunfante.

                  -Remus….

                  -Ahora mismo.

                  -¿Pero qué…?

          Remus sacó una pelotita de la túnica y….

                   -¡No! Por favor no, te lo ruego, esa pelota tiene un sabor horrible –dijo Sirius con las manos juntas como si pidiera clemencia.

                   -Entonces salúdame como es debido –dijo Lily con voz burlona mientras enrollaba uno de sus mechones en su dedo inocentemente.

                   -Buenos días Lily, ereslamáslistalamásbonitalamejorestudiantey lamejorbromista de Hogwarts.

                   -¿Eh? –preguntaron Remus y Lily con las cejas alzadas.

                   - Lily, eres la más lista, la más bonita, la mejor estudiante y la mejor bromista de Hogwarts –acabó contestando asqueado- Y será la última vez que lo diga.

                   -Bueno, creo que yo me voy, ha sido muy divertido retornar a los viejos tiempos por un rato, pero ahora me espera una clase.

                   -Vale. Hasta luego Remus.

      Remus volvió a salir después de ir a su habitación un momento. Lily y Sirius desayunaban tranquilos.

                   -No es verdad.

                   -No es verdad… ¿el que?,  Sirius –dijo la mujer dejando el zumo de calabazas a un lado.

                   -No negaré las primeras cosas de la frase pero NO eres la mejor bromista de Hogwarts.

          Lily abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, luego puso una mirada maliciosa y espetó:

                    -Mira que te saco la pelotita. Además, nunca lograste hacerme una broma que diera resultado, Blackie.

                    -¿¡Qué!? Si te hubiera echo alguna broma, James me hubiera matado y luego…. Lo siento.

                    -¿Por qué? –preguntó Lily ladeando la cabeza.

                    -Por volverte a hablar de él cuando, ya sabes, no está.

                    -No te preocupes, mira –Lily puso las dos manos en su cuello, y sacó el colgante con la llave-. Desde que lo encontré en mi baúl es como si sintiera que James está conmigo…. Sueño con él cada noche y me despierto muy contenta. Ya no me duele hablar de él porque…. Es como si nos volviéramos a encontrar en mis sueños. Se que parece una tontería…..

                     -No lo es. Me alegro de que te sientas así. Pero…. ¿Ese no es el voto de Amor Mágico de James? ¿Y el tuyo?

                     -No estaba en la caja, y tampoco lo encuentro. De todas formas llevando el suyo me siento más unida a él.

                      -Lo entiendo….. Oye, ¿ya has pensado que haremos tanto tiempo aquí, encerrados?

                      -¿Y quién ha dicho que estaremos encerrados todo el tiempo? Sabes, todavía tengo que saludar a Hagrid, Dumbledore dijo que llegaba hoy ¿no?

                      -Creo que sí. Anda vístete y te llevo a dar un paseo con la capa invisible.

                      -Ni que fuera una niña pequeña.

                      -Para mí, sí lo eres, además de desobediente.

        Lily recordó lo de la noche anterior y decidió no contestar. Subió hacia su dormitorio y luego bajó para encontrarse con un Sirius ya trasformado y la capa invisible en su hocico.

         -¡Oh, no! Doble de Pociones con Slytherins y Malfoy de profesor.

         -Creo que será la peor pesadilla de mi vida.

        -Vamos, no creo que sea para tanto –dijo Megan  mientras los cuatro caminaban hacia las mazmorras- ¿Tu que dices Herm?

        -Bueno….. yo todavía no se como es Malfoy como profesor, además……..

        -¡Vamos, pero que dices, ya sabes como es como persona! –espetó furioso Ron.

        -Es mi opinión, y si no te gusta, te callas.

    Ron iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero entonces llegaron a la puerta de la clase y se quedaron anonadados. Todas las chicas, incluidas las Gryffindor, iban muy maquilladas y se miraban entre ellas. Los chicos, por su parte, se habían puesto detrás de la cola y había diferencias entre casas, unos sonreían y los otros no querían pensar ni en entrar en esa clase.

        -¿Qué les pasa a las chicas? –preguntó Harry después de colocarse apoyado en la pared.

        -Parvati dice que quiere causar buena impresión –respondió Seamus claramente molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

        -Pero solo tienes que escuchar a esas locas para oír "Crees que al profesor Malfoy le gustará este brillo de labios" –dijo Dean disgustado e imitando una voz aguda.

        -¿Malfoy no es ese rubio que me dijiste que tiene aires de superioridad? –preguntó Megan a Hermione.

        -Sí, el mismo. Pero es bueno en Pociones, espero que de la talla como profesor y no se dedique a seguir siendo un creído.

        -5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, señorita Granger, por su falta de respeto –dijo una voz fría.

    Se giró, Malfoy estaba ahí mirándola con esos ojos grises tan especiales.

         -Pero…

         -¿Desea que sean 10? ¿O quizás 50? –Ella bajó la mirada-. Y ahora todos a clase.

  La mayoría de Gryffindors fueron a sentarse al final de la clase, Hermione y Megan fueron las únicas chicas sentadas atrás. 

         -Todos me conocen, así que no hace falta presentaciones. Abran el libro por la página 15. A ver… alguien que lea…. ¿Señorita Granger? Sí, levántese y lea en voz alta para toda la clase.

    Hermione notó como volvía a perforarla con esos ojos fríos y grisáceos. Tragó saliva y se levantó. Ron y Harry tenían ganas de matar a Malfoy y Megan miraba a su profesor con una ceja alzada. La chica de ojos color miel no podía evitar sentirse cohibida, extraño en ella tratándose de una clase.

            -La Poción Confundidora: Se utiliza sobretodo para…………

   La muchacha estuvo leyendo durante media hora, el frío de la mazmorra se le introducía en las piernas que le fallaban por estar de pié. 

             -Puede sentarse señorita Granger –dijo Malfoy con una rara sonrisa- Y otros cinco puntos menos por no mostrar la entonación adecuada.

       Ron temblaba de ira y Hermione tuvo que echarle un hechizo para que no se moviera del asiento en cuanto se sentó.

              -¿Alguien tiene alguna duda? –preguntó el profesor con cierto aire de superioridad. Nadie dijo nada-. Entonces empiecen un resumen del tema que ocupe un pergamino entero. Lo quiero para la próxima clase. 

       Todos empezaron el trabajo, Hermione por su parte le hizo jurar a Ron que se comportaría si le quitaba el hechizo, pero al hacerlo, el pelirrojo aprovechó que Malfoy pasaba por ahí para estirar de improvisto la pierna y hacerlo tropezar con lo que se ganó una reprimenda, 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor y una detención junto a Filch.

              -¿Quién es? –preguntó una voz potente desde dentro de la cabaña.

       Sirius ladró fuertemente y Hagrid abrió la puerta con una sonrisa dejándolo pasar, aun sin saber que alguien más entraba furtivamente en su morada.

              -Me alegro de verte, Hagrid –dijo Sirius después de transformarse.

              -Yo, también, amigo mío. ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Dumbledore? ¿Lily está aquí? –preguntó el semigigante con un deje de esperanza en su voz.

              -Sí, y más cerca de lo que piensas.

  En ese momento la chica se quitó la capa invisible y levantó la mano en señal de saludo mientras sonreía. Hagrid la apresó con sus enormes brazos y la levantó del suelo mientras la abrazaba.

              -Yo también me alegro de verte, Hagrid. Veo que sigues tan fuerte como siempre. –dijo la chica mientras era estrujada.

              -Hagrid, me la vas a romper si la aprietas tanto –comentó Sirius riendo por la escena.

   El hombretón la soltó, mientras gruesas lágrimas le caían, posándose en su poblada barba. Lily le dio unas palmaditas en el antebrazo.

               -No llores Hagrid.

              -Es que estoy tan contento de verte, pequeña.

  Pasaron varias horas en la cabaña de Hagrid tomando café y hablando de los futuros planes de boda que tendría con Olympe (Madame Maxime) 

    A la hora de comer, Ron estaba tan enfadado que salpicaba continuamente a la gente de su alrededor de zumo de calabaza y no quería hablar con nadie. Hermione le ignoraba ya que a su parecer él pelirrojo se lo había buscado y además les había echo perder 30 puntos más. Megan y Harry hablaban alegremente de las prueba de quiddich que se celebrarían la semana próxima. De todas formas, la mesa de profesores parecía un poco extraña sin la habitual presencia de Dumbledore (nadie sabía el porqué de su ausencia) sin Snape, sin Flictwick, sin Hagrid, sin el profesor Lupín y con una profesora McGonagall bastante nerviosa.

              -Algo ha pasado –dijo Hermione más para ella misma que para los demás con la mirada fija en su profesora de Transformaciones.

              -¿A que te refieres? 

   Hermione miró al frente y se sobresaltó al ver tres pares de ojos observándola, no pensaba que sus amigos la estuvieran escuchando.

               -Eh….. pues…. ¿no os habéis dado cuenta de que faltan muchos profesores? Y mirar a la profesora McGonagall, parece muy nerviosa.

               -Imaginaciones tuyas –contestó Ron malhumorado mientras Hermione le echaba una mirada peligrosa- Me voy a escribir a mi novia antes de irme a cumplir la estúpida detención con Filch.

                -Que te mereces –murmuró Hermione. Cuando su amigo se hubo marchado miró a Megan y Harry y les dijo- Creo que me iré a preparar la clase de repaso de esta tarde.

                 -¿Crees que podría ir yo? –preguntó la rubia- Creo que aquí tenéis un nivel más alto y no quiero quedarme atrás en las clases.

                 -Por supuesto que puedes venir. A las cuatro en el aula de Transformaciones.

     Hermione se marchó mientras algunos chicos la miraban de reojo.

                 -No te extrañes si la mitad de esa clase la forman chicos de todos los cursos que se hacen los tontos delante de Herm –dijo Harry.

                  -La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? –preguntó Megan un poco sonrojada.

                  -He pasado muchas cosas con ella. Es una persona fantástica……  pero me preocupa, muchas veces se hace la fuerte cuando en realidad está sufriendo. Y yo no quiero que nadie le haga daño -Harry miró a Megan a los ojos y sonrió- Soy como un hermano demasiado protector.

             Megan asintió con un extraño alivio dentro de ella.

                    -Entonces…. ¿Esta tarde irás a preparar la forma de selección del equipo?

                    -Sí, estoy un poco nervioso, es mi primer año como capitán.

                    -Seguro que lo haces muy bien.

     Lily y Sirius llegaron a sus estancias y se extrañaron al encontrar una carta sellada en la mesa con la letra de Remus notándose un poco de rapidez en la caligrafía

       _"Lily y Sirius:_

_     Una de las redadas de los Aurores ha conseguido atrapar a un mortífago importante. Albus y yo hemos ido a reunirnos con los demás en las sala de los juicios, venid lo antes posible. Sirius, será mejor que vengas transformado.                                                   _

_                  Remus"_

     Los dos de apresuraron hacia la chimenea y se transportaron hacia la sala de juicios. (Nda: Esta sala es la que sale en el 4º libro donde Harry va a parar después de encontrarse con el pensadero de Dumbledore)

     Remus les esperaba al otro lado, estaba realmente muy contento y recordó a Sirius la transformación. Y ayudó a Lily a ponerse una túnica blanca con capucha que le tapaba la cara.

   Llegaron a la sala, en ella habían sentados miembros importantes  de la **SAF, la _Selección de Aurores del Fénix y sumados todos ellos no eran más de veinte. También miembros del ministerio, como el señor Weasley y por último Dumbledore, Arabella,  Mundungus y Moody. Lily se fue a sentar junto a Arabella que la abrazó con mucho cariño. Sirius se arrodilló al lado de Remus preguntándose que pasaría ahora y sufriendo en su forma canina por lo frío que estaba el suelo._**

    La silla que había en el centro aun estaba vacía y la puerta de la estancia empezó a abrirse para mostrar a…..

  PUES YA ESTÁ POR HOY. Es broma….. ajjajajaja no os voy a dejar así.

    Para mostrar a dos hombres de grandes músculos que llevaban a alguien por los brazos con cierto asco. Era un hombre bajito, rechoncho, medio calvo y con una mano al parecer plateada. (Nda ¿Quién será? ¬__¬ ¡¡¡MUERTE AL TRAIDOR!!!, lo siento me he dejado llevar…..) Muchos de los presentes murmuraron. 

    Lo pusieron en la silla, y las cadenas de esta se enroscaron fuertemente a sus brazos dejándolo atado. Temblaba descontroladamente y lo hizo mucho más al ver a Remus y su "perro" que lo miraban peor que si fuera excrementos de holotúrido (Nda El holotúrido es en resumen "un bicho raro", para más información mirar en la  enciclopedia o estudiar la Clasificación de la Biota en Biología ^__^, de todas formas sale dicha palabra en la pág. 352 del 4º libro) 

     Arthur Weasley se puso en pie:

        -Petter Pettigrew, está aquí para declarar ante el tribunal del Ministerio de Magia. Antes de todo nos gustaría preguntar cómo es posible que usted esté vivo y sirviendo al Señor Tenebroso si nos consta de su muerte dando como culpable a Sirius Black. Hable.

         -Yo… -dijo con voz aguda de rata- yo no sé lo que ha pasado, la maldición Imperius y… yo no sé nada.

     Alastor Moody se levantó asqueado y cojeando, se acercó a LA RATA ASQUEROSA (lo siento)… se acercó a Pettigrew que apartaba su cara con miedo y sacó una botellita con líquido transparente.

          -A ver si así recuerdas lo ocurrido –dijo haciéndole tragar y curvando sus labios en una sonrisa maquiavélica.

    Arthur empezó a preguntar:

     -¿Quién fue el guardián secreto de los Potter?

  Peter tenía una mirada absorta y habló sin entonación alguna.

     -Al principio fue Sirius, por que James y Lily así lo querían, pero él pensó que parecería demasiado obvio, así que vino a mi casa para que fuera yo. Y así cambiamos los papeles. 

     -¿Qué hizo Black entonces? ¿Y usted?

     -Sirius cogió su moto y se dirigió a casa de Lily y James para llevarse a Harry a un lugar seguro y proteger a Lily si ocurría algo. Pero yo fui más rápido y le expliqué a mi amo que ya podía ir en busca de los Potter y matarlos porque yo era su guardián. Sirius llegó cuando todo había acabado y me fue a buscar. Yo fingí mi propia muerte cortándome un dedo y transformándome en rata ya que soy un animago no registrado. Fui la rata de compañía de los Weasley sin que se dieran cuenta (Nda El Sr. Weasley hizo una mueca de asco) 

       -¿Y ahora?

       -Ahora sirvo a mi señor para ayudarle a matar a Harry Potter.

       -¿Así que no ha estado nunca mantenido en contra de su voluntad con la Maldición Imperius?

        -No, yo decidí vender a James y a su hijo a cambio de que no me mataran. Además, mi señor me gratificaría por así permitirle matar a los herederos y llevarse a Lily, aunque al final ella muriera. Pero eso ahora da igual porque mi señor ha retornado y vencerá.

   Varias varitas hicieron que Peter se desmayara por completo. Arthur dio la palabra a Dumbledore.

         -Bien, todos hemos oído la declaración verídica hecha con poción Veritaserum. Pido retirar los cargos de Sirius Black y darle una Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase. ¿Quién está en contra?

   Sólo una persona levantó la mano, una mujer mayor de cabellos grisáceos. Sirius la miró escéptico, pues ese era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

          -No estoy en contra –el "perro" suspiró-. Sólo quiero decir que Sirius Black sigue desaparecido y no sabemos si ha muerto.

          -Ahora mismo empezaremos su búsqueda –dijo Dumbledore guiñando un ojo al animago transformado.   

   Los hombres musculosos se llevaron a Peter. Los presentes empezaron a hablar ente ellos. Arabella miró a Lily sonriente, pero su sonrisa vaciló al ver que una lágrima asomaba por debajo de la capucha de su amiga.

          -Sabía que la premonición sobre Peter era cierta –dijo la pelirroja susurrando entrecortadamente- Maldita sea….

    Dumbledore le puso una mano en el hombro.

           -No creo que sea hora de estar triste. Vayamos a celebrarlo.

     Los componentes de la Orden del Fénix se dirigieron hasta su refugio (Nda Ese que ya conocéis) y desde allí mandaron una carta a McGonagall y a Hagrid. Sirius rebosaba de felicidad y pidió que fuera una sorpresa para Harry, que mejor se enterara por el Profeta del día siguiente. Arabella ya se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos y se sonrojaba cuando lo miraba fijamente. Remus había intentado reconfortar a Lily sobre lo de Peter y todos estaban felices por la buena noticia.

     El aula de Transformaciones estaba llena de estudiantes de todos los cursos que trabajaban en silencio mientras Hermione se paseaba entre las mesas por si necesitaban ayuda o se sentaba en el escritorio corrigiendo ejercicios pasados. Cuando llevaban casi una hora de clase, la puerta se abrió y entró un chico de ojos grises y cabello rubio platinado haciendo que algunas de las chicas presentes suspiraran. Se acercó al escritorio de Hermione y se paró delante apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa. Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa un poco…. lasciva (Nda si no lo entendéis buscar sinónimos XD) 

      -Vengo para enterarme de lo que habéis hecho hoy en clase, Granger.

      -Eh…. Sí, claro, el profesor Dumbledore me lo dijo. Bien, pues, tendrás que sentarte conmigo para que te lo pueda explicar…..

      -Claro –Malfoy sacó su varita y dijo "Accio silla" (Nda está un poco vago hoy) esta se acercó volando y se puso frente a Hermione. Él se sentó cruzando los brazos mientras la chica empezaba a revolver papeles notándose muy nerviosa ante esa mirada imperturbable de Draco- Te noto nerviosa, Granger, ¿Por qué será?

       -Por nada –dijo ella tajantemente- Empecemos.

       -¿Cuando tú lo desees? –dijo con una mano en su barbilla y una voz extremadamente ¿sexy? 

    Hermione estaba pensando cosas raras y se estaba volviendo loca. De todas formas intentó empezar a explicarle lo que buenamente pudo, mientras muchas chicas de la clase la miraban con rencor, muchos chicos con celos y Megan con preocupación.

  Fue un día bastante duro para todos. Fue el primer día de clase para los alumnos y profesores y el mejor día para Sirius Black, que por fin era libre de injurias.

  Ahora sí que lo dejo. ¿Os ha gustado? Creo que es más largo que los anteriores. Os prometo que aquello que queréis ver desde el principio sucederá en el próximo capítulo, siento no haberlo puesto en este como dije. T__T ¿Me perdonáis? ¿No? 

**_Obliviate_**

   Ahora nadie recuerda qué debí poner en este capítulo muhaahahahahah (Risa diabólica prestada por mi compañera Clony_Marauder Nury)

  Antes de contestar reviews pedir perdón por poner Méjico en vez de México en anteriores capítulos, como el corrector lo acepta igual no me percaté. Gracias a Naiko por la aclaración.

 ** CONTESTO REVIEWS****:**

**Lalwen**** de Black: Hola loka!! Pues verás, ami me gustan todas las parejas, sean cuales sean… aunque ya dije que no puedo evitar que Ginny me caiga mal….Muchos besos y abrazos.**

**Jack**** Dawson: Me alegro de que te gustara… espero recuperar pronto mis dos asignaturas T_T …. Gracias por contestarme con ese problema que teníamos con los archivos HTML…. Muchos besos. **

**Nury_Wealey****: Y que te digo yo a ti, loka? Si sabes más que los demás… Y estás muuy loka… ajjajaja Me acabo de acordar del mango-sirius ajajajajaaj que pasada!!! Ajajaja Diosssss me estoy volviendo loka (Dios = Sirius….) XDDDD Bueno pues te quiero mucho loka, cuidate.**

**Pirra****: No creo que me canse nunca de recibir tus reviews XDDDD Gracias por seguir mi fic. Muchos besotes.**

**Ralkm****: Tu no te cansas de las bombas?? ¬__¬….. XDDDD Ya sabes que no habrá H/Hr y que no hace falta que me mandes al dragón… ¬__¬….. Lo que pinta Megan aquí es que es un personaje inventado…. Y ya verás lo que le pasó a su vida más adelante. Me alegro que no suspendas ninguna ^__^ Muchos abrazos.**

**Naiko****-li: Hi!!! Que decirte, que lo siento por lo de Mex(j)ico que lo escribía mal…. ¿Dónde dejo a Ginny y Ron? Pues es que no los veo importantes para esta historia…. Ya veremos. James…. ¬__¬ ¿Otra vez? Jaaajajaajajajaj Ya lo verás. Espero que ya no estés con gripe. Muchísimos bsos.**

**Victoria Guerra: Me alegro de que te guste!!!! ^__^ James…. Ya verás que algo pasará en el futuro próximo… léete reviews de anteriores caps. Donde me voy de la lengua jaajajaja. Hasta pronto!!!**

**Nicky****: ¿Me vas a poner con tus otros ídolos? *empiezo a saltar de emoción*  Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic y que te entre mono (no me alegro de eso pero así demuestras que te gusta la historia XD) Espero que te continue gustando.**

**Lucía: Pues al final te has quedado LOKA como yo… si es que es normal. Ajjaajaja Estoy contenta de que te pongas contenta cuando subo mis caps ^__^ ¿Me echabas de menos? ;__; graciaaaaas Muaks (te he mandado un beso) ajajajajaja**

**Yverne****: Hola!!!! Espero que a tu novio le hayan ido bien las notas. Y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic como siempre ^__^ No te preocupes con lo del mail, ya me contestarás cuando puedas. Besos wapisima.**

**Rena****:  Me alegró el que te gustara tanto. XDDDD ¡Bien! Pusiste ojos de ilusión por mi fic (*__*) ajajajajajaja**

**MarlenGryffindor****: Lo sabes y no puedo negártelo, ya sabes la mala noticia…. No habrá R/Hr ni H/G como a ti te gusta…. Lo siento!!!! ¿Seguirás leyendo de todos modos? Di que sí!!! Please!!! Buaaaaa, no quiero perderte ;__; Besos.**

**Karol*Hannah**** Abbot de Felton: Espero que se te aclaren cosas en este cap. No odies a Lily ella es buena chica. Tu tranky que no la lío con nadie. Ya ves que no te metí una francesa, sino a Megan. Ya hablamos por msm de R/Han, trankila que no quiero que te de un ataque. Lo ves, al final no te puedes resistir a los encantos de Sirius ajajajaajaj. Mucíiiiiiisimos besos.  **

**Lupina: Me postro a tus pies!!!!! Ajajaja Gran Lupina ajjaja ¿Cómo estás? Buenísimo tu cap de A que te atreves y buenísimo el review que me has dejado con las 474654646451211006848415154865 tabletas sensuales de Remsie XDDDD Muchísimos besos y gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad ajajajajaja**

**Diel****: ¿Tienes el alma pegada a ff.net por este fic? Buaaaa ;__; Gracias!!!! Aunque no sea cierto me haces feliz!!!!! Yo no soy tan celosa con Sirius que por cierto también es MIO pero cuidado que a mi el otro día casi me matan viva por mostrar mi cariño hacia él XDDD. Gracias por ser tan sana, come tú también frutas y verduras, cuídate.**

**Essy****: Me alegro de que te haya gustado muxo!!!! Sí, supongo que lo de la capa invisible viene de familia…. Jaajaj todos escondidos debajo cuando quieren escaparse, Muchos besos.**

Pues muchos besos a todos y que seáis muy felices, porque esta época lo merece. Ok? 

** MaGiA sin FrOnTeRaS de:**

**Arwen_Magic16******

**(Una de las Clony_Marauders)**


	8. Ahora que eres real

Por fin!!!!!!!!!!!! Después de mil años…. Por fin actualicé XDDDDD Espero que os guste este capítulo aunque mis ánimos están algo mal así que quizá no os gustará T________T Os prometo que el próximo será mejor.

 Dedico este cap.

  -A Sulley: Me dedicó uno a mi *____* Y se lo merece ^_______^ (leed sus divertidos fics ^^) 

  -A Karola: Por el gran fic de La Escritora (leedlo, suspense y romance ^^)

  -A Sílice: Enamorada de su fic "Padfoot y Moony de nuevo en Hogwarts" Sirius sale bonísimo *____* Por ser tan simpática.

 Oh, oh…. Sé que se lo tenía que dedicar a unas cuantas personas más…. Pero se me ha olvidado quienes eran T_____T y como era una sorpresa no lo sabían… Eso es lo que pasa cuando estás loka…… la mala memoria te invade @______@

   Sin más dilación el 8º capítulo ^____________^

Capítulo 8: Ahora que eres real

    Harry se levantó pronto su segundo día de clase, echaba en falta su capa invisible, así como el reloj y el mapa del Merodeador, tenía ganas de preguntarle a Sirius cuándo se lo devolvería y de paso hablar con él un rato. 

 Aun faltaba una hora para que Ron se levantara junto a los demás compañeros, pero Harry sabía que el desayuno siempre estaba preparado por muy pronto que se levantara. Bajó ya vestido a la acogedora y ahora desierta sala común y salió por el retrato pasándose una mano por el cabello desordenado. Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no advirtió que pasaba de largo el corredor que llevaba hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando se dio cuenta empezó a caminar en dirección contraria pero se percató de que alguien lo seguía, hizo caso omiso y cuando dio unos pasos más se giró de golpe, quedándose con la boca medio abierta delante de unas quince chicas de diferentes casas que lo miraban como si fuera una aparición celestial. 

   Él sabía quienes eran: algunas integrantes del club F.F.H "Fans Femeninas de Harry" del que Hermione tanto se quejaba (Nda XDDDDDD yo sería del F.F.S….. ¿Adivináis de quien es la S, una pista, no es de Snape, ni de Seamus………. pero sí de Snuffles [Hocicos] y de Sirius )

        -Buenos días, Harry –dijo una de ella acercándose mientras las demás suspiraban.

        -Buenos días Lisa –dijo Harry con resignación- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

        -Pues verás, teníamos una reunión no oficial con algunas del club y que casualidad que en eso, pasas tú por delante de la clase donde estábamos. 

    Harry tuvo que escuchar halagos de todas ellas, en general de Lisa. Lisa Turpin, de Rawenclaw, 6º curso, como Harry. 

         -Creo que debo ir a…… la lechuzería, sí, claro, eso.

         -¿Quieres que te acompañemos? –dijo Eleanor Branstone, una Hufflepuff de 3º curso.

         -Es que…..

         -No tenemos que molestar a Harry, Eleanor –dijo  Laura Madley, del mismo curso y casa que Branstone mientras Natalie McDonald de Gryffindor asentía mostrando su apoyo.

          -Sí, mejor seguimos con la reunión en el comedor –continuó Lisa.

  (Nda: Todos los nombres de las fans han sido adquiridos de los libros verdaderos de HP)

     Harry puso rumbo hacia la lechuzería para no levantar sospechas y mientras se estaba limpiando las gafas chocó con alguien de improvisto.

      -Lo siento –dijo él intentando recoger sus gafas que habían caído por el suelo sin querer.

    No podía ver bien sin ellas, y no pudo distinguir quien era la persona con la que había chocado, aunque sabía que estaba allí, porque podía notar una respiración muy nerviosa a su izquierda, en ese momento hubiera deseado llevar las lentillas que Hermione le regaló.

       -No te preocupes –dijo una voz femenina. 

    Harry dejó de buscar sus gafas súbitamente. La voz que había oído era extremadamente dulce, cálida y embriagadora. Levantó la mirada y pudo distinguir difícilmente la silueta de una mujer esbelta vestida con una túnica blanca y su cabeza estaba tapada por una capucha del mismo color. Pudo vislumbrar dos manchas verdes en su cara, algo rojo por sus hombros y…… un raro aroma….. olía a ¿vainilla? 

       -Tu olor –dijo Harry inconscientemente- Me recuerda a….

   Algo en su mente lo dejó aturdido durante unos segundos. La mujer salió corriendo de allí mientras él recobraba los sentidos. Se colocó las gafas pero no había rastro de mujer alguna en el corredor en el que se encontraba, estaba solo allí. Aun desorientado y confuso olvidó la idea de ir a la lechuzería y se encaminó de nuevo a desayunar.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

      Sirius estaba sentado hablando con Remus cuando de pronto alguien entró de improvisto y cerró la puerta dando un golpe estruendoso y apoyándose en ella. A Lily se le había caído la capucha dejando ver su hermosa cabellera pelirroja, pero su cara estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal y respiraba muy agitadamente llevando en su mano la fluida capa invisible.

        -¿Lily? –preguntaron Sirius y Remus levantándose de golpe al unísono.

        -¿No decías que querías respirar un poco de aire fresco? –preguntó Sirius acercándose a ella- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

        -Harry…. Me choqué…. Se cayó… ¡Me vio!

        -¿¡Que!? 

        -Me quité la capa invisible un momento y entonces me choqué con él…… pero se le cayeron las gafas, no me reconoció, creo que se quedó muy confundido.

         -¿Cómo puedes haberte quitado la capa? –Rugió Sirius- ¿Es que nunca escarmientas?

        -Mira quien fue a hablar –espetó Lily sentándose junto a Remus que la miraba con resignación- Por cierto, enhorabuena por tu libertad, ahora ya no necesitarás transformarte demasiado y no te afectarán  tanto las pelotitas (Nda Hablo de las pelotitas de plástico) 

         -Muy graciosa –respondió Sirius sarcásticamente- Por cierto ¿Ya te había contado que ahora a parte de no ser el perro sexy del profesor Lupín seré yo el profesor más atractivo de Hogwarts? 

          -¿Profesor? –preguntó Lily escéptica.

         -Sí, tienes ante ti al nuevo profesor de Criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid me dijo que no había podido encontrar suplente mejor. Ya sabes que se me daba muy bien esta materia, bueno, en realidad se me daban bien todas…. Siempre he sido el mejor.

        -Sí, claro que sí, ya lo estoy viendo: El Profesor Sirius "soy perfecto y lo sé" Black –dijo Lily mientras contenía la risa y estiraba los brazos como si leyera una pancarta, luego se levantó- Y ahora voy a imitar a una de tus alumnas.

   Lily se sentó en la mesa de enfrente como si fuera un escritorio.

         -¡Profesor Black! –dijo agitando una mano en el aire e imitando la voz de una niña- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta de parte de todas mis compañeras? ¿Tiene usted novia? Porque como usted es taaaaaaaaaan perfecto, supusimos que sí que tenía. Pero aun así le adoramos –continuó en un suspiro y un pestañeo exagerado- aunque tiene una cara de _mu__-je-rie-go   em-pe-der-ni-do que no se la aguanta –dijo recalcando las sílabas._

      Remus soltó una risotada y Lily le acompañó mientras Sirius los miraba de brazos cruzados.

         -Si fueras mi alumna te hubiera quitado 200 puntos por la falta de respeto.

         -Si, lo que tú digas, ya veremos como te comportarás con las chicas…. Si ligabas en tu forma canina no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasará ahora –dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

     Sirius se sonrojó levemente, levantó la cabeza y devolviéndole el guiño le respondió:

          -Cierto, tendré que vigilar que no se me echen encima las jovencitas.

 (Nda. Ahora vamos un montón de ff.net y nos tiramos encima de él XDDDD)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    Harry había permanecido en el Gran Comedor durante mucho rato y sin probar bocado. Dos de sus amigos se acercaron a él.

       -Hola Harry –le saludaron Hermione y Ron que ya empezaba a decidir cuantos panecillos se iba a comer.

     Harry les saludó con un ademán de cabeza. Cinco minutos después de su llegada entraron lechuzas de todas partes trayendo el correo. 

     Hermione cogió su habitual diario del Profeta mientras estaba bebiendo un poco de leche fría. Cuando miró la portada del diario ensanchó los ojos y escupió la leche manchando a Ron que se encontraba delante de ella.

      -Genial, Hermione. A ver cuando aprendemos a beber mejor. –dijo este llevándose una mano a la cara encharcada.

      -Herm, ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Harry.

      -Harry….. Harry….. Harry

      -¿Qué, qué, qué? –respondió este divertido.

      -Mira –dijo Hermione con un hilito de voz y con los ojos brillantes mientras giraba el diario dejándolo a la vista de Ron y Harry.

       -¡Es increíble! –chilló el primero mientras abrazaba a su amigo, el cual por la emoción estaba sin habla y perplejo.

       -¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Megan que acababa de llegar junto a ellos.

     Pero no le tuvieron que contestar porque cuando ella vio el titular dijo:

        -¡Black libre! ¡Tía Bella debe estar muy contenta!

        -¿Conoces a Sirius? –preguntó Hermione extrañada. 

        -Mas o menos, bueno….. Papá me habló de él, hace tiempo, cuando Sirius escapó de Azcabán, me contó que había tenido una relación muy cercana con tía Bella. Pero nunca le he visto….. y mi tía no quiere hablar de él.

         -Pues Sirius es el padrino de Harry –dijo Ron dándole una palmada fuerte en la espalda a su amigo- ¿Harry?

  Harry, que en ese momento sostenía el Profeta, fue ensanchando su sonrisa mientras observaba una foto de Sirius mostrando su hilera de dientes ahora perfectos y guiñándole un ojo. El artículo, que ocupaba dos páginas, explicaba la captura de Pettigrew, la evocación de lo ocurrido, la entrega de una Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase y…… 

          -¡¿Será profesor de Hogwarts?! –exclamó Harry- Mirad, dice que obtiene un puesto de profesor.

    Obviamente la noticia se había extendido por todo el enorme y lleno comedor. Muchas chicas murmuraban cosas como: "¿Este es Sirius Black? No se parece en nada al que enseñaron hace tres años" "Cierto, este es mucho más guapo. ¿Has visto que simpático parece?" y algunos chicos mantenían conversaciones e hipótesis de cuál había sido el medio de fuga de Pettigrew durante tantos años. En general se respiraba buen ambiente, sino fuera por las miradas de odio que algunos Slytherins mantenían.

  Harry levantó la mirada que fue captada por la de Albus Dumbledore que sonrió abiertamente y le hizo un ademán de acercamiento hacia la mesa de profesores. El chico de ojos verdes se levantó, no se había sentido tan bien desde hacia mucho tiempo, temía que fuera tan sólo un sueño.

           -Veo que ya te has enterado –le dijo Albus sonriendo en todo momento.

           -¿Así es cierto? ¿Cuándo podré verle? –preguntó Harry cada vez más emocionado.

           -Mañana ya estará dando clases, supongo que hoy podrás verle, antes que los demás –Harry hubiera querido protestar alegando que quería ver a su padrino en ese instante pero se contuvo- Vuelve a tu puesto Harry, daré una noticia ahora.

  Harry volvió a su asiento. Cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie la mayoría de gente se calló, los que quedaban lo hicieron al oír su potente voz. 

              -Queridos alumnos, supongo que a estas alturas, todos sabéis acerca de la reciente liberación de culpa de Sirius Black, os quiero informar que a partir de mañana será vuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y, mañana por la noche le daremos la bienvenida oficial. Había pensado en hacer un banquete, pero he tenido una gran idea. El día de Hallowen, a parte de la espectacular cena, celebraremos un baile –los alumnos se miraron emocionados- No hace falta que traigáis pareja, pues yo me encargaré de organizar algo que seguramente os gustará. Eso sí, procurar venir de gala para la ocasión, pues será como una segunda bienvenida para vuestro ya entonces profesor Black.

     El director se sentó y los alumnos siguieron con sus comentarios, ahora las chicas ya iban pensando cual sería la túnica que usarían aunque faltara todavía poco menos de dos meses.

      Antes del almuerzo tenían DCAO, Remus lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción que causaba estragos entre algunas alumnas. Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder hablar con él para saber más de la nueva situación de su padrino. 

       Al acabar la clase Harry salió como todos los demás pero pidió a sus amigos que se fueran al comedor sin él. Se apoyó en la pared del corredor esperando a que saliera el profesor. No se hizo de esperar.

            -Me imaginaba que estarías aquí –dijo el hombre de ojos dorados sujetando su maleta.

            -¿Puedo verle? Por favor, necesito hablar con él –le rogó Harry.

  Al ver la cara de cachorrito desvalido, Remus accedió a mirar si podría encontrar a Sirius.

             -Quédate aquí –le dijo cuando llegaron al despacho del profesor- Voy a buscarle.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    Lily y Sirius se estaban peleando por un trozo de pastel de carne cuando Remus entró en la sala.

            -Ejem…… -Lily se despistó y Sirius se comió de golpe el pastel, lo que hizo que se atragantara- Hola Lily. Sirius, Harry ya sabe lo de tu libertad. ¿Sirius? ¿Me escuchas?

    Sirius, que estaba restregándose por el suelo con una mano al cuello, hizo un gesto afirmativo con la otra mientras tosía. Lily se rió entre dientes y se agachó dándole una copa con zumo de calabaza. 

              -Glotón –dijo la chica dándole también golpecitos en la espalda. Luego se giró hacia Remus-. ¿Está muy contento Harry?

               -No ha parado hasta que he accedido a ir a buscar a su padrino.

   De golpe Sirius se puso en pie en pose de Superman haciendo que Lily cayera de culo contra el suelo.

                -No hay duda de que soy su mejor padrino. Por eso me quiere tanto.

                -Bruto –dijo Lily desde el suelo- Eres el único padrino de Harry ¬¬

                -…. ¬¬ Aguafiestas…. –se giró hacia Remus que los miraba como si fueran niños pequeños- ^^ Bien, ¿Y dónde está mi ahijado? 

                -En mi despacho, anda ven. Ahora están todos en el comedor. 

                -Lily, puedo confiar en que no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que vuelva –dijo Sirius tendiéndole una mano a la pelirroja. Ella afirmó con cara de inocente- Te conozco bien, así que si vuelves a desobedecer volveré a la carga como Merodeador.

                 -Mira como tiemblo.

                 -Más vale que no salgas –dijo poniendo su cara a pocos centímetros de su amiga- Dumbledore me puso al cargo de ti.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 Harry esperaba impaciente, caminando de un lado a otro del despacho. La puerta se abrió y entró ese hombre con el que tantas ganas tenía de verse las caras. Se miraron unos momentos y rápidamente captaron toda la emoción del momento. Se dieron un gran abrazo en el que Harry pudo sentirse arrullado prácticamente como por su propio padre. Remus decidió dejarlos solos e irse a comer algo.

         -¡Explícame lo que ocurrió! ¿Es cierto que pillaron a Pettigrew?

         -Ajá y con la poción Veritaserum lo cantó todo……

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

       Lily estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo "Corazón de Bruja" y riéndose de los comentarios a favor de Sirius para ser el Nº 1 de la lista de los 10 brujos más sexys del mundo mágico cuando alguien abrió la puerta. 

           -Como verás, no me he movido de aquí –dijo Lily en tono neutro sin dejar de leer la revista.

            -Me alegro, pequeña, aunque debe de ser un poco aburrido.

         Al reconocer la voz, Lily levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con una mirada clara detrás de unas gafas con cristales de media luna.

             -¡Oh!  ¿A que debo tu visita, Albus? –preguntó la chica haciendo ademán de que se sentara a su lado.

             -Pues verás pequeña, vengo a darte una buena noticia. Sé que te dije que podríamos tardar algo más de lo normal en que vieras a Harry…. pues creo que he solucionado todo antes de lo previsto y…..

              -¿En serio? ¿Cuándo lo podré ver? –preguntó Lily con euforia y los ojos realmente brillantes.

               -¿Qué te parece hoy por la noche?  Así mañana te podríamos presentar junto a Sirius y…..-la chica no le dejó terminar y se lanzó encima a abrazarle- Me lo tomaré como un sí.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

     Sirius, dándose cuenta de la hora que era, mandó a Harry a clase de Pociones aun las evasivas de este por no ir.

      Malfoy, sólo con verle la cara, le sacó 30 puntos, pero Harry estaba demasiado contento como para discutir con él e intentó explicarles a sus amigos parte de su conversación con Sirius.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

      La cena llegó rápida, al igual que los nervios de Lily que no dejaron de aflorar durante todo el día intensificándose aun más durante la noche.

           -No puedo, no puedo, no puedo. Estoy muy nerviosa, no puedo. ¿Y sino quiere verme? Seguro que no quiere, y entonces… ¡Auch! ¡No hace falta que me des un golpe! –chilló Lily sobándose la cabeza adolorida.

            -¡Pues no te pongas histérica! –gritó en el mismo tono Sirius- No dices más que sandeces….. ¿Cómo no va a querer verte? No para de soñar contigo, nunca ha podido abrazarte, ¡¡Eres su madre!! 

             -Vale…. ¿Remus y tú vendréis conmigo?

             -Dumbledore ha dicho que tú esperaras en una sala a parte mientras los demás hacemos que Harry entienda la situación. De buenas a primeras fijo que le causará impresión todo esto. Además, ahora estará en el despacho del director intentando comprender que hace allí.

              -Venga, ya es la hora –interrumpió Remus entrando de improvisto.

          Lily se levantó temblando y agarró fuertemente la mano del licántropo.

               -No me sueltes Remus, si lo hace me iré corriendo.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                -¿Ocurre algo malo, profesor Dumbledore?

   Harry estaba sentado en la silla que tanto conocía, la que había frente al escritorio de su director. Mientras, este último, jugueteaba con sus pulgares distraídamente.

                -¿Eh? Oh… nada malo, Harry. Bien, creo que es la hora de que empiece –dijo observando su reloj de pulsera dorado.

   El chico le miró con el entrecejo fruncido ¿Qué debía de ser tan importante como para tenerle a medianoche en el despacho? ¿A caso Voldemort había vuelto a atacar? No, Albus le había dicho que no era nada malo. ¿Entonces?

                 -A ver…. ¿Recuerdas tu primer año?

                 -Claro, fue muy movido…. Como todos. La Piedra Filosofal… Voldemort… como olvidarlo.

                -Exacto. ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación en la enfermería?

     Harry dudó un momento. Había estado tantas veces en la enfermería… seguramente debía ser el chico que en peores condiciones había acudido miles de veces. Pero algo recorrió su cerebro (Nda Su única neurona XDDD Es broma… pobre Harry, es que tío Voldy me obliga a decir cosas que no quiero __ jajajaja) 

 Harry dudó un momento. Había estado tantas veces en la enfermería… seguramente debía ser el chico que en peores condiciones había acudido miles de veces. Pero algo recorrió su cerebro (Nda Su única neurona XDDD Es broma… pobre Harry, es que tío Voldy me obliga a decir cosas que no quiero __ jajajaja) Una frase salió de su boca sin siquiera darse cuenta.

        -Era… La razón por la que quiso matarme en primer lugar, antes que a ella…. –sacudió la cabeza- Sí, como ve, lo recuerdo… si es eso a lo que se refería. 

        -Veo que tienes buena memoria. Y sí, en efecto, me refería a la primera pregunta que hiciste y no te pude responder hasta que estuvieras listo…. Pues ahora lo estás. Pero creo que yo no soy el más indicado para contártelo, sin embargo hay alguien que…

    En ese momento dos ojos dorados asomaron por la puerta seguidos de una tierna sonrisa (Nda. Ohhhhh!!! Iba a poner que la habitación se lleno de un sensual olor a chocolate….. pero eso lo dejo a vuestra elección ^^)

         -¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Remus con su habitual calma.

         -Claro, pero…. ¿Dónde está Sirius?

         -Pues está… ocupado y nervioso y… no quiero que meta la pata antes de tiempo.

   Harry los miró extrañado pero no dijo nada al respecto, aunque no pudo evitar las ganas de seguir con la conversación.

          -Profesor… disculpe, pero estaba a punto de decirme que había alguien mejor que usted para responderme a mi pregunta….

          -Sí, cierto…. Verás, quizá no creas lo que te diré, quizá pienses que estoy loco.. pero, por favor, déjame terminar lo que tengo que decir –Harry asintió, aun más extrañado- Hace tiempo te dije que la magia no revive a las personas, sin embargo hay ocasiones únicas y excepcionales en las que hasta la magia puede verse alterada.

(Nda. Sé que es un momento serio pero no pude evitar pensar en la cara de Harry {O__o} mientras escucha a Dumbly)

      -No te exhaltes –prosiguió- pero una de esas alteraciones únicas están aturdiendo el mundo ahora. Esa persona que te puede ayudar a responder tus más profundas dudas es la misma que dio su vida por las respuestas de estas, la que te dio la vida y la que te ofreció la suya. ¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho, Harry?

    En ese momento Harry no se encontraba allí, su vista estaba totalmente nublada intentando componer todas las pistas y piezas del puzzle mental que le acababa de introducir Dumbledore. 

Revivir a las personas….. alguien ha vuelto…. Alguien que me dio la vida… que me entregó también la suya….

    Como si alguien le estuviera introduciendo imágenes en la mente, recordó los sueños que le estaban inundando las noches, los dulces recuerdos, las sensaciones…..

        -Mamá….

     Harry se puso una mano en la frente, en la cicatriz, su voz era inaudible pero aun así Remus y Dumbledore la escucharon, escucharon esa palabra que fue dicha con voz temblorosa por el muchacho de ojos verdes ahora un tanto cristalinos.

          -Pero –dijo intentando recomponerse- ¿Cómo? Es que es tan… increíble, quiero decir… ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde? ……Seguro que estoy soñando de nuevo –dijo más para él que para los otros dos, y rápidamente dejó caer su cabeza tapándose los ojos con las manos.

          -Se que resulta muy duro –objetó Remus agachándose a su lado-. Pero es fantástico. Y sé que crees que es un sueño pues aun sigo pensando lo mismo después de haberla visto y deseo no despertar.

    Harry levantó la cabeza mirando a los ojos de fulgor dorado del atractivo (Nda. Ya….. ya paro….) licántropo. 

          -¿Estás… ha...hablan...hablando de… de verla de ver…. verdad? –dijo con un esfuerzo increíble aunque entrecortado. Remus asintió y se levantó de golpe al oír la puerta. Sirius había llegado.

     Había un silencio sepulcral y una enorme sonrisa en los labios de Dumbledore. Sirius miró a Remus, a Albus, a Remus, a Albus @___@ a Harry….

           -¿¿Qué?? No me habéis esperado. Podrías haberme esperado un poco.

     Recorrió con dos enormes zancadas el despacho y se arrodilló delante de su ahijado. Puso sus manos en los hombros del chico e hizo que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

           -Sé como te sientes Harry, seguro que crees que es un sueño ¿verdad? –el chico asintió sonriendo levemente al ver los ahora vivarachos ojos de su padrino- Pues yo creía que era una alucinación… pero claro, entenderás que es real… al menos Remus también la ve… y está más cuerdo que yo…. Bueno, menos cuando hay luna llena, ya sabes que entonces pierde la inocencia… no en ese sentido que estás pensando como adolescente que eres –dijo guiñándole un ojo con complicidad…. Tú ya me entien…

            -¡¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!! ¿Crees que esos comentarios vienen al caso ahora? –dijo sonrojado y sulfurado Remus.

     Harry sonrió abiertamente cosa que hizo que los otros tres calmaran sus miedos a la reacción del muchacho. No hablaron durante los siguientes cinco minutos pues creían que lo mejor sería que Harry lo hiciera primero después de una mejor asimilación.

            -¿Dónde está ahora? –dijo al fin con los ojos brillantes.

            -Esperándote en un salón cercano –dijo Dumbledore empezando a levantarse- aunque si quieres podemos esperar hasta mañana….

             -¡¡¡No!!! Si por lo que fuese es un sueño voy a abrazarla antes de despertar…

             -Entonces sígueme –dijo Sirius abriéndole la puerta.

             -Bien, pues yo creo que será mejor que vayáis sin mi, tengo muchas cosas que preparar para mañana –prorrumpió Dubledore antes de dejarlos marchar.

       Harry se levantó, notó como las piernas le temblaban. Salió del despacho con los demás mientras el corazón le latía fuertemente, aun seguía pensando que eso era imposible. 

      No se paró a mirar por que corredores pasaban ni las escaleras que subían. Sólo se percató cuando quedó frente a una puerta caoba bastante grande. Remus la abrió y se pudo sentir un calor provinente de una chimenea  encendida. Entraron dentro, Harry miró por todo el salón y no encontró rastro alguno de su madre. Volteó a ver a su extrañado padrino.

***

¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Lily? Lo descubrirás……. dos líneas más abajo, ¿Creéis de verdad que soy tan mala como para dejaros así después de todo lo que os he hecho esperar?

***

      -Qué raro –dijo Sirius con una mano en la barbilla- Juraría haberle dicho que no se moviera de ese gran sofá…. 

      -Y no se ha movido de ese gran sofá –analizó Remus de brazos cruzados después de haberse acercado hasta allí- Miradla.

  Harry se acercó prácticamente corriendo al sofá que estaba cara a la chimenea y de espaldas a la puerta. La visión le hizo suspirar y sonreír como nunca. Sin duda para él era el ser humano más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida. Mucho más hermosa que en sus agonizantes sueños su madre dormía plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos y su pelo rojo fuego cayendo sobre sus ojos verdes ahora cerrados mientras su pecho se levantaba rítmicamente al compás de su corazón.

         -Es preciosa –dijo el muchacho- No puedo creer que esté frente a ella…

          -Típico de Lil, nerviosa a rabiar y luego la dejas sola un momento y se queda dormida…. ¡Eh! ¡Lily!

     Sirius zarandeó de los hombros a la pelirroja.

            -Un ratito más…. Por favor.

            -Soy Sirius, Lily, despierta yaaaaa.

            -Tengo sueño…. James, dile a Sirius que se vaya a su casa, dile que ya ha vaciado la cocina de comida y que sino despertará a Harry….. –dijo la chica aun sin abrir los ojos.

             -¡¡Harry está aquí!!

             -O____O ¿Dónde? Ya tiene hambre, corre, trae el biberón.

             - ¬___¬ Lily, llevamos todo el día hablando de este momento y cuando llega te quedas dormida y le quieres dar un biberón a un chico de dieciséis años….  Quien te entienda que te compre….

        Lily giró la cabeza hasta quedar cara a su hijo. Harry al haber crecido superaba a su madre en estatura. Quizá sobraron las palabras en ese momento. Las miradas lo dijeron todo. Dos pares de ojos verdes se humedecieron. Harry intentó no llorar, pero le resultó imposible estando a un palmo de su madre y menos cuando ella no ocultaba sus sentimientos con gruesas lágrimas cayéndole por sus mejillas.

              -Mi niño –dijo Lily emocionada- Mi tesoro.

(Nda. Please, no penséis es Gollum ¬¬) 

     Una de sus delicadas manos se posó en la mejilla de su hijo. Él la tomó entre las suyas y dejó paso a un abrazo en el que no faltaron lágrimas, amor y felicidad. Una noche eterna, sin duda una de las más largas que Harry podría recordar, en la que conoció el secreto de su vida, de su pasado, de su presente, de su futuro…..

************************************************************************************

     Ya está…. Quizá no os haya gustado, o quizá sí… no lo sé…. Claro está que esto no se queda así el reencuentro pero así os quedáis con las ganas. De todas formas sé que el capítulo tendría que seguir porque ahora pasarán una noche preciosa madre e hijo, pero no tengo fuerzas. Creo que esta es la peor semana de mi vida, todos los exámenes han sido una porquería… la semana que viene hay muuuuuuuchos más….. lo superaré de todos formas. ^________^ 

       Saludar a mi prima Lupina y a mi clony Nury XDDDD por las borracheras vía msm que nos pegamos las tres…. Y eso que apareció el tío Voldy y mandó a Nury a limpiar el brazo de plata de la rata gorda y calva ¡¡ecs!!

        Y LO SIENTO mucho, os pido PERDÓN a todos por el tiempo tan largo que os he hecho esperar….. espero que me perdonéis Y__Y OS QUIERO MUCHO A TODOSSS!!!!  XDDDDD

   CONTESTO REVIEWS: (Pasé de los 100, me he muerto y estoy en el cielo….. ^__^ normalmente eso me pasa cuando veo un buen fanart de Sirius *___*. ¡¡¡Gracias a todos por los reviews!!!)

  **Anna****: Hola!! Sabes catalán, verdad? Lo digo por el Bon Nadal que me mandaste y por la doble N de tu nombre, yo soy de Barcelona ^^ así que lo pude entendí XDDDDD Estoy muyyyy contenta de que te gustara el cap ^_________^ Una abraçada!!!**

 **Anonymus****: Creo que eres un gran reviewero (existe esa palabra O___Ô XDDDD) No me molestan nada tus críticas constructivas, ya que son las que más ayudan a mejorar el fic. Gracias por todas tus aclaraciones ^____^ Muchos Bsos!! **

**Pirra****: Ya te dije que mi misión es que te llegue a gustar Lily como personaje…. Espero conseguirlo XDDDD. Me alegra que pienses que está mejor *___* Cuídate mucho!**

**Nury****: ¬___¬ Lokaaaaaa, a ti no sé que decirte… es que nuestro arte para las paranoias prefiero utilizarlo en el msm XDDDDD Te quiero muuuuucho. Por favor no te rayes con los Caños aajajajajajjaja si quieres le podemos pedir a tío Voldy que les lance un Cruciatas pa' que se queden sin voz XDDDD**

 **Marlen**** Gryffindor: Hola friend!!! ¿Qué te ocurre que dejaste tirado tu fic del ángel de la guarda? Me muero de ganas de que lo continúes *___*. Avísame cuando lo hagas que últimamente no me entero de los fics que hay ___ Espero que te guste este cap. ¡AH! Graaacias por ayudarme con lo de las evoluciones ^^ Besitos.**

**La Lokita De La Boca: **Hola!!! Todo lo que pides lo tendrás… o quizás haya sorpresas muhaahahahahahahaa …. Coff, cofff, me vuelvo loka…. Ya lo estoy pero bueno…. Me alegra que te decidieras a dejarme review ^____^ me pone contenta. Muchos abrazos.

**Ralkm**** (único review sin bombas XDDD)**: **Quizá tu review estuviera sin bombas…. Pero había amenaza ¬¬ XDDDDD Estoy contenta porque te gusta mi fic y lo tienes en tu lista =^___^= Tu dragona me vino a visitar y me quemó la mitad de la cocina… o quizá esa fui yo haciendo un pastel para Sirius ajajaaajajjaja…. XDDD Bueno, abrazos y besos. ^^**

**Yverne****: Hola!! Ya me avisarás cuando te hagas la cuenta Hotmail que tengo ganas de hablar contigo por msm ^_______^ Espero que todo te esté yendo genial y pido tu opinión sincera de este cap. XDDDD Muuuuchos abrazos.**

**Jack**** Dawson: Espero que haya escrito bien las dos partes que querías leer. Por mí no hay problema que me digas muchas veces que te gusta mi historia *___* me pongo contenta ajajajjajajajjaaj Ojalá te haya gustado. Besazos.**

**Lucía: **¿Crees que valió la espera este capítulo? +___+ Tú dijiste que seguro que valdría pero no sé yo…. Creo que el anterior era mejor T____T Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic como siempre ^^ Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos besos.

**Ana Black: **En serio que lo que dijiste de Arabella me hizo pensar mucho @___@ incluso voy a poner una pregunta  a ver si hay gente que piensa lo mismo…. No sé…. Es que quizás quedaría bonito que Bella le pidiera perdón a Sirius no? Bueno, ya lo pensaré ^^ Gracias por tu review** XDDDD.**

**Essy****: Pues aquí lo tienes, ya se han encontrado ajajajajaaj ¿Te ha gustado? Espero tu respuesta sea cual sea. Muchos besitos y cuídate mucho.**

**Lupina: **Hola primy ajajajajaja ¿Cómo estás? A ti como a Nury que no sé que decirte después de todo lo que nos emparanoyamos por msm XDDDDD Sólo decirte que te envío miles de tabletas y xocolatitos de Remsie-lobito-pooh XDDDDD

**Naiko****-li: Me encantan tus super-reviews ^^ Lo de las Clony_Marauders es la fusión de locura por la vida de dos lokas por la vida y clones perdido… creo que te he liado más… ¡Ah! Y lokas por Siri-boy XDDD Lo amooooo y también odioooo… a la rata guarra. Es normal que Draky ande raro, ya sabremos con más detalle lo que le ocurrió. Dijiste que Ron y Ginny serían importantes….. te confundiste?? O a lo mejor dije yo algo mal…. No es mi intención que sean importantes, por lo menos no lo son para mi argumento. Siento lo de Justin XDDDD Me lié. Te he enviado una carta llena de Oblivates para que olvides a Jamsie unos caps más…. XDDD aunque en el próximo se habla de él…. Muchísimos abrazos y besos y cariños XDDDD**

**Karola****: Friend, me perdonas por no poner a Draky? __ lo siento, pero ya tendrá tiempo de salir más adelante. ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH!!!! Te dejé un review largooo en el último cap de la Escritora ;___; y no sé si te llegó porque justo se cerró la ventana T___T Ya me avisarás. Pronto nos enteraremos de más detalles por los cuales Draky está tan rarito XDDDD y tan guapo… bueno, eso no tiene secreto, él es así. Besazos y abrazos ^^**

**Norm**** Black:  Espero que te haya gustado este cap ^______^ Ojalá que te agrade tanto como el anterior. Muchas gracias por dejarme review *____* XDDDD Besitos.**

**Daniela Lupín:** ¡¡Aiya, guapa!!** Jooooo, hace mucho que no hablo contigo por msm… mira mi nick cuando te pases por ahí. Cada vez me gusta más el quenya, recuerda que prometiste darme clases XDDDDD Como te dije fuiste la única que descubriste la contraseña de Gryffindor XDDDD ARRIBA SIRIUS BLACK XP Lo siento pero me sigue gustando… jaajajaj Besazos. Namarië**

**Flor: **Siento el suspenso, pero lo importante es que te gustó ^__________^ Espero que te haya gustado este cap. igual. Abrazos y besitos. 

**Galadriel****: Como ves he seguido escribiendo y Harry y Lil se han visto por fin ajajajajaajajaj Ojalá que te haya gustado. Muchos besos!!!!**

**Diel****: Siento haberte desesperado tanto XDDDD Tu tranky que no uno a Lil y Siri aunque me encante esa pareja *____* Me alegro que te gustara lo del reloj ^^ Espero que te siga gustando mi fic y que te cuides mucho y que tu también coma frutas y verduras XDDD**

**Sulley****: Como ves te dediqué una parte del cap ^______^ por estar tan loka y ser tan buena chica (aunque las lokas no solemos ser buenas XDDDDD) Secuestraste a Siri T___T Mi amor!!!! Yo te salvaré!!!! Aaajajajajaj Espero que sigas con tus fics ok? Besitosssss**

   Bueno. Otro cap más. Estoy triste y contenta a la vez… las hormonas ¬_____¬ las odio. XDDDDD 

**ENCUESTA**

**¿¿¿¿QUERÉIS QUE ARABELLA SEA LA PAREJA DE SIRI-BOY????**

He estado pensando mucho en eso… decirme algo al respecto. 

**Arwen_Magic16******

**Magia Sin Fronteras**

**Una de las Clony_Marauders**

**La sobrina de Voldy**

**Meldë**** Losillë**


	9. El Hechizo y El Sueño

   Lo sé… LO SÉ… ¡LO SÉ! ¡¡¡LO SÉÉÉÉ!!! Sé que he tardado mucho…. Bueno… mucho… mucho… dejémoslo en DEMASIADO.  En este capítulo hay de todo. Además, como lo he escrito en diferentes días…. Digamos que mis cambios de humor se notan mucho…. XD 

    Me callo ya y os dejo leer…

**Capítulo 9: El Hechizo y el Sueño**

 Sirius y Remus miraban la escena con aprehensión. Se miraron el uno al otro.

     -Sirius ¿Estás llorando? –le preguntó Remus con ojos vidriosos.

     -¡No!….. ¿Yo? ¿Llorando? En absoluto, es que…. se me ha metido algo en el ojo…. –contestó enjugándose una lágrima- Será mejor que les dejemos solos….

      -Sí, tienen toda una vida que explicarse –dijo el hombre de ojos dorados poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañero. 

    Se fueron y dejaron solos a madre e hijo que no hablaron durante unos minutos, sencillamente se miraron mientras lloraban felizmente. Harry aun estaba MUY impactado. De todas formas fue el primero en hablar:

        -Eres mucho más bonita que en mis sueños.

      Lily abrazó de nuevo a su retoño.

         -Y tú tal como te imaginaba en los míos cuando naciste… Bueno, basta ya de llorar –dijo la madre secándose con los dorsos de las manos-. Creo que tenemos mucho que contarnos. ¿Hay algo que me quieras preguntar antes de todo?

        -El profesor Dumbledore dijo que podías contestar la pregunta de porque Voldemort quiso deshacerse de mí antes que de tí –dijo el chico sentándose en el sofá con su madre.

        -Verás, todo esto tiene que ver con descender de James y de…

        -¡Papá! –Cortó Harry-. ¿Dónde está él?

        -Mi amor, tu padre…no… no ha revivido como yo –respondió Lily apartando la mirada- Estoy segura de que habrás oído que eres idéntico a él… Yo también desearía que estuviera a mi lado. Si Voldemort no quería matarme a mí, es porque….

****

         -Profesor, ¿Está seguro de que Lily podrá dar clases? –preguntó Sirius sentado junto a Remus y Dumbledore.

         -Absolutamente, ya he tomado las medidas necesarias, así que no te preocupes. Los alumnos no temen a los muertos… Fíjate sólo en las clases del profesor Binns.

           -Aburrimiento total…. –suspiró Sirius mientras Remus reía por lo bajo.

           -Así que lo único que he tenido que hacer –prosiguió Dumbledore- ha sido concentrar magia etérea pura e introducirla en el subconsciente, sabrán que es madre de Harry y que está muerta pero ignorarán el suceso en sí.

           -Cada vez me impresiona más profesor…. (Nda A mí, también, hay que ver la de cosas que hace Dumby….)

           -Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, Albus –profirió Remus-. Estos días alumnos de diferentes grados y casas no paran de preguntarme cuándo empezaré los talleres artísticos. No he sabido que responder. ¿De que se trata?

           -Los alumnos creen que harás talleres voluntarios desde arte dramático hasta solfeo.

-O_____O ¡¡Pero yo no dije nada de eso!! –protestó.

-No te preocupes, Sirius te ayudará.

-¬¬ ¿Y yo que pinto en esto? No estaba en el contrato.

           -Vamos, recordar los viejos tiempos. Sé que tenéis buenas voces y sabéis interpretar… Aunque eso lo demostrabais cada vez que os enviaban a mi despacho y poníais excusas… que por cierto, era cada día. Y Lily también querrá ayudar. Los alumnos parecen entusiasmados por la idea.

           -Mañana hablaremos con ellos. U___U –dijeron los dos hombres a la vez.

***

         -… Así es que por eso quería matarte a ti, antes que a mí.

        -Nunca pensé que pudiera ser algo así…. Y, encima, YO heredero de Gryffindor…. Hoy ha sido un día muy loco. Primero me entero que mi padrino ha sido liberado y trabajará como profesor, luego que tú has revivido, que desciendo del fundador de mi casa. Además, jamás imaginé que Voldemort quisiera… algo contigo… 

(Nda La unión de sus padres causa problemas psicológicos a tito Voldy… Le cuesta aceptar que es cierto que le frustra… U___U) 

   Después de aclarar algunos puntos de vista y de que Lily respondiera algunas preguntas importantes, la madre dejó paso a preguntas más…… personales……

            -Cuéntame algo de ti, tesoro. ¿Tienes ya novia? –preguntó ella guiñándole un ojo y con mirada socarrona.

            -Pues… –empezó Harry algo sonrojado- En 3º me empezó a gustar una chica de Rawenclaw, pero ya no…. Luego dudé de lo que sentía por mi mejor amiga, Hermione…que por cierto te he de presentar, pero me di cuenta de que para mí, era como una hermana. Y, ahora…. Ahora creo que…

             -Crees que te gusta la sobrina de Bella, ¿verdad?

             -O________O 

             -Pese a las riñas de Sirius, me he escabullido para verte bajo la capa invisible… es un secreto.

             -Ahora voy atando cabos…. Lo del mapa, lo del reloj, lo de la capa… ¿Me choqué contigo en el pasillo? 

             -Sí, si hubieras visto la reprimenda que me echó tu padrino.

             -Te la merecías –dijo una voz desde la puerta- ¬___¬ 

 Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore habían entrado por ella.

             -Será mejor que os vayáis a dormir –dijo Dumbledore- Sino me equivoco, Harry, mañana haces las pruebas para el nuevo equipo Y Lily, tú empiezas como profesora de Encantamientos.

              -¿¿Qué?? –gritó Harry- ¿Profesora? Pero…

              -No te preocupes, ya lo he arreglado todo –le tranquilizó Albus- Y me he tomado la libertad de que los únicos alumnos a parte de ti que entiendan lo que están ocurriendo, sean tus amigos Ron y Hermione….y Megan, por supuesto. Bella no me lo perdonaría. Venga, ahora a dormir, Harry.

   Los demás hicieron ademán de irse pero Harry se quedó quieto, con la cabeza gacha. 

               -No quiero- los otros se volvieron hacia él- Es que… sé por experiencia que puedo confundir…. Realidad con imaginación, me ha ocurrido muchas veces. Por favor, quisiera, si no es mucho pedir, quedarme la noche con ma…ma…mamá. 

(Nda: ¿Harry tartamudeando?)

 Albus y Lily se miraron y asintieron.

               -No es mucho pedir, cielo- dijo la mujer sonriendo en todo momento, se acercó y le tendió una mano-. Ven, todavía tenemos mucho de que hablar- el chico aceptó- ¿No notas como si nos conociéramos desde siempre?

   Empezaron a caminar agarrados de la mano.

               -Sí, es una sensación…

               -**Fantástica –dijeron al unísono y se echaron a reír.**

    Remus, Sirius y Dumbledore observaron como se marchaban.

             -Jamás creí que llegara el día en que vería esto –objetó el director.

             -Es muy emotivo –corroboró Remus agregando una bonita sonrisa.

Sirius miró el cielo ennegrecido desde una ventana:

             -Si tan sólo estuviera también….

***

    Cuando llegaron al dormitorio de Lily, madre e hijo se percataron de que el pijama del muchacho estaba allí al igual que mudas limpias para el día siguiente. Lily tomó su varita –Dumbledore se había ocupado de dársela intacta en su caja- Con un efectivo hechizo hizo que los dos quedaran vestidos con ropas suaves para dormir. Se sentaron en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y Harry empezó su largísimo relato. Su madre abría los ojos cada vez más. No podía creerse los grandes enfrentamientos que su hijo había tenido que soportar aun habiendo vivido una vida no muy agraciada con la familia de su propia 'hermana'. 

      Mientras el chico estaba explicando su agitada (como todos) tercer año, recordó la sensación que tuvo al recordar a su padre y se lo explicó.

         -Supongo que fui un tonto por creer eso.

         -Cielo, es muy fácil confundirte con James y es que, por la forma de Patronus que tienes, él siempre está contigo –dijo acariciando su rebelde pelo- Tengo una idea.

  Metió una mano por el cuello de su pijama y sacó de nuevo el voto de Amor Mágico de James. 

          -Esto es lo que nos unió en el matrimonio mágico.

          -¿En serio? –dijo Harry mirando la llave y las letras gravadas _James ama a Lily- ¿Es un rubí de verdad lo que lleva incrustado?__     _

          -Sí, mira, y también… -Lily extendió la llave para dársela a Harry, en el momento en que los dos tocaron _a la vez_ el objeto, una luz cegó la habitación. Una luz roja y anaranjada- ¿Que…?

    Madre e hijo se quedaron quietos y pudieron oír claramente una extraña voz:

_"El hechizo…. El hechizo… Ances-desirës"_

(Nda Me lo he inventado, así que no busquéis para que sirve XDD)

      Soltaron la llave a la vez, esta cayó sobre la colcha.

         -Mamá…. ¿Qué ha pasado?

         -No lo sé… -Lily seguía pensando en las palabras que había escuchado, le eran vagamente familiares- Un hechizo ancestral

  Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, así que cuando miró a Harry este le tornó una mirada confusa.

          -Es muy tarde ya, mi vida, tendríamos que dormir. Que te parece…si… ¡Ya sé! ¿Si te canto la canción que te cantaba en la cuna?

   Harry se sonrojó pero aceptó estirándose y cerrando los ojos –primero se había quitado las gafas- mientras olía ese aroma tan dulce que desprendía su madre. De pronto, Lily empezó a cantar, su voz era muy suave y melódica y Harry obtuvo un vago recuerdo en su mente, seguramente provinente de su subconsciente de cuando era bebé:

_Calla mi vida, no hay que llorar   
_duerme y sueña feliz   
__Siempre tú debes mi arrullo llevar   
__así yo estaré junto a ti   
  
____

(Nda: Es un trozo de canción de la película del Principe de Egipto que tengo gravada desde hace tiempo, salen unas melodías hermosísimas. Y como voces como las divas Carey o Houston me echo a llorar cuando oigo las letras ¬¬ no me miréis así, soy muy sentimental. Esta canción me recuerda a Lily porque la madre de Moisés también sacrificó su amor hacia su bebé sniff…)  

     A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía dónde estaba aun sin abrir los ojos, la cama estaba impregnada del olor a vainilla de su madre. Palpó a su lado… y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Abrió los ojos de par en par, veía borroso pero sabía que no había nadie con él. Se asustó. No podía haber sido todo aquello un sueño. No podía.

      Con sus gafas puestas y aun con el pijama bajó corriendo a la sala y vio que estaba desierta. Su corazón estaba palpitando como nunca. Pero entonces oyó unas risas y la puerta que había ante a él se abrió dejando pasar a Lily y a Sirius. Lo miraron extrañados cuando el chico bufó muy fuerte y subió corriendo hacia arriba. Le siguieron.

        -Cielo. ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Lily tranquilamente.

        -¿Que qué me pasa? Pues imaginároslo…Yo tan tranquilo me levanto y estoy solo y no hay nadie y empecé a pensar que había sido todo un sueño y…      

        -Eeeey, chavalín, tranquilo. ¿Sabías que son la una del mediodía? ¿No pretenderías que nos quedáramos aquí? Lily quería, pero nos teníamos que presentar delante del colegio. –dijo Sirius intentando calmar a Harry.

        -¿¿Y por qué no me habéis levantado??

        -Tu madre, ya te dije que era una cabezota… ¡¡Auch!! –Sirius se sobó la cabeza después de haber recibido un golpe de Lily.

        -Verás, mi amor, es que, estabas tan lindo durmiendo y como habías dormido tan poquito. No quise molestarte.

        -Cabezota sentimental… -susurró Sirius, Harry rió y Lily le tiró al padrino una almohada antes de salir corriendo.

***

      -¡¡¡Su madre ha resucitado!!! –dijeron tres adolescentes a la vez. 

  Hermione, Ron y Megan habían sido conducidos hacia el despacho de Dumbledore donde habían escuchado una parte de la historia de Lily y su regreso. 

       -Pero eso es imposible… -susurró Hermione.

       -¿Y él lo sabe? –preguntó Megan.

       -Sí, ha pasado la noche con ella –respondió gustosamente el director.

  En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

       -Claro…. Y yo que pensaba que Harry se había pasado la noche haciendo cositas con Meg... 

   Ron se dio cuenta de que el que acababa de entrar era Harry con una enorme sonrisa, que se desvaneció al oír aquello y empezó a sonrojarse en sobremanera. Al igual que Megan.

        -¡Ronald Weasley! ¿No sabes quedarte callado? –gritó Hermione al ver la incómoda situación que había causado, aunque riéndose para sus adentros.

        -¡Hola! –saludó Lily asomando la cabeza seguida por Sirius.

  Ron, Hermione y Megan se levantaron de golpe y se presentaron a Lily educadamente.

         -Encantada de conoceros. Harry me ha hablado muy bien de vosotros tres. ¡Madre mía! Megan, te pareces mucho a Bella cuando era estudiante ^^ 

         -=^___^= (carita de Megan recibiendo un cumplido…. Ni que fuera su suegra… XD)

         -Será mejor que os vayáis todos a comer, ya deben haber empezado. - sugirió el profesor Dumbledore-. Harry, quedas justificado de las clases de la mañana, así que no te preocupes. Lily y Sirius quiero hablar con vosotros dos. 

 (Nda: Tranquilos, no es nada importante ^^)

***

       -Debes estar muy contento –le dijo Megan a Harry.

       -Ni te lo imaginas. La verdad, es que me canso de insistir lo extraordinario que me parece todo esto.

       -Pues ya verás esta tarde –comentó Hermione- A primera hora con Sirius y a segunda con tu madre.

       -¡Y luego las prácticas de Quiddicht! –chilló Ron pasándole un brazo por los hombros- Que tarde más genial.

       -Ni que lo digas.

  Entraron al Gran Comedor para irse a sentar a la mesa Gryffindor. Pero…

       -¡Granger!

  Hermione giró la cabeza y vio un par de ojos grises observándola (Nda ¿Ahora estás contenta Karol? XD) 

        -¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –preguntó la chica acercándose a él después de mandar a que sentaran sus amigos sin que se preocuparan.

        -La profesora McGonagall me ha dado un encargo –dijo mientras apartaba un mechón platino de su frente y le tendía una carta-. Dice que lo tenemos que hacer entre los dos.

  Hermione leyó la carta rápidamente.

         -¿¡Una exposición!? ¿Entre los dos? Pero si tenemos mucho trabajo, tú con las clases de Pociones y yo con las de repaso… ¿Y para que nos servirá? –Leyó la parte final de la misiva- ¿Un intercambio con Beuxbatons?

         -Sí, aun falta mucho, pero quieren que nosotros hagamos una exposición para los que vengan de allí –respondió Draco con una mueca de desprecio- No debe saberse lo del intercambio, así que no vayas a decírselo a Pottercito y tus amigos…

         -Lo que tú digas… Ahora tengo hambre, ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento… 

***

         -¿Qué quería el asqueroso ese? –preguntó Harry.

         -¿Te ha molestado? –siguió Ron levantando un puño.

        -¡No! No os pongáis así, sólo me ha dicho que tenemos que hacer un trabajo para McGonagall… ¡Es verdad! 

        -¬¬ Vale –dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

        -Mira que no confiar en mí…. Cambiando de tema… Siento deciros que no me podré presentar como cazadora…–dijo Hermione- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Y muy poco tiempo!

        -¡¿Qué?! Oh, Hermy, yo contaba contigo…. –suspiró Harry- ¿Tú tampoco vendrás Megan?

        -………. –Megan tragó el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca (XD)- ¿Yo? Sí, claro, me haría ilusión ^^

      -¡Genial!

***

   (Nda: Y llegó la clase tan esperada por las fans de Sirius Black…..)   

    Poco después de la comida Slytherins y Gryffindors salían hacia los terrenos donde un atractivo (*¬*) profesor les esperaba apoyado en la valla del cercado –donde en 3º Hagrid tenía a los hipogrifos…)-.

         -Buenas tardes clase –dijo guiñando un ojo a los presentes. 

     La mayoría de las chicas estaban así (O_____O) otras estaban mojadas por sus propias babas (Nda Ahí estamos yo y Nury que hemos tenido que comprarnos otro teclado de tanto babear por Sirius) y algunas Slytherins fingían mirar hacia otro lado para no perder su orgullo…. Cosa que fue imposible cuando el profesor se giró para recoger una caja al otro lado de la valla dejando a la vista su musculatura desde atrás (Nda… Lo sé, me estoy pasando… pero para algo es mi fanfic XDDDDD)

          -Esta será mi primera clase y empezaré por algo sencillo y no demasiado peligroso: –dejó la caja en el suelo, a la vista de todos- Crías de Lobo Mordedor.

         Instantáneamente, todos los alumnos dieron un paso hacia atrás asustados, incluso Harry lo hizo, aunque sintiera que no quería ofender a su padrino. Sólo Hermione se quedó donde estaba, cerca de la caja.

           -¡¡Hermione!! Ten cuidado, apártate –chilló Ron intentando agarrarla del brazo. Sirius cruzó los brazos y suspiró mientras el pelirrojo gesticulaba fuertemente- ¡¡No ves que son crías de lobo mordedor!! Pueden morderte y, esa especie…. Ya sabes…

           -Ya lo sé –dijo ella zafándose de su pecoso amigo-. Pero estos lobitos son **ca****-cho-rros. Son inofensivos. ¿Verdad profesor Black?**

           -Sí, Hermione. Inofensivos totalmente, además que estos no están en estado salvaje. 20 puntos más para Gryffindor por la valía de Hermione. –Al oír los puntos todos se apelotonaron contra la caja-. Sí, claro, ahora todos sois valientes ¬¬ No os acerquéis tanto que los asustáis. Lo único que os puede pasar es que os entren ganas de sonreír, ya que tienen un tipo de feromonas que provocan un poco de estupidez, como si jugarais con muñecos… (Nda ¬¬u)    

            -Profesor Black… ¿Podemos tomar uno en nuestros brazos? –preguntó Parvati con voz ¿dulce? Y.. ¿pestañeando?

    Sirius se acordó de lo que dijo Lily sobre sus futuras alumnas e intentó disimular el tic que le había entrado en la mejilla.

             -Sí, claro, grupos de cuatro y… cada grupo que analice a un cachorro según las características. Ponedles nombres, creo que así os será más divertido. 

        Hermione se agachó y rodeó con las manos a un pequeño lobito de color negruzco y patas plateadas. Luego se acercó a Megan y los chicos.

              -¡¡¡¡¡Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!!! –suspiraron Hermione y Megan a la vez- ¡¡¡¡Es tan lindoooooooo!!!!!

              -¬¬ Corre, Harry, di un nombre antes de que ellas elijan algo como 'Bolita de Chocolate' o 'Pitusín Blandito' –murmuró Ron.

         Harry miró a su alrededor para inspirarse en algo…. Y lo encontró…

               -¡¡Ohhh!! ¡¡Ya lo tengo!!

               -^^u Podrías no gritar como las chicas…. –sugirió Ron….

               -¬¬**** // Le llamaremos Padfoot (Nda Mejor Padfoot que Canuto…J)

   Cuando Sirius se acercó hacia el grupo de Harry…..

               -¿Cómo se llama el cachorro? –preguntó.

               -**^O****^ Padfoot –contestaron Ron y Harry.**

               -O____ô ¿Padfoot?

               -O Paddy *****O*** -dijeron Megan y Hermione.**

               -Creo que será mejor que de por terminada la clase….. Las feromonas os están afectando demasiado…

***

    Hacia la clase de Encantamientos….

                  -Me siento un poco raro…. –dijo Ron.

                  -Creo que es el efecto de las crías de lobo…. Han hecho que las Slytherin le canten la Macarena a uno de los cachorros para que se durmiera -suspiró Hermione.

                   -Ahora nos toca con tu madre ¿no, Harry? –preguntó Megan.

                   -***________***** ¡¡¡¡Yeessssss!!!!! –chilló Harry- ¡¡¡Uaauuuu!!!**

                   -Aun le dura el efecto de los lobitos….. –dijeron sus tres compañeros, antes de que Ron le diera un golpe en la cabeza que lo hiciera volver a la realidad….

(Nda XDD Siento haberme pasado un poco con el humor malo… pero creo que necesitaba reírme un poco con esta situación…)

***

    Antes de que Ron le hubiera dado ese golpe a Harry…. Dos personas se encontraban en el aula de Encantamientos…

                   -Por favor, en serio, no creo que pueda… Por favor, quédate. Es tu hora libre, no creo que te importe, además, así me ayudas a controlar a las alumnas, seguro que vienen revolucionadas por Sirius….

                    -Lo siento, Lily, pero tengo cosas que hacer… ¿Y por qué estás nerviosa ahora?

                    -¿Por qué?... Pues…. Es que….  Verás, yo…. Esta mañana no he tenido clases... así que es la primera y… además… yo…. yo……… Noquieroquedarenridículodelantedemihijo…….

                    -O___ô

                    -Que no quiero quedar en ridículo delante de Harry…. Y si estás tú… pues…. Es que tú siempre salvas situaciones comprometidas….

           El hombre de hermosos ojos dorados (Nda Repito mucho esa frase XD Está claro quién es…) se puso a pensar (Nda Que listo en Moony *^__^*) 

                    -Sirius también tiene hora libre, pídele que venga él…

                    -Ya haré la clase sola. Sirius es capaz de estar corrigiéndome tooooooooodo el rato.

                    -Me refería a que te haga compañía como perro… Así te sentirás menos '_sola_' y más '_segura_'… -Lily asintió a regañadientes pensando aun que hubiera preferido a alguien con más sentido común como Remus-. Perfecto, ahora le llamo.

    El joven profesor (Nda: Aparenta unos 25….. XD) le dio un beso a su amiga en la mejilla –la autora quiere uno X3- y salió de la clase justo en el momento en que los alumnos giraban la esquina para caminar hacia la puerta de Encantamientos.

    Al entrar se encontraron con la profesora apoyada en la mesa del escritorio hojeando un libro. Harry sonrió más que nunca al volver a verla. Cuando los alumnos se hubieron sentado, la mujer empezó a hablar.

                       -Bien, esta es vuestra primera clase conmigo. Hoy quiero que nos conozcamos más y por lo tanto saber así vuestro nivel en la materia. Si no os importa, quiero que nos tuteemos, podéis llamarme Lily y yo a vosotros por vuestro nombre –todos asintieron contentos-. La mitad de la clase la dedicaréis a rellenar unas preguntas y la otra mitad empezaremos el temario del libro…

      En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció un reluciente perro negro moviendo su cola de forma amistosa.

                    -Creo que tendremos compañía –dijo Lily acariciándole el lomo a Hocicos/Snuffles.

       La clase fue muy entretenida, sobre todo por que las preguntas que tenían que responder no sólo Hermione las sabía, por primera vez todos supieron participar activamente. Como después de eso estuvieron dando sugerencias de cómo querían que fueran las clases siguientes, a Lily no le dio tiempo ni si quiera de ponerles deberes.

         La mayoría de los alumnos se marcharon despidiéndose de Lily. Hermione se fue a la biblioteca a preparar unos trabajos, esa tarde no tenía clase de repaso. Ron y Megan se fueron al campo de Quidditch. Harry, sin embargo, les dijo a los dos últimos que le esperasen allí para las pruebas.  

                    -¿Quieres algo, cariño? –preguntó Lily al percatarse de que su hijo no se marchaba.

                    -Te quiero mamá –dijo este acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla- Hasta luego.

         Sirius se transformó en hombre de nuevo mirando hacia la puerta donde su ahijado acababa de marcharse. Al girarse hacia Lily con una sonrisa, esta se desvaneció.

                    -Lil, vamos, no llores ahora….

                    -Tú no lo entiendes Sirius… Harry es tan buena persona, me recuerda tanto a James… -sus sollozos llevaban dejes de rabia-. Si su padre hubiera resucitado quizá sería de más ayuda que yo… Podría entender como se siente… Además, cuando Voldemort se entere que estoy de nuevo aquí… yo no traeré más que problemas… Maldita sea ¡Ojalá siguiera muerta!

                    -¡Cállate! Piensa por un momento todas las tonterías que estás diciendo. ¿Crees que James hubiera querido oír esas palabras de tu boca? Si estás aquí es por algo, la misma profecía lo dice…  

       Lily abrazó a Sirius mientras seguía llorando.

                    -Es que vuelvo a echarle en falta de nuevo… -dijo en susurros- Sólo necesito volver a oír su risa…a sentir su tacto… No puedo soportarlo. Él se hubiera merecido volver más que yo.

        Sirius apartó a Lily obligándola a mirarle a los ojos con sus manos en los hombros.

                    -Cuando los dos moristeis y me enviaron a Azkaban… no paraba de acordarme de vosotros… nunca pensé que los recuerdos bonitos pudieran doler hasta entonces. Saber que en mi mente había cosas tan hermosas que nunca más podría volver a ver y a vivir… ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Creo que debes aprovechar este tiempo para estar con tu hijo… James te amaba con toda su alma… y esté dónde esté lo sigue haciendo…

***

         Harry llegó a su a la Sala Común muy cansado… Había tenido que elegir a los nuevos jugadores y practicar con ellos… lo mejor de todo era que Megan estaba entre ellos, y sí que era cierto que esa chica le caía muy bien… demasiado bien. Subió a los dormitorios, ahora vacíos, dejando a los demás en el Gran Comedor, disfrutando de las últimas horas del día en una deliciosa cena. En su cabeza se empezó a formar un sueño…

  _            "Era una estancia parecida a una clase vacía. Había un hombre joven pero ya adulto sentado en la silla de un escritorio. En ese momento entró una chica con el atuendo de Hogwarts._

_            -¿Me mandó llamar profesor Riddle?_

_            -Sí, acércate pequeña… Me he dado cuenta de que tus notas en mi materia están bajando desde que estás con cierto grupo de personas._

_            -Oh… lo siento profesor… Intentaré mejorarlas…_

_     El hombre se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia ella rodeando la mesa hasta quedarse detrás de la muchacha. Ella se giró quedando a un palmo de la cara del profesor._

_            -Yo de ti dejaría de verme con Potter a escondidas, mi querida Lillian… _

_            -Pro… profesor… _

_     Él la agarró por los brazos mientras ella se quedaba paralizada. _

_             -No forcejees Lily… Tarde o temprano…_

_    La besó fieramente mientras ella lloraba intentando deshacerse. Él la oprimió más contra el escritorio. Una de sus manos dejaron de apretarla y pudo tomar su varita. _

_            -¡Nunca seré tuya! ¡Expelliarmus!_

_    Riddle salió volando chocando fuertemente contra la pared mientras la chica pelirroja se escapaba finalmente._

_    Cuando el profesor hubo abierto los ojos, estos eran de un color rojo fuego. Al levantarse, su cuerpo se desfiguró formando una figura delgada cuya cara se asemejaba a una serpiente. La pesadilla era ahora más real. Harry seguía soñando pero era diferente. Voldemort se alzaba ante él._

_             -¿Ves lo persistente que puedo llegar a ser, Harry? Ahora que ha vuelto tu querida madre, puedes decirle que esta vez no podrá escapar. Algún momento estará sola y entonces será mi ocasión, y ella por fin mía… en todos los sentidos._

_     Una risa estremeció el cuerpo de Harry. La misma risa que siempre había odiado. Pero esta vez no estaba asustado, una rabia indescriptible se apoderó de él"_

      Despertó entre los ronquidos de sus compañeros. Sus ojos verdes estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore después de tomar sus gafas y la capa invisible. A estas alturas conocía muy bien que Voldemort podía entrar en sus sueños fácilmente y que eso no era ninguna buena señal.

***__

       Ya está…Sí queréis más os tendréis que esperar… Os prometo no tardar tanto T-T…Si tenéis cualquier pregunta o duda sobre algo de lo que ha pasado en este capítulo podéis preguntármelo. 

        Espero que os haya gustado… aunque no es mi capítulo favorito, lo podría haber hecho mejor… Por cierto, lo de Sirius con Arabella salió empate XDDD De todas formas ya tomé una decisión… soy muy mala… mejor me callo…

         De nuevo… NO DEJÉIS REVIEWS CON EL SÍMBOLO à ____ Se quedan cortados por la mitad… la experiencia lo confirma…. 

       - _RECOMENDACIONES_:

     *FIC:

    Mi querida clony y socia **Nury** ha empezado a escribir un fantástico fic Hermone/Sirius *___* Creo que sabrá satisfacer a los fans de esa pareja… a mí me encanta…Supongo que estará el primer chapi hoy.

     *COMUNIDAD:

    No me cansaré de promocionar nuestra maravillosa comunidad de HP (Potter&Cía) ^^… maravillosa más que nada por la gente que la forma. Sois los mejores. Si queréis uniros a nosotros ir a mi bio y encontraréis la dirección. Os encantará.

       - _DEDICACIONES_: Este capítulo va dedicado a las víctimas de la guerra. A todas ellas. Sin excepción. Porque TODOS somos iguales.

       - _CONTESTACIONES A REVIEWS (_Si no fuera por vosotros… ^^ Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo_)_

- **Ángela Black**: Ya sé que quedaría fantástico un fic Hermy/Sirius pero ya está adjudicada a Draky… y NUNCA pondría a Ginny con mi adorado Siriusín… De todas formas me alegro de que te guste el fic ^^ Estoy segura de que te encantará el fic de mi clony Nury.

- **Nury:A ti no te digo nada XDDDD No hay nada que decir…. Al ser clonys ya lo sabemos todo.**

- **Jack**** Dawson: Me alegro que te gustaraaaaaaaaa *__* Y por cierto ¬¬ claro que puedes hacer propaganda de tus fics XDDD Además escribes muy bien.**

- **llSiRiArweNlllBlackII: Yo también quiero a Siri para mi *___*XDDD Eso sería lo mejor… ******

- **Juli3ta**: Pueeeess… si antes pensabas que me había tardado…. Ahora estarás muy enfadada T-T… A ver si esta vez me perdonas de nuevo…****

- **Diel: Hola ^^ Pues ya sé que MI Sirius es el galán Nº 1 del mundo… del Universo y de todas partes…XDDDDDDDDDDDD No, venga ¬¬ no seas abusona y comparte que si no se seguirá quedando en mi casa… XD Muuuuuchas gracias por las ranas de zocólate, estaban muy ricas ^^ ******

- **Naiko****-li: Espero que los Obliviates sigan haciendo efecto…. XDDD Por lo menos unos pocos capítulos más… pero ya falta poquito. Yo también espero a ver cuando Sílice seguirá el fic Y____Y… exo de menos sus lokuras… XDD Muxísimos besitos.******

- **Padme: ¡¡¡¡Nooooo!!!! No saques la caja de las galletitas T-T No te cortes las venaaaaassss. ¡Mira! ¡Un cerdo volando! *Arwen aprovecha y le quita la caja de galletitas… y se las come XDDD* Ya está… Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ¬¬ Y no me amenaces con galletitas… porque me las comeré… ajajja Besazos.******

- ***Rosie****-chan*: Tus preguntas: Malfoy y Herm se sienten atraídos… ya verás… y la novia de Ron es la prima de Fleur Delacour, pero es que a mí Ron me cae mal y por lo tanto no juega un papel importante (de momento) en esto… No te enfades… así te lo quedas tú XDDD. Por cierto, gracias por la sugerencia de Sirius y Bella, de todas formas pasará algo…que no te puedo contar… Pobre Paul30… ¡Tito Voldy! Ayúdale… que no le quedan galletas de animalitos XDDDDDD Muchos Abrazos.******

- **Vicu_****Malfoy: No lloresssss, yo siempre estoy llorando con los fics, así que no que hablo… por cierto, los besos desde España me llegaron muy rápido porque yo soy de Barcelona XDDD Gracias por el review. Besos.******

- **Pirra: ¡Weeee! ¡¡Lo conseguí!! (8) A Pirra le gusta Lily (8) Toma, bieeeeen XDDDD Por fin lo conseguí, por lo menos ahora no te cae mal con más de 20 años. Abrazos y a ver cuando sigues el fic U__U******

- **Cokipau **de Biggerstaff**: Gracias por el review y lo que dices en él ^^ Recuerdos a los del planeta Skripos XDDD y Muxísimos besos pa' ti**.****

- **Ana Black**: Si pusiera el fic Lily/Sirius (pareja que me encanta) me enviarían tantos howlers-bombas que me quedaría sorda T-T De todas formas lo de Bella… ya tengo pensado lo que haré… pero es un secreto XD Me alegro que te gustara el reencuentro ^^ Muxísimos Besazos.****

- **Aiko**** Shiteru Noyomoda: Tranquilaaaaaa, Jamsie…Jamsie está muerto (XDDD) y ya os lancé un Obliviate para que os olvidarais durante un tiempo… sólo unos capítulos más… XDDD Sigo sintiéndome mal por lo de Méx(j)ico creo que nunca más se me olvidará XDDDD Gracias y Muxos Abrazos.******

- **Karolina**** Silver: Eres demasiado conflictiva XDDDD Sólo te gustan las desgracias jajajaaj pero me alegro de que te haya gustado de todas formas ^^ Cuando llegue el momento habrá bastante Hr/Dr así que no te quejes ahora ¬¬ Todo a su tiempo XDDD Besos loka.******

- **Bunny**** 1986: No te impacientes XD Me alegro que pienses que es fantástico *__* Gracias por seguir el fic ^^******

- **La LoKiTa De La BoCa**: ¿Suspenso? Yo no lo dejé con suspenso XDDD Supongo que al principio te habrá gustado lo de Sirius… 'Yo no estoy llorando'… XDDD Tardé demasiado…. Dijiste que me pasaría algo muy malo… estuve en el hospital T-T… pero eso me pasa cada varios meses por el asma XDDDD así que no es culpa tuya ajajjaja Venga, muchos abrazos.****

- **Catherine Granger**: Me alegra mucho que te gustara el anterior capítulo. Como ves, Tito Voldy a aparecido… en forma de sueño, es que estaba enfadado por no salir XDDD Besos y gracias por el review.****

- **Essy: ¿Así que también eres de Barna? ¡Que bien! ^^ Gracias por el review *__* Y moles petonets X3 jajajaja******

- **Lucía**: Veo que te gustó el último capítulo. Me gustó muxísimo tu review. Sí, estoy loka… es una marca de nacimiento XDDDDD ¿Mi cabeza una montaña rusa? Te aseguro que es aun peor T-T… la culpa la tiene lo que sueño por las noches… todo lleno de locuras y aventuras… al final me despierto igual de cansada @___@ XD Por tu culpa me puse roja ^/////^ no sabía que pensaras eso del fic XDD Me alegra enormemente. Muxos Besos.****

- **J.**N.H**: Gracias por pensar eso de mi… ya sabes que yo también pienso que eres una gran escritora ^^ Por cierto, echo de menos tu fic... como ya acabó T-T Muxísimos besos y Abrazos.******

- **Araya**** Figg (Yakae: Creo que serás una de las que más van a sufrir en el futuro con este fic… y no te puedo explicar por qué.. ya que es un secreto T-T… ¿El mejor fic de Lily? ¿En serio piensas eso? *O*  ok… Me emociono sola XDD ******

- **Sulley: Hola hija míaaaaaa. Deja ya de pensar en J***s… tu padre ya te ha prometido XDDD Y deja al niño tranquilo, Harry ya es mayorcito para ir por donde quiera XDDDDD Estas madres de hoy en día… mírame a mí, toda la libertad que te doy con Légolas XDDDDD Para ver a J***s te tendrás que esperar.. XD Besazos.******

- **Darlín: Ya, si a la rata no la soporto XDDDD Y sí, es que Sirius y Remus son muy sexys *___* Me alegro que te guste el fic ^^ Ojalá pienses lo mismo de este capítulo ^^******

- **Daniela Lupin**: Aiya wapísima! Hace mucho que no hablo contigo T-T Y hace aun más que prometiste seguir el fic del Musical ¬¬… En mi otro fic, el de las Cintas recomendé tu fic porque es sumamente genial. Si tu eres la auténtica esposa yo soy la auténtica amante ¬¬ XDDDDD Tampoco es tan malo tener los mismos gustos XD ****

- **ArwenKina: Mira que pasarte la madrugada leyendo el fic… bueno, si te gustó y tú dices que valió la pena…^^ Ya verás lo que pasa con Bella y Sirius… pero no lo puedo contar aun… Gracias por el review y muchísimos Besazos.******

- **Mena: ¡Tengo que conseguirlo! Tengo que conseguir que Lily te caiga bien… lo he conseguido con otras personas ¬¬ podré contigo… XDDD Me alegro que te guste el fic… y no pasa nada por no haberte dado cuenta antes, me alegro de que ahora sí lo leas ^^******

- **Melisa**: Hi! Que bien que te gustara el reencuentro. Me alegra que a ti también te gusten Paddy y Moony *___* Son geniales. Gracias por el review. Besos.****

- **Nai**** Lupin: Yo no soy mala Y__Ysolo que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar… me alegra que pienses que el fic es lindo ^^ Abrazos**.****

- **Ralkm**** Diggory: ¡¡¡Remus J. Lupin es un hombre extremadamente atractivo!!! Ajajajjajajaja Cuidadooooo, que vienen las bombas… XD Bueno, mi querida sobrina XDDDD Mi querido dragón Moony sigue pensando en Pelusita… y, por cierto, se fueron a dar una vuelta juntos el otro día XDDDD Muchísimos besos. Tengo muchas ganas de que volvamos a hablar… ¡¡¡No te constipes con el aire acondicionado!!!******

- **Elyana**** Black: ¡¡¡Hola loka flipailla igual que yo!!! Respuestas a tus preguntas: Sí, sí y sí… XDDDD Y si no te acuerdas de lo que preguntaste mira en los reviews XD Me alegra muxísimo que**** por fin leyeras mi fic y ¡¡Que te gustara!! *___* XDDDD Y no plorisssss, ¿lloraste? Yo siempre estoy llorando en los fics U__U XDDD Bueno, MOLTS PETONETS X33333 (¿Cuántos labios tengo? ajajja) ******

- **AnonimaTA: ¡¡Yaaaa!! Ya lo subí XDDDD ¿En serio revisabas todos los días? Lo sientoooooo Y___Y Gracias ^^ y Besitos.******

- **Naiko: Te pongo para que cierres la lista de reviews XDD Mira que enviar el mensaje porque no puedes más. En serio que siento haber echo esperar tanto T-T.  ******

La verdad es que es todo un placer contestar vuestros reviews, sobre todo por que sois gente **fantástica. Muchos besos a todos y Felices Fiestas si tenéis ^_______^**

**Arwen_Magic******

**Magia Sin Fronteras**

**Clony_Marauder******

**La sobrina de Voldy**

**Meldë**** Losillë**


	10. Odio y Curiosidad

   ¡¡¡Hola!!! Esta vez no me tardé tanto *^O^* ajajjaaj Estoy tan liada con los estudios –y mis castigos ¬¬****- pero tengo tiempo para el fic! T-T poco, pero tengo…

****

       **DEDICACIÓN IMPORTANTE**: Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las que se están uniendo o ya se han unido a la Religión Siriusana. Para todas ^^ ¡VIVA LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA! ¡VIVA NUESTRO **DIOS SIRIUS! ¡VIVAN LOS APÓSTOLES SAN ****REMSIE & SAN ****JAMSIE! **

****

    Yo os vuelvo a invitar a **PoTtEr&CiA**. Así que os repito algunas de las cosas que encontraréis:

  * _Religión Siriusana: _Nuestro Dios Sirius – Apóstoles San Remus y San James – Mandamientos Siriusanos – Lokas fans amantes de los Merodeadores y que odian a la rata… **   **

  *_  + de 130 Fanarts de los Marauders_: NO SON NUESTROS, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. También fotos de HP en general. 

  *  _Muchísimos buenos amigos ^^…. Y **muchísimas ****cosas **más** que ahora no tengo tiempo de explicar, así que ¡ENTRAD Y DESCUBRIDLAS! Ya somos más de ****80 *-* **_

   **(link en mi bio ^^)**

****

**_Capítulo 10: Odio y Curiosidad_**

         Harry miró fijamente la gárgola que llevaba hacia el despacho del director. Notaba que la fuerza emanaba de su cuerpo, estaba rabioso con Riddle, la estatua se abrió sin rechistar aun cuando ni si quiera la contraseña había sido dicha. Entró a grandes zancadas olvidándose de sus educados modales. 

         Su cara de enfado vaciló ante el panorama. Sirius y Remus también estaban allí, adormilados pero con caras serias. Su padrino estaba en un gran sillón junto a Lily que sollozaba en su pecho con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

              -¡Harry! –Se exaltó Remus- ¿Qué…?

              -¡¿Qué le ha hecho a mi madre?! –Cortó chillando tajantemente el muchacho, no recibió respuesta, ni siquiera de Dumbledore que le miraba intensamente- ¿Qué demonios le ha hecho Voldemort? Maldita sea. ¡¡¡Contestadme!!!

         Los tres adultos le miraban con cierto miedo, cierta confusión, cierta incredulidad. Harry era un chico muy tranquilo, claro que, seguramente, su madre era lo más importante para él ahora. Albus hizo ademán de que se tranquilizara.

              -¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí, Harry? –dijo con su voz pausada y ciertamente envejecida.

              -No lo sabía –dijo serio el chico-. Voldemort se ha metido en mis sueños, no sé que diablos gana con eso… Me ha mostrado a mi madre en su época de estudiante y a él en su forma de Tom Riddle… ¡¿Era profesor?! ¿Cómo pudo poner a los alumnos bajo la tutela de ese depravado?

              -No duró ni medio curso –dijo Remus- James estuvo en peligro de muerte, pero antes de que le atacaran descubrió que Voldemort había intentado acosar a Lily… fue entonces que lo expulsaron de los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero al no tener pruebas lo dejaron en libertad…

              -Craso error… Tenía que haber sabido que Tom Riddle era el Heredero de Slytherin… aun me siento culpable por aquello –murmuró Albus.

              -Él sabe que mamá está aquí, me lo dijo en su forma presente, en el sueño… Sólo quiero saber… qué-le-ha-hecho-a-mi-madre…

         Sirius, que había estado callado hasta entonces, hizo que Lily, ya dormida en su regazo, girara la cabeza. Harry observó acongojado como su mejilla izquierda había estado arañada con fiereza, es más, toda la parte izquierda de su cara estaba herida, por golpes, arañazos y hematomas. Harry negó con la cabeza sin articular sonido.

              -Lily se levantó en sueños, la oímos gritar –dijo Sirius con la mirada perdida -. Cuando llegamos estaba de pie sobre de la cama, luchaba contra algo a su alrededor. Primero pensamos que seguía con su pesadilla… pero luego… algo empezó a atacarla, os prometo que no había nada allí, ni siquiera algo invisible, lo probamos todo, sólo paró cuando nos dimos cuenta de que, en realidad, seguía profundamente dormida, Remus lanzó un _'Enervate!'_ y ella cayó, ligera… sin más.    

              -Pero eso no puede ser… ¿Cómo le ha causado daños físicos?... Quiero decir… entonces podría haber muerto –objetó Harry con un escalofrío.

              -Estoy seguro que Voldemort también se ha introducido en sus sueños. Poppy ya nos ha subministrado una poción para dormir sin soñar. Será mejor que tú también te la tomes. Así no habrá riesgos mentales, de este tipo.

              -Prefiero no tomarla. –los hombres le miraron extrañados-. Prefiero luchar contra él, es mi mente, mi cabeza. Voldemort ha querido matarme desde que nací, me dejó huérfano, ha intentado quitarme mi vida en Hogwarts, no pienso dejar que también me tenga que impedir irme a dormir como una persona normal. Si quiere meterse en mi cabeza, lo menos que puedo hacer es darle la bienvenida a mi mente, se supone que allí mando yo…

         Remus y Sirius recordaron por unos momentos a James, en ese instante parecían más que idénticos. Dumbledore estaba completamente anonadado, nunca pensó que Harry fuera tan valiente, y aunque él fuera el heredero de Gryffindor temía por la vida del muchacho.

              -Escúchame bien Harry. Voldemort es un mago muy experimentado, ha engañado ha cientos de personas más mayores que tú. Sé que eres especial, pero por ese mismo motivo debemos protegerte de él. Aunque seas fuerte, puedes caer en alguna de sus trampas, y tener acceso a tus sueños es una gran ventaja para Riddle. Por favor, tómate la poción. 

         Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza. Ese maldito Voldemort le estaba arruinado la vida, lo poco bueno que quedara de ella. Era la primera vez que había puro odio en su corazón. Los ojos de Dumbledore parecían traspasarle por completo, también parecían suplicarle, tuvo que asentir a desgana, aunque el rencor a ese Lord Oscuro se intensificara…

              -Gracias Harry, a partir de ahora tomarás cada día una dosis de esta pócima… Gracias por comprenderlo.

         El muchacho dio un largo sorbo a la copa con poción.

****

         Sirius se llevó a Lily de nuevo al cuarto y Remus optó por acompañar a Harry hasta la sala común. 

         Caminaban en silencio, lentamente. El profesor observó de reojo al joven. Vio su mirada perdida, realmente había sufrido mucho para ser sólo un adolescente, le recordaba un poco a él, su licantropía también le había hecho sobrellevar su 'aparente' vida normal. 

         Para hacer el paseo nocturno más ameno, Remus dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

              -Harry.

              -¿Sí? –el chico siguió con la mirada perdida, caminando a su lado.

              -Mañana empezaremos los talleres de arte dramático… quizá si vinieras te animarías un poco. Sirius también ayudará y… si vienes tú, Lily dejará de pensar en los terribles sucesos de hoy. Ella también quiere participar en esto. 

 (Nda: Sé que sería fácil echarle un Obliviate! a Lil, pero no tengo ganas XD)               

         Harry levantó la mirada. Los ojos dorados de Remus estaban muy cansados, aun así, su sonrisa amable seguía impuesta en sus labios. No pudo rechazar la invitación que le ofrecía.

              -Iré. Además, me ayudará a mí también. Quizá consiga que vengan Herm, Ron o… Megan.

         Remus sonrió socarronamente mirando hacia otro lado.

              -La verdad es que se ha apuntado mucha gente… y eso que el anuncio en los tablones hace poco que empezó. Lo haremos por cursos. De 1º a 4º y de 5º a 7º. Espero que sepamos divertiros.

              -Seguro que lo haréis bien. –Harry se paró. Ya habían llegado ante la Señora Gorda. Dormía profundamente.

         El retrato se enfadó al principio, pero luego, al ver al profesor Lupin, empezó a pestañear excesivamente y Remus tuvo que irse con excusas baratas para no caer en una charla con esa mujer.

         Harry durmió en la Sala Común, tumbado en el largo sofá aterciopelado. No soñó nada más, después de todo, tomarse aquella poción no fue ninguna tontería.

****

              -¡Despierta! ¡Dormilón!

         Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron perezosamente encontrándose con unos claros enmarcados por una melena rubia. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

              -¿Meg… Megan? 

              -¿A quién esperabas? ¿Al hada madrina? –Sonrió ladeando la cabeza- ... Anda, levántate ya. Los demás ya bajaron a desayunar… Faltan un par de horas para los nuevos talleres de cursos superiores… ¿Vas a ir tú? 

              -Sí… -respondió Harry ya levantado- Se me olvidó decirles a Ron y Hermione que iría.

              -No creo que ellos puedan venir. Hermione se llevó un montón de libros, seguro que luego va a la biblioteca y Ron quiere pasar el día con un chico francés de Ravenclaw y así mejorar en el idioma para la próxima vez que vea a su novia. Yo… creo que te acompañaré a los talleres si vas.  

         Harry sonrió mientras subía a su habitación a cambiarse. Mientras desayunaba con Megan notó que muchas chicas de su propia mesa que ya se iban marchando le miraban de forma más dulce que la habitual. 

         Su amiga le explicó que casi toda la casa le había visto dormido como un bebé en el sofá y que algunas chicas habían aprovechado para hacer fotos. 

         Luego fueron a pasear al lago mientras charlaban animadamente

****

         En la biblioteca…

              -¡Si por lo menos me ayudaras un poco! –dijo Hermione en voz alta ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la Sra. Pince.

              -Cálmate, Granger. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado nerviosa? –Preguntó retóricamente cierto rubio sentado frente a ella- Te pones roja cuando te enfadas… O quizá sea por que yo te intimido…

              -¿Qué? –Se sorprendió ella ofendida y con los ojos abiertos al máximo-. Tu NO me intimidas lo más mínimo. No me intimidas, no… no… en absoluto… ¡TÚ NO ME GUSTAS!…

         Draco rió con cierto aire de superioridad.

              -Ah, ah, ah –dijo él moviendo un dedo negativamente-. ¿Quién ha hablado de gustar, Granger? Yo no. Me pregunto cuán atractivo crees que soy.

         Hermione se sonrojó levantándose de repente y haciendo que un gran tomo cayera al suelo.

              -Creo que olvidé la pluma en mi habitación –dijo entrecortadamente mientras salía a paso rápido.

              -Sí, seguro… -dijo él cuando la chica hubo marchado mientras tomaba en sus manos una bonita pluma estilográfica con las iniciales H.G que había debajo de un libro de Hermione- Fíjate por donde que yo la encontré…

***

         En una de las muchas aulas de Hogwarts se encontraban Sirius y Lily ultimando los preparativos para las clases que impartirían hoy junto a Remus. Este último no se encontraba presente. 

         Lily había estado muy callada desde su despertar. No quiso hacer ningún comentario sobre lo que había soñado, y Sirius respetaba aquello. Con sus varitas hicieron subir unas telas rojas que se asemejabas a la que se usaban en teatro, las dejaron a modo de cortina. 

              -¿Crees que Harry venga? Espero que esté bien… -murmuró Lily audiblemente mientras bajaba por unas escaleras laterales de la tarima en la que se encontraban.

         Sirius no contestó, sabía que su voz tendría un deje de lástima por Lily y ella detestaba eso.   

         Una hora después, una gran cantidad de alumnos mayores de todas las casas, incluida Slytherin, esperaban en la puerta. 

         Harry saludó a Ginny, que se encontraba hablando con sus amigas. La pelirroja no era la misma desde que atacaron Hogwarts el pasado año,  _(Nda Pero como no me importa cambiaré de tema, pero seguramente se refiere a que no es tan pesada)_

         Al entrar al recinto todos vieron que el suelo estaba cubierto por una gran alfombra llena de mullidos cojines. Harry y Megan se sentaron juntos y aprovecharon la pared de la derecha para apoyar sus espaldas. Se oían murmullos por todas partes, de repente cesaron. 

         Remus acababa de salir de detrás de las cortinas rojas._ (Nda Ahora viene lo que me gusta a mí XD) La mayoría se quedaron atónitos al verle. Incluso Harry, que nunca antes le había visto así vestido. _

         Iba con ropa muggle, pero más ajustada de lo normal. Su camisa con matices dorados hacía resaltar sus ojos. Además, llevaba el pelo mojado 

_(Nda Se acaba de duchar XDD conmigo… valeeee, es broma ¬¬)_

              -Maldito Sirius –pensó éste al ver que la gente lo miraba raro-. Le pedí ropa muggle normal, no esto tan vistoso… 

         Se aclaró la garganta mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo.

              -Hoy empezaremos los talleres. El tema de esta temporada es el arte dramático y para que tengáis más movilidad  para practicar posturas 

_(Nda ¬¬ ¿Qué os pasa por la cabeza?) _Y hacer mejor los ejercicios, podéis quitaros las túnicas. 

         Las chicas se apresuraban a desabotonarse los primeros botones de su camisa mirando al profesor mientras los ojos masculinos se posaban en sus faldas ahora más visibles _(Nda: Normal, si tenemos en cuenta que son de cursos superiores y las hormonas bailan solas XD)_

Una puerta lateral se abrió y aparecieron Sirius y Lily con muchas hojas en las manos. Las chicas que babeaban por Remus se unieron al hombre de ojos azul oscuro que llevaba una chaqueta negra ceñida y una sonrisa seductora… Lily observó divertida el panorama, le pareció volver a la época de estudiante.

         Repartieron las hojas con información sobre el taller y empezaron los ejercicios. 

         Muchos reconocieron en Sirius más que un profesor. Harry y Megan empezaron a reír cuando el animago hizo que Neville imitara una de sus piruetas sin mucho éxito o cuando Pansy Parkinson salió a la tarima para enseñar sus dotes de actriz al cambiar su patética sonrisa por una triste haciendo que la mayoría la abucheara.

         Cuando salían, Megan notó que alguien la llamaba. Lily agitaba su mano captando su atención. Harry también se acercó.

              -Megan, te importa si esta tarde hablamos. Bella me escribió y me gustaría comentarte unas cosas.

              -Claro. Por la tarde me pasaré por el despacho de Encantamientos.

              -Perfecto –Lily volteó hacia Harry.

         Simplemente juntaron sus miradas. Podían expresar lo que sentían sin decir nada. Harry asintió antes de recibir un beso de su madre en la frente. 

****

         Megan caminó por los pasillos vacíos. Los alumnos estarían paseando por los alrededores o estirados en algún lugar del gran castillo.

         Sin darse cuenta llegó al despacho. La puerta estaba entreabierta. La chica rubia pudo percatarse que la ocupante tarareaba una canción. Sonrió al darse cuenta que era la misma canción que cantaba su tía cuando estaba despreocupada.

              -¡Megan! Que bien que hayas llegado –dijo Lily al darse cuenta que era observada-. Pasa. ¿Quieres un poco de te? 

         La muchacha asintió sentándose frente a su profesora.

              -Primero de todo… -Lily sacó una cajita de uno de sus cajones y se lo entregó a Megan.

         Ella lo abrió extrañada, al ver lo que había en su interior su labio inferior tembló y sus ojos se empañaron.

              -El colgante de mamá –dijo con un hilo de voz. 

              -Bella lo ha podido extraer de las bases de pruebas del Ministerio.

         Megan acarició el colgante.

              -Dime una cosa, Meg. ¿Harry sabe por qué te cambiaron de colegio? –La chica negó mientras se ponía el collar alrededor del cuello- Eres una chica muy fuerte, pero creo que él podría ayudarte a superar lo que te ha ocurrido. 

              -No –dijo ella firmemente-. No quiero causarle pena.

              -Sé como te sientes. A mí me ayudaron mis compañeros cuando iba a Hogwarts. Si no exteriorizas lo que sientes acabarás peor y…

         En ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho. Ambas miraron hacia el mismo punto.

              -Necesito… ¡Oh! ¡Megan!... Eh… lo siento.

              -No te preocupes, Hermione. ¿Qué querías? –preguntó Lily amablemente.

         Hermione se acomodó el pelo que por las prisas se había quedado todo a un lado. 

              -Verás, Lily, ahora estoy preparando las clases de repaso de la semana que viene y me preguntaba si no te importaría ayudarme en Encantamientos. Pero no quería molestaros.

         Lily quedó perpleja por la rapidez con la que Hermione hablaba. 

              -No te preocupes. Claro que puedo. Iremos a mis aposentos a buscar unos pergaminos remunerativos _(Nda Que elegante quedó eso XDDD) Megan puede venir si quiere. _

   _(Nda Ahora viene otro trozo que me gusta. Lo pensé hace mucho y prometí que lo dedicaba a Lupina, a Sílice y a mi clony Nury ^^ [milagro de Sirius… digo... de Dios que me haya acordado] Hace tanto que no sé ni si ellas acordarán de cuando lo hablamos)_

         Lily subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, dejando a las dos chicas sentadas en los sillones de la sala. 

              -¿No oyes nada? –preguntó Megan levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia una de las puertas cerca de donde se encontraban-. Creo que hay alguien ahí dentro.

              -Quizá sean Remus o Sirius. Recuerda que Lily nos dijo que compartían la sala. 

         Hermione se acercó a ella y puso una de sus orejas en dicha puerta. Megan la imitó. Se quedaron calladas mientras escuchaban una ¿conversación?

              -Vamos a ver –dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta-. Espejito, espejito ¿Quién es el hombre más sexy y bonito? …Tú, por supuesto –respondió la misma voz, haciéndose más grave.

         Las chicas se miraron incrédulas.

              -Sirius –dijeron a la vez.

         De repente otra voz masculina surgió desde una de las escaleras.

              -¿Quién hay ahí? Lily, creí que estabas…. 

         Las pobres muchachas se quedaron sin habla al ver aparecer a cierto profesor de DCAO, y no era para menos, Remus tenía el pelo medio alborotado y con el único atuendo de un pantalón para dormir largo. Hermione miró estupefacta sus bien marcados pectorales _(Nda: Esa Hermi…..) y Megan levantó una ceja al ver las pantuflas con forma de lobito que llevaba en los pies. _

              -Uh, ah, oh… -dijo sonrojándose el profesor-. Pensaba… que… que erais Lil… Lo siento. 

         Mientras ellas negaban la cabeza lentamente… la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió. Se giraron de golpe… quizá dos adolescentes no estaban preparadas para eso _(Nda ajajjjajajajaja, ok, me río sola, ¿y qué? ¬¬)_

              -¿Qué es todo este alboroto? El baño que me he dado ha estado genial y…. oh…. ¡Oh!

         Los ojos de las chicas se ensancharon. Sirius tenía la piel reluciente por el agua, su pelo aun mojado y sólo una toalla –un poco mal puesta- en su cintura. 

         Esta vez fue Hermione la que vio las pantuflas en forma de perrito negro y Megan los músculos del animago. Demasiados cuerpos masculinos para chicas adolescentes… si eso no encendía las hormonas nada lo haría.

              -Ya tengo los pergaminos –dijo Lily bajando las escaleras- ¿Pero qué…? –miró extrañada a los dos hombres medio desnudos-. ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Queréis pervertir a las chicas o qué? Anda, a vestiros ¡Ahora mismo! 

         Sirius y Remus se marcharon rápidamente, la expresión de Lily denotaba enfado. Cuando se fueron, la mujer echó a reír. 

              -Estos chicos…. Bueno, mejor vamos a… ¿chicas?

         Las dos alumnas miraban con ojos brillantes el hueco por donde se habían ido dos de sus profesores. Lily suspiró y se las llevó a rastras.         

              -¿Cómo lo hacen para atraer así a las chicas?... Supongo que debe ser ese encanto de merodeador –dijo negando con la cabeza.

**** 

         Y los días fueron pasando… Faltaban escasas semanas para el baile de Halloween. Lily y Sirius se fueron alternando las clases de Remus durante las dos últimas cansinas transformaciones y Harry se limitó a seguir estudiando, pasando mucho tiempo con Megan y tomándose la poción para no soñar más en aquel horrendo ser _(Nda Lo siento Tito Voldy….)_

         El domingo posterior a uno de los partidos de quiddicht –Huff/Gry- Harry estaba tumbado junto a Ron en la hierba, al lado del lago. En otra ocasión estarían hablando de la victoria de su casa, pero desde hacía tiempo, Ron se dedicaba a mortificar a Harry hablándole en francés para practicar.

              -_Salut__. Je m'appelle Ron._

              -…………

              -Vamos, Harry, ¡Así no me ayudas nada! 

              -_Salut –dijo él con voz aburrida._

              -_Et toi, tu t'appelles comment?_

              -Ya sabes que me llamo Harry…. –Ron le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, el pelirrojo siguió con las preguntas. 

_              -Ça va bien? _

              -_Oui__, moi, ça va. Et toi?   _

              -_Moi aussi. Merci, au revoir!_

_              -_Eso me gusta más… _Au__ revoir! –Dijo__ Harry levantándose rápidamente- ¡Mira Ron! Allí está Hermy, seguro que ella quiere practicar francés._

         Harry aprovechó el despiste de su pecoso amigo para salir corriendo del lugar. Le tenía mucha estima a Ron, pero estaba tan pesado últimamente. Miró su reloj doble. Cambió la pantalla de las horas por la del mapa. Se decidió a ir a ver a su madre, vio que se encontraba en su sala.

         Después de sortear a la pesada de Lisa Turpin, a la estúpida de Parkinson y al pobre Neville que estaba perdido, llegó hasta la torre. No fue grata la sorpresa cuando se percató que estaba vacía. Subió a la habitación de Lily pero tampoco encontró a nadie. Volvió a mirar su doble-reloj y encontró que Lily se había ido por un corredor contiguo mientras él llegaba.

         Se dejó caer en la cama, pero no calculó bien su caída y… digamos que no chocó contra el colchón sino contra el suelo. Estaba demasiado cansado para levantarse y desde esa misma posición movió los brazos estirando sus músculos adormecidos. Su mano izquierda tocó algo escondido bajo la cama. Se puso a gatas y levantó la sábana. Un libro de color verdoso, bastante estropeado se escondía bajo la cama. Lo sacó con mucho cuidado.

         Uno de los lados estaba quemado severamente, pero aun así pudo leer:

                                              'Diary'

                                       'Lillian Evans'

          Algo cayó de improvisto. Harry lo recogió y se recargó contra la pared antes de mirar que era. Una fotografía. Lily con la sonrisa más dulce tomando en brazos a un bulto dormido y James con la mirada entusiasta. Una foto en blanco y gris, sin movimiento. La giró. 

                                   El día más feliz de mi vida 

****         Harry sonrió muy contento. No sabía si abrir ese diario, no le pertenecía. Decidió que solamente buscaría la página a la que pertenecía la foto y lo dejaría en su lugar.

           Al abrir el diario una fuerza emanó de él, Harry lo dejó en el suelo, sus páginas empezaron a pasar rápidamente.

              -Creo que esto ya lo he vivido antes….

         El libro se iluminó dejando a Harry sin visibilidad…… La habitación vibró…. Cuando la luz paró por completo, la estancia estaba vacía. Un libro estaba abierto sobre la alfombra y una solitaria foto a su lado.

****

        ¡Ya está! Sí, acabé el capítulo… ^^ ¡Viva yo!…… [Todos: ¬¬]...... [Yo: ^^U] XDDDD 

       ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAP: 

          -Lily pasa las horas muertas en la sección de hechizos de la biblioteca… (¿Qué buscará?)

          -Harry descubre cosas con el diario de Lily (Está claro que si habéis leído o visto la Cámara Secreta, sabéis que algunos diarios son especiales, digamos que este es medio diario, medio pensadero XD)

          -Quizá el baile de Halloween… o quizá no…. 

1

       DISCULPAS: Estoy en primer curso de Francés ¬¬…. Si hay faltas en esas facilísimas frases… lo siento U__U….

       FAVORES PARA LA AUTORA: Últimamente no me convencen mucho mis capítulos, seríais tan amables de decirme si voy por buen camino T______T

       CAMBIO DE NICK: Ahora me he puesto Arwen Vanadis Magic. VANADIS porque en clase de Química me enteré que el nombre del Vanadio procedía de la Diosa escandinava Vanadis ^^ [Conciencia: No creo que a nadie le importe] [Yo: Ya lo sé T__T] 

       REVIEWS: Estoy completamente segura que sin vuestro apoyo el fic no sería lo que es ^^

         -**Sulley: Lis, hija mía, deja que Harryto quede con Megan y recuerda que Sirius es compartido por todas las lokas que lo amamos ^^ Me alegro que te guste. Muxos besitos a mi niña. Para mí, TÚ eres una de las mejores personas que conozco. No lo subestimes.**

         -**Joyce**** Granger: ¿Me quedó demasiado bien? XD Pues gracias. Me alegra que te guste ^^**

         -**Lily_Chan: Tranquila, Jamsie…. Aun falta… no te desesperes XDDDDD Verdad que sí.. ya sabía yo que sabíais que estaba loka. **

         -**Melisa**: Este fic tendrá tiempo de ser muuuuy dark cuando llegue el momento,  mientras le pongo notitas de humor loko. ¡Excelente! Piensas que mi fic es excelente. ¡¡Gracias!!

         -**Padme: Hola amiga y compañera de batallas… contra las ratas traidoras XDDDDDDD Es que Tito Voldy tiene debilidad por las pelirrojas…. Aunque no sé que le vio a la tonta de Ginny XDDD Besazossss**

         -**Norm: Me canso de repetir que no será un Sirius/Lily T___T XDDD Lo dije muchas veces, me gusta esa pareja pero Lil quiere muxo a Jamsie ^^ Así que tranquila. ¡Muchos Abrazos!**

         -**Elyana**** Black: Bon día! Com estàs? XDD Espero de todo coraxonxito que te agrade este capítulo tanto como los anteriores XD Petonets X3333**

         -**Lucía**: Como tú decías, las lokas nos ponemos a hacer cosas raras XDD y también acabamos llorando con los fics (que me lo digan a mí…) Ya ves que el fic tiene partes cómicas y otras tristes… soy así… cambios de humor! XDDDDDD Muxos abrazos wapísima! 

         -**Shagy**** Sirius: Lo siento T_______T Pero tendrá un poco Draky/Herm… ya dije anteriormente que Ron no era importante en este fic, espero que sigas leyendo aunque no te agrade eso U__U De todas formas, Jamsie aparecerá…. Algún día XD y Ha/Me tendrán su tiempo para conocerse mejor ^^**

         -**Nadilius**** Weasley: ¡Hola! ¿Todo el fic? Wuaaau, me alegra que te gustara ^^ Cuando llegue mi preciado verano *-* tendré más tiempo de visitar más fics, ya iré a mirar los tuyos… tengo mala memoria y no sé si leí alguno XDDD Muchos Abrazos!!!**

         -**Juli3ta**: ¿TE ENCANTÓ? XDDD   Me pone muuuuy contenta ^^ Ojalá este también te guste ^_________^ esperemos… Besazos =)

         -**Naiko: El Hechizo tiene mucho que ver con Jamsie… OBLIVIATE… que te decía? A sí, que me alegro que te gustara el capítulo ^^ Muchas gracias por el review!!! Besitos**

         -**Bunny1986**: Eso intento ^^

         -**Jack**** Dawson: Yo también quiero a Siri y Remsie como profes… pero no ¬¬… a saber donde se esconderán por aquí… Me puse muy contenta cuando decidiste unirte ^________^ Moles petonets! X3**

         -**Hermione**** Potter: Cuando empecé el fic hubo un momento en el que pensé a juntar a Harry y Herm pero ahora no puedo cambiarlo, espero que lo entiendas T_____T por favor U__U De todas formas espero que te siga gustando ^^**

         -**Karol****Yna: A ver, niña loka XDD ¿Cómo sabes que Tito Voldy no fue profesor? ¬¬ XDDD Y por eso mismo, como no son de la misma época, él es profe y Lil alumna XDDDD Sigue soñando que puede que se cumpla XDDDD**

         -**Sakura** Kinomoto**: Me alegra que te guste ^^ Ya… quien no querría a Sirius como profesor…. Ir a clase sería como ir al cielo…**

         -**Ralkm**** Diggory: REMUSSSS, TE QUIEROOOO ajajajajajjaja NOOO SOCORRO… XDDDDD  Ohhh vamos sobrinita no te enfades ^______^ XDDDD Ojalá tengas pronto conexión a internet y no te congeles con el aire condiciondo ^_____^ Besos de tu tía que te quiere muuuuxo.**

         -**Araya**** Figg: Ya sé que a las dos nos encanta esa pareja… pero si la pusiera en este fic… no saldría viva… XD De todas formas, no podría, porque Lily tiene muy presente a Jamsie… Tendrás Dr/Hr y Ha/Me XD Así que estate contenta ^^ Muxísimos besos.**

         -**Isa**: ¿Qué lo que más te gustó fue Sirius? ¿Y qué haces que no te has unido a las lokas de la religión Siriusana? Ajajajjaj eso lo dejo a tu elección ^^ Yo también amo a Dios Sirius *suspiro* Gracias por el review ^^

         -**Edward: TITA PADDYYYY, EL REVIEW SE CORTÓ T_____T Jooo, que lástima… pero bueno, esperemos que no me perdiera muxo, ya sabes que eres mi tita favorita…. Tito Voldy fue a comprar el pan XDDDD Muxos Besazossss X3333 tus fanarts son ALUCINANTESSS.**

         -**Synn: Hola! ^^ Gracias por dejarme review y por decir que escribo bien T___T XD Da igual que no me dejaras review antes, ahora ya somos compañeras ^^**

         -**Joanne**** Distte: Hola wapa! Bueno, ahora no paramos de enviarnos mails XDDD así que no sé que decirte XD Gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado también este cap ^^**

         -**Renialt: Gracias por decir que el fanfic es bueno, esos comentarios me ayudan a sentirme mejor ^_____^ Espero que te guste la continuación.**

         -**Olympe: No te preocupes, me alegro que a partir de ahora sí me vayas a dejar review ^^ Espero que te siga gustando como hasta entonces y que no te defraude el fic ^___^ **

         -**Marian**** Snape: ¿¿Qué luce como un libro de Rowling?? ^////////^ Creo que te pasaste… pero gracias de todos modos XD Besos.**

         -**Essy: Ò__ó… Yo no poso excuses per trigar!!! XDDDDDD O potser sí…. Me alegro que te siga gustando el fic ^^ Muchísimos besos y Abrazos. A ver si te sigue interesando ^^.**

         -**Nathalie de Potter Radcliffe: Hola friend! Lo siento… No puedo poner a Herm con Harry ahora T____T Please, entiéndelo _._ Tu sugerencia es muyyyy buena, lo que pasa es que este fanfics va más centrado en Lily y, no sé, es que ahora no puedo cambiar las cosas T__T Respuestas: Lo de James…. Eh…sí…. XD Lo de las misiones de todos los que se han ido, son secretas, tanto que ni yo misma las sé XDDDD Estoy castigada pero en cuanto pueda te envío un review…. No sé ni como lo haré para subir el fic y avisar a la gente T_____T Muchos Besos amiga, y cuídate ^^**

                                               **_Arwen_****_ Vanadis Magic_**

****

**_                                      Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_**

****

******_Clony_Marauder_****__**

****

**_                                                  Sobrina de Voldy_**

****

**_                                     Erin Black in 'Living with Marauder'_**

****

**_                                                    Meldë Losillë_**


	11. Momentos Felices y Tristes Confesiones

  ¡¡Hola!! 

  Sólo quiero decir que aunque a Rowling, la 'querida' escritora ¬___¬… se le haya antojado matar al **_mejor_** personaje de esta saga de libros, para mí sigue con vida 

**PARA SIEMPRE**… T____T

     Ya está, nada más, es que no me lo creo aun y después de leerlo te desmoralizas más… ¡Mi personaje favorito! ¡El mejor personaje de todos! ¿Por qué? Maldita Rowling, maldita Bellatrix, malditos todos @____@

   _DEDICACIÓN A_: ¡Padmy!… Mi querida Padme ^^ Que se recupere pronto de la operación. No quiero echarla más de menos XD ¡Vuelveeeeeee!

   _PERDÓN: _A la gente que sigue mi fic **'Cintas Caseras en Casa de Padfoot' Comprenderéis que es duro seguir un fic con tanto humor ahora… y más si Sirius se las pasa haciendo locuras…**

****

**_Capítulo 11_**

**_ Momentos felices y tristes confesiones_**

         Abrió los ojos. Se sentía raro. Miró hacia su alrededor y se encontró en un lugar conocido, de pronto recordó lo que le había ocurrido… La habitación de su madre, la foto, el diario… 

              -Tonto de mí, no debí tocar nada, seguramente estoy en la misma situación que con el diario de Voldemort o con el pensadero del director.

         Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, definitivamente estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca del bosque. Escuchó una voz desesperada vagamente conocida…

              -Vamos, Lily, baja de ahí ¡Te harás daño! 

         Harry se acercó lentamente a uno de los árboles y pudo ver a una chica de unos doce años que tenía un gran parecido a Megan y miraba hacia arriba. Allí se encontraba una pelirroja de enormes ojos verdes, sentada a horcajadas en una gran rama de roble.

              -Vamos Bella… mmm –dijo mientras se mordía la lengua concentrada-

. Esa lechucita dorada tiene miedo… ¿A caso quieres que se quede ahí la pobrecita?

              -¡Tendrías que haber usado la magia! De que te sirve ser la mejor en Encantamientos…

              -Déjame Bella… no seas así… 

         De repente Lily miró hacia el interior del bosque desde arriba, había oído el crujir de unas ramas…

              -¡Ey! ¿Has oído eso? –preguntó Bella con las manos apretando su corbata nerviosamente.

         Lily asintió, a Harry le pareció que su cara le hacia recordar a Hermione cuando intuía peligro.

              -¿Pisadas? ¿Pro…vinentes de… del… bosque?... ¡Un hombre lobo! Seguro…

              -Sí Bella… veo claramente la gran luna llena en el soleado cielo… No digas tonterí… ¡¡Aaaaahhhhh!!

         La pelirroja resbaló de la rama, pero dos cosas hicieron que Harry no fuera en su busca: Primero, era invisible para ellas y segundo… alguien se le había adelantado…

         Desde dentro del bosque habían aparecido dos chicos. Uno de ellos en una situación comprometida, ya que había ido a parar debajo de la muchacha amortiguando así su caída.

              -Mira eso Sirius…. Un hermoso angelito pelirrojo caído del cielo… 

         Dijo el muchacho que pese a su edad tenía unos rasgos realmente atrayentes.

              -Sí… las chicas se te tiran encima James… el precio de la fama… y eso que hace poco que llegamos -contestó riendo su compañero que parecía aun más seductor que su amigo.

         Harry sintió de repente unas ganas enormes de haber conocido más a su padre, se habrían llevado tan bien, abrían hecho tantas cosas juntos, le habría aclarado tantas dudas…     

         Las mejillas de Lily se habían tornado tan rojas como su mismo pelo y poco a poco se fue levantando mientras miraba al suelo como si éste fuera más interesante de lo normal. Por otra parte Bella miraba con una ceja levantada a Sirius Black que le sonreía de forma socarrona. 

              -¡Mi lechuza! Lo ves Sirius, te había dicho que Aurum estaría por aquí –dijo James recogiendo al pájaro dorado del hombro de Lily.

              -Espero… que… esté… bien. La pobre… no, no, no… -Bella miró con la boca abierta a una muy confusa  Lily que siempre se había comportado de forma altanera con los chicos y más con uno como James Potter del que solía pensar que era arrogante.

              -No… ¿No que? –preguntó James acariciando a su lechuza y observando a la chica divertido.

              -No… no podía bajar y yo me subí y la recogí, porque parecía que no podía bajar, y eso, ya sabes, pensé: pobre lechuza, es muy pequeña y no puede bajar y como no pude bajar, es decir, ella no pudo bajar, o él , porque entonces… 

         Harry se mareó con sólo oír a su madre y Bella decidió agarrarla de un brazo para hacerla reaccionar. 

              -Venga, nos vamos… ¿Tienes fiebre o qué? –dijo la rubia volviendo hacia el castillo con su amiga de la mano, pero James volvió a llamarla.

              -¡Ángel pelirrojo! –las dos se giraron y Lily se sonrojó aun más- Gracias por rescatar a Aurum. ¿Cómo te llamas?

              -Lillian Evans… y no... –Suspiró-, no hay porque darme las gracias… Adiós.

         Bella suspiró resignada volviendo a llevarse a Lily… ¿Dónde demonios estaba su feminismo y guerra contra los chicos como ese?     

              -¡¡Tienes unos ojos preciosos!! –Chilló James antes de verla entrar al castillo- Hasta pronto Lillian Evans…

         Harry sonrió antes de que todo se volviera borroso, había presenciado uno de los primeros encuentros de sus padres.

         El sitio donde se encontró al volver a abrir los ojos era totalmente diferente. Parecía un hospital, uno muggle, y aquello se asemejaba a una sala de espera casi vacía.                 

         De golpe sintió como si alguien le traspasara y al mirar hacia delante se percató de que una joven con cara de caballo y cuello de jirafa acababa de entrar.

              -Tú –chilló señalando a un chico que parecía muy nervioso y se encontraba apoyado contra la pared-, Potter. Dale esto a mi 'hermana'. No me puedo quedar, tengo prisa, mi marido me espera fuera. Adiós.

         James miró detenidamente la tarjeta, ni siquiera era de 'Felicidades por vuestro bebé' o 'Enhorabuena por el nacimiento'… se trataba de una felicitación de cumpleaños ya usada a la que ni siquiera se habían preocupado de cambiar el nombre… 

         Harry miró con desagrado la tarjeta, James, sin embargo parecía tan nervioso que empezó a darse cabezazos contra la pared. Uno de sus amigos, de aspecto cansado, le pudo sujetar por los brazos. 

              -¿Quién eres? –preguntó James atontado- ¿Dónde estoy? 

              -James soy Remus y estás en el hospital porque Lily va a dar a luz. tranquilízate… -pero aquellas palabras no sirvieron de mucho.

              -Así no se hace mi querido Remsie, déjame a mí -dijo un chico alto y atractivo (Nda: Sirius…)  Levantó su mano y le dio un buen golpe en la mejilla a James, que abrió los ojos como platos-. Lo ves, ya está despierto del todo.

              -¡Pero Sirius! –gritó Remus-. Tampoco era para eso, hombre…

         Bella llegó corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y todos se acercaron a ella.

              -¡¡¡En un niño, un bebé, un pequeñuelo, un crío, un infante, un chaval, un chiquillo!!!… 

              -Vale, cariño, cuando hayas acabado con tu listado de sinónimos podrías… -pero Sirius no pudo acabar de reprender a Bella porque su mejor amigo se había tirado encima suyo y había empezado a llorar- ¿James? ¿Jamsie?... Eeeeh, me estás mojando esta ropa muggle tan cara, mi ahijado no podrá verme… ¡Un momento! ¿Ahijado?.. ¿Es un niño? ¡Es un niño! ¡¡Es un niñooo!! ¡¡¡Un futuro Merodeador!!!

         Sirius se lanzó encima de Remus a llorar y James continuó sollozando en Sirius. El licántropo miró a Bella fijamente.

              -Ni lo sueñes Lupin… no pienso dejar que me manches de lágrimas el vestido nuevo. 

              -¿A caso te he pedido eso? Sólo quiero que me ayudes a sacarme a este par de locos de encima…

              -¡Ah! Claro… je je ya sabía que tú no eras así… -de repente Bella adoptó una cara amenazadora-. ¡JAMES POTTER Y SIRIUS BLACK, MOVER AHORA MISMO VUESTROS TRASEROS COMO PADRE Y PADRINO QUE SOIS! 

              -O____O ¡¡Sí, señor!! –dijeron los dos al unísono y se marcharon corriendo seguidos por Harry.

         Entraron en una habitación acogedora con una sola cama. Lily estaba tumbada en ella, con aspecto cansado pero sonriente. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo. 

              -¡Que te piensas que estás haciendo jovencita! –dijo Sirius imitando la voz de una dulce abuelita que hizo sonreír a la muchacha-. Ni se te ocurra moverte de la cama.

         James por su parte miraba hacia un lado de la cama donde había una cuna de hospital, retrocedió unos pasos.

              -¿James? Cariño ¿que te ocurre? –preguntó Lily preocupada- El bebé está en la cuna, puedes tomarlo en brazos si lo deseas.

         James retrocedió más pasos aun y chocó contra la pared mientras negaba con la cabeza.

              -No puedo hacerlo… ¿Y si se cae? ¿Y si le hago daño? Seguro que es como el cristal, no puedo… 

(Nda: Padre primerizo… eso es lo mismo que hizo el mío… dijo que era de cristal para no tenerme en brazos el primero XDDD Excusas ¬¬)   

         Lily suspiró y se inclinó lentamente hacia la cuna. Sacó un pequeño bebé de ella. Su pelo era muy escaso, pero se apreciaba el color negro azabache y sus puños estaban apretados en ambas manos. Abrió lentamente los ojos y un color acuoso como agua verdosa apareció tras los pequeños párpados. Sirius se mordió el labio para no chillar como un niño con un juguete nuevo y de poco no empieza a dar saltitos. James estaba aun más aterrorizado.

              -¿Lo ves, mi amor? No pasa nada. Vamos.

              -N.. no… no pu…pue… puedo…

              -¿Puedo yo? –preguntó ilusionado Sirius- Por favoooor, Lilyyyyyy…

              -Claro, después de todo eres el padrino.

         Sirius tomó al bebé, apoyando su tierna cabezita en su brazo y meciéndolo suavemente.

              -¿Cómo se llama? Dijisteis que hasta que no naciera no diríais nada por si era niño o niña…

              -Pregúntaselo a James… A ver si se acuerda –respondió Lily un poco molesta.

              -¡Claro que me acuerdo! ………………………. Harry……. Harry James Potter. ¿Lo ves? ¿Seguro que no es de cristal, Sirius?

              -No, pero es muy suave y blandito. ¿A que sí, enano? ¿Qué? –dijo haciendo caras divertidas a su ahijado- ¿Te cae bien el tío Sirius? Ya verás todos los juguetes que te he comprado y lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar juntos… 

 (Nda: EL MEJOR PADRINO DEL MUNDO MUNDIAL, Sirius…Sirius Black…)

              -Ya lo estás malcriando, anda dámelo –dijo James convencido.

              -Éste de aquí es tu papá, es tonto el pobre, pero te acostumbrarás a él –dijo Sirius a Harry mientras ignoraba a James.

         Por su parte, el Harry adolescente sentía cada vez más ganas de haber sido consciente durante aquella maravillosa época.

         James refunfuñó y miró a su mujer, no se había percatado de lo bella que estaba, tan llena de vida, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus preciosos ojos verdes brillaban fuertemente. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Se miraron dulcemente y se fundieron en un beso mientras se abrazaban.

              -¡Oh no! Tranquilo Harry, cierra los ojos, no pienso dejar que crezcas con un trauma como ese –dijo Sirius mientras le hacía cosquillas para que desviara la mirada de sus padres con sus grandes ojos-. Está bien… toma James.

         Le acercó a James el bebé y lo sostuvieron entre él y Lily mientras Sirius empezaba a llorar en broma con una mano en la mejilla de forma acalorada.

              -Realmente la vida es maravillosa… –empezó a decir James observando a su hijo-… si es capaz de crear algo tan hermoso como vosotros dos… 

         James miró a su mujer

              -Lily, si alguna vez falto recuerda que aun nos queda el hechizo… 

              -¿Una foto? –preguntó Remus entrando de repente. 

         Y fue así como el Harry adolescente anegado en lágrimas volvió a verlo todo borroso, desapareciendo una vez más. 

                                                             ***

         Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró sentado en el suelo, con el diario de su madre a su lado y la fotografía de su nacimiento en la página correcta.

         De pronto oyó que alguien subía por las escaleras. Cerró el diario y lo empujó con un pie hacia debajo de la cama. En ese mismo momento Lily abrió la puerta.

              -¿Harry? Cielo, ¿que haces aquí? –preguntó extrañada mientras hacía que un montón de libros cayeran encima de la cama. Libros viejos y oscuros.

              -Yo, pues… -dijo apartándose del lado de la cama en el que se encontraba-. Pues, quería verte.

         Lily se percató de las señales que habían dejado las lágrimas en los ojos de su hijo.

              -Harry, ¿has llorado? 

              -No

              -¿Seguro?

              -Sí

              -Pero tus ojos…

         Harry se lanzó hacia su madre y le dio un gran abrazo.

              -Te quiero mucho, mamá. A ti y a **papá.**

         La cara de Lily se ensombreció un poco y apretó a Harry hacia ella, luego le miró fijamente.

              -Escúchame, Harry. Quiero que me prometas una cosa: que creerás por siempre en los **milagros y que nunca perderás la esperanza que simboliza el verde de tus ojos- el chico asintió confundido-. Creo que Ron te buscaba, estaba un poco molesto.  **

              -Ah, sí… tendré que ir a verle de nuevo, espero que deje de ser tan pesado con su nueva afición…

                                                             ***

         Harry salió a los terrenos para buscar a Ron, pero no le encontró. Siguió paseando bordeando en lago mientras la luz, muy blanquecina, le bañaba con su resplandor. 

         Se subió a un árbol de fuertes ramas y apoyó su espalda en el tronco. Tenía una buena visibilidad, brisa fresca y la tranquilidad que cualquiera encontraría encima de un árbol alejado del castillo. Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo el aire limpio. Pocos minutos después escuchó que algo rompía el silencio.

              -No… deja de pensar en ellos, ya no se puede hacer nada… no, no, no, no, no, no…. 

         El chico miró hacia los pies del árbol y se encontró con Megan sentada, agarrando sus piernas flexionadas y hablando sola entre sollozos.

              -No es justo, no… no es verdad…

              -¿Megan? –la chica dio un respingo y abrió los ojos enrojecidos mirando hacia arriba.

              -¿Harry? –preguntó la rubia intentando secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. 

         Cinco minutos después, las fuertes ramas del árbol estaban ocupadas por dos personas, calladas y quietas hasta que el muchacho de ojos verdes decidió hablar.

              -Escucha… no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero te considero mi amiga…. Y… me gustaría saber lo que te ocurre.

           Megan dejó que una lágrima cayera lentamente y luego miró a los ojos de Harry, donde encontró comprensión y preocupación. Se dispuso a hablar.

              -Verás… aun no he dicho porque me cambiaron de colegio… Mis padres y yo vivíamos en una casa alejada de la pequeña ciudad en la que residíamos, el colegio de magia al que yo iba no era muy conocido y además éramos pocos alumnos, pero de todas formas aprendíamos bastante bien. El antiguo ministro… (Nda Fudge…)

         Harry notó el asco en los labios de Megan.

              -Decidió quitar la protección que teníamos en el colegio porque según él no era importante y además quería cerrarlo… Mi padre y mi madre trabajaban como aurores y esos días estaban de viaje para hablar con Dumbledore en una reunión secreta…  Mis compañeros de colegio y yo fuimos de noche a clase y empezamos a quejarnos entre todos para llamar la atención del ministerio…pero en vez de venir funcionarios… vinieron mortífagos… 

         Megan empezó a bajar el tono de voz con rabia contenida.

              -Nos encerraron en el colegio a todos y amenazaron con irnos matando uno a uno… Fudge no quería enviar refuerzos porque decía que era una estúpida broma… pero no fue así: dos horas después murió el primer alumno… Pasamos tres días encerrados siendo los juguetes de los servidores del Lord…. Pero de repente noté que había movilización… muchos aurores entraron por todas partes, mi propia madre me quitó las cadenas que me ataban… pero no tuvimos un final feliz…

         Lágrimas cristalinas empezaron a caer de los ojos claros de Megan inundando sus mejillas…

              -Los mortífagos llamaron a refuerzos… refuerzos sádicos y con ganas de matar… lanzaban los Avada Kedabra como caramelos… mi padre me empujó hacia un armario en la pared y me metió dentro… lo pude ver todo desde allí… Vi como mataron a todos mis compañeros, vi como cuando quedaron pocos aurores los ataron… y dos de ellos eran mis padres… vi como esos aquerosos mortífagos se divirtieron con ellos…. Y les hicieron retorcerse de dolor… y les… ase… asesinaron… hoy es el primer cumpleaños de su muerte…

           Harry tragó saliva, Megan negaba con la cabeza y lloraba tanto que su cara estaba totalmente empapada. Su amigo se acercó a ella cambiando la postura que había adoptado sobre las ramas. Se sentó delante de ella, a pocos centímetros, y la abrazó, no lo hizo por compasión ni por pena… sabía que necesitaba cariño y le prestó un abrazo en el que la chica también contribuyó, llorando con más y más fuerzas al sentir su contacto, hasta que se calmó.

              -Gracias… -dijo ella aun con la cabeza entre el torso de Harry-. Tu madre tenía razón… ella de dijo que confiara en ti, que seguro que me ayudarías… 

              -Para eso están los amigos… y más si han pasado por situaciones parecidas… -dijo él separándose y mirándola a los ojos. Megan sonrió agradecida y le enseñó el colgante de su madre.

              -Es lo único que me queda de ella… 

***

         Lily caminaba de nuevo por los pasillos rodeada de libros que flotaban gracias a su magia… Volvía hacia la biblioteca, ninguno de esos tomos enormes le había servido de nada… 

         Saludó a Pince al entrar y se fue directa hacia la zona de libros de 'Hechizos'… Tomó unos cuantos libros más y esta vez se sentó en la única mesa que había en esa sección y que se encontraba bastante apartada de las demás. Después de dos horas más….

              -No lo entiendo… porque no puedo acordarme… tengo que acordarme…. –dijo en susurros Lily para ella misma.

              -Mi querida pequeña, no creo que estés haciendo lo correcto…

         Lily levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada del director sentado en frente suyo.

              -¡Albus! Que susto… estaba aquí mirando unos libros…

              -Casualidad que sean todos de hechizos…

              -Sí, claro, es que… me interesaba mirar una cosa que no encuentro…

              -Lily, sé que eres mayor de edad, sé que acabas de volver relativamente a este mundo, pero no puedo aceptar lo que te propones… Sabes bien que podrían pasar muchas cosas: puedes perder los poderes, lastimar a Harry, volver a desaparecer…

         La pelirroja estuvo a punto de preguntar de qué estaba hablando y hacerse la tonta… pero con Albus era imposible, era tan bueno como substituto de padre para ella como encontrando mentiras.

              -Verás –suspiró Lily-. Es que… es la única forma y… por favor, déjame hacerlo, sé que puedo…. Y en cuanto a Harry… lo último que quiero es que lo ocurra algo malo, pero… sabes lo que sería verle junto a él… y… es que no puedo… no puedo saber que tengo una forma de hacerlo volver y no utilizarla…         

              -Lily, si haces el hechizo puede incluso que después de eso estés inmune ante Voldemort… 

              -Albus, si hay alguna forma de poder volver a abrazarle lo haré….

              -No juegues Lily… alterarías el orden de la muerte…

              -Pero… pero… el hechizo lo creamos por eso ¿no?... Lo malo es que no lo recuerdo bien… es un milagro que yo haya vuelto… siendo la heredera de Moridiane puedo destruir a Voldemort… pero la única forma es que esté junto a los dos últimos herederos…

         Albus se quedó callado, pensando mientras jugaba como siempre con sus pulgares.

              -Te conozco bastante bien como para saber que cuando te propones algo no te detienes… ¿Lo has hablado con Sirius y con Remus? –Lily negó con la cabeza-.Tendremos una reunión el día antes de Halloween, no hace falta que sigas buscando… sé perfectamente como realizar el hechizo. No se lo digas a Harry, podría tener una decepción si no se consigue.  

***

              -Para ya Sirius, estoy intentando concentrarme.

              -Pero Remus… venga, dime… ¿Qué color me queda mejor para la túnica? Azul oscuro o claro...

              -Me da igual… ¡Estoy intentando trabajar!… -Sirius puso cara de perrito herido que Remus no alcanzó a ver-. Esa misma.

         Remus señaló con el dedo una al azar sin mirarla.

              -¡¿Azul claro?! Jo, Remus… y prefería el oscuro… hace juego con mis ojos…

              -¬¬ Entonces… ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Por-qué-pre-gun-tas!!!!??? 

              -Vale…vale, no te pongas así…

         Sirius empezó a ponerse una túnica azul oscura ribeteada de hilos de plata mientras Remus seguía murmurando entre libros. Ambos se encontraban en su sala de estar, en la torre donde dormían. 

              -¡Realmente creo que me quedo con esta! Sí, me hace más atractivo… aunque ya lo soy, lo sé…. Soy el mejor…. –dijo Sirius que llevaba un buen rato probándose túnicas de gala para el baile delante de un enrome espejo conjurado por él mismo-. Oye, Remsie… ¿Crees que los chicos estarán preparados para el musical de Halloween?

              -Mira Sirius, NO me llames Remsie ¬¬… y lo del musical, si te callaras un poco podría concentrarme en el guión que seguirán los alumnos de los talleres… 

              -Que pena que Harry y Megan lo hayan dejado por lo de las prácticas de quiddicht… -suspiró Sirius haciendo desaparecer las decenas de túnicas de gala esparcidas junto al espejo-. De todas formas dijeron que nos ayudarían a decorarlo todo ¿no?

              -Sí, aunque Lily es la que se encarga de eso. Como en las Navidades que pasábamos en Hogwarts, ella era siempre la que ayudaba a decorar.

              -Cállate un rato Remsie, que estoy intentando concentrarme…

              -¡¿QUÉ ME CALLE YOOO?! Eres tú el que no ha parado de interrumpirme todo el rato y por una cosa que digo me haces callar…. ¬¬

              -Vamos Remsie, es que creí ver una arruga en mi bello rostro…

              -Deja de llamarme Remsie… y, por cierto, vas por los 40, no me extrañaría que te salieran arrugas… 

              -¡Auch! Eso dolió, amigo… -dijo Sirius con una mano en el pecho-. Pero sabes que aparento muuuchos menos… Tú si que estás viejo…

              -Los que tú digas gran y poderoso Sirius…-suspiró Remus volviendo al trabajo.

              -Me alegro que por fin te hayas dado cuenta que soy el mejor…

         En ese momento entró Lily con cara muy pensativa, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que en la sala estaban sus dos amigos y subió sin saludarles a su habitación.

              -¿Y ahora qué le ocurre? –Inquirió Sirius-. Iré a mirar…

          El animago bajó de inmediato.

              -¿Y bien? –preguntó Remus cuando su amigo se sentó en el sofá.

              -No está, se ha marchado por polvos flú vete a saber donde….

***

         En Privet Drive reinaba la calma _(Nda Quien se piense que van a salir los Dursley está equivocado XD) _Una joven mujer de cabellos rubios estaba sentada en un sillón completamente exhausta, llevaba todo el día con su misión _(Nda Lo siento mucho, es secreta, ni siquiera la sé yo… XD)_ De repente sintió un ruido delante de ella y vio como la chimenea expulsaba a su mejor amiga llena de cenizas.

              -¡Que asco de chimenea, Bella! ¬¬ Podrías limpiar de vez en cuando…

         Después de unos segundos de ensimismamiento, Arabella abrió extremadamente los ojos.

              -¿¿¿¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí???? ¿Y si Voldemort viene? ¿Y si aparecen mortífagos? ¿Y dementores?

              -¿Dementores en Privet Drive? Quién piense algo así está loco…

    _(Nda Así que Rowling, ya sabes… según Lily estás loka… XDDDD)_

              -Pues resulta que estuve en terapia por varios años Lil, así que SÍ, estoy loca, y por eso mismo te vas a Hogwarts ¡AHORA MISMO!

              -Encima que vengo para que hablamos de tu vida me echas de tu casa…. Al menos podrías dignarte a venir conmigo.

              -De acuerdo –suspiró Bella resignada-. Venga, arreglo unas cosas y vamos.

***

              -Ya es la hora de cenar, Sirius, deja de mirarte en el espejo –dijo Remus desesperado.

              -Vooooy, espera… -hizo una última mirada a su reflejo. Antes de volver a hablar se oyeron los ruidos típicos de la red flú- Mira, Lil ya ha vuelto, voy a avisarla para que se venga a cenar.

              -No, haz el favor de dejarla en paz, ya sabe el camino al comedor, Quizá quiere estar sola.

         Sirius entendió a lo que se refería y asintió. Los dos se marcharon hacia las escaleras para bajar algunos pisos. 

***

         Las dos amigas se estiraron en la mullida cama, como en los viejos tiempos.

              -Pues lo que te decía… -prosiguió Arabella-. Que cuando me dijeron de golpe que habíais muerto /Tú, James y Peter (¡Que asco!)/ Y que Sirius era el traidor… primero me quedé quieta y sonreí… pensé que era una broma. Cuando vi a Remus, estaba en shock… me abrazó y se desmayó. Estaba muy débil… y yo empecé a patalear cuando no me dejaron ver a Sirius… 

              -Debió ser muy duro…

              -Pero lo pude ver… cuando se lo llevaban a Azkaban le vi. Su cara denotaba tanto miedo. Y entonces fue cuando me quise acercar a él y me lo volvieron a impedir y entonces sí que me enfadé y grité su nombre… le dije que le amaba y que estaba segura que él no había sido… alguien me aturdió con su varita y desperté en el hospital San Mungo… Varios años… en terapia, todo el mundo me hizo creer que Sirius era un cretino, mentiroso y vil traidor… Cuando volví a mi casa después del hospital, vendí el piso que teníamos yo y Sirius y tiré todo lo que teníamos para la boda… luego me hice pasar por una tierna viejita adora-gatos para cuidar a Harry… 

              -Pues yo creo que deberías volver de nuevo con Sirius…

              -Ahora la que está loca eres tú… tendríamos que empezar desde cero, no me veo capaz… no puedo… Y él tampoco parece ser el de antes.

              -Pues yo le veo igual, para mí no ha cambiado.

              -Vamos, Lily… tú eres su dulce y pequeña Lil, sabes lo celosa que estuve de ti en Hogwarts… 

              -Loca, celosa y tonta… buena combinación… -dijo la pelirroja riéndose-. Menos mal que te diste cuenta que Sirius es como un hermano mayor para mí.

              -Ahora lo sé, pero no lo sabía cuando ocurrió aquello…

**_FLASHBACK_****__**

_         Arabella llevaba toda la tarde en Hogsmeade con otros amigos, pero Lily no estaba allí, claro que llevaban dos días sin hablarse por una estúpida túnica rota por el gato de la pelirroja. Dejó de pensar en ella y se centró en la deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla._

_         Pronto se unieron tres sillas más a una gran mesa redonda llena de estudiantes. James, Remus y Peter bromeaban con todo el mundo._

_              -Remus ¿Dónde está Sirius? –preguntó Bella encima del griterío._

_              -Emm… pues, en la sala común… _

_              -Con Lily, ahora estarán abrazados, supongo –dijo Peter metiéndose en la conversación, Remus le dio un golpe en la cabeza._

_              -Bella, no es lo que piensas, están hablando, Lily necesitaba conversar con alguien y…_

_              -No hace falta que les justifiques Lupin, no me importa –la rubia se levantó y se marchó de la taberna._

_ ****_

_        En la sala común de Gryffindor, a parte de algunos alumnos de 1º y 2º haciendo los deberes se encontraban un chico y una chica de unos 16 años. Sirius estaba en un largo sofá y Lily sentada sobre él, callada, mirando al fuego con la mirada perdida y con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su amigo. _

_              -Yo creo que las dos sois unas cabezonas… -dijo Sirius acariciando el sedoso y pelirrojo pelo-. Tenéis un carácter demasiado fuerte. A Bella se le pasará rápido, lo sé por experiencia. Además, sólo ha sido una estúpida túnica de gala, soy capaz de comprarle otra mejor para que os volváis a hablar._

_              -Es que no la entiendo, ya le he pedido perdón ¿Qué más quiere que haga? –preguntó Lily suspirando._

_              -Ya te he dicho que se le pasará. Ahora lo que haces tú es sufrir por nada. Tendrías que haber ido a las 'Tres Escobas' y animarte… _

_              -Siento que no hayas ido por mí –dijo Lily levantando la cabeza y mirando a los ojos a su amigo._

_              -No me mires así, vamos. No pasa nada. Para eso están los amigos y los 'hermanos' ¿no? Soy un gran hermano mayor…_

_              -Eres un hermano mayor algo egocéntrico, pero te quiero igual._

_         Se dieron un gran abrazo en el momento en el que entraba cierta rubia por el retrato que se les quedó pasmada mirándolos. _

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

              -Madre mía, casi matabas con la mirada –dijo Lily poniéndose cabeza  

abajo con las manos bajo su barbilla.

              -Ya… recuerdo que me fui corriendo escaleras arriba y Sirius me siguió… -Arabella empezó a hacer risitas tontas.

              -Y esa noche tú y yo nos quedamos en la sala común comiendo helado de la cocina, reconciliándonos y contándome al pie de la letra lo que Sirius  y tú…

         En ese momento empezaron a reír como hienas locas.

              -Lily, ¿se puede saber por qué armas tanto jale…? 

         La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Sirius con medio pijama puesto (Nda Dejo a vuestra elección que media parte lleva encima….)

              -¡Sirius! Que alegría verte… -dijo Lily dándole golpecitos a Bella.

              -Ah… eh… no sabía que tenías visita. Hola Arabella.

              -Hola Sirius.

         Silencio sepulcral. El animago pasándose una mano por la nuca, Bella enroscándose el pelo a un lado y Lily mirándolos a los dos.

              -¡Uy! Creo que Remus me llama…

              -Lo dudo –dijo Sirius cuando Lily se hubo marchado-. Sigue en el Gran Comedor…

         Bella se rió y Sirius se estiró en la cama donde ella estaba sentada de rodillas.

              -¿Cómo estás? –preguntó él, cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus brazos cruzados tras la cabeza.

              -Algo cansada por los trabajos de la Orden, pero no me puedo quejar… ¿Y tú? Nuevo profesor…

              -Sí. Bueno, desde que he quedado libre me he hecho un poco conocido para bien por todas partes…

              -¿Un poco? Sales en todas las revistas desde hace muchas semanas –dijo ella enfurruñada.

              -¿Celosa Figg? –preguntó Sirius con una ceja levantada de forma divertida.

         La cara de Bella se puso roja, luego suspiró negando con la cabeza y se estiró al lado de Sirius.

              -Lo siento.

              -¿Qué? –dijo el animago confuso.

              -Todo… siento no haber creído más en ti, no haberte sacado de Az…. –en ese momento un dedo se puso encima de sus labios.

              -No hace falta Bella, lo sé. No te preocupes.

         Sirius se alzaba en ante ella, recargado en un brazo. Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos. Bella se acercó a los labios de Sirius, faltaba muy poco, la chica cerró los ojos, pero… 

              -Ya es tarde –dijo Sirius levantándose-. Creo que iré a mi habitación. Buenas noches Arabella.

              -Buenas… noches –respondió ella viéndolo salir por la puerta-. Ha faltado tan poco…. 

**********

              Ya está, muahahahahahahaha (¬¬)… aguantaos, ¿Queréis que **vuelva a la vida** cierta persona con gafas y pelo azabache?... ¿Queréis saber que pasa con ciertas **parejas** de este fic? ¿Queréis ver el **baile de Halloween**?.... Pues hasta el próximo capítulo… 

__

_**AVANCES:_

     *La reunión que organiza Dumbledore provoca sorpresas a más de uno… ¿Podrán hacer el hechizo para que **_ÉL_** vuelva?

     *Hermione está demasiado metida en su trabajo y pasa un baile de Halloween **_MUY_** diferente…

     ***_Trozito_****_: _**

            -Me alegro de volverte a ver, Lillian–dijo Severus rodeando a su amiga para entrar en la mazmorra-. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. 

     *¿Queréis algo de **slash? ¿NOOOO? Tranquilos, que aunque a mí me encante no lo haré… o quizá sí… espera que me lo piense… XDD ¿Y si Remus…? Vaaale, ya lo pensaré, no os enfadéis…**

_**PISTA_: Tengo que pediros que NO os olvidéis hasta el final del fic de las primeras escenas que ve Harry en el diario de Lily… ¿Por qué? Ahhh, eso no lo puedo contar…

__

_**SALUDOS:_ A mi querida Orden Siriusana por el apoyo que nos hemos brindado entre todos. Aunque mejor saludos a la comunidad entera ^____^ No más peleas ¬¬ XDDD

 **_INVITACIÓN__: ¿Cómo queréis que me olvide de invitaron de nuevo a la comunidad **Potter&Cía? Ya somos más de 140. Si queréis disfrutad con gente igual de loca que vosotros. ¡Entrad! [Dirección en mi bio]**_

_**REVIEWS:  Gracias_ por hacer que pasen de los 200 ^^ Aunque la calidad es lo que cuenta, no la cantidad, por eso no suelo pedir reviews XD De todas formas me encanta leerlos, es tan gratificante. Así que seguiré esperando que cada vez os guste más y que me seáis sinceros. Sólo si queréis hacerme feliz enviarme una crítica constructiva, me pondré muy contenta XDDD

**  L-O**: ¡Gracias! Necesitaba que alguien me lo dijera de esa forma tan clara XDDD

**  Lily_Chan**: Creo que lo que quieres estará entre el próximo capítulo y el que viene…… suspense en el aire… ajajajaja

**  Juli3ta**: Me alegra mucho que te gustaran esas partes, creo que mi fanfic puede pasar de la risa al llanto en dos segundos… pero es porque soy así de rara… XD Sí, hay gente que si no actualizas intenta matarme… lo he vivido XDDD

**  Padme**: Me dio risa contestar este review, porque fue de cuando el piano te hizo daño en el dedo… pobreshita Padme… Espero de todo corazón que te pongas bien con lo de la nariz ^^ ¡¡Y que vuelvas pronto a la comunidad!! Muchos Besitos.

**  Jack Dawson**: ¿De verdad crees que me está quedando bien? ¡Gracias! Me alegro que todas esas ideas te gustaran. Mooolts Petonets.

**  Vicu_Malfoy**: Pues estás de suerte, porque las dos cosas que me pediste van a ocurrir. Claro que yo nunca jamás podría en un fic a un Draco dulce y tierno, por que no creo que sea cierto… pero algo ocurrirá XD

**  Elyana Black**: 'Vas por buen camino' XDDDD Sí, típico de la peli, que por cierto me encanta… laberintos… *-* (¿Has oído que Emma Watson podría protagonizar la 2º? XDDD) Sí, hija, sí… Sirius sin toalla… pero es que les da un ataque a Hermy y a Megan… ¿Querías saber por qué cambiaron a Megan de colegio?... Para que veas que no soy tan mala ¬¬…. Bueno, sí lo soy porque te dejo sin Baile de Halloween… muahahahah…  ¡Una Abraçadaaa! 

**  Hermione Riddle Malfoy**: Me alegro que te guste el fic. Ya sé que el de mi clony Nury es genial, a mí me encantan todas las parejas que contengan Sirius, menos con Ginny o alguna tonta de esas XDDD

**  Nury**: AJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA… No te puedes dejar del review que te dejé 'Hermi-Nury en la Playa' XDDDD Y tú sí que eres mala queriendo pinchar con un lápiz afilado al duende verde… ¬¬… ajajajajaj TQM clony ^^

**  Joyce Granger**: Bueno, a Sirius ya lo puse desnudo en mi otro fic XDD Y aquí Hermione y Megan se hubieran vuelto locas… ajajaj Me alegro que te gustara esa parte, creo que agradó a todas las fanáticas. Gracias por el review.

**  Altariel**: ¡¡Así se hace!! Adoremos al Gran Sirius… Sirius de momento está que no se decide por Arabella y ya veré que le hago a Remus ajajajajaj. 

**  Joanne Distte**: Gracias por tus ánimos. Cuando pueda sigo leyendo tu fic *-* Más Sirius, más, máaaasssss… XD Estoy loca. Muchísimos Besos.

**  Lu Derek**: ¿Te has ido leyendo mi fic mientras me dejabas algunos reviews? Pues muchas gracias… Lo de la imaginación.. es que estoy loca, nada más, y eso influye. 

**  Synn**: Si, y estoy muy contenta con lo de los reviews… ^-^ Pero es que a veces no dicen realmente si hay algún fallo o algo… XD Iba a ponerlo en boxers, pero es que a Remus le daba vergüenza… ajajaja Me gustaba tu idea, pero como bien dijiste sería una copia del 2º libro y creo tener otra historia entre manos. Besos.

**  Marian Snape**: ¡Yo no me saco méritos! Sólo es que creí que era demasiado lo que dijiste en tu primer review… No creo que mi fic 'luzca como uno de Rowling' Pero me alegro que tú si lo pienses.

**  Ana Black**: Lo del diario me servía de estrategia… ya lo verás XD Y sí, el nacimiento lo ha visto, tal y como dijiste ^^ La boda no, pero porque ya la pondré en el fic de 'Cintas Caseras en Casa de Padfoot'… Ojalá puedas continuar tu fic prontito ok?

**  Lizzie_Lupin**: Pues cuando me mandaste el review… sí… entraba a internet sin permiso XDDD Lo de Megan, espero que no te moleste que se acerque a Harryto, pero es que se parecen ¿no crees? Me alegro que te guste todo lo demás. Besitos.

**  Olympe**: No te preocupes por lo de los reviews, sé lo que son los malditos exámenes… Cuando mi madre me deja también ceno delante del viejo ordenador, que el pobre está a punto de romperse ya XDD Me hace feliz que te guste Megan ^^ Y espero que sí que hayas visto más a fondo la comunidad.

**  Ralkm**: Ya te dejé claro lo del nombre de 'Erin' ¬¬… XD Espero que el aire acondicionado deje de hacer que tengas gripe, te pondrás enfermita T___T Y no creo que viera el eclipse lunar… aquí en España no se ve nada _._... Por cierto… TE QUIERO REMUUUSSS… ajajajajajaj. ¿Pongo un plato más en la mesa para Pelusita? XDDDD Mi msn no funciona, así que no nos veremos  U__U

**  TriNity**: Gracias. ¿Más angst? Tú espera, ya vendrá… supongo XDD

**  Yuna**: Me sorprendió enormemente el review… ¿Tú leyendo? O___ô…aajajajaja Port Aventura pasó y fuiste tonta de no subirte en el Dragon Khan… en cambio yo… en primera fila… ajajajjajaaj Besos a ti y al loko de tu novio que intenta darme chupetones XDDD ¡Os quiero mucho a los dos!

**  Natalie de Potter Radcliffe**: No puedo creer que estés tan desesperada como para dejarme tantos reviews quejándote ¬¬ ajjajajaj No pasa nada. Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo ^^ Te vuelvo a repetir que no puedo juntar a Hermy con Harry y no te preocupes que Draco nunca se volverá bueno… no en mi fic… Y te vuelvo a dar las gracias por que en parte me hiciste reaccionar por dejar de escribir… pero entiende que estaba mal T___T Ahora mejor, claro. Muchos Besos, tú también eres una gran amiga.

**  Edward**: ¡¡¡Tita Paddy!!! Claro que me puedes llamar Wen… yo te llamo Tita Paddy y ni siquiera te lo pregunté ^^U… ajajajaj Jamsie… ya ves que sí… Lo de Remus, es que hacía muchas semanas de la luna llena y se tomó las vitaminas de Lily aajjajajajajaja  por eso tenía los pectorales XD  Y vamos, dale una oportunidad a Megan, como habrás visto a sufrido mucho… ok? Y mi tito Tommie *Auch!!* Jo, a ti, si le llamas así sólo te haxe callar, a mí me pega ¬¬… XD ¡¡¡¡Besitos!!!!

**  Aisha**: Me ha puesto muy contenta que dijeras que estos dos últimos caps te han gustado mucho, por que eran los dos caps en los que menos convencida estaba, así que me ha alegrado que lo pensaras ^^ Gracias por todo lo bueno que dices del fic XD Abrazossss

**  Essy**: ¡Y dale con las excusas! Ajajajajaja… no, ya sabes que esta vez la excusa es la muerte de… no… un momento… él no ha muerto XD Él sigue vivo, es demasiado sexy para morir XDDDD Gracias por el review ^^

**  Miss Wood**: Pues me alegro que te lo pudieras leer de tirón. Espero que no te cansaras. Y ahora somos compañeras Siriusanas XD He hecho una rima y todo ¬¬u… estoy loca…

**  Lord Shagy Sirius**: Lo sé, lo sé… sé que tardo, pero primero estaba el fin de colegio, los últimos exámenes y luego la muerte del mejor personaje del mundo que me sumió en desesperación T___T Pero ahora estoy bien y feliz para seguir a la carga. Gracias por el review.

**  Kathy**: Si a mí el slash me encanta, pero no estoy muy segura que este fic esté encaminado mucho al amor y a las parejas… no sé… Acertaste, no me gustan ni Ron, ni Ginny, y no puedo evitarlo… así son las cosas XD Me alegro que hayas decidido integrarte a la religión ^^ y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

****

  Bueno, que os quiero mucho a todos, a los que sé que leéis el fic, a los que no, a todo el mundo… a Sirius por supuesto, mi Dios y el de muchos otros… resucitará pronto, eso es seguro.  Pues nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ^^

**_Arwen_****_ Vanadis Magic _**

**_ Miembro de la Orden Siriusana _**

**_ Clony_Marauder _**

**_ Sobrina de Voldy _**

**_ Erin Black in 'Living with Marauders'_******

******_Meldë_****_ Losillë_**

**_[YA NO ESTOY DE LUTO… ÉL RESUCITARÁ PRONTO….]_**


	12. Despierta y Recuérdame

 ¿Alguien bondadoso se acuerda de mí? Sé que muchas personas quieren matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar... y no las culpo... pero todos vais a ser buenos y perdonaréis a la inocente de Arwen que tan solo a tenido problemas personales que le han impedido continuar antes *carita de niña buena*

  **Nota 1**: Me está impresionando bastante el cambio radical de algunas _escritoras_ que se marchan de _fanfiction.net_ y que no contentas con ello además critican a los nuevos escritores por ser _'malos'_, me gustaría que las susodichas (por muy buenas que sean) recuerden sus comienzos en el mundo de la literatura. Yo misma he estado repasando los primeros capítulos de este fic y me sorprende el cambio para mejor que he percibido en mí. Estoy segura que la mayoría de los que acaban de empezar a publicar sólo buscan su mejoría y no ningún tipo de 'fama' como muchas comentan y a las que antes yo había podido llegar a admirar (que yo no sé que fama se puede conseguir en una página web...)  

  **Nota 2**: Hace muchísimo que no dejo reviews a nadie ya que mi ordenador no lo permite T___T Lo siento mucho, de todas formas cuando tengo tiempo leo los fanfictions que me recomiendan o que me agradan ^o^ Soy una ávida lectora.

  **Nota 3**: Como hace tiempo que no actualizo os recordaré más o menos como está la situación del fic.

       -Lily quiere usar el hechizo 'Ances Desireé' para hacer retornar a James.

       -Se acerca el baile de Halloween con una función hecha por los alumnos de los talleres de arte dramático.

       -Hermione y Draco están muy atareados y van a pasar un baile algo raro...

       -Megan y Harry cada vez se sienten más atraídos.

       -Y a Ron le gusta hablar francés XDDD pero eso no tiene cabida en el fic...

Con mucho amor para la comunidad **_Potter&Cia_** (¡Hacia los 500 participantes!) y a mi querida **_Religión Siriusana_**­ os dejo con mi doceavo capítulo en el que más de uno deseará matarme cuando acabe (........ ya veréis.......)

Capítulo 12: Despierta y Recuérdame 

    Un día. Sólo uno. Un día para Halloween. Una hora. Sólo una. Una hora para la reunión secreta. Un segundo. Menos que eso. Lily no pasaba ni un segundo sin pensar en ÉL. 

    Si aquello funcionaba tendría lo que siempre soñó y sólo pudo mantener durante un año junto a su hijo y su marido: Una Familia, una que la quisiera por entero. Debía conseguirlo. Por Harry sobretodo. Verlos a los dos juntos... ¿Qué más podía pedir? Aunque quizás estuviera siendo egoísta con la muerte. Se aprovechaba de la situación... pero en serio le necesitaba. Mucho. Más que nada. Absolutamente. Y la hora pasó.

         -Quizá os preguntéis el motivo de esta reunión –comentó Albus a Sirius y Remus mientras Lily esperaba impaciente a un lado-. No me voy a andar con rodeos y lo diré claramente: Lily quiere que la ayudéis a recuperar James con un hechizo ancestral, es muy difícil pero podría tener resultados satisfactorios...     

    Sirius permaneció con la mirada perdida en el infinito mientras Remus fruncía el entrecejo observando a Lily.

         -¿Entonces estáis dispuestos a ayudarme? –preguntó ella seria.

    Sin previo aviso a Sirius le empezaron a brillar los ojos y apretó los puños asintiendo demasiado emocionado para hablar.

         -¡Sería de locos negarnos! –estalló Remus más alterado de lo normal.

    La pelirroja sonrió con ganas antes de ser acallada por una frase del director.

         -Quizá sea más de locos no oponerse a hacerlo...

         -¡Albus! Quedamos en que estarías de acuerdo pese a las compli... –Lily se tapó la boca con las manos.

         -¿Pese a qué, Lily? –preguntó Sirius dejando un momento sus melancolías para más tarde.

         -Complicaciones –acertó Remus-. ¿No me digas que correrías peligro de irte de nuevo?.... –ella no respondió-. Santo cielo... ¿Qué pasaría si al final tú acabas yéndote y James no vuelve? 

         -No puedo creer que digas eso Remus, deberíamos ser optimistas –espetó Lily-. Además, necesito a dos magos calificados que tuvieran relación con James... ¿Quién mejor que vosotros dos? Por favor... tenéis que decidirlo ya... ha de realizarse el mismo día de la muerte... en Halloween.

***

    Arriba, abajo, otro pasillo, la biblioteca... por fin: descanso. Hermione suspiró, no podía creer lo pesados que se volvían algunos alumnos. Había tenido que ayudar a la mayoría de cursos y ahora ella tenía que recuperar su tiempo perdido a un día mismo de la gran fiesta de Halloween... a unas pocas horas, ya era de noche. La biblioteca estaba vacía, la señora Pince se mecía suavemente medio dormida. Avanzó despacio y oyó con nitidez el rasgar de una única pluma. 

         -Genial, la única persona que no me apetece ver hoy y menos en la biblioteca –se dijo ella para sus adentros. La chica estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para marcharse por donde había venido.

         -Creo que hay bastante espacio para los dos, Granger –murmuró Draco algo... ¿molesto? Sin despegar la mirada de su trabajo-. La biblioteca es grande.

    Hermione le observó durante un instante mientras se sentaba avergonzada en una mesa contigua a la suya. Su cabello platino le caía por la frente mientras movía efusivamente su mano para escribir. ¿Por qué siempre se lo tenía que encontrar en ese lugar? El único sitio donde se podía concentrar con facilidad ahora le resultaba un martirio. Alejó a Malfoy de su cabeza y empezó sus innumerables tareas. 

    Pasaron varias horas. La señora Pince les había dejado la llave en su escritorio y se había marchado. Hermione estiró los brazos y miró hacia su compañero de estancia. No estaba. Pero aun había papeles encima de la mesa. ¿Qué hora sería? Miró su reloj y se asustó. ¡Las cinco de la madrugada! Pronto amanecería. Empezó a recogerlo todo, quizá podría dormir algo antes de que las chicas de su habitación empezaran a probarse peinados y vestidos.

         -Granger, será mejor que dejes eso donde está –dijo Malfoy entrando a la biblioteca, Hermione ni siquiera se había percatado de que había salido.

         -¿Y porque razón tendría que hacerlo?

         -¿Recuerdas la exposición que debemos hacer para el intercambio con Beuxbatons? –ella asintió-. Pues tenemos que entregarle alguna cosa buena a McGonagall para mañana, lo que significa que... –miró su reloj- nos queda muy poco tiempo si queremos disfrutar de la fiesta de esta noche.

    Hermione suspiró notablemente y se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla. 

***

    Tanto Hogwarts y sus terrenos como Hogsmeade eran un bullicio de estudiantes entusiasmados, era un hervidero de emociones, corriendo de aquí para ya había chicas rumoreando las mejores túnicas de gala, también muchachos algo nerviosos hacían compras de última hora. El Gran Comedor permanecía cerrado al público mientras en su interior los alumnos del taller artístico practicaban junto a Remus y Sirius los últimos ensayos del festival para la fiesta.

    Harry había anulado las prácticas de quidditch de su equipo, aun así había decidido ir a entrenar con Megan, pues la chica le había pedido que la ayudara a mejorar.

         -Intenta quitarme la quaffle –chilló Harry a Megan desde la otra punta del campo-. Y no te olvides de esquivar bien las bludgers que he encantado.

    La chica subió su pulgar en signo de aprobación. Esperaron tres segundos y se movilizaron. Harry sobrevoló rápidamente el campo mientras la chica se precipitaba hacia él varias veces sin conseguir su propósito, parecía que Harry fuera bueno en todas las posiciones. Después de pensarlo mucho, la rubia le hizo un amago robando la pelota roja, sorprendiendo al chico y quedando ambos, cara a cara, muy quietos.

         -No está nada mal, ¿eh? –preguntó Megan jadeando algo cansada.

    Harry sonrió.

         -Te he dejado coger la quaffle por iniciativa propia... –dijo él mientras ella fruncía el ceño enfadada-. Vale, es broma, no me mires así, me ha sorprendido tu táctica.

    Harry le guiñó un ojo.

         -Así que he sorprendido al gran Harry Potter...

    Harry se acercó peligrosamente.

         -¿Yo también puedo sorprender a la gran Megan Figg? 

    Harry se aproximó aun más.

         -Inténtalo...

    Más aún, pero...

         -¡¡Cuidado con la bludger!! –chilló él sin poder impedir  que una pelota psicópata-asesina (Nda: XDDD) le diera a su amiga en la espalda y la lanzara hacia el vacío antes de que él pudiera sujetarla. Como si fuera a hacer el 'amargo de rosi' (Nda: bonito nombre que le puso Hermione) se precipitó con su Saeta y logró atraparla poco antes de que rozara el suelo.

          -¿Estás bien? Respóndeme por favor –preguntó Harry después de haber parado las bludgers y estirado a Megan en las gradas con la cabeza en su regazo.

         -Harry... –dijo ella abriendo los ojos-... te quiero... matar, por supuesto... ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre avisarme tan tarde!? Creo que me he roto una costilla...

    El chico suspiró algo nervioso por aquel 'te quiero' furtivo... vaya susto le había dado.

         -Poppy sabe soldar huesos en un momento.

         -¿Desde cuando tratas a la enferma con tanta familiaridad?

         -Es que la enfermería es mi segunda sala común –volvió a suspirar Harry, esta vez de forma divertida.

                                                       ***   

(Nda A partir de aquí se me borró ¬___¬ No sé por qué pasó... pero fue muy frustrante T__T)

         -¿Alguien tiene una duda de última hora? –preguntó Remus a los alumnos de los talleres artísticos que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor.

         -Déjalos tranquilos Moony. ¿Qué no ves que están concentrados? –dijo Sirius al ver que todos los estudiantes pasaban olímpicamente de la pregunta porque estaban ensayando por su cuenta-. Mejor para nosotros, descansa un poco.

         -Sí, claro ¬__¬ Y después si tienen dudas nos dirán que no les prestamos atención.

         -Relájate –suspiró Sirius sentado en el 'trono' del profesor Dumbledore y poniendo las piernas cruzadas encima de la Mesa Alta-. Siempre quise sentarme aquí. Sirius Black: el Gran director de Hogwarts.

         -¬¬Uuu Si tú fueras director este colegio sería un caos. Anda, baja las piernas de la mesa... –Remus se aclaró la voz y volvió a hablar a los alumnos-. Id recogiéndolo todo que hemos de despejar el comedor para la hora de la comida, por favor.

         -............ (grillos)

         -¿Por qué no me hacen caso? T__T

         -Remus, además de decirlo bajito no le pones entusiasmo, el estrés te impide expresarte. Mira y aprende del mejor –Sirius se subió de pie en la mesa de profesores-. ¡EL ÚLTIMO QUE DESPEJE EL COMEDOR ES UN GUSARAJO Y SE QUEDA SIN COMIDA!

         -O___O (todos los alumnos)

    En un momento el gran comedor estaba vacío.

         -Sirius eres de lo que no hay...

         -Lo sé Moony ^-^ -suspiró Sirius bajándose de la mesa.

         -Jooo, ¿Por qué siempre me toca pagar a mí? –dijo la voz de Neville pisoteado en el suelo-. No quiero quedarme sin comer X__x.

         -^_^Uuuu (Sirius y Remus)

***

    La hora del almuerzo pasó y también la tarde llegó a su fin. Faltaban apenas dos horas para que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieran y diera comienzo el banquete y el baile de Halloween. 

    Lily se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en su escritorio repasando los preparativos que tendrían lugar a las 11.59 de esa misma noche, tenía miedo de que el hechizo no funcionara y por eso repetía una y otra vez los pasos a seguir.

         -¿Puedo entrar? –preguntó Sirius estirándose en la cama con una caja alargada en sus brazos.

         -Sirius, ya has entrado.

         -Era la cortesía propia de mí ^-^ jeje... Te he traído la ropa para el baile. Está hecho todo a medida especialmente para ti.

         -Sirius, no hacía falta –dijo Lily levantando la vista hacia él y percatándose que su amigo ya se había vestido de gala-. Pero veo que tú no pierdes el tiempo. ¿A quién vas a conquistar?

         -Dilo, dilo, dilo...

         -No.

         -Dilo, dilo...

         -Estás muy guapo Sirius... seguro que serás el más sexy esta noche.

         -Lo sé ^____^  No hacía falta que lo dijeras.

         -¡Pero si lo que querías es que te lanzara un piropo! ¬¬U... Dime... –empezó Lily ahora muy seria y sentándose en el borde de la cama junto a él- ¿Cómo lo haces para no preocuparte por lo de esta noche?

    Sirius se incorporó y con una sonrisa y la mano en el hombro de Lily, dijo:

         -Tenemos a Dumbledore que es uno de los mejores magos de la historia (Nda ¬o¬ Aunque comete muchos errores en su vida) Te tenemos a ti, que eres una de las mejores brujas en hechizos y encantamientos. Confío en que con nuestras ganas conseguiremos que James vuelva.

         -Pero si él no vuelve no sé... –Lily puso ambas manos en su cabeza controlándose.

    Sirius la abrazó de forma reconfortante.

         -No digas eso ni en broma, va a volver, lo sé. Y ahora vas a ponerte el vestido y la túnica que te he traído, venga. Todos los alumnos van a tener envidia de Harry por tener una madre tan atractiva como tú.

    El animago se levantó y de soslayo se miró en uno de los espejos. Se había puesto un traje oscuro y la túnica azul marino ceñida y ribeteada de plata.

         -Que guapo que estoy *-*... –Lily empezó a reír a carcajadas-. ¡Ey! Te hice reír, así me gusta, quiero verte contenta. Recuerda que el banquete también se hace para hacer una gran bienvenida a los nuevos profesores: nosotros.

         -De acuerdo –la chica se secó los ojos vidriosos y abrió la caja que su amigo había dejado encima de la cama- ¡Sirius, esto es precioso!

         -Lo sé, ya te lo dije: especialmente hecho a medida para ti. Me voy abajo a ver a Remus, como no le saque de los libros no se vestirá adecuadamente.

    Cuando Sirius cerró la puerta Lily sacó el vestido brillante y cobrizo de la caja, un ajustado tejido que cuando se lo puso cayó suavemente hasta el suelo de forma plisada, se lo anudó al cuello. La túnica blanca de terciopelo se adhirió como una segunda piel... Sirius debía de haber gastado mucho en aquella ropa.

         -Demasiado dinero para algo que sólo utilizaré una vez. Espero que James pueda verme así...

***

    Harry y Ron bajaban por las escaleras cuando se toparon con Megan. 

         -¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

         -No lo sé, no ha venido a la habitación –respondió la chica abrochándose un botón en el cuello de su túnica que hacía juego con su cabello rubio.

    Harry la observó anonadado. Ni Cho, ni Fleur, ni mil veelas hubieran superado a Megan en aquel momento, claro que el amor es ciego... ¿Eso significaba que se estaba enamorando de Megan?          

         -Espero que Hermy no se haya ido con un jugador profesional de Bulgaria como en el baile de 4º -murmuró refunfuñado Ron-. ¡Se supone que tendría que venir con nosotros!

         -¿Jugador profesional de Bulgaria? –preguntó Megan extrañada. Bueno, Ron, de todas formas en este baile no hay parejas.

         -Por desgracia...

         -¿Qué has dicho, Harry?

         -Que que cabellera más lacia... (Nda jajajajajaj) –respondió el chico de ojos verdes avergonzado-. Lacia, sí... eh... y muy bonita...

         -¡Gracias Harry! –respondió Ron-. No sabía que te gustara mi pelo.

         -Se lo decía a Megan ¬¬U

        -T__T No seas tan directo... 

        -Ya, Ron, ya... tranquilo, tú también tienes un bonito cabello –dijo Megan riendo.

***

    Como no se dieran prisa se perderían el baile. Hermione escribía a toda prisa las últimas líneas de la presentación que darían a McGonagall. Había conjurado aparecer su vestimenta para el baile y se encontraba totalmente preparada para asistir a él. Por otra parte, Malfoy acababa de entrar también vestido, con una elegante túnica de un verde oscuro y cuello alzado. 

    Se miraron fijamente.

         -¿Ya has acabado? –preguntó él.

    Se volvieron a mirar.

         -Me falta muy poco.

    Siguieron mirándose.

         -Ves a buscar el libro que necesitamos, ya acabo yo lo que estás escribiendo –Hermione se levantó a buscar el libro extrañada por hacerle caso a su enemigo.

    Él la recorrió de arriba a abajo.

         -Ahora vuelvo.

    Ella lo miró mientras caminaba.

         -No tardes o nos quedamos sin banquete.

    Él volvió al trabajo y después de unos minutos.

........

         -¡¡Malfoy ayúdame!!

     Draco levantó la cabeza y salió corriendo siguiendo los gritos de Hermione, sus pasos le llevaron a una pequeña habitación situada al extremo más alejado de la biblioteca, donde se encontraban los libros más antiguos acerca de Hogwarts y objetos ya inutilizados.

         -Corre, no voy a poder aguantar por mucho tiempo... –dijo la chica con voz entrecortada mientras una estantería muy ancha estaba a punto de caerse encima de ella.

         -Precioso momento has elegido para cosechar el caos en la biblioteca... –comentó Malfoy con sarcasmo mientras ayudaba gracias a su musculatura a poner la estantería en su sitio.

         -¡Nadie entra a esta habitación! No es mi culpa si está tan vieja que todo se cae a pedazos –espetó Hermione señalando unos candelabros roñosos que se balanceaban por estar mal atados a la pared-. Ya tengo el libro... volvamos al trabajo.

         -Yo ya habría acabado sin tus grititos de ayuda... –Malfoy esperó una contestación en forma de pelea pero su contrincante estaba muda y dejó caer el libro en el suelo de forma estruendosa- ¡Eso, encima tira un libro antiguo! 

         -.....

         -¿Granger?

         -Malfoy... la puerta. 

         -¿Tampoco tienes fuerza para abrirla?

         -Idiota, la puerta ha... desaparecido. Corre, dame tu varita.

         -Estás loca, ni muerto dejo que una Gryffindor como tú toque algo tan importante y, de todas formas, está encima de la mesa. 

         -Pues nos hemos quedado encerrados, yo también he dejado mi varita allí.

(Nda: ¡Es que no sabéis que debéis llevar la varita siempre con vosotros! XD Que mala que soy...)

         -No puede ser, debe haber alguna abertura –Malfoy se adelantó y puso ambas manos en la pared lisa donde antes se encontraba la puerta-. Sellado... en serio que las paredes de Hogwarts son peores que esas estúpidas escaleras móviles.

    Hermione había empezado a buscar otra salida, apartó un viejo pupitre y sólo encontró unas cajas y más pared. Ni siquiera había una triste ventana.

         -Genial, pasaré una fiesta de Halloween encantadora con una Gryffindor sangre sucia que me encierra en una habitación sin puerta.

         -No se te ocurra volverme a faltar al respeto Malfoy. ¡¡Sabes que no ha sido culpa mía!! –Hermione se sentó en una silla y puso sus manos en la cabeza de forma desesperada.

                                                         ***

    Y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dejando entrever el precioso decorado típico de Halloween más los adornos del banquete. Había cuatro enormes mesas redondas -a decir verdad todos pensaron que la magia estaba de por medio porque la sala parecía mucho más grande-, con preciosos manteles, cada uno de la tonalidad de su casa. Al lado opuesto de donde se encontraban las mesas había una gran tarima teatral –tapada por cortinas de terciopelo- donde se percibían movimientos de alumnos acabando sus ensayos en el interior. 

    Harry se sentó en la mesa redonda de Gryffindor, entre Ron y Megan mientras estiraba la cabeza para ver si encontraba a su madre. Todos los alumnos vestían sus mejores galas y por el ambiente festivo la mayoría tenían las mejillas sonrojadas. El chico de ojos verdes miró hacia la mesa de profesores, que estaba igual que siempre, pero no vio ni a Sirius no a Lily. 

    De repente Remus salió por un lado de la enorme tarima (Nda Exquisitamente vestido, sexy, sensual, atractivo... X___x...) e hizo un ademán a McGonagall que a su vez levantó su varita y con un rápido movimiento todo quedó a oscuras (Nda Como siempre los más pequeños gritaron atontados y algunos chicos aprovecharon para abalanzarse sobre sus compañeras, pero esto es otra historia) La tarima empezó a iluminarse lentamente hasta conseguir un fulgor dorado...

***

    Hermione y Draco pegaron un bote cuando se oyeron gritos provenientes de algún lugar del castillo (Nda ¿Qué? Las paredes de Hogwarts en este fic son finas XD) Respiraron tranquilos al percibir que eran chillidos de admiración.

    La chica volvió a repasar los libros de la estantería mientras el rubio se levantó de la pared donde estaba apoyado y caminó hacia las cajas que antes Hermione había dejado a la vista.

         -Ey, Granger. Imagina que dentro de esas cajas hay alguna varita y estamos aquí haciendo los idiotas –murmuró Malfoy poniéndose de rodillas junto a las cajas- A ver que encontramos...  

         -¿Hay algo interesante?

         -¡¡¡Hidromiel con jalea real de primera clase!!! Ni siquiera los magos más ricos la consiguen fácilmente... y en estas cajas las hay por docenas.

         -Oh, oh... –exclamó Hermione débilmente al ver como Malfoy descorchaba una y empezaba a beber Hidromiel como si de agua se tratara.

                                                      ***      

    Y al bajarse las cortinas de la tarima aparecieron Sirius y Lily, como si fueran el rey y la reina de la fiesta.

         -Os damos las gracias por acogernos tan excelentemente a mediados del primer trimestre, sois unos alumnos estupendos –dijo Sirius en voz muy alta mientras todos los alumnos permanecían callados.

         -Nos sentimos muy a gusto entre vosotros, en un placer impartiros clases a todos y junto al profesor Lupin –en ese momento se asomó Remus y saludó de forma divertida antes de volver detrás del cortinaje- hemos preparado una función con todos los que asistieron a los talleres.

         -¡Esperamos que sea de vuestro agrado! –dijeron a la vez después de entrelazar sus manos y bajar juntos de la tarima.

(Nda Como alguien se enfade porque se han cogido de las manos voy y le pego con una galleta en forma de Teletubbie {O__ô})

    De nuevo todo quedó a oscuras (Nda Esta vez a los que chillaron de forma estúpida les pegaron), el cortinaje se abrió por ambos lados y todo el mundo quedó boquiabierto: el paisaje demostraba un bosque –con magia era totalmente real, hasta se olía el musgo- y de detrás de todos los árboles empezaron a salir alumnas de cabello rubio imitando a veelas con pasos gráciles y movimientos ficticios pero encantadores mientras se oía la música del vals del Cascanueces tocada por otros tantos alumnos con violín a un lado del escenario. Dos de las veelas levantaron una alfombra verdosa y alzaron con ambas manos un escudo de Hogwarts mientras las demás bailaban a su alrededor con caras de asombro.

    El escudo empezó a brillar cegando a todo el mundo y cuando pudieron volver a abrir los ojos el decorado había cambiado. Como si el escudo se hubiera vuelto real aparecieron cuatro alumnos disfrazados de los cuatro animales de las casas de forma muy elegante junto a otros cuatro alumnos que asemejaban a los cuatro fundadores milenarios que recitaron poemas hermosos alrededor del Sombrero Seleccionador y del cual, cuando acabaron, salió otra luz cegadora.

    Apareció un coro con los estudiantes más jóvenes con ranas de chocolate en sus manos y empezaron a cantar música al estilo 'Shakespeareano' acompañados musicalmente por el fénix Fawkes que volaba a su alrededor. Al acabar lanzaron las ranas hacia las mesas donde Ron peleó por ellas y por último salieron los alumnos mayores con un número impresionante de claqué y baile, vestidos de forma muy sensual, después de que cantar Cabaret.

(Nda ¿Alguien que haya visto el trailer de la tercera película me quiere decir que pintan sapos gordos y feos en un coro de estudiantes? XDD De allí saqué la idea de las ranas de chocolate, que son más sabrosas... Por cierto, que festival más raro me ha salido XDDD)           

    Las luces volvieron a abrirse y todo el mundo prorrumpió en calurosos aplausos. Dumbledore estaba ya sentado en su mesa y se levantó haciendo que todos enmudecieran de nuevo con un movimiento de su mano.

                                                         ***

         -Vamos Granger, bebe un poquitín –susurró Draco medio borracho y algo rojo por el ardor que sentía- Hace calor aquí...

         Sin pensárselo dos veces se sacó la túnica quedándose con su traje verde. 

         -Malfoy deja de beber, estás ya bastante ebrio –comentó Hermione volteando los ojos. 

         -Aguántamela –Draco le lanzó la túnica a la chica, seguida de una botella abierta que Hermione tuvo que alcanzar al vuelo-. No te cortes, por una vez en tu miserable vida podrás beber de la misma botella que yo.

    El muchacho empezó a reír de forma algo rara mientras se desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa.

         -Bueno... quizá será mejor beber algo antes de que me muera de sed –murmuró Hermione antes de llevarse la botella de Hidromiel a los labios.

 (Nda: ¡Es que no sabéis que el alcohol da aun más sed!... XD)

                                                      ***

         -Queridos alumnos, ahora daremos paso al fantástico banquete que saciará nuestro apetito –Albus miró a Ron que seguía comiendo ranas de chocolate-... aunque algunos nunca estarán llenos ^-^U. Después se abrirá el baile... como ya comenté no hay parejas así que he ideado un sistema más divertido que ya os comentaré después. ¡A comer se ha dicho!

    Las cinco mesas [contando con la de los profesores] se llenaron de apetitosa comida y bebida (Nda No me preguntéis como llegan a agarrar la comida del centro con mesas tan grandes... es magia ajajja)

         -¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Harry a Megan al verla distraída.

         -Hermione al final no ha aparecido.

         -Es cierto... –murmuró Harry mirando a su alrededor-. De todas formas estará bien, la última vez que la vi estaba bastante cansada, luego iremos a buscarla.

         -¿Está buena la comida? Me muero de hambre –espetó Sirius sentándose en la silla de Ron que iba caminando alrededor de la mesa para comer de todo un poco (Nda Es que hoy tiene mucha hambre...) 

         -¿No se van a enfadar contigo porque no estás en la mesa de los profesores? –interrogó Megan con las cejas alzadas.

         -Sí, pero tengo práctica escapando de McGonagall. Lily también quería venir pero ella no ha conseguido llegar...

-----En la mesa de profesores-----

         -Pero Minerva... deja que Lily vaya con Harry y Sirius –imploró Dumbledore con su sonrisa de vejete tierno. 

         -No, no y no, ya lo has visto: va Sirius y quiere ir Lily, va Lily querrá ir Remus... ¡Son profesores, no alumnos! –reprendió McGonagall mientras Lily intentaba escapar camuflada tras su servilleta-. ¡Lillian. Siéntate ahora mismo!

         -Tiene complejo de madre estricta... –susurró Lily a Remus.

         -Es peor que la de Sirius... –contestó éste riendo.                              

-----De vuelta a Gryffindor------

         -Por cierto Harry, ¿Qué quieres por Navidad? –preguntó Sirius saboreando un trozo de carne.

         -¿No crees que falta un poco para eso aun? Además, no hace falta que me compres nada...

         -Perdona, no te he oído bien... ¿A qué acabas de decir que no te importa que en ti me gaste una millonada? –dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

         -No, yo...

         -No, no... Harry, soy tu padrino, demasiados años has vivido ya sin regalos... en las Navidades pasadas ocurrió lo mismo y después de insistir mucho me mentiste contándome que ya me avisarías de lo que querías... y luego no pediste ningún regalo y tuve que comprarte algo de última hora. ¡Este año quiero regalarte lo mejor que haya en el mercado y quiero saberlo cuanto antes! ¡Si no quieres que te muerda una pierna!

         -O__OUuu... Sirius...

    Sin darse cuenta el animago se había puesto en pie y había chillado malhumorado todo eso agitando un hueso de pollo que sostenía en la mano. El comedor se había quedado en silencio...

         -Eh... –Sirius miró de soslayo a la mesa de profesores y vislumbró a Lily y Remus ahogando sus risas con el puño. El hombre se puso una mano en la nuca y con su mejor sonrisa comentó-: Anda, no me miréis todos así... que me da vergüenza... 

    La mayoría rieron divertidos antes de volver a la deliciosa comida.

         -Podrías haberme avisado antes de que estaba chillando así... Por cierto... ¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntó Sirius al no ver al cuarteto, antes trío, al completo.                          

         -No lo sé... pero no creo que esté haciendo nada malo...

                                                     ***    

         -A ver... si froto mis dos pendientes con fuerza quizá pueda hacer fuego... y podamos encender el cigarro hecho de pergamino -^o^- -expuso Hermione con la túnica sacada y tres botella de hidromiel a su alrededor.

         -Hermione, cielo de mi alma –dijo Malfoy completamente borracho de pie encima de una mesa y fumando un papel amarillento. 

(Nda Niños y niñas no le imitéis... fumar es malo, y peor si no es con cigarros testados... XDD Que quede claro que yo no fumo que con mi asma podría morir XD)   

         -Dime, Draco, querido –contestó la chica intentando hacer fuego con los pequeños pendientes y ayudando con su collar como si fueran piedras. 

         -¿Para que quieres hacer fuego si ya tienes candelabros encendidos? Ya no eres tan lista, ¿eh?

         -............. 

         -Ajajajajaja

         -¬___¬ Ya lo sabía, sólo quería saber cuanto tardarías en darte cuenta...

    En ese momento se oyó de lejos una música.

         -Baileeeemoos un tango... –dijo Draco saltando de la mesa.

         -Nooo, mejor la conga... –suspiró Hermione haciendo movimientos raros.

   (Nda Que quede claro que esta conversación entre Draco y Hermione está totalmente bajo influencias del alcohol que han tomado en exceso)

                                                     ***

    Llegó el momento del baile y Dumbledore ordenó que se hicieran dos grandes círculos -uno compuesto por chicos y otro por chicas- y uno dentro de otro, todos mirándose las caras. Los profesores se habían animado, e incluso Sinistra, que para estas cosas era algo retraída, formó parte del grupo. McGonagall había tomado una copita de más y estaba sentada en el trono de Dumbledore con su sombrero de ala ancha caído sobre los ojos, todos juraron que estaba roncando.

         -A ver, ahora sonará la música y todos giraremos, cuando se pare habremos de bailar con la pareja que tengamos delante, cuando acabe la canción volveremos a hacerlo para que todo sea más ameno.

         -¬__¬Uuu (todos los alumnos)

         -¿Y esto era lo que se había inventado para que no lleváramos pareja? –susurró Parvati Patil a su hermana.

         -Ni que fuéramos niños de cuatro años –espetó Blaise Zabini en voz baja.

         -¡Que suene la música!

    Todos empezaron a girar, las chicas hacia un lado y los chicos hacia otro y cuando la melodía cesó algunos intentaron empujar a la persona de al lado al ver quien les había tocado.

         -No, por favor... –murmuró Ron cuando vio a una horrible alumna que babeaba y parecía no haber conocido un peine en su vida.

         -Recuerda lo que siempre dice Hermione: el físico no es lo único –le recordó Harry sonriendo con un tic nervioso a una de su club de fans que tenía delante dispuesta a empezar a bailar y a muchas cosas más con él.

         -Pero en este caso...

         -Lo sé tío, sé fuerte... por los dos.

    Una alumna de primero se desmayó cuando le tocó a Sirius y éste tuvo que sentarla en su silla y darle algo de aire con una servilleta. Dumbledore los asombró a todos con sus movimientos pélvicos al bailar con una muchacha de séptimo. 

    Remus y Lily bailaron un vals a la perfección siendo aplaudidos después por todos y Harry se alegró que en el último baile oficial antes de que cada uno bailara con quien quisiera le tocara a Megan.

         -Bailas muy bien –le comentó Megan a Harry mientras se movían por la pista al son de la música.

         -Pues eres la primera que me lo dice...

         -Entonces será que los dos somos malos...

         -Seguramente –respondió Harry medio en broma justo al mismo tiempo al que acababa la canción- ¿Quieres salir a tomar el aire?

         -¿Le preguntas eso a todas tus conquistas?

         -No... sólo a Ron, pero no cuenta...

    Ambos salieron a los terrenos riendo de nuevo y siendo iluminados por miles de hadas conjuradas en los rosales (Nda Esto me suena a baile de Navidad de 4º...)

         -Harry... te quería dar las gracias por comprender tanto la situación de mis padres... –dijo Megan de forma seria al sentarse juntos en un banco alejado.

         -Ya te dije que para eso estaban los amigos ¿no? Sabes que tus padres te querían... –respondió Harry acercando su mano al collar de Megan que perteneció a la madre de la chica- Los tienes en tu corazón, como este collar.

 (Nda: Momento para las fans de Harry/Megan... o no...)

   Harry subió su mano y la posó en la mejilla de Megan mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos, ella apretó la mano aun más para sentir los cálidos dedos de Harry y entreabrió sus labios a causa de un estremecimiento.

         -Megan, yo...

         -¿Sí?...

    Se acercaron...

         -¡¡¡Socorro!!! –Ron pasó por su lado corriendo seguido por la fea alumna que le perseguía con los brazos extendidos.

         -¡¡Me encantan los pelirrojooooos!! –chilló la chica con sus andrajosos y sucios cabellos al viento y babas por todas partes.

         -O__O... (Harry y Megan)

         -¿Por dónde íbamos? –preguntó Harry cuando todo quedó en calma.

         -Querías decirme algo importante... –dijo Megan sonrojándose.

         -Sí, cierto... yo... tú...

(Nda: el, nosotros, vosotros, ellos...)

         -Tú... me... –continuó Harry después de la interrupción de la nota de autora-... me gus...

         -¡¡Venga, todos tras de mí!! –chilló Dumbledore seguido de muchos alumnos formando una fila bailando la conga-. Levantad los brazos... una pierna, la otra... weeee....

         -Creo que no me siento bien, Harry... @__@ -comentó Megan con dolor de cabeza al marcharse el director y sus alumnos.

         -Yo tampoco... vamos a la sala común a dormir, yo te acompaño... U__U...

                                                       ***

    Mientras, Draco y Hermione se habían quedado en un estado de sopor, sentados uno junto al otro en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared.

         -Una botella de Hidromiel... 

         -Dos botellas de Hidromiel...

Dos minutos después...

         -Estoy cansada Draco... –suspiró Hermione enredando sus dedos en el cabello del chico de forma tentadora-... cansada para cantar...

         -Excusas... lo que pasa es que no sabes que número viene después del cincuenta... viene el... –en ese momento la chica giró en redondo y se sentó sobre Malfoy poniendo un dedo índice en sus labios.

         -Sesenta... (Nda ¿?) –rió Hermione después de dar otro sorbo de alcohol-. Te he dicho alguna vez que me puedo perder en tus metálicos ojos.

         -Tengo un mapa por si te pierdes preciosa... –dijo Malfoy tomando a Hermione por la cintura y acercándola más a él.

(Nda Hay que ver lo poco romántico que es Draky... ¿un mapa? ¬¬U)

         -Y esos labios...

         -Son tuyos...

         -Son míos...

    Hermione acercó su boca a la del rubio y se quedaron rozándose los labios, sintiendo los cálidos jadeos... Draco puso su mano en la nuca de Hermione y la atrajo hacia él lo suficiente como para fundirse en un beso apasionado y fiero que hizo que la muchacha quedara estirada en el suelo y Malfoy sobre ella...

(Nda Y lo que pasó después os aguantáis ¬¬... que es privado y no voy a subir el raiting porque dos se emborrachen... como mucho puede que haga un Flashback...)

                                                           ***  

    La fiesta había terminado y los alumnos subían hacia sus dormitorios para seguirla allí ya que todos creían que ese año se habían equivocado mandándoles a sus salas comunes a las once y media, hora poco tardía para un baile... Lo que ellos no sabían es que poco después algunos de sus profesores más preciados tenían que hacer un hechizo muy importante...

         -Sirius, tenemos que subir ya al despacho de Albus –dijo Lily nerviosa estirando de la túnica a su amigo.

         -Ya voy, tranquila.

         -¡No puedo estar tranquila!

         -Ya lo sé, pierdes siempre los nervios... eres tonta...

         -Sí, gracias Sirius, yo también te quiero –murmuró Lily enfurruñada.

         -No te enfades conmigo ahora... –dijo Sirius conduciendo a su amiga con las manos en sus hombros-. ¿No crees que tendríamos que habernos cambiado antes?    

         -Ya no hay tiempo ya que te has empeñado en recibir dos besos de más de la mitad de alumnas.

         -¿Qué quieres que haga? Me adoran...

    Lily suspiró mientras ambos subían las escaleras giratorias y abrió la puerta encontrándose a Remus y Albus hablando en la antesala redonda, donde el director, por medio de la magia, había apartado sus mesitas y conjurado un círculo de magia etérea que formaba una estrella de cinco puntas.

         -Bien, faltan cinco minutos –comentó Dumbledore-. Todos a sus posiciones.

    Agarraron bien sus varitas. Lily se sacó el voto mágico de James del cuello y lo dejó en la punta más extrema de la estrella. Albus sacó un pergamino con el hechizo y lo puso en el centro. La joven y el director de pusieron en las puntas contrarias, mirándose. Sirius y Remus se situaron en las dos restantes, de cara al voto mágico.

    Cuando el reloj marcó las 11.59 Dumbledore encendió el pergamino con fuego y todos se pusieron a recitar el hechizo 'Ances Desireé' haciendo que el voto mágico brillara con una intensidad que les cegó a todos y apagó todas las lumbres viéndose sólo un color rojo que horadaba los sentidos. 

    Cuando empezaron las campanadas de media noche todos callaron y Lily se situó en el centro de la estrella, sobre las cenizas del pergamino, conjuró su magia antigua, llamando a James a través de su mente mientras las otros tres magos la apuntaban con su varita dándole la fuerza necesaria. En la última campanada, todo cesó. 

    La luz del voto paró de brillar y Lily se dejó caer agotada por el esfuerzo.      

    Esperaron, mucho, todos callados, en la misma posición, querían una señal, algo que les hiciera creer que había salido todo bien, pero eso no ocurrió. Lily se levantó del suelo y sollozó, sus lágrimas caían mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

         -Lily, quizá debamos esperar un poco más... –expuso Remus.

         -Sí, ha pasado muy poco tiempo –le dijo Sirius acercándose a ella mientras Dumbledore se sentaba en una silla visiblemente exhausto y disgustado.

         -¡Callaos! ¿Es qué no lo veis? ¡James no está aquí! ¡No ha regresado! 

    Sus ojos verdes centellearon y sin previo aviso salió corriendo de la sala. Sirius miró a Remus y ambos asintieron. El animago salió corriendo tras su amiga dejando a Remus con el director que no presentaba muy buen aspecto.

         -¡¡Lily, espera, no corras!! –chilló Sirius, pero en ese momento había perdido el rastro de su amiga. Se convirtió en perro y se percató de que salía del castillo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las puertas, no podía dejarla sola.

    Lily no podía pensar en nada más que en James, en sus ojos y su boca, su pelo negro, su risa divertida y sus brazos rodeándola. Apretó su paso y cuando se dio cuenta estaba a escasos metros del bosque prohibido. Se detuvo. Respiró hondo para calmarse tras secarse las lágrimas furtivas y se giró al oír el ladrido de un perro acercándose. Debería disculparse por su comportamiento. 

    Sirius se transformó en humano a tres metros de Lily y le hizo ademán de que se acercara a él, pero de repente oyeron un sonido estrepitosamente fuerte que venía del interior del bosque. El animago se adelantó a su amiga y sacó su varita de forma instintiva.

         -Seas quien seas o lo que seas estamos armados.

    Los ruidos animales se hicieron más fuertes acercándose a ellos. Pisadas fuertes pero débiles al mismo tiempo.

         -Lily, corre hacia el castillo.

         -No pienso dejarte solo –murmuró la pelirroja sacando también su varita.

    De golpe un cuerpo saltó hacia ellos de forma defensiva desde los árboles y Sirius lanzó un 'Expelliarmus' para protegerse del golpe.

    Se acercaron al animal que parecía agonizar hasta que éste se quedó quieto por el efecto del hechizo.

         -¿Pero que...? Dios mío...

    Un ciervo sobre la hierba les impresionó.

         -James... 

    Ambos se arrodillaron con el animal caído, un alce hermoso que sin duda se trataba de un animago. Por fin, James Potter había vuelto...

---

Bueno, pues ya está... ¡SOCOOORROOO! No me tiréis verduras ¬¬U... vale... sigo un poquito más... pero sólo dos líneas...

---                 

    Sirius transformó al animal en su amigo y Lily se abalanzó sobre los brazos del hombre dormido, su James, con los ojos cerrados y el mismo pelo azabache revuelto, aun vestía ese par de pantalones oscuros y el jersey blanco que ella le había tejido.

         -Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería –susurró Sirius cogiendo a James en brazos mientras intentaba no llorar de emoción.

    Lily se adelantó corriendo a buscar a Albus y contarle todo. Cuando bajaron a la enfermería James estaba tendido en una cama, con las gafas quitadas. La enfermera le examinaba lentamente, creyendo que ya no le asombraba encontrarse antiguos alumnos ya muertos en su sala. 

         -Es él... –dijo Remus acercándose a Sirius que estaba sentado en una silla tomándole la mano a su mejor amigo resucitado.

         -¿Le despertamos ahora Dumbledore? –preguntó Lily mientras mesaba los cabellos a su marido.       

         -No creo que haga falta –dijo el director mirando hacia James.

    Lily sonrió a su esposo que acababa de despertar y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

         -¿Cómo estás, mi amor? –preguntó sonriéndole de forma muy sincera.

    El chico de pelo azabache miró extrañado a su alrededor hasta volver a centrar su mirada en la joven mujer que estaba frente a él.

         -Perdóname, pero... ¿Quién eres?... ¿Quiénes sois?

         -No puede ser... –susurró Lily alejándose. 

         -Imposible...

         -A perdido la memoria... –musitó Remus mirando a un James muy confuso.

***

    Ahora ya sí... ¿Queréis matarme? XDD ¡¡Ha perdido la memoria, no es mi culpa!! Sé que en este capítulo tendría que haber salido Snape, pero al final he cambiado de idea y tengo algo muy importante para él en el próximo.

     También sé que la mayoría de este capítulo ha llevado humor... pero... ¡¡Estamos en Navidad!! Así que, felices fiestas ^_______^ Además, prometí  como Merodeadora y Alma Siriusana que subiría el capítulo 12 antes de Navidad o sino me descuartizaban... Bueno, os dejo con los reviews, en serio... sois todos los lectores geniales, no os dejaría por nada del mundo X3~ (besito baboso XDD)         

Reviews:

**Isa**: Me pediste que resucitara a James y lo he hecho... pero también pediste que actualizara pronto... y eso como que no XDD Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que me perdones por tardar tanto. **Nury**: No podrás leer esto hasta dentro de muxo T___T que sepas que te extraño muxo _._... Espero que tú y Dinky-pooh (tu elfo loko) estéis bien. ¡No le hagas cantar Camela! Pillará un trauma... pero peor sería que cantara los Caños... XDD **J.D**: ¿¿Cómo que de que hechizo hablaban?? ¬__¬ No sigues el fic ajajajja, del hechizo 'Ances Desireé' que salió en otro capi... a resucitar a Jamsie-Pooh. ¿Sirius y Bella? Soy muy mala pero ya verás. (¡Visca el fics en cátala! XD Potser m'animi a escriure'n algun) **Joanne Distte**: Una de las fans del fic más acérrimas ^_^ ¿Te ha gustao? Leyendo tu review voy y leo 'Dedica muxo tiempo a tu fic'.. je....He tardado, por lo tanto he decicado muxo tiempo XD, vale, vale, no me pegues. Y respondiendo a los otros 3 reviews que también me has mandao XDDD... la verdad es que sino fuera por personas como tú mis ganas menguarían a cada momento... Gracias por todo loky. **Lourdes Ariki**: No defiendas a Rowling, ella le mató... pero tienes razón, él es demasiado bueno (enambossentidos) para morir ajajajja No te preocupes por no dejar reviews, tú disfruta con los fics de anime ^^ pero no te olvides de seguir la historia que sino luego cuesta entenderlo todo XDD **Kathy Stggvk**: A ver, por lo de un Re/Si... tú espera, ya verás la de cosas que pasarán. Lo de Umbridge... es que le tengo tanto asco a esa mujer que si la pongo el fic se volvería sádico, pero gracias por tus sugerencias, no molestan en absoluto ^^ **Myung Black**: Ya, ya lo sé, yo también adoro la pareja de Siri/Lily, pero, aunque NO lo sea hay situaciones bonitas entre ellos (no sabes la de gente que me quiere matar por esas situaciones XDD) El Credo Siriusano es genial, no te olvides de rezar todas las noches.    **Hermione Riddle Malfoy**: Hola primita, bueno, ya habrá beso con Bella, aunque pasarán muchas cosas... Cuando preguntaste qué le pasaba a Padme, resultó que en ese entonxes la tenían que operar de la nariz, pero hace tanto que eso ya pasó. ¿Sabes que Nury no vuelve hasta Julio? T__T Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. **Rosemary Black**:Respondiste que sí querías baile y la resurrección de James así que aquí la tienes ^^ Espero que ahora ya hayas podido comprarte el 5º libro y que tu familia te comprenda más... y si no, que como tú bien dices, en Potter&Cia somos todos una gran familia. 

**Lily_chan**: Claro que se parecía esa parte del 'ángel caído del cielo' a la parte de Sakura XD es que me inspiré en eso... me hizo mucha gracia que alguien lo dijera, pensaba que todo el mundo me lo preguntaría en el review pero creo que fuiste la única que lo adivinaste ajajajj Sirius se separó de Bella por... pobrecito, hace mucho que no está con mujeres (desde ayer XD) 

**Natalie De Potter Radcliffe**:Te doy las gracias por los ánimos que me has infundido para seguir y por las ganas que tenías de que el fic continuara. En serio que siempre te digo lo mismo, lo sientoooo, siento no poner a Hermy con Harry, pero lo que no puede ser no puede ser. Gracias por todos tus cumplidos amiga. Muxos besitos. **Synn**: Espero que te haya metío' más emoción ahora XDD Yo, spoilers? *Arwen con cara de cachorrito* nooooo XDDD Y lo del slash, ya verás, ya verás lo que ocurrirá, el futuro de este fic está más loko que yo, no creo que nadie se defraude. Ya has visto lo que le pasa a Herms, pobrexita, imagina que le coge claustrofobia ahí metía con Draco XDD**** **Kagome-chan**: ^//////////^ Me sonrojooo... dices que soy buena escritora y que los demás también lo piensan, si seguís todos así acabaré peor que Sirius (egocéntrica perdida...) XDD Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo.**** **Padme Gilraen**: ¡¡Tata Padmy!! Yo también quiero que Siri sea el padre de mis hijos... aunque imagínate a Remsie cuidando de ellos *O* A ver si este capítulo te ha gustado. X333~ **** **Sakura Potter**: ¡¡Noo!! Por favor, no me cortes las venas con perejil T___T Siento haberte dejado con la duda... perdóname ajajaajjaj Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**** **Ana Black**: Dije que no olvidarais la primera escena del diario: la del árbol, no será estrategia, no te preocupes ^^ sólo que no quiero que olvidéis ese árbol ni esa lechuza. Yaaaa, un Lily/Sirius sería genial, pero las amenazas de bombas han sido muy constantes... y bueno, ¿¿Quién dijo que Bella y Sirius serían algo??... En este fic todo puede pasar XD 

**Kristen Black **(Lyra Lupin):Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia ^____ ^ ¿La leíste una y otra vez? Eso me hace muy feliz. ¡Gracias!****

**Lizzie_Lupin**: Bueno, ya vas viendo como quedan las parejas (aunque habrá sorpresas) Deseo que también te haya encantado este capítulo tanto como el anterior**. **Besitooos**.**

**Nadilius Weasley**: Yo también me muero de ganas de ver la 3ª película ¿Ya viste el trailer? ¡A Remus le pusieron bigote! ¬__¬ Los del casting fuman algo... Esperemos que todo salga bien ^^****

**Timon**:¡Coni-Lis! Te hecho de menos hijita ToT... En el último review me comentaste que algo del fic te tenía mal... al final me lo dijiste? XD No me acuerdo... y como ves, la promesa que hice de subir el capítulo antes de Navidad la he cumplido...**** **Sakura Kinomoto**: Mi querida Sakura tengo que pedirte disculpas por no poder haber seguido presentando el capítulo de tu fic, me sabe más mal de lo que piensas ya que me hacía muchísima ilusión, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás U__U ¡No dejes de leer nunca fics, ni de escribirlos! Aunque te separen de la realidad te hacen más imaginativa jajajaja**** **Euge**: Espero que te hayas saciado de Hermione/Draco porque este capítulo tenía bastante (aunque situaciones algo estúpidas XDD). Me alegro de que te agrade el fic y espero que este cap te haya entusiasmado aun más.**** **Angel_yanu**: Sí, Sirius muere en el 5º libro, ya no es secreto. El libro lo conseguí a través de la red en inglés y también por Internet (a partir de traducciones de fans) en español. Matemos todas a Rowling... 

**Nazale**: Ya lo seguí, Ya lo seguí, Ya lo seguí, Ya lo seguí, Ya lo seguí, Ya lo seguí, Ya lo seguí, Ya lo seguí, Ya lo seguí... AJAJAJAJJAJA... tardé un poco pero lo he hecho, sé que el de Cintas Caseras hace muxo que no lo actualizo pero pronto se verá y espero que os caigáis todos de culo por la risa XDD Besitos.****

**Syringen**: Bueno, está claro que él resucita... aunque quizá no en la forma que todos esperabais, que mala soy... Espero que te siga gustando el fanfic tanto como hasta ahora.****

**Isabela-Black**: Resultó que no lo pude seguir en HarryArgentino por cuestiones de tiempo, espero me perdones por dejar a mucha gente en vilo T__T El secreto para escribir bien no lo tengo ajajajja pero mi secreto es meterme en la piel de todos los personajes y a la vez en la de los lectores... complicado (estoy loka...) Me alegro de que estés bien en la Orden Siriusana, para eso creamos la Religión ^-^. ****

**Luciana**: Siento haberme tardado tanto y haberte dejado en un momento así con Bella y Sirius en el último capítulo. Perdona por actualizar tan lento pero no lo hago a propósito Y__Y... Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.**** **Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black**: Muchísimas gracias por los enormes elogios que demuestras a mi fanfic *__*... no sé si los merezco. No te preocupes si no pudiste dejarme review con anterioridad, con un solo agradecimiento como el tuyo me siento feliz.**** **Silence-Messiah**: ¡Gracias! ¡A mí me gusta que la gente disfrute leyéndolo!****  **Tormenta**: Me hace sentir orgullosa de mis escritos que alguien me diga que se engancha a ellos, así que gracias por hacérmelo saber. Bueno, ya que James está ya medio vivo jajaja no hará falta juntar a Remus y Lily, ¿no? Aunque si lo hiciera, algunas seguidoras del fic me matarían. Y que conste que a mí sí me gusta esa pareja.**** **Kala**: Me alegro que te guste el fic, la verdad es que a mí también me entusiasmaría poder terminarlo ^^**** **Blair84**: Yo disfruto con los reviews pero la verdad es que no he estado esperando a tener bastantes para seguir la historia (no suelo ser así ^^U), desgraciadamente he tenido problemas personales importantes que me han impedido a continuarlo U__U De todas formas se agradece un review para dar ánimos. Gracias!****

   ****

   Y con este capítulo y un bizcocho hasta algún día a las ocho... digo... hasta cuando vuelva a actualizar ajajajaja

    Comer turrón, portaos bien y dejadme un review con lo que creáis que está mal o bien, vosotros mismos ^___^ ¡Os quiero! ¡¡¡FELICES FIESTAS!!!

**_Arwen Vanadis Magic_**

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana 

**_Lila Goldworthy of Michel Delving_**

**_Clony Marauder_**

**_Super Merodeadora_**

**_Sobrina de Tito Voldy_**

**_Meldë Losillë_**


	13. Sacrificio Insesperado

Dejando a parte que todos me queráis matar por la memoria de James, que me habéis mandado tantas amenazas de muerte que no caben en mi casa ¬¬... 

Este capítulo va dedicado:

-Para las familias que han sufrido el 11-M

-Para mi bisabuela, a la que no olvidaré jamás.

-Para los que cumplieron años y no recordé la fecha (como siempre...) ¡Sabéis quienes sois! Os quiero...

-Para todos en general. Siempre unidos.

**_Capítulo 13: Sacrificio Inesperado_**

_         -Perdóname, pero... ¿Quién eres?... ¿Quiénes sois?_

_         -No puede ser... –susurró Lily alejándose. _

_         -Imposible..._

_         -A perdido la memoria... –musitó Remus mirando a un James muy confuso. _

***

    Lily retrocedió unos pasos más... negando con la cabeza y respirando entrecortadamente. 

         -No... no por favor, ahora no –la pelirroja puso ambas manos en su cara y empezó a sollozar ahogadamente- Basta... no...

   Remus se acercó a ella y la empezó a consolar bajo la mirada extrañada de James que mantenía sus labios semiabiertos y el ceño algo fruncido. Lily se estremeció ante el contacto de su amigo y su llanto se hizo más histérico, como si la estuvieran devolviendo a una cruel realidad. Sus respiraciones eran tan agitadas que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de impotencia. 

   Y así ocurrió cuando se aferró a los brazos de Remus, lo miró fijamente un instante con las mejillas bañadas por las lágrimas y se desplomó encima de él con un último suspiro desgarrado. El licántropo miró a sus compañeros: Sirius estaba muy pálido, había soltado la mano de James y le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Y Dumbledore corrió hacia Lily ayudando a Remus a dejarla en otra cama mientras Poppy miraba el estado de la chica.

         -Perdona... ¿nos conocemos? –preguntó James llamando la atención de Sirius. Se tocó las vendas de la frente-. Me duele mucho la cabeza...

   El animago de ojos azules abrió la boca para responderle pero no pudo gesticular palabra. Quería decirle que claro que se conocían, que él era su mejor amigo, que le quería muchísimo ¡Que prácticamente eran hermanos! Pero no pudo... miró a los ojos de avellana de James que se estrechaban por el dolor... Ha perdido la memoria... la ha perdido... Y si...

         -Mi Expelliarmus... –susurró Sirius levantándose. Recordó el hechizo que había lanzado en el bosque al creer que James en realidad era alguien peligroso-. Ha sido mi culpa... mi culpa... como siempre... mi culpa... 

   Echó a correr ante la mirada cada vez más confusa del pobre James que no entendía por qué todo el mundo salía corriendo o se ponía a llorar. El chico intentaba recordar algo... tan sólo lograba oír unos chillidos en su cabeza... luces verdes... y luego blancas... risas...

         -Y ahora tú, muchacho –dijo la voz de la enfermera que se había acercado-. Será mejor que descanses... tómate esto. Hay que ver... santo cielo, cada vez veo cosas más raras... no ganaré para sustos.

   Se lo tomó sin rechistar... esa mujer parecía familiar... a decir verdad, todo el mundo le parecía familiar. Y aquella pelirroja... que ojos más bonitos: verdes... hermosos... empezó a entrarle sueño... se dejó caer en la mullida almohada.

         -¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Remus con desesperación.

         -Lo primero será que vaya a buscar a Sirius –contestó con calma el director-. Lily me ha dicho antes que ha lanzado un hechizo sobre James para protegerse de un posible ataque.

         -¿Ha sido eso lo que le ha provocado la...?

         -No, Remus, lo dudo mucho... por eso debo ir a hablar con Sirius. Yo... sabía algunos de los posibles efectos que esto podría tener. No todos los días se reviven a personas muertas. 

         -Entiendo.

         -Bien. Recuérdale a Poppy que Lily debe tomar la poción para no soñar con Voldemort, no debemos correr riesgos. 

    El licántropo asintió. Albus Dumbledore salió por los pasillos del castillo, preocupado, inseguro como no lo había estado en años. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Quizá estuviera tentando a la suerte... 

    Decidió ir a la habitación de Sirius y le encontró con ambas manos apoyadas al alféizar de la ventana y la frente pegada al frío cristal.

         -Sirius... –murmuró para llamar su atención.

    El hombre se giró. Su cara era todo un poema: los labios en una mueca de tristeza y culpabilidad. Frustración en sus ojos azules que brillaban por unas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Apartó la mirada de Dumbledore al instante.

         -Déjame. Quiero estar solo.

         -Debes entender algo antes.

         -No quiero entender nada –contradijo con rabia contenida-. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Todo ha sido culpa mía!

         -Creo que estás equivocado.

         -No sabes lo que ha pasado... Él saltó hacia nosotros... y yo... ¡Se dio un golpe en la cabeza! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo por mi estupidez!

         -¡Sirius Black! –exclamó el viejo con aire autoritario-. Deja de echarte las culpas de todo y permite que te lo cuente. He dicho que debes entender... corríamos muchos riesgos con este hechizo... Tú no eres el responsable de la pérdida de su...

         -¡Claro que soy el culpable! –cortó tajante acercándose hacia el director con aires de suficiencia-. ¡Como lo fui en su muerte! Además, Lily también ha vuelto a la vida y tiene memoria, esa es la prueba.

         -No puedo contigo Sirius... Te he dicho que no tienes la culpa. ¿Es que no entiendes que Lily volvió por una profecía? Ya estaba predestinado. En cambio, nosotros hemos hecho volver a James a la fuerza. Y uno de los efectos secundarios puede ser el haber traído su _cuerpo_ y no su mente.

         -¿Hemos traído sólo el cuerpo de James? –preguntó retóricamente el animago-. Pero... entonces... ¿cómo puede tener conciencia?

         -Los recuerdos no se van nunca de la mente de un ser humano, quedan vestigios... en el caso de los magos, nuestra potente magia los deja intactos, pero inactivos, si los volvemos a poner en marcha (como esta noche hemos hecho) les puede costar arrancar.

         -¡Un momento! –exclamó Sirius con esperanza en sus brillantes ojos- Quieres decir... ¿qué sólo tenemos que activar la mente de James? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Dejar que vuelva?

    Albus bajó la mirada y respiró cansadamente. Negó con la cabeza.

         -No es tan sencillo. Es mucho más complicado. 

         -Explícate.

         -Alguien debe sacrificar sus propios recuerdos para que a James le retornen los suyos.

    Sirius se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, frunciendo el ceño. Caviló durante unos segundos asimilando lo que el director acababa de decir.

         -Sacrificar sus propios recuerdos... –murmuró. Pensó unos momentos más y tomó una decisión-. Yo lo haré. Se lo debo a James y a Lily... y a Harry...

         -De nuevo crees que las cosas son demasiado fáciles... –explicó Dumbledore con otro suspiro cansado-. No se puede elegir eso al azar... Necesitamos a alguien completamente opuesto a James. Y tú y él erais iguales hasta la saciedad... Precisamos a un antagonista de James Potter. 

***        

    En la sala común de Gryffindor era todo ya silencio. Los alumnos estaban cansados de tanto bailar y se habían acostado en sus camas, algunos con las túnicas aún puestas, por el deseo instantáneo de la blanda superficie del lecho que les esperaba.

    Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones. Solo. Tenía una tonta sonrisa en los labios y se los tocaba con un dedo índice.

    Había acompañado a Megan a la sala común y cuando ambos se habían despedido, ella había posado un rápido beso en la boca de él. Había sido muy corto... pero daba igual. ¡Se sentía tan rematadamente genial! Y si a eso le sumaba que desde medianoche la cicatriz le causaba un placer y una felicidad inusitadas... no cabía de gozo.

    Pasó un dedo por la herida de su frente. El símbolo que le hacía querido y repudiado al mismo tiempo... Esa sensación que irradiaba... le parecía familiar. Familiar era la palabra justa y exacta. Pensó en Voldemort. ¿Y si él estaba contento y le enviaba esas señales a través de su punto de unión? No... no sabía por qué pero percibía que ese no era el motivo... ¿Era Megan? ¿Sus ojos azules y su tierna sonrisa? No descartó esa posibilidad... pero nunca había sentido nada en la frente al estar cerca de Cho Chang cuando le gustaba... 

    Era algo más parecido a lo que sentía cuando estaba con su madre... su hermosa madre que había vuelto para estar a su lado. ¡Era tan bonita! ¡Y tan perfecta! Se sentía tan orgulloso de tenerla como progenitora...

    Fue a acostarse. Mientras se tomaba la poción diaria contra los sueños se acordó de algo ¿Dónde se había metido Hermione?

***

    La luz del sol inundó la estancia y dos ojos castaños se entreabrieron soñolientos. Se volvieron a cerrar... la persona aún adormilada giró la cabeza y se agarró a algo blando que había a su lado. 

    ¿Una almohada? Demasiado grande. Palpó buscando algo reconocible. No podía abrir los ojos ¡Esa luz cegadora! ¡Y qué dolor de cabeza! Una jaqueca terrible... Sus manos toparon con un torso desnudo y se olvidó de la luz, del dolor y del Santo Merlín que en gloria fuera.

    A continuación el grito de Hermione Granger resonó por la pequeña estancia y el propietario de aquel torso dio un salto espectacular.

         -¡Qué diablos ocurre! –chilló Malfoy sentado en el suelo con el cabello revuelto-. Que mosca te ha...

    Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, Draco se levantó y empezó a hacer muecas de asco.

         -No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser... –murmuraba Hermione con los ojos puestos en las botellas de Hidromiel-. Malfoy... no me digas que nos hemos...

    El chico se miró entre las piernas.

         -Creo que sí... o casi.

         -¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Hermione agitándose aún más.

         -¿De qué estás hablando tú? –reivindicó el rubio-. Yo hablo de que nos hemos acostado... ya sabes... hecho... el amor.

    La morena se tapó la boca.

         -Esto... esto... esto no puede estar pasando...

         -Claro que no puede... no eres digna de mí.

         -¡Cierra ya la boca! –chilló la chica a punto de llorar-. Yo hablaba de que nos habíamos emborrachado... ya era grave... pero ahora... ¿sexo? No puede ser... ¿qué dirán?...

         -Oye... será mejor que esto no lo sepa nadie, ¿no crees? No sería bueno para ninguno de los dos –Malfoy empezó a ponerse la camisa de gala pero al instante se quedó muy quieto-. No te lo vas a creer.

         -¿Qué?

         -¡¡La puerta... la puerta... sigue sin aparecer!! ¿Dónde está la maldita puerta?

         -¿Y esa ventana que hay junto a la librería? –Hermione se acercó-. Antes no estaba... las vistas dan al campo de Quidditcht. Creo que el interior de esta sala va rotando... quizá el próximo cambio vuelva a traernos la salida...

         -No pienso quedarme aquí, saltaré –Malfoy abrió un poco la ventana y miró hacia abajo y casi se mareó de lo altos que estaban-. O puede que no salte...

         -Tengo una idea.

         -¿Una idea genial, Granger...? ¿Cómo la de meternos en este lío?

         -Eres insoportable... Como te decía tengo una idea... podríamos esperar a que el equipo de Gryffindor entrenara... y conseguir la atención de Harry y Ron... entonces...

         -¡Ni lo sueñes! No pienso pedir ayuda al cara rajada y a la pobre comadreja...

         -¡Oh! Entonces, ¿mejor esperamos a los Slytherin? Seguro que te respetarán mucho después de esto –comentó la chica con cinismo.

         -No...

        -¿Prefieres a los Hufflepuff? Seguramente lo sabrá todo el colegio antes de la hora de cenar ¿O a los Ravenclaw? Vete diciéndole adiós al puesto de profesor... ¡Por que todo el cuerpo docente se enterará de lo ocurrido!

    Malfoy no dijo nada.

         -Entonces –prosiguió Hermione- será mejor que esperemos a encontrar a Harry... le pediré que nos ayude a salir de aquí sin que nadie se entere.

         -De todas formas Granger, nuestras cosas están en las mesas de la biblioteca. La señora Pince debe de haberlas encontrado... y tú no cerraste con llave como ella te pidió.

         -¿Es que no sabes que todo el material ajeno a la biblioteca se envía automáticamente antes de las seis de la mañana a una gran caja de objetos perdidos que hay detrás del último pasillo? –preguntó con voz muy rápida la chica- ¿Nadie lee la historia de este colegio? ¡Capítulo 109: Hechizos Modernos Elementales de Organización y Limpieza de la Escuela!

         -Vaya título más largo para un solo tema –comentó Draco en tono burlón-. Apuesto a que te sabes el libro de memoria.

         -Y aunque yo cierre la biblioteca con llave –prosiguió Hermione haciendo caso omiso del muchacho-, la puerta se cierra sola cuando no hay nadie en la estancia... y nosotros... teóricamente... no estamos allí.

         -Así que nadie sabe que estamos aquí ni lo llegará a saber nunca sino es que se dan cuenta que la mitad de nuestras cosas están dentro de una caja que nadie va a mirar... Estupendo. Despiértame cuando acabe la pesadilla.

    Malfoy se volvió a estirar en el suelo.

         -Duerme si te da la gana, me da igual lo que hagas. Te despertaré cuando vea la posibilidad de salir... o quizá te deje aquí dentro.

         -¿Serías capaz? –preguntó taladrándola con sus ojos grises -. ¿Después de lo bien que me porto contigo? Lo dudo...

         -Pues empieza a dudarlo... incluso tú te descubres con tu airado sarcasmo, Malfoy. 

***

    Aunque Lily parecía ausente al despertar ahora se encontraba sumida en las explicaciones de Albus en el despacho del mismo director.

         -Venga, Dumbledore, mejor ve a lo importante, ¿no crees? –atajó Sirius algo molesto-. No hagas que se emocione tanto sabiendo lo que nos hace falta.

         -Mira que eres impaciente. A ver Lily, querida... necesitamos a alguien que sacrifique sus recuerdos para que...

         -¡Yo, yo lo haré! –exclamó la pelirroja al instante.

         -Sí, lo entiendo, tú, Sirius y Remus habéis dicho lo mismo... pero no puede ser... 

    Escuchó recelosa las características de la persona que necesitaban y un nombre saltó a su mente. Seguramente el mismo nombre en el que todos estaban pensando.

         -Escuchad, a mí sólo se me ocurre una persona –musitó Remus que había estado callado hasta ese momento-. Antagonista de James... está muy claro.

         -Snivellus... –murmuró Sirius con una mano en su mentón.

         -Si voy a tener que salvarle la vida a tu amado Potter merezco un poco más de respeto, ¿no crees, Black? 

    Severus Snape estaba bajando las escaleras que llevaban al observatorio privado de Dumbledore en el piso de arriba de su despacho. Mas que su presencia lo que hizo que todos se asustaran era el estado que presentaba: la ropa negra estaba hecha jirones, el labio partido le sangraba y tenía signos de un buen golpe en el ojo izquierdo.

         -¡Severus! –exclamó Lily acercándose a él-. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

         -Nada importante Lillian... Castigo de rutina diario del Señor Oscuro.

    Snape se sentó en una silla intentando no hacer muecas de dolor sin conseguir mucho su objetivo.

         -¡Será déspota, cruel, malvado...! 

         -Lillian, he dicho que no es nada importante –Severus miró a su... em... ¿amiga? Estaba claro que se estaba preocupando por él, y eso que le había fallado hace tiempo-. Estoy acostumbrado.

         -¿Dices en serio lo de ayudarnos? –preguntó Sirius mirando hacia otro lado pero claramente dirigiéndose a su 'enemigo'.

    Snape no contestó, miró al director.

         -Severus es nuestra única salida –dijo mesándose su larga barba-. Necesitamos a los dos herederos juntos... 

         -Ahí está tu respuesta Black. Lo hago por necesidad.

    Lily se lanzó llorando a los brazos de Snape y murmurando un sin fin de 'gracias'. El hombre se quedó rígido totalmente y sólo pudo dar unos toscos golpecitos en su espalda.

         -Lillian, las heridas...

         -¡Oh, lo siento! –exclamó apartándose-. Será mejor que vayas a ver a la profesora Pompfrey... yo te acompaño.

         -No hace falta.

         -Que sí.

         -He dicho que no hace falta.

         -Me da igual que tengas aterrorizados a todos los alumnos, Severus. En el fondo eres muy bueno y me vas a hacer caso, venga, andando.

    Snape se levantó lentamente con un suspiro de reproche y sintió un escalofrío al notar la mano de Lily tirando de la suya hasta la puerta.

         -Quedaos en la enfermería, luego iremos hacia allí –les dijo Dumbledore.

    Cuando se cerró la puerta a Sirius se le crisparon los puños.

         -¿Estás seguro que es de fiar? Mejor les sigo...

         -No digas tonterías Sirius –le reprendió Remus moviendo una mano como para desechar esa idea-. Albus... ¿Severus tiene un traslador que lleva directamente a este despacho? 

         -Sí, pero por precaución le enseñé a llegar hasta aquí para que los creara él mismo, ya sabes que pocos magos o brujas saben las coordenadas de este colegio. Bien, dejadme que piense cómo vamos a realizar lo que tenemos en mente...

***

         -¿Por qué no me hablas? –preguntó Lily caminando al lado de Snape. Había formulado aquella pregunta tras varios segundos prolongados de silencio que amenazaban con no cesar.

         -Nunca he sido dado a hablar, ya lo sabes.

         -Conmigo sí. Además, eres profesor.

         -Eso es distinto...

         -Te quiero mucho Severus.

    Snape se paró en seco y la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en su vida.

         -¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Después de lo que te hice.

         -Ya te comenté en la reunión de la Orden que te perdonaba, Severus. Y te lo vuelvo a repetir: te perdono. Pero como me asesinaron tan de repente... no pudimos hablar de lo que hiciste. ¿Podrías contármelo ahora?

    El hombre asintió y retomaron el paso.

         -Ya sabes que siempre me gustaron las Artes Oscuras... no creo que eso fuera delito. Tú cambiaste mi forma de ver las cosas... tan triste y decadente que yo tenía –Lily asintió-. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí como tú. Mis padres se odiaban mutuamente y me detestaban a mí: fruto de su fallido matrimonio... pero todo eso ya lo sabes. Cuando me dijeron que te casabas con Potter... no puedes imaginar cómo me sentí, me dio un vuelco el corazón.

    Se quedó callado unos segundos. Respiró hondo y prosiguió.

         -Te casabas con alguien que había amargado mi existencia ¿De qué forma querías que me lo tomara? Te olvidaste de mí.

         -¡Yo jamás me olvidé de ti! Tú dejaste de venir a verme y de enviarme cartas... te apartaste.

         -No te lo reprocho –prosiguió haciendo caso omiso de lo que ella decía. Severus Snape nunca abría su corazón y una vez que lo hacía necesitaba sacarlo todo a la luz-. Estabas tan feliz. Y una tarde... Lucius Malfoy me dijo que me uniera a ellos... eran fuertes... eran poderosos y estaban en auge. Allí nadie me miraría mal ni con desprecio. Todo lo contrario. Estarían felices de tenerme a su lado por mis conocimientos...

         -Y aceptaste...

         -Acepté. Acepté por despecho. Acepté por odio a mi desgraciada vida. Y te traicioné. ¡Cuánto me arrepiento de ello! A veces querría cortarme el brazo para no tener esa horrible marca –se tocó el brazo izquierdo en un acto reflejo-. Llegó un momento en el que me di cuenta de mi equivocación... Pero una vez te unes al Señor Oscuro, ya no puedes salir... al menos bien parado. Así que hablé con Albus, quizás la otra persona en mi vida que me ha comprendido a parte de ti. Y él me ayudó, también es como un padre para mí. Pero fue demasiado tarde cómo para volver a tu lado... me daba mucha vergüenza y de todas formas, tu marido y sus amigos no me lo hubieran permitido. Y tenías un hijo al que proteger... no tenía derecho a entrar en tu vida.

    Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Lily comprendió que su amigo había terminado.

         -Bueno, por mucho que yo diga algo ahora ya no tiene importancia –dijo la pelirroja asiendo de nuevo la mano de su compañero-. Todo ha pasado. Y yo sigo pensando que eres una gran persona.

    Llegaron a la enfermería donde Poppy soltó un grito y estiró al profesor en una cama echando maldiciones a todos los que se metían en líos. Lily asomó la cabeza por el biombo que separaba la cama de Severus y James. Su marido dormía profundamente, con las vendas aún en la cabeza. Su pecho se movía de forma acompasada y tranquila.

         -Aún no ha despertado –le dijo la enfermera al pasar con unos tarros grandes hacia Snape- ¿Tú estás mejor?

         -Sí, gracias. Ya estoy más calmada.

    Media hora después Sirius y Dumbledore entraron en la estancia. El director pidió a la enfermera que le siguiera hasta el despacho de la misma.

         -¿Y Remus? –preguntó Lily a Sirius. La pelirroja se había sentado en una de las camas que había al lado de Snape.

         -Dumbledore le ha mandado a hacer algo. ¿Y éste qué? ¿Cómo está?

         -Tengo nombre –gruñó Severus acostado en la cama.

         -Ya lo sé, tu nombre es: Mr. Amargado.

         -Mira quién habla, el Sr. Egocentrismo.

         -Señores... la que os habla ahora es la Srta. Falta-de-Paciencia... así que dejad de comportaros como críos... ¡Ya! –los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza instantáneamente-. Por cierto... menos mal que hoy no hay clases...

         -Sí, además, los alumnos deben de estar cansados por el baile, y...

    Un grito se oyó a lo lejos. Mas exactamente desde el despacho de la enfermera, que en esos momentos salió airada de allí seguida por Dumbledore.

         -¡Estáis todos locos! –exclamó agitando los brazos-. Por el amor a San Mungo... 

         -Poppy, por favor... 

         -Profesor Snape –dijo la mujer parándose delante del susodicho con las manos en las caderas- ¿está usted de acuerdo con lo que quieren hacerle?

         -Enfermera, estoy al corriente. No se preocupe.

    La pobre mujer lanzó un suspiro de resignación y miró de nuevo al director.

         -No querrá que haga esto yo sola, ¿verdad? Porque no tengo los conocimientos.

         -Claro que no Poppy. Trabajaremos en colaboración con un viejo amigo mío que ha presenciado cosas así otras veces. Aunque no podrá venir hasta el anochecer. 

         -Disculpen... –una voz ahogada se oyó desde el otro lado del biombo y la enfermera fue hasta James.

         -Buenos días muchacho, será mejor que te cambie las vendas.

         -Gracias.

         -Bueno Sirius, ven conmigo tenemos cosas que hacer. Volveremos luego.

    Albus salió de la enfermería seguido de Sirius que aún miraba receloso a Snape.

    Lily se bajó de la cama en la que estaba sentada y asomó la cabeza al otro lado. James estaba muy quieto esperando que la enfermera volviera de un armario para hacer su trabajo y cuando vio a la chica le mandó una limpia sonrisa.

         -Hola Lily... –la pelirroja salió del biombo y se acercó a él- ¿Te llamas Lily, verdad? Lo he oído.

         -Ah... claro... lo has oído. 

         -Encantado de conocerte... yo soy... soy... –James se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

         -No te preocupes –sonrió ella. Si supiera las ganas que tenía de besarlo...- No fuerces la cabeza.

         -Lily, querida, déjame cambiarle las vendas.

         -Claro... yo... mejor me voy.

         -Adiós Lily.

         -Adiós... –la chica se apartó y volvió al otro lado del biombo, junto a Snape.

    Se apoyó en el borde de la cama de su amigo y dejó marchar un suspiro.

         -¿En serio no recuerda nada de nada? –preguntó el hombre.

         -Absolutamente nada... –respondió ella tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego se giró para mirarle-. Severus, no sé cómo podré agradecer lo que vas a hacer por nosotros... 

         -Siento que te lo debo a ti Lily y además, ya sabes... necesitamos a los dos Potter a tu lado.

    Snape parecía agotado. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba muy lentamente.

         -Descansa Severus.

    Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la sala. El desayuno debía de estar sirviéndose, aunque fuera un poco tarde ya... el estómago le pidió una buena ración de copos de avena y se aventuró por los pasillos hasta el comedor. Empezó a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido... tan sumida en sus pensamientos iba que se chocó con alguien.

         -Lo siento –se disculpó Lily levantando la mirada.

         -¡Mamá! –exclamó Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Perdóname a mí... iba... pensando en mis cosas.

         -No te preocupes –respondió ella besándolo en la mejilla-. Yo también... ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde vas... así?

    Harry se sonrojó y se pasó una mano por la nuca. Ya que tenían permiso para pasear por el pueblo y ayer había estado a punto de declararse a Megan había tenido la idea de invitarla a salir... ella había aceptado... antes de darle ese beso por la noche... Y claro, se había... ¿arreglado? 

    Llevaba las lentillas (las del regalo de Hermione), así que las gafas se habían quedado en la mesita de su habitación. Hacía media hora que Ron le había abandonado a su suerte delante del espejo... ¡Claro, como su pelo era al menos manejable! Gracias a un gel de Dean los cabellos de Harry estaban al final un poco aderezados... y bueno, llevaba una ropa que le quedaba bien... Y... y... ¡¡Se estaba muriendo por los malditos nervios!!  

         -Yo... es que... he quedado con... Ron.

         -¿Con Ron? –Lily levantó una de sus finas cejas-. Sí, claro... con Ron... con un Ron rubio de ojos azules de nombre Megan.

         -¡Mamá...! Yo... vale, sí, sí, lo admito... he quedado con Megan...

         -Anda, vamos... –pasó un brazo por el hombro de su hijo y entraron juntos en el Gran Comedor-. Por cierto, hueles muy bien cariño.

         -Sirius me dio esta colonia.

    Lily se detuvo y olió el cabello de su hijo.

         -¿Sirius? Um... como tu padrino haya puesto algo ilegal en esa colonia se queda sin cola...

         -¿Sin... cola? –Harry tragó saliva.

         -¡Oh! No lo malinterpretes... hablaba de la cola que tiene cuando se convierte en perro...

         -¡Ah! Claro... Aunque tampoco creo que le hiciera gracia.

         -Desde luego. Bueno, nos vemos luego, amor.

         -Adiós mamá –el ojiverde se sentó al lado de Ron-. Gracias por esperarme *introducir sarcasmo*... ¡No te costaba nada quedarte un rato arriba conmigo!

         -Sí, claro, y entonces me quedo sin pastel recién hecho.  

         -Siempre pensando en lo mismo –el recién llegado miró la larga mesa sin encontrar lo que buscaba- ¿Dónde están Hermione y Megan?

         -A Hermione no la he visto aún... y tu novia está... en... oye Harry mira que buenas estas empanadas...

         -Megan no es mi novia... pero... ¿dónde está?

         -Que ricas, rellenas y todo...

         -Ron... dímelo... ¡Ahora! –Harry perforó a su amigo y el pecoso retrocedió asustado.

         -Mesa de Ravenclaw.

         -¿Cómo? –el chico se giró en redondo y allí la vio, Megan estaba muy guapa y se reía con un chico de último curso, un chico atractivo...-. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo con ese?

         -A mi no me mires hermano... –Ron levantó las manos excusándose-. ¿Harry? ¿Dónde vas?

    El aludido ya estaba caminando hacia esa mesa en cuestión... la de los inteligentes y listos... y vaya qué listos, sobre todo aquel moreno con sonrisa perfecta... tan listo que intentaba quitarle a... su... 

         -Ejem... ¿Megan?

         -¿Sí?... ¡Harry! Oh... no te había visto llegar.

         -Quizá porque estás demasiado ocupada –le lanzó una mirada envenenada al muchacho-. Venía a decirte que si ya has acabado podemos marcharnos... ya sabes, nuestra cita.

         -Claro, claro... Adiós Thomas, gracias por los apuntes.

         -De nada Megan, un placer.

    Harry estuvo a punto de saltar... ¿Apuntes? Sí, ¡Ja! Si pudiera le borraría a ese tal Thomas la sonrisa de la cara con una bludger... Se despidieron de Ron que seguía comiendo y se dirigieron a los terrenos no sin antes ser controlados por Filch. El cielo estaba de un gris opaco pero el ambiente no era del todo frío... o quizá eso era lo que sentía Harry porque el enfado le mantenía caliente.

         -Estás muy guapo Harry –le dijo Megan. Él se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado-. ¿Harry? Ey... Harry… ¡Harry!   

         -¡¿Qué?!

         -¿Cómo que qué? –la rubia se quedó quieta y Harry se detuvo unos pasos mas adelante, de espaldas-. ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?

         -Nada.

         -Un momento... –la chica se quedó pensando unos momentos-. Ah... ahora lo comprendo.

    Harry se giró de golpe y levantó ambas cejas.

         -¿Qué se supone que comprendes? –preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

         -Estás... –se miró distraídamente uno de sus mechones dorados-... celoso. No es nada malo Harry, no te preocupes.

         -¿Celoso? ¿Celoso yo? Eso no se te lo crees ni tú...-empezó a soltar bufidos de reprobación y a hablar por lo bajo-. Celoso yo... sí claro...

    Megan empezó a reírse a carcajadas y se fue acercando a Harry hasta que quedaron a un palmo de distancia.

         -No estoy celoso –dijo él con un tono poco convincente, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, la verdad es que...-. No lo estoy... ¿verdad?

         -Harry... -Megan tomó al muchacho del brazo y empezó a caminar hacia las verjas- la profesora McGonagall le pidió a ese chico de Ravenclaw que me prestara unos apuntes de Transformaciones... puedes preguntárselo a ella si desconfías de mí.

         -Yo... –sintió como el calor le subía por las mejillas-. No desconfío de ti. Es sólo que no esperaba verte en otra mesa y hablando con ese chico tan guapo.

         -Tú me pareces muchísimo más guapo –Harry se sonrojó aún más (que ya le parecía imposible) por ese comentario-. Por cierto... ayer querías decirme algo, ¿recuerdas? 

         -Sí... pero creo que tú ya lo sabes. 

         -No lo sé.

         -Sí lo sabes... Sé que lo sabes, sino no estaríamos teniendo una cita. Y tú no me hubieras dado un beso ayer.

         -¿Yo te di un beso? –Megan puso una mano en su barbilla- No lo recuerdo... 

         -¡Megan!

         -Vale, vale... Claro que recuerdo ese beso... Harry, tú también me gustas mucho –y acto seguido le besó en la mejilla. 

         -¿Te gusto? –el chico sonrió estúpidamente-. ¿En serio?

         -No, va a ser en broma... 

         -Pues, para celebrarlo vamos a comprar unos helados.

         -Harry... estamos en invierno... 

         -¿Y qué? Yo estoy ardiendo...

***        

    En algún lugar de cercano a la biblioteca principal...

         -Malfoy, creo que nos quedaremos aquí encerrados para siempre...

         -No, gracias. Entonces sí que salto por la ventana.

         -Es que hoy también daban permiso para pasear por Hogsmeade, no creo que hagan prácticas de quidditch.

         -Entonces sigue pensando... –dijo Draco sentado en el suelo-, se supone que eres la lista del colegio.

    Ya habían pasado muchas más horas. Veían el atardecer desde la ventana. A Hermione le hubiera parecido romántico sino fuera por la compañía. A Draco no le parecía sencillamente nada. Su mente divagaba en un cuarto de baño... lo necesitaba con urgencia.

         -Un momento... creo que lo tengo –susurró Hermione.

         -¿Qué tienes?

         -¿Cuándo se selló la puerta?

         -Cuando estuvimos dentro.

         -Eso es obvio Malfoy. Me refiero... a que... a ver... tú viniste a ayudarme.

         -Era difícil ignorar tus gritos. Se te estaba cayendo la estantería encima.

         -Exacto... la estantería... justo cuando la estantería volvió a su sitio se selló la puerta. Quizá con ello desencadenamos un bucle de cambios en la habitación.

         -Me parece una tontería... las estanterías son sólo estanterías.

         -No digas idioteces. Hasta los muggles guardan secretos en estanterías. Si leyeras novelas de misterios sabrías que normalmente hay puertas secretas o cosas así.

         -¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué volvamos a moverla?

         -Mas o menos... rememoremos lo ocurrido... a ver... levántate. Yo estaba aquí –se puso delante de la estantería con libros viejos-. ¿Cómo se me cayó encima?... Fue muy raro... –empezó a mirar los libros superiores hasta que fijó en uno en lo alto, diferente a los demás-. ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Quise coger ese libro... pero no llegaba, me puse de puntillas. Así... y simplemente... lo estiré... ¡Aaaaahg!

    Malfoy se acercó a ella y tuvo un _déjà vu_ intentando que el mueble no aplastara a la muchacha. Ambos respiraron de forma entrecortada y fueron girándose lentamente hasta mirar a la pared... pared en la que ahora había una puerta.

         -¡¡Sí!! –exclamaron los dos chocando sus manos y dándose un abrazo.

         -Um... –Malfoy se apartó cuando se percató de lo que había hecho- después de todo sí que fue culpa tuya.

         -Fue culpa del libro...

         -Sí, claro, Granger. Si no te importa... tengo prisa.

         -¿Adónde vas?

         -A jugar al lago... ¿tú que crees? ¡Me voy al baño!

***

    Cuando cenaron –y recuérdese que en Inglaterra cenan pronto-, Albus, Lily y Sirius volvieron a la enfermería de nuevo. Madame Pompfrey había mandado las camas de James y Severus al fondo de todo creando un habitáculo rectangular para los dos hombres vigilado por ella misma. La razón de ese cambio era el continuo ir y venir de estudiantes con jaquecas que, menos mal, parecía haber cesado.

         -Veo que ya han vuelto –observó la mujer levantándose de una mecedora de mimbre-. ¿Ha venido ya ese amigo suyo, director?

         -Estará al llegar Poppy, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo están ellos dos? –preguntó señalando las cortinas cerradas.

         -Durmiendo, así el dolor remite más fácilmente.

         -Y ese... viejo amigo tuyo Dumbledore... ¿quién es? ¿Le conocemos?

         -Verás Sirius, no es un mago exactamente pero sus poderes sobrenaturales son innatos... aunque creo que ahora...

         -Son aún más sobrenaturales que antaño... y no te equivocas.

    Todos se giraron de golpe. Un hombre alto y de planta soberbia se hallaba en el marco de la puerta. Que raro. Ninguno de los presentes había oído ni el mas leve ruido. 

         -¡David! –exclamó el director avanzando hasta él y le dio un fraternal pero cortés abrazo-. Te estábamos esperando. ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?

         -Bastante rápido Albus. Aunque siento decir que mis métodos para viajar han indispuesto un poco al señor Lupin –en ese momento entró Remus algo pálido y se sentó sudoroso en una silla.

    Nadie se fijó mucho en el licántropo ya que todos los presentes observaban al tal David. ¿Viejo amigo de Dumbledore? ¡Pero si apenas aparentaba más de veinticinco años! Eso sí... seguramente la mayoría habían descubierto el por qué... esa piel de extraño resplandor, esos ojos fulgorosos y las uñas más largas de lo habitual y completamente impecables...

    David se giró hacia Sirius y le sonrió.

        -Sí, señor Black. Soy un vampiro, pero no se preocupe, ya me he alimentado lo suficiente por hoy –se dirigió ahora también a los demás-. Perdonen mi descortesía, David Talbot (*), para servirles. 

    Sirius se removió incómodo. No le gustaban mucho los magos _Legeremens_... bueno, el que no le gustaba era Snape, que podía 'leer' la mente... Pero un vampiro que podía indagar tanto en sus pensamientos le ponía aún más nervioso.

    Lily permanecía en su sitio, escrutando la cara del atractivo chico. Su forma de hablar le era familiar... estaba segura de haber conversado con él en alguna otra ocasión... pero eso no era posible, ¿verdad? Cuando ella había muerto ese hombre apenas sería un niño... Pero esa voz tan... inglesa, tan refinada...

         -No es raro que no me recuerdes... no poseía esta apariencia el verano en el que tú tenías quince años, Lillian.

    La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza y entornó aún más los ojos. El verano en el que ella tenía quince años... quince años... David Talbot... el verano en el que Albus pasó a tener una parte de su tutela por la muerte de sus padres... quince años... David Talbot... 

    ¡Claro! Lily sonrió... pero volvió a ponerse seria al instante. ¡David Talbot ya era un hombre maduro cuando le conoció aquel verano! Y desde luego no era así... no tenía ese cabello marrón y osos ojos miel, ni esa complexión atlética... 

         -Hace apenas cinco años que fui convertido en vampiro por mi mejor amigo, y además no en mi antiguo cuerpo... –levantó una mano y dobló los dedos-. Es una historia muy larga de contar y tenemos prisa.

         -A decir verdad, mi querido David –explicó el director-. Hasta que no despierten los dos hombres no podemos empezar. Si quieres explicarles algo este es el momento.

    Dumbledore dijo eso para aplanar la situación... estaba suavizando las cosas... los vampiros no gozaban de muy buena fama entre los magos, al igual que los licántropo (quizá por esa razón había elegido a Remus para ir a buscarle). De cualquier forma. todo era cuestión de una xenofobia estúpida y un miedo acumulado generación tras generación.

         -Bueno... si queréis saber la historia entera os remito a los libros que hay en el mercado literario, firmados por Lestat de Lioncourt (*)... mi amigo... el que me convirtió en lo que soy. 

   Se quedó unos segundos callado, parecía que le dolía (**) hablar de ese tal Lestat. Prosiguió.

         -Y mi amistad con Albus, Madame Pompfrey –miró a la enfermera, que se estaba haciendo esa pregunta. ¡Rayos, qué capacidad mental!- viene dada por los poderes sobrenaturales que he tenido desde niño. He sido miembro de la Orden secreta de la Talamasca (*) y posteriormente su director.

         -¿Talamasca? –preguntó Sirius-. ¿No son los que se dedican a estudiar fenómenos paranormales?

         -Así es señor Black, y por consecuencia somos... bueno... son una agrupación de gente que necesita ayuda para controlar sus dones sobrenaturales... Se podría decir que no podemos pertenecer al mundo de los... muggles ni al de los magos. Con mis 74 años mortales como miembro de esta orden he visto y he hecho muchas cosas inimaginables... entre ellas la que vamos a intentar esta noche, por eso Albus me he ha pedido que viniese.

         -¿Exactamente de qué manera vamos a hacerlo? –empezó a decir Poppy-... ¿Con qué medios contamos?

         -Bueno... Albus sabe lo que requerimos –respondió David. En ese momento el director levantó su varita y conjuró una mesita de hospital con muchos artilugios raros-. Bien. Entonces... lo primero que necesito es la transfusión de... –un escalofrío recorrió su atractivo cuerpo-, de sangre. Es necesario que estén conectados por ese vínculo. Como comprenderá, mi estimada Madame Pompfrey, desearía que usted se encargara de esa labor.

         -Por supuesto, ningún problema, es mi trabajo.

         -He de deciros que seguramente consigamos buenos resultados... pero el afectado que se quede sin recuerdos permanecerá en un estado de coma profundo hasta que se encuentre así mismo en sus propios sueños... –todos pensaron en Snape divagando por su mente, perdido-. Por lo que me ha comentado el señor Lupin el hombre que hace el sacrificio tiene una fuerte convicción. En ese caso seguramente no hemos de temer por su posible... fallecimiento.

    Lily apartó la mirada... si Severus moría... pero es que... ¡James iba a reconocerla y amarla de nuevo! Pero... Severus... muerto...

    De repente se oyeron ruidos detrás de las cortinas y al abrirlas quedaron visibles dos camas ante los demás. Las dos en la misma posición, separadas lo suficiente para que una persona cupiera entre ellas. 

    Los hombres se estaban despertando. Severus se incorporó un poco y lanzó un quejido de dolor, rápidamente la enfermera fue hacia él y le ayudó a subirse bien las sábanas. James por su parte tanteó en busca de sus gafas y al encontrarlas observó a los demás... 

    James Potter sabía que había perdido la memoria. Le habían explicado que aquella noche vendrían a ayudarle a recuperarla. 

    Giró la cabeza y miró a Snape con sus ojos marrones. Ese hombre le iba a salvar... también se lo habían contado. Le había intentado dar las gracias pero le ignoraba de una forma desconcertante. ¿Acaso se conocían? ¿Y tanto le odiaba como para tratarle así? ¿Si le odiaba por qué le ayudaba? Volvió a centrarse en los demás... allí estaba Lily, esa mujer tan hermosa... A ella sí la conocía, estaba completamente seguro...

    Madame Pompfrey movió la mesita con ruedas repleta de enseres y tomó dos enormes agujas de oro, unos tubos largos y un objeto que seguramente servía para bombear la sangre de un cuerpo a otro. 

    David Talbot permaneció con la vista fija a una de las ventanas, con los brazos sobre el pecho. Estaba seguro que podría aguantar las ansias de sangre aun viéndola salir de los cuerpos de aquellos dos hombres, pero era mejor no mirar mientras las agujas perforaban las tiernas pieles de sendos brazos.

    Los demás pensaron que si la noche anterior había sido larga... en esta lo peor estaba aún por comenzar...

****

Es todo por hoy... ¿Os ha gustado? En el próximo quizá.. veremos a James recuperado... o quizás no -abucheos y tomates a la escritora- Mejor tiradme zanahorias, que me gustan ¬¬...

(*) David Talbot, Lestat de Lioncourt... Seguramente si os suenan esos nombres no hace falta que os cuente nada xD Son personajes de la saga de libros: _'Las Crónicas Vampíricas' _ de la talentosa Anne Rice. Y, bueno, puse a David porque me hacía gracia... y como de todas formas necesitaba a alguien con poderes y experiencia para hacer lo que van a hacer... qué mejor que alguien como David Talbot *O* Y la Talamasca también pertenece a Anne Rice, una orden secreta muy antigua con gente que posee poderes sobrenaturales que, además, buscan y estudian fenómenos del mundo espiritual.

(**) Para los seguidores de las Crónicas: a David le duele tanto hablar de su amado Lestat porque en esa época estaba... ya sabéis... en trance, después del libro _'Memnoch el Diablo'_... lo del Velo de la Verónica y todo eso... así que, digamos que esto transcurre entre el libro de '_Pandora_' y el de '_Armand_'. Son pequeños detalles por si queréis saberlos xD

  Y bueno, espero no haberos decepcionado con el capítulo U__U Ya me contaréis si os gustó, si no os gustó o simplemente no os pareció nada como a Draco el hermoso atardecer xD

***Contesto reviews* **

(Como siempre, miles de gracias ^-^ Es un gran honor recibirlos)

-**Sophie Aiko Rindwotch**: A ver, a ver, te respondo a las preguntas... No es muy importante el por qué aparece James en el bosque, pero lo puse porque él estuvo muy ligado a los terrenos del colegio, además, me iba bien para la trama. Poppy está curada de espantos... aunque creo que se está hartando de tanta gente muerta en su enfermería xD Yo es que visualizo a Draco bailando tango en su mansión con una rosa en la boca *¬*... Y Snapy ha vuelto... no estaba con el cansino de Gandalf, sino con el cansino de Tito Voldy, pero bueno xDD Y bueno, a ver si este capítulo te ha gustado igual wapa!

-**Luthi**: Aquí no ha habido tanto humor, pero es que los pobres están hechos polvo ya @_@ Ya te habrás vuelto a quedar sin uñas, no? XD Con lo que me tardo! Espero que este cap te guste. Besos.

-**kat basted**: Muerde, muerde... y así me convierto en vampira xD No te enfades conmigo por tardar... fue tu culpa que dijiste en el review que me esperara a que les salieran pelos a las ranas, y luego descubrí que una especie sí tiene xD Abrazos!

-**Yo-Io-i**: Me alegra entonces que te decidieras a dejarme un mensajito ^^ Gracias por lo que dices del fic! Besitos y igualmente con lo de Feliz Navidad, aunque queda un poco lejana ya xD.

-**Lily E. Potter**: Sí, la sangre de Tito Voldy corre por mis venas xDD ¿Tan mala fui? Naaah... no soy mala... sólo un poquito. Nu le hagas nada a mi compu, pobeshita, no tiene la culpa de tener como dueña a alguien como yo xD

-**merly**: A ver si pronto recuerda Jamsie... aunque Snape tenga que pagar ese precio U__U Gracias por el review!.

-**Nathalie de Potter Radcliffe**: Hola amiga! Tiempo que no sé nada de ti... pero bueno, espero que estés bien. Ya, la felicidad no viene completa... aunque intentaré que los Potter's vivan un poquito de ella durante un corto plazo xD Cuídate!

-**Jack Dawson**: Saps que em vas dir: Feliç any nou 2003?... xDD Això es que estaves pensant en Sirius... aixx... estem bojes xD A veure si t'agrada el nou capítol... no sé jo si m'ha sortit molt bé ;_;... Petonets!

-**Joanne Distte**: Estabas en París cuando subí el capítulo?? París... *divaga unas cuantas horas* Le cité de l'amour... quiero ir este verano... bueno, pues, volviendo al fic xD Espero que te guste como lo he seguido... no ha sido para reyes... pero... xDD un 'poquito más tarde' Muchos besos!!

-**AnyT* Grandchester**: Gracias por los elogios ^^ Y bueno, según como salgan las cosas ya veremos si James recuerda algo o no (que esperamos que sí xD) Abrazos!

-**Lourdes Ariky**: Lo ves como no fue culpa de Siri-Boy??? Eres tú que piensas mal xDD Conseguiste ya el 5º libro? Espero que sí *O* Graxias por el review!

-**Blair84**: Creo que a nadie le gustó que James perdiera la memoria, pero es importante para mi trama... necesitaba a Snape implicado... y luego más y más cosas que sucederán. Si no puedes morir tranquila hasta que no acabe el fic te queda vida para mucho xDD Besitos!

-**Anna**: Tú tranquila que la recuperará... pero no sé si con más o menos complicaciones... Gracias por el review ^^

-**Patry**: Y tanto que me siento orgullosa si por mi fic has escrito el review más largo de tu vida! xD Lo que dices de que si James recuperará la memoria cuando ve a Harry... como ya puedes imaginarte no es así... pero... lo que ocurrirá... es que por Harry... no puedo contarte nada! xD Las parejas de este fic pasarán penas y glorias... pobres, que mala soy. Besos!

-**Melianay**: Que malpensadas sois, pobre Sirius, él también pensó lo mismo de su Expelliarmus. Espero que te haya agradado este capítulo nuevo ^^ Y no me mates ¬¬ xD

-**Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black**: Gracias por el review y por lo que dices de mis fics!! Abrazos!

-**Synn**: Por fin alguien que no quiere matarme por la memoria de James!! XD Todo el mundo dice que hice mal ¬¬... Te has obsesionado con Draco?... Pues en la peli ya te veo chillando, allí en el cine cuando salga xD A ver que tal te parece la continuación del fic. Muchos besos!   

-**snivelly**: No sé si voy a poner a los Dursley muy pronto... si los pongo haré que se arrepientan por todo lo que han hecho. Gracias por el review!

-**kari radcliffe**: Siento decir que no fue una broma todo lo de la memoria de James, a ver si se arregla... Espero que el capítulo nuevo te guste tanto como los anteriores!

-**Dark Angel**: Si te ves con ganas no me importa ^^ Pero tendrías que decirme en que idioma, en portugués o inglés? Y dónde lo colgarías, para verlo. 

-**Ralkm**: *flojito* Felix... felix... cumpleaños... a ti xDDD Bueno, como en todo el review quieres matarme no sé cómo contestarte *abre los brazos* Mátame!! XD Pero que sepas que me acosté con Remus... *se esconde en su fortaleza* Y me lo pasé TAN BIEN... *O*... xD Venga, cuídate sobrinita ^^

-**Níniel**: Voy a sonrojarme por lo que dices!! Y no es molesto que en los reviews me digan que suba rápido los capítulos... vosotros sois los que hacéis que me emocione y continúe... además, deberíais estar enfadados por tardar tanto xD Muchos Besitos!

-**Skuldangel**: Aquí tienes el siguiente cap! Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes ^^

-**Tonks**: Sirius no besó a Arabella porque aún no está preparado... aunque parece raro imaginarse a Sirius no preparado para besar xD Después de lo que ha ocurrido, Malfoy y Hermione quizá se miren diferente... Y Harry y Megan ya saben sus sentimientos ^O^ Besitos!!

-**Aurori13**: Gracias a ti por el review, espero no haberte matado con la intriga ^^U... Muchos abrazos!

-**Nazale**: Nada hombre! Si a mi me gusta que gente como tú me diga cosas así en review!! Gracias a vosotros me entran más ganas de continuar con los fics *insertar besito baboso* Te lo pasaste bien con Sirius-modelito-Halloween? No me extraña... si que está bueno el chico... *babea* Bueno, muchos besos!!

-**Okino**: Muy a mi pesar te aconsejo que leas más fics para entender el mío, eres la única persona que me ha dicho eso de mi historia, y mira... no me importa. Tú te lo pierdes.

-**Rosemary Black**: No te preocupes por las otras órdenes, la nuestra es única y original xD Además, que hagan todos lo que quieran... da igual. Espero que ya todo esté bien en tu casa, con lo del cambio de domicilio que tuvisteis a principios de año y todo ^^ A ver si te gusta este capítulo! Muchos abrazos!!

-**Kristen Black**: Lectora-acérrima-que-me-dejó-muchos-reviews!! XD Gracias por ellos, me hicieron muy feliz!! No me des miedo con tus ojos fosforitos, ¬¬ que suerte, los tienes verdes.... yo marrones y voy que chuto xDD  Y no te preocupes... si supieras lo llorona que soy yo... A ver si te gusta este capítulo!! Muchos besitos wapa!!

-**Sara Riddle**: Gracias por el review... en cuanto a lo de Harry... se enterará de una forma un poco... rara. XD Besitos.

-**Diana-Lily-Potter**: Ya lo seguí ^^ Ojalá te guste.

-**Padme Gilraen**: *la pica... con amor* xD A ver si te gusta como lo seguí... no volveré a perderme nunca más!! *la estruja* Te queloooo!!! 

-**Mariana_Potter**: Intentaré darle a Harry un poquito de felicidad, que falta le hace... pobre niño U__U Graxias por el review!

-**Diel**: Aunque no es importante el lugar de la aparición de Jamsie, lo puse en el bosque porque me iba bien para la trama y además pensé que era un buen lugar ya que él estuvo muy ligado a los terrenos de Hogwarts. No te comas las uñas! Y menos por mi culpa xD Sirius es MÍO ¬¬... y sí, haremos una fiesta y nuestro perrito que venga en pantalón de cuero... o sin él xD Besitos!

-**luna de black**: no dejaré el fic, no te preocupes ^^ Gracias por el review!

-**Aiko-Shiteru**: He hecho caso a tus 60 'síguele' y ya actualicé... un poco tarde, pero bueno xD Ya verás lo que ocurre con Jamsie y Harryto... Muchos besos!

-**Nylara Black**: Ja veus si fèia temps! Com estàs? A Ron le dio por el francés 'gracias' a la novia de Beuxbatons que se sacó xD Y ya verás lo que ocurrirá con Bella... a ti te gustará xD Cuídate muxo niña!! Besitos.

-**Aiko Maxwell**: Desgraciadamente (o no, según se mire xD) Voldemort volverá a entrar en acción muy pronto... Lo que le ha ocurrido a James lo explica ya Dumbledore en este capítulo, que por cierto espero que te haya gustado. Me hace muy feliz que disfrutaras tanto con mi fic! ^^ Besos!

-**Luna-Lupina**: Como ves las cosas se han complicado más con lo de James, pobrecitos todos T-T (sí, lloro pero es por mi culpa xDD) Harry y Megan cada vez se van conociendo mejor ^O^ Así que no te preocupes. Muchos besitos!

-**jarlaxe**: Pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, a ver que te parece =)

-**Moony's Girl**: Para unirte a la orden Siriusana tan solo ves a mi BIO, (mi nick arriba, a la izquierda de esta página) Y allí está la dirección ^^ 

-**Lettice Evans Potter**: No te mueras!! ;O;... ¿Por qué decías todos que queréis morir sino continúo? xD Aja... lo hacéis para que me sienta culpable ¬¬... ajajja... Gracias por el review!

-**Argie**: ¿Ves como no soy tan mala? Sólo un poquito... siento haberos hecho esperar. Besos!

-**Gala Potter**: Para unirte a la orden Siriusana ve a mi bio, te metes en la dirección de la página de Potter&Cia y allí te unes ^^ Gracias por las cosas buenas que dices de mi fic, me haces muy feliz. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado como los anteriores. Abrazos!

-**Miriam**: Anda, y tú quién eres? xDD Broma, broma... como ahora ya te conozco xD A ver que opinas de este capítulo guapa ^^

-**chio**: Todo de golpe, eh? Me alegro que digas que has disfrutado *O* Supongo que ahora ya serás de la Orden Siriusana, sí, todas juntas! Muchos besos!!

-**Narua Black**: No pienso dejar de escribir jamás la historia... a no ser que me ocurra algo, claro... que espero que no pase nada xD Espero que la continuación del fic te siga haciendo gritar de histeria (que me digáis eso me emociona y todo jajajajja) Cuídate!

-**jarlaxe-Bregan**: *se muere del sonrojo* Desbancar a Rowling... buena idea... pero no suelo pensar así sobre mí... no soy como Sirius xD Gracias por el review y muchos besos! ^^

-**NABIKY POTTER 8**: No te preocupes por no poder dejarme reviews, no pasa nada, tan sólo que puedas ir a otro ordenador para seguir leyendo historias ya está bien ^O^ Cuídate mucho.

-**Ivy potter black**: No te preocupes que no dejo de escribir el fic, aunque siento mucho tardar tanto T___T En serio que lo siento... ya verás, la cosa se irá intensificando entre las parejas ^^

-**Narua Black**: En serio que no os preocupéis, no voy a dejar la historia. Gracias por dejarme un review, muchos besos!!

-**Prongsaddicted**: No me asesines! xD Bueno, ya has visto por qué James perdió la memoria, espero que te agrade la continuación!

-**herm_kinomoto**: Siento haber tardado tanto. Besos!

-**gabriela**: Lo siento n__n pero gracias por lo que dices del fic, aunque quieras matarme!

-**Minette Van Witch Lovette**: No, que va, no está acabado, faltan aún muchas cosas que explicar... y emociones que vivir *O* A ver que tal te parece el capítulo wapa!!

-**RidDles_girl**: Tuve problemas, pero ya lo seguí. Espero que te guste!

-**Isa**: No os tengo abandonados, me acuerdo de todos vosotros y me siento culpable por no actualizar Y__Y Besitos!

-**Kailey Hamilton**: Ey, ey, yo hice lo que prometí xDDD Yo reviví a James! Nadie habló de que llegara con memoria... pero bueno, es que así se pone más interesante. Cuídate ^^

-**jessik black tonks**: Me alegra mucho que te que guste el fic, jamás os dejaría con la duda. Sí, al verdad es que la muerte de Sirius ha sido horrible... sniff... él no se lo merecía, si es que al final nos quedaremos sin Merodeadores... Muchos besos!

-**pati v**: Aquí la tienes ^O^

-**LILY-EVANS**: ¿¿Todo un pueblo me quiere matar?? T__T *se pone de rodillas* No es justo! No es mi culpa, fue... Dumbledore!! Matadle a él... A ver que piensas de la continuación!

-**Mane Black**: El PERO de mi historia lo entiendo xDD A mi también me gusta el H/Hr, pero aquí no ha podido ser... Me alegro muchísimo de que sintieras tantas cosas en un solo capítulo *-*... me hace feliz. Besos!

-**moony-chan**: No es que no lo continúe, es que voy más lenta que los demás... me gusta ultimar detalles y además he tenido otras cosas que hacer ^^U... pero aquí tienes la continuación por fin.

_Arwen Vanadis Magic_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_

     ****


	14. Por fin en tus brazos

__

_Disclamier_: Hace mucho que no lo pongo... Vamos, ¿cómo queréis que sea mío? Si yo fuera J.K estaría en una de mis 3 mansiones escribiendo el 6º libro... Y no, no se ha dado el caso.

Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo... Llega lo que todos (supongo que todos, no?) estabais esperando.

**_Capítulo 14: Por fin en tus brazos_**

---------

El ambiente de la enfermería seguía tenso. El atractivo vampiro David Talbot deseaba continuar mirando por la ventana... por lo menos hasta que aquellos dos hombres estuvieran conectados por el vínculo de sangre... una dulce y suculenta sangre. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Señor Talbot...

-Puedes llamarme David, querida Lillian –cortó el vampiro con su muy pronunciado deje británico. Mucho mayor que los demás.

-Bien... pues David –rectificó la pelirroja-, ¿cuál es el porcentaje de casos fallidos en este tipo de experimentos?

El vampiro frunció ligeramente el ceño con ademán pensativo.

-Es algo muy relativo, no puedo darte datos exactos –se disculpó. Sirius chascó la lengua y soltó un bufido-. No señor Black, que no pueda asegurarlo no significa que sea un... cretino sabelotodo.

El animago se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Vale. Primera norma: Nunca insultes en tu pensamiento a un vampiro que te puede leer la mente... y tampoco pienses en cosas no recomendadas para menores de 18 años, nunca se sabe lo que el vampiro podría captar.

David soltó una suave risa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ese Sirius le recordaba a su malcriado Lestat. Le enfermera se apartó de los dos hombres que yacían en la cama y se acercó a David.

-Ya están conectados y anestesiados –dijo Poppy con las manos entrelazadas.

-Gracias. Bien... ¿Empezamos ya, Albus?

-De acuerdo.

Todos se miraron unos instantes. El profesor Dumbledore fue hacia los hombres dormidos seguido por David. Cerró las cortinas para que los demás no pudieras ver nada.

Lily estuvo tentada de seguir también sus pasos, pero sabía que sería una tontería y que además Albus no lo permitiría. Madame Pompfrey se acercó al cansado Remus para saber si estaba bien y Sirius hizo lo mismo con Lily, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás –murmuró el animago deseando no equivocarse.

-Eso espero.

Se sentaron a esperar que todo terminara, envueltos por el olor antiséptico de la enfermería y una fuerte sensación de angustia.

oOoOo

Serían las cuatro de la madrugada pero había alguien en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ese alguien era nuestro conocido Harry Potter. De nuevo, como la noche anterior, no podía dormir. Se había pasado la tarde entera con Megan y se podía decir que eran... ¿novios? Bueno... sí... o quizá amigos con derecho a roce. Se rió tontamente al pensar en la suave piel que su amiga tendría bajo la túnica. ¡Esas hormonas lascivas! No podía hacer nada por detenerlas.

-Me alegra que estés tan contento –murmuró la voz de una chica frente a él.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con los castaños ojos de su mejor amiga. Hermione se acababa de acurrucar en uno de los sillones y aunque parecía cansada alegó que tampoco podía dormir.

-¿Y dónde habías estado hasta ahora? –preguntó Harry recobrando la compostura.

-Pues... digamos que...

¿Sería bueno contarle a su amigo lo de Malfoy? Obviamente tendría que omitir bastantes cosas...

-¿Y esa cara de conflicto interior? –sonrió el moreno con cariño.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Harry entendió que no le apetecía hablar. En ese caso sería él quién tomara la iniciativa de la conversación.

-Creo que estoy saliendo con Megan –murmuró con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué? ¡Felicidades! –exclamó Hermione corriendo a sentarse en el sofá junto a su amigo para darle un abrazo. Se separó repentinamente-. Un momento... ¿que significa eso de que _crees_?

-Es que aún no hemos dicho que somos novios. Sólo que nos gustamos y todo eso... –Harry se sonrojó-. Ya sabes.

-¿Se lo has pedido?

-¿Pedirle el qué?

-Que sea tu novia.

-Eh... creo que no.

-¡Podrías dejar de creer cosas de una vez y ceñirte a los hechos de verdad! –bufó Hermione de forma rápida e indignada.

-Que guapa estás cuando te enfadas.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y luego Hermione sonrió.

-Lo siento Harry –dijo con voz melodramática y una mano en la frente-. Lo nuestro jamás funcionaría.

-¿Como osas decir eso? –protestó el muchacho siguiéndole el juego-. ¡Estamos hechos el uno para el otro! Mira... incluso sé dónde tienes cosquillas.

-¡Para Harry! ¡Ahí no! ¡Harry, no!

Hermione empezó a revolcarse por el sofá intentándose aguantar la risa que le provocaban las cosquillas del ojiverde.

-¿Y vosotros os consideráis mis mejores amigos? –preguntó una voz al pie de la escalera. Hermione y Harry pararon y vieron a Ron con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona-. Vais y os montáis una fiesta privada sin mí... qué mala gente...

-Anda Ronald. No seas quejica y ven aquí –le apuntó Hermione haciéndole sitio y apartándose de las manos de Harry. Era cierto, el moreno sabía sus puntos débiles.

La chica esperó a que Ron se acomodara. Ella se sentó entre los dos y les pasó una mano a ambos por los hombros. Permanecieron en silencio, con las cabezas apoyadas las unas con las otras.

-Hermione... –murmuró el pelirrojo al cabo de un rato.

-¿Mmmh? –alcanzó a decir la chica medio dormida.

-¿Aunque seamos ex novios me sigues queriendo como amigo?... Quiero decir... ¿no me odias?

La chica se desperezó un poco y levantó la cabeza del hombro de un Harry profundamente dormido.

-¡Claro que no te odio! No digas esas tonterías Ronald Weasley... –le susurró para no despertar a Harry. Tras eso le dio un beso en la mejilla y se recostó hacia él-. No podría odiarte, eres uno de mis mejores amigos.

Ron sonrió con nostalgia y posó un beso sobre el cabello de Hermione. A pesar de todas las dificultades, el trío más famoso de Hogwarts seguía tan unido como siempre. Ni siquiera el amor de pareja que podían haber sentido años atrás podía haber roto esa profunda amistad.

oOoOo

La señora Pompfrey hacía guardia fuera, en uno de los bancos que había a las puertas de la enfermería. Se abanicaba de forma nerviosa y miraba a los dos lados del pasillo con insistencia, como si alguien fuera a aparecer de repente.

Dentro se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo poco afiladas. Lily, Sirius y Remus se habían sobresaltado al oír un grito de dolor estertóreo y profundo. Dumbledore había acabado por silenciar el habitáculo donde estaban trabajando él y David dado que a Snape parecía estar doliéndole bastante el experimento y se quejaba con motivo. Ahora los otros aún estaban más nerviosos. El hechizo del director había provocado un silencio absoluto en la sala y los tres parecían estar mirando a ninguna parte. Sirius pensó que al menos antes de que Snape chillara él se entretenía escuchando el ruido metálico que hacían detrás de las cortinas. Dio un respingo cuando notó un suspiro a su derecha. Remus seguía bastante pálido.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó apretando ligeramente su hombro. El licántropo asintió con su siempre afable sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es sólo que David Talbot...

-¿No te habrá mordido, verdad? –preguntó intentando verle el cuello.

-No, Sirius... ya tuve bastante con que me mordiera un hombre lobo...

-Claro, que tonterías digo... lo siento.

-Lo que iba a decirte es que... –Remus prosiguió- me ha cogido en brazos y me ha traído volando. A sido embarazoso y terrorífico a la vez. No ocurre todos los días que un vampiro sobrevuele un océano abrazado a ti.

Sirius se rió por lo bajo y Lily chasqueó la lengua por la carcajada del animago. Ella también se estaba poniendo pálida y estaba segura que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar por la espera.

Cuando ya no podían más se abrió la cortina y salió Dumbledore con su rostro cansado. En ese momento parecía más viejo y débil que nunca, pero les mostró una leve sonrisa.

-De momento ha salido bien... –apuntó de forma tranquila. Incluso su voz parecía más antigua y su piel más apergaminada-. Sólo nos queda esperar... a que James despierte.

Lily dejó escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad por sus mejillas, pero un latigazo de frustración le recorrió el cuerpo: Snape estaba en coma. ¿Y si ahora él nunca...?

David salió poco después con el rostro hermético aunque algo cansado. Cerró la cortina tras de él. Lily dio dos pasos hacia el vampiro y le miró suplicante de que le contara algo más.

-Jamás había visto dos hombres con tanta fuerza espiritual, Lily –la reconfortó presionando uno de sus brazos. La pelirroja se estremeció al notar la fuerte y fría mano del inmortal-. Todo saldrá bien, estoy completamente seguro.

Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y luego se quedó mirando las blancas cortinas que la separaban de su marido.

-Ahora, si me disculpáis, debo volver a Nueva Orleáns cuanto antes.

Todos asintieron. El vampiro le dio de nuevo un fraternal abrazo al director.

-Estaremos en contacto, David –murmuró éste-. Cuídate mucho y dale recuerdos míos a Aaron si le ves algún día.

-Claro... Y Albus, si me necesitas, ya sabes donde estoy.

Dicho esto miró a los demás, hizo una reverencia cortés y se marchó tan rápido que todos pensaron que se había _desaparecido_. Pero eso era impensable, él no era mago. Los vampiro poseían el poder de caminar y correr de una forma inusitadamente rápida.

-Sirius, Remus, ¿podríais acompañarme al despacho? –preguntó el director a los dos hombres.

-¡Pero yo quiero ver cómo se despierta James! –exclamó Sirius enfadado.

-Escucha, Sirius... James no despertará en unos minutos. Quizá tarde horas antes que su mente se active con sus antiguos recuerdos.

Remus siguió a Dumbledore hasta fuera de la enfermería y Sirius hizo lo mismo tras darle un beso a Lily en la frente. La chica se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla y enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

-Querida, será mejor que descanses un poco –le recomendó Madame Pompfrey que acababa de entrar con paso enérgico.

Lily se estiró en una cama cercana sin dejar de observar las cortinas que escondían a James y Severus. La enfermera le dejó la poción para dormir sin sueños a un lado. Lily se abrazó a su almohada.

oOoOo

Harry abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se percató de dónde estaba. Hermione y Ron parecían haberse marchado de su lado. La Sala Común estaba vacía. Él estaba solo y todo estaba oscuro. Empezó a respirar de forma nerviosa. Parecía que esa noche no hubiera ni estrellas ni luna, por lo que las ventanas eran tan negras como su propio pelo. La chimenea permanecía cerrada. Se levantó a tientas para abrirla pero se tropezó al no saber por dónde iba. Y entonces, sentado en el suelo y con una mano en la cabeza, miró hacia delante y su brazo cayó pesadamente.

Un par de antorchas se abrieron y descubrió que alguien le estaba observando. No tardó en reconocer a esa persona. O bien se estaba mirando a sí mismo, o bien ese hombre muy joven de ojos castaños era su padre. Se quedaron contemplando un rato.

-Tú también has vuelto... –susurró Harry a punto de ir a abrazarle.

Pero algo le detuvo. Vislumbró extrañado como una docena de manos blancas y alargadas como arañas albinas se posaba en torno a su cuello y a su cuerpo... y lo apretaban. James Potter empezó a ahogarse delante de él. El muchacho quiso ir en su ayuda pero no pudo moverse. Ni siquiera pudo chillar.

Harry comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de forma espectral por culpa de las lágrimas. James cayó al suelo con los ojos blancos y sin vida. El culpable no tardó en darse a conocer.

En ese momento Harry hubiera deseado desaparecer de allí con todas sus fuerzas, porque esa persona, el culpable... era él mismo. Un Harry de mueca taimada se presentó ladeando la cabeza y dándole un puntapié al cuerpo de James.

-Nos parecemos tanto, Harry... –siseó su doble. El muchacho empezó a temblar al oír la voz de Voldemort salir de sus propios labios. Era algo aterrador ver a una copia suya tan malvada-. Incluso los dos matamos a nuestro padre... Porque ya lo sabes, ¿no? Tú tuviste la culpa. Si no hubieras nacido ellos seguirían vivos. Tú mataste a James Potter.

oOoOo

La enferma Pompfrey iba y venía de su despacho cada media hora para comprobar como estaban James y Snape. Esta vez decidió pasar antes a ver a Lily, que se había ocultado tras un biombo para poder dormir sin dejar de mirar en dirección a su marido.

Pero al descorrerlo no encontró nadie allí.

Sus ojos pequeños se posaron en la botellita de poción para dormir sin sueños. Estaba llena.

Si estaba en lo cierto, tenían un problema.

Fue corriendo a avisar a Dumbledore a través de la chimenea de su despacho. Ahora era más importante eso que ver si sus dos pacientes descansaban a gusto.

oOoOo

Los pasillos de Hogwarts nunca le habían parecido tan preciosos de noche. Lily caminaba de forma rápida y mirando al frente. Sonreía a un atractivo joven que la esperaba en cada esquina, incitándola a seguirle.

-Ven Lily... te llevaré a un lugar fantástico...

-Espérame, no vayas tan rápido, por favor... no puedo alcanzarte nunca...

-Tú sólo sígueme y serás feliz. Pronto me alcanzarás.

-Iré dónde tú me digas, James...

Lily subió sonriendo por las escaleras de caracol, hacia la torre de Astronomía.

oOoOo

-¡Harry, Harry, por favor! ¡Despierta!

Hermione chillaba desesperada a su amigo. Harry se convulsionaba en el suelo, dormido. Ron le zarandeaba con impotencia.

-Yo no he sido... no... no es mi culpa... –susurraba Harry sin despertarse.

La castaña pareció darse cuenta de algo y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ron. El pelirrojo la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No se ha tomado la poción para dormir... puede que... Voldemort esté haciéndole daño.

Ron se secó la cara con el dorso de la mano y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza intentó levantar a Harry del suelo para llevarlo al despacho de Dumbledore... Desgraciadamente no pudo, las convulsiones de Harry parecían haberse incrementado y sería mejor no moverle.

-Quédate con él, iré a buscar ayuda –susurró Hermione temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

Ron asintió y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, junto a Harry, intentando abrazar a su mejor amigo. Verlo en ese estado era una de las peores cosas que podían pasarle. Deseaba que nadie bajara a la Sala Común hasta que todo hubiera acabado. Sería un duro golpe para todo el mundo ver a un compañero así.

oOoOo

Hermione corrió por los pasillos. Su labio inferior se movía de forma incontrolada y tenía que taparse la boca para no soltar algún sollozo. Cuando giró una esquina se topó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Levantó la mirada y se encontró de cara con Sirius, Dumbledore y Remus. Este último la ayudó a levantarse. Los tres parecían muy nerviosos.

-Ha... rry... –hipó sin poderse controlar-. Harry... está... mal.

-¿Harry? –preguntó Sirius de forma retórica y preocupada-. ¿Qué le pasa?

Hermione intentó calmarse pero le costó mucho y se llevó una mano al corazón. Le dolía, le oprimía un dolor nervioso.

-Se quedó dormido sin beberse la poción –dijo de un tirón. Pestañeó ante su vista nublada-. No se despierta... está... temblando. Ayudadnos, por favor...

Dumbledore estaba muy inquieto.

-Remus, ve a buscar ese mapa vuestro para ver dónde está Lily –el licántropo asintió y salió corriendo hacia sus habitaciones-. Sirius, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Sirius cogió del brazo a Hermione, que parecía incapaz de ir sola y junto al director salieron al trote hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

oOoOo

Lily había llegado hacía rato a la torre de Astronomía. Su James jugaba con ella y daban vueltas a las pequeñas meses redondas, persiguiéndose.

-Lily... venga, seguro que puedes atraparme.

James se subió al alféizar de una ventana de la torre y la incitó a que la pelirroja se subiera también.

-Vamos Lily... sube conmigo. Volemos juntos.

La chica ladeó la cabeza y sonrió muy contenta. James había hecho aparecer una escoba y se había puesto a volar a un metro de ella. La chica se subió y dio unos pasos tentativos hacia el borde de la ventana.

-Salta Lily... no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí.

Lily seguía conservando una ensoñación especial en los ojos. Apoyó una de sus manos en el muro y cogió impulso para saltar hacia delante. Miró a James. Le esperaba con los brazos abiertos desde su escoba. Pero en ese momento... cuando saltó hacia delante... los ojos del chico se volvieron rojos y, con una mueca de desprecio y victoria, desapareció.

La chica pareció recuperar la conciencia en ese momento. Estaba a punto de caer... ya estaba cayendo... Todo había sido una treta de Voldemort. Pero alguien la agarró de la mano y la estiró fuertemente hacia arriba. Al caer dentro de la torre abrió los ojos y soltó un grito. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel el Tom Ryddle? ¿Aún quería seguir jugando? Aunque eso no debía sorprenderle... La persona que tenía frente a ella la observaba como si hiciera años que urdiera en deseo de hacerlo.

-Vuelve a tu apariencia normal, Voldemort... –ordenó Lily caminando hacia atrás y chocando contra la pared-. Y déjame despertar de esta pesadilla.

-Lily... ¿eres tú? –preguntó el chico con voz dulce y temblorosa.

James Potter avanzó hacia ella y levantó su mano derecha, la posó en la mejilla de Lily y fue deslizándola lentamente hasta su barbilla. Su dedo índice recorrió el labio inferior de la pelirroja.

-Sí, eres tú –sonrió-. Ahora ya te recuerdo...

Lily empezó a llorar. Notó cómo le flaqueaban las piernas y estuvo a punto de caer. Pero James la abrazó para impedirlo. El contacto provocó que su llanto se hiciera más intenso. Podía notar cada músculo de su cuerpo... su característica olor y sus fuertes manos sujetándola... Rodeó el torso del chico con los brazos y apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

-James, James, James...

El susodicho había enterrado la cabeza en el cuello de ella.

-Mi amor… -susurró apartándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos-, ya no recordaba tu tacto, te he echado de menos...

Lily empezó a besar cada centímetro de la cara de James. Sus párpados, sus mejillas, su mentón... Cuando llegó a los labios se detuvo. Apoyaron sus frentes y con los ojos cerrados se deleitaron con el caliente aliento del otro.

-Te amo.

El beso tan ansiado pareció extasiarles. Las manos de James se posaron a los lados de la cabeza de Lily y ella enredó sus piernas con las de él mientras las lágrimas de ambos les empapaban.

-Lily, te quiero tanto... –seguía susurrando James sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente-, jamás me volveré a separar de ti. Nunca.

oOoOo

Ahora parecían tener el doble de problemas. Cuando llevaron a Harry a la enfermería, Madame Pompfrey pudo parar las convulsiones del chico. Había sido escalofriante ver como el cuerpo de Harry Potter se movía de un lado a otro sin poderlo evitar.

Y la misma Pompfrey –por primera vez en su vida-, se derrumbó. La visión del chico era muy triste... pero aún lo era más saber que Lily y James habían desaparecido de su enfermería sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal? Cuando se lo dijo a Dumbledore, el pobre hombre miró a Sirius, que sujetaba la mano de su ahijado, y ambos decidieron ir en busca de los desaparecidos. Su estado de nerviosismo era tal que ni siquiera pensaron en una posible recuperación de James... Pero en ese momento Remus entró en la enfermería con los ojos algo rojos.

-Remus, James también ha desapare... –empezó a decir Sirius-, ¿Remus?

El licántropo, sin decir nada, le dio el Mapa del Merodeador y le señaló dos puntos negros muy juntos.

-Sirius... –murmuró con la voz quebrada-. Mira quiénes son.

A Sirius se le cayó el mapa al verlo y miró a su amigo sin creérselo. Hermione y Ron estaban junto a Harry. No entendieron lo que ocurría. Dumbledore empezó a atar cabos.

-He subido a la torre de Astronomía al ver que Lily estaba sola allí –empezó a contarles Remus-, pero luego he visto como James llegaba antes que yo. Me he acercado a la puerta... he visto como se reconocían y me he marchado para dejarles intimidad... Él ya lo recuerda todo.

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior y se apoyó en la cama de Harry para respirar hondo.

Todo parecía haberse arreglado... Por fin.

(NdA: Bonito momento para dejar el capítulo, ¿verdad?... Pero no... os lo debo! )

oOoOo

James y Lily siguieron abrazándose en silencio. La pelirroja tenía miedo de apartarse de él, temía que si se separaba luego no podrían volver a entrelazar sus brazos.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba? –le preguntó.

-Estamos unidos por algo más que el amor, ¿recuerdas? –contestó él mesándole los cabellos-. He despertado de repente y he echado a correr hacia aquí... sabía que estabas en peligro. Y estaba en lo cierto.

-Deberíamos volver con los demás, deben de estar preocupados. Pero James... no me sueltes la mano hasta que lleguemos.

-No voy a soltarte..

oOoOo

Ron y Hermione miraban la sudorosa cara de Harry. Sus párpados cerrados y sin gafas temblaban de vez en cuando. Sirius volvía a tomarle la mano y a mirar inconscientemente hacia la puerta de le enfermería. Remus se había sumido en una especie de silencio reflexivo y Dumbledore calmaba a la triste enfermera.

De repente sintieron pasos y todos dejaron de hacer ruido. Aguantaron la respiración como si les fuera la vida en ello. Y lo que vieron al abrirse la puerta les dio un vuelco al corazón. Una pareja joven iba de la mano, sonriente pero con los ojos llorosos. Lily y James se quedaron en medio de la sala. Nadie sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera el director.

Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar. Soltó con la mano de Harry y la dejó sobre el pecho del chico con delicadeza. Fue caminando hacia los dos. Lily se soltó de James y se acercó para abrazar a Remus, que no había podido aguantar las lágrimas.

James y Sirius se encontraban a escasos centímetros, mirándose el uno al otro. Sirius intentó con todas sus fuerzas contenerse... por su orgullo, por la gente que le estaba mirando... pero al igual que Remus, no pudo. Notaba un dolor punzante en la garganta y en los ojos.

Dio un paso hacia delante y entonces abrazó a James con toda su alma. Empezó a sollozar como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-James, lo siento tanto. Perdóname –murmuró mientras las lágrimas le caían fieramente.

-Sirius... hermano... no tengo nada que perdonarte –le susurró mientras el otro le abrazaba aún con más fuerza-. Eres la persona más valiente que jamás haya conocido. Estoy orgulloso de ti por haber aguantado tanto dolor.

Remus se acercó con paso vacilante. No sabía si debía intervenir... James lo agarró del brazo y lo atrajo hacia ellos. Los tres merodeadores se quedaron abrazados por un rato, llorando.

Hacía quince años que Remus había visto amargamente cómo él mismo se había quedado solo en la fatídica noche. Sirius en Azkaban, James muerto... Y ahora estaba allí, junto a ellos. Abrazándose de la misma forma que lo habían hecho la noche que descubrieron lo de su licantropía. Sirius parecía sentir lo mismo... toda esa represión de la cárcel estaba saliendo ahora en forma de llanto.

Y James ya los a recordaba todos. También recordaba haber estado muerto todos esos años. Hacía tanto que no abrazaba a sus amigos que no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien estirado en una cama cercana. Pero cuando lo hizo... se separó del abrazo lentamente.

James Potter se acercó a Harry. ¿Era ese su pequeño bebé? ¿Aquél bebé al que hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas enseñar quidditch y charlar junto a una cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Su hijo?

El pelo de Harry caía desordenado y azabache. Todos miraron expectantes. James se inclinó hacia él y rozó con sus dedos la cicatriz para luego besarla tiernamente. Ahora ya estaban juntos.

Y nadie ni nada podría llegarlos a separar.

(Nda: Otro bonito momento para dejar el capítulo... pero nah... quiero daros un poquito más)

oOoOo

Notaba un delicioso sentimiento de felicidad. Su frente estaba fría y eso le hacía remitir un dolor ya olvidado. Oyó una risa muy suave y lejana. Unas manos empezaron a acariciarle el pelo. Y entonces decidió abrir los ojos.

-Ya ha despertado... –susurró una bonita voz de hombre. Harry la conocía... ¿pero de dónde?

Había dos personas sentadas, una a cada lado de su cama. Las veía borrosas. Pudo distinguir la hermosa cabellera roja de su madre y le sonrió.

-Mamá.

-Aquí estoy, tesoro... Ten, ponte las gafas.

Lily se las tendió y, pese a su debilidad, Harry pudo colocárselas. Cuando levantó la mirada su madre le dio un beso en la frente.

Y entonces llegó el momento con el que Harry había soñado muchas veces. Miró a la persona de la izquierda y su boca se abrió ligeramente. James le miraba con el semblante serio.

-Hola, Harry. Soy...

No pudo terminar. El chico se incorporó, venciendo toda su conocida timidez y se lanzó a abrazarle.

-Papá.

Lily miró a su marido mientras Harry lloraba de forma silenciosa. Ambos sonrieron. James apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de su hijo y le pasó un brazo por la espalda para reconfortarlo.

Sí, definitivamente, ahora todo sería distinto.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahora sí termina ¡Qué bucólico! Pero no durará mucho tiempo... aunque sí, les daré un poco de momento '_happy family_' a estos tres. Se lo merecen xD

Como siempre, siento tardar tanto... al menos espero que os merezca la pena u-u... ojalá os guste. Al pobre Snape ya lo veréis... no se va a quedar fuera aunque esté en coma.

Y bueno, vamos a ver que pasará... yo más o menos tengo el guión pensado de ahora en adelante... pero me resultará tan... asquerosamente doloroso de escribir como supongo que lo será de leer T-T

Voy a empezar las clases el día 15 (sí, de septiembre)... para los que les ocurra lo mismo... ¡Buena suerte! Sirius santo... otra vez con la rutina... ¡no! Este verano he estado en París y si pudiera pedir un deseo estaría ahora mismo allí paseando por la Ilê de la Cité T---T Buaaa... quiero volver a mi ciudad favorita!!

(Cosa de última hora: me acabo de enterar que este fic tiene un premio a mejor _fanfic de fantasía_ de Harry Potter por la web _Anime Awards_ xD ¡De qué cosas se entera una! Y eso que no me he presentado nunca a premios por fics (se ve que alguien me apuntó xD) o.o... Me ha hecho gracia xD Estoy contenta )

**Contestando reviews!! **

Muchos sabéis lo feliz que le hace a uno recibir reviews por su trabajo... yo me emociono cada vez que leo uno... y todo es gracias a vosotros. ¡Sois los mejores!

**Prongsaddicted: **Pobre Sevvie T-T No quiero que muera... Como ves, la memoria de Prongs ya ha vuelto. Lo de asesinar a alguien... me temo qu eme convertiré en alguien peor que Rowling... aunque espero que no me matéis xD

**Lourdes Ariki:** _Lestat de Lioncourt_ te sonó a _Queen of the Damned_ porque él es el protagonista de ese libro (y su respectiva película), aunque a lo mejor ya lo sabías xD Muchos besos!!

**Gala Snape**: Severus es muy fuerte, no te preocupes... pero tendrá que luchar por su supervivencia en este fic... eso sí, le tengo mucho cariño. En el capítulo que viene tendrás noticias de él. Abrazos!

**RidDles girl: **Jamás dejaría este fic! Es el primero que hice... sí, soy de la Orden Siriusana, bueno, yo fui una de las creadoras, ojalá puedas entrar en la página T-T Allí también veneramos a Moony, él es San Remsie xDD Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Skuld Angel: **Gracias a ti por el review! A ver si te gusta la continuación.

**Marla:** No, no, no me mandes un howler T-T Sevvie va a sufrir, es cierto... pero también va a tener cierto protagonismo. Seremos testigos de su lucha interior. Ojalá te guste el capítulo

**Moony-chan:** No sé si he tardado tanto en actualizar como la última vex... de todas formas espero que te agrade. Besazos!

**Snivelly:** La verdad es que no tenía pensado eso de intercambiar memorias... De todas formas no te preocupes, ya saldrán los Dursley y tendrán su merecido.

**jarlaxe-Bregan: **La verdad es que adoro las Crónicas Vampíricas (bueno, yo adoro a todos los libros que caen en mis manos xD) Me alegra que las conozcas y espero que te guste el capítulo

**Mane Black: **Sí, Sirius es un cielo como personaje... me gusta ponerlo arrepentido por algo que no es cierto, así luego los demás le abren los ojos y le dicen la verdad. Sé que te gusta el _Ha-Herm_, como ves hay momentos bonitos entre ellos... aunque como ya dije, no como pareja. Un abrazo!

**Joanne Distte:** Hola wapísima! Habrás pensado... ¡¡Por fin actualiza la tardona de Arwen!! Ya era hora, lo sé xD Ojalá te haya gustado... es uno de los caps. Que tocaban. James con memoria y Harry y él viéndose... qué emotivo xD Besazos!

**Ivy Potter Black:** Vale, he tardado... xD ¡Pero espero que no te hayan hospitalizado! Lo de liar a Draco y Hermione... es bastante probable, no? xD Lo de la biblioteca... ya veremos si os lo cuentan ellos... Cintas Caseras lo actualicé hace poco así que espero que te gustara

**Kristen Black:** Pues si te gusta tanto la historia del fic espero que este cap. no te haya decepcionado. Y bueno, si tienes los ojos verdes ves a la par con Lily y Harry y siéntete identificada con ellos xD Que tonterías digo... bah, soy así xD Besazos wapisima!

**Grabriela de Black: **Me alegra que te guste lo de Hermi-Draco... aún habrá más Gracias por lo que dices de Potter&Cia y la Orden. Un abrazo!

**Blair84:** Socorro, socorro –Arwen se esconde-, ¿en serio quieres matarme? Me has dado miedo xDD Venga, a ver si este cap también lo disfrutas... es como una segunda parte del anterior

**Jack Dawson:** A veure si t'agrada com ho he continuat... per fi he possat a James amb memòria… no et pensis, que encara que us fagi sofrir a mí també em venia de gust veurel's a tots contents xD Petonets!

**Kala:** Ahí lo tienes James con memoria!

**Padme Gilraen:** ¬¬ Sabes que detesto a Ginny, cómo pudiste pensar que la pondría con Draco? xDD Ya estoy muxo mejor... no os preocupéis por mí. Yo también echo de menos nuestras conversaciones transatlánticas por msn T-T. –la pica... con amor xD- Ti quelo tata Padmy!

**Diana-Lily-Potter:** Tampoco soy tan mala... así Severus tendrá más protagonismo xD Ojalá te guste el capítulo!

**lydia: **A ver si esta continuación te deja tan contenta como todo lo que ha venido antes. El de Cintas ya lo continué la semana pasada, a ver qué opinas xD Besazos.

**Rosa: **Aquí lo tiene, no, no me he quedado pillada (bueno, un poco... aunque es un secreto xD) Un abrazo!

**vicu-malfoy: **Lo ves, esta vez no he tardado tanto xD Espero que aún recuerdes el capítulo anterior... Gracias por agregarme como favorites authors T-T Me emociono. Besazos!

**Minette Van Witch Lovette: **Tú tranquila que ya habrá más Draco-Hermi... ¿Has empezado a leerte ya algún libro de las Crónicas Vampíricas de Anne Rice? En serio que te los recomiendo El segundo, el de 'Lestat el Vampiro' es sencillamente genial!

**Lucía**: Hola wapa! No te preocupes por los reviews que no dejaste, mientras tú vayas disfrutando con el fic ya hay bastante. Espero que tu curiosidad quede saciada con este capítulo! Muchos besos!

**Elanor Black: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic al leértelo entero, ahora se va a ir poniendo un poco oscura la cosa... Ya verás lo que pasará con Voldemort, se va a portar muy, muy mal con nuestros amigos T-T

**Niniel204: **Gracias por lo de INCREÍBLE! xD Me alegra que lo pienses Sí, yo también pienso que Harry es tierno... a veces quizá demasiado inocente el pobrecillo xDDD Snape en el fondo no es tan malo... sólo es que ha sufrido, en próximos capítulos sabréis más de él. Besazos!

**Ralkm Diggory: **Oh, God! Por una vez mi sobrina no me amenaza!! xDD Esto es memorable xDD Sí, tienes razón, a Severus no le será difícil volver a causa de los feos recuerdos que tiene... pero él es fuerte. ¿Has visto? El vampiro sexy se llevó en brazos a Remsie... xDDDDDDDDDDD ¡¡No me mates!!

**Katie-Soul-Sieth: **Hi, my dear trusi! Pues ya ves, después de que me mires de forma asesina por no actualizar he acabado por hacerlo xD Ojalá te guste, ya lo comentaremos a ver que tal os parece a ti y a Prue. T'estimo molt trusilla xD (por cierto, lo de la canción que parecía decir 'Lestat' decía 'start' xDDD Qué paranoias nos montamos las tres....)

**Natalia Black: **No te preocupes, yo también estoy loka xD Pues el agradecimiento de atrapar a Peter me llegó aunque sea de España, no te preocupes. Ya verás lo que ocurre con Sirius y Bella... Espero que ya no estés pasando tanto frío y también que disfrutes de este capítulo!

**Carloncha de Black: **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, los fics donde salen Merodeadores son de los mejores xD Me alegro que te unieras a la orden Siriusana Espero de corazón que te guste la continuación de mi fic!!

**Synn: **A ver... y tú cómo sabes que no hubo pasión entre Hermi y Draco, ¿eh? xDDDD Aaah... ya veremos si la hubo o no xD ¿Te leíste ya el Ladrón de Cuerpos y Memnoch? Lo digo porque entonces ya conocerás a David... me quedé colgada de la pareja David-Lestat por culpa del 4º libro... aix... A ver qué opinas de este capítulo

**JEsSIK bLaCk tOnKs: **Ya verás más escenas Harry-Megan, no te preocupes. Ojalá te guste la continuación del fic. Besazos y cuídate tú también!

**Cary Yuumei:** Cotilla!! xDD Eso se sabrá próximamente... lo de si Draco y Hermi se acostaron... Ya verás wapa! Espero que te vaya todo bien

**Kary Anabell Black: **Gracias! Como ves, ya lo continué.

**Aryblack: **En serio, no soy tan mala... encimo que subo un capítulo antes de que empiecen las clases xDD Espero que la Selec te fuera bien

**AGUILA FLANEL: **Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste!

**Piccolina-07:** Hola! Severus lo pasará mal pero como tu dices no hace falta matarle... aunque más adelante habrán muertes (como en toda guerra hay, desgraciadamente) Ya veremos que pasa con Hermione y Draco... han de aclararse las ideas xD Espero que te guste el capítulo! Besos!

**Luna-Hamal-Kinomoto:** A mí también me gustaría ver a Harryto arreglado xD Se debe ver lindo... ya lo imagino, como su padre en su época merodeadora xDD Ya ves, James tiene de nuevo memoria! Ojalá te agrade!

**Ithae: **Pues sí... la verdad es que Severus ya ha sufrido mucho para que encima tenga que soportar esto... pero quién sabe... quizá le ayude a superar otras cosas el tener que encontrarse de nuevo en sus recuerdos para poder despertar... A ver si te gusta la continuación! Petonets!

**Revitaa-199:** No te preocupes por la canción de los Serrano xDD Le pone la guinda musical a los reviews xDDD Me parto... En fin, Hermione y Draco se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro... el caso es que todos van a tener muchísimos problemas, así que momentos de amor pocos habrá... (Lily y James no cuentan que han de tener su tiempecillo xD) Snape quiere mucho a Lily y también sabe que se juegan la vida contra Voldemort si no hacen volver a James con memoria... así que por eso es amable xD Muchas gracias por tus reviews y espero que este te gusta tanto como lo han podido hacer los otros

**Kailey Hamilton:** Tampoco es tan crossover... David de las Crónicas sale poquito xD Sí, todos esos vampiros son lindísimos... –suspiros-... Lestat es así como Sirius... prepotente, atractivo, inteligente... ¡Perfecto a su peculiar manera! xDD Ya me gustaría hacer Lily-Sirius (lo adoro!)... pero comprenderás que ahora que Jamsie está aquí no le van a hacer el feo xD Cuídate mucho wapísima!

**Silmarwen754:** Ya sigo, ya sigo xDD

**Lena-07:** A mí no me gusta haceros sufrir T-T Pero si no, no se pondría interesante la cosa xDDD Gracias por decir que tengo talento Me alegro que también te guste el de Cintas... sí, ese está completamente sonado y paranoico xD Por lo de la relación Sirius-Bella... yo sólo digo que todo el mundo tendrá su momento de gloria... algo triste pero bueno. Besazos wapa!

**guilraen:** Pues aquí lo tienes - Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

**Sherezade Rindwotch:** Esa broma de los talones no me ha gustado, ha sonado muy prepotente ¬¬... pero bueno, te lo perdono por ser tú. Espero que os guste a las dos la continuación!

**Kairi Akade: **Mira que cosas, actualizo el fic cuando tú te leer el capítulo 13 xDD Así mejor, no? No has tenido que esperar tanto. Ojalá te guste!!

Hasta la próxima gente pexiosa!! Cuidaos muchísimo y... ya sabéis... cualquier cosa, un review... Y hacía tiempo que no decía: ¡Magia sin Fronteras!

**_Arwen Vanadis Magic_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_**


End file.
